Una Razon para vivir UlquiHime
by LadyArwenUndomiel1
Summary: Una historia acontecida luego de la derrota de Aizen. Ulquiorra aparece misteriosamente en Karakura y Orihime debera enfrentarse nuevamente a su captor, pero resurgirán más que viejas reticensias entre ambos.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach Una razón para vivir**

La noche brillaba en lo alto del cielo en la ciudad de Karakura. Él invierno era ya moneda corriente en la ciudad y por eso mismo los habitantes de la misma evitaban rondar las avenidas hasta tan tarde. Al igual que otras personas, los comerciantes, se veían obligados a cerrar sus puertas; no solo por las bajas temperaturas y la poca clientela si no por el temor de ser visitados por ladronzuelos y mal vivientes.

Este distrito, ahora taciturno y silencioso, fue el testigo de una batalla encarnizada liberada por los poderosísimos Arrancars del Hueco Mundo, los heroicos capitanes de la sociedad de almas y al maligno ex capitán Aizen hacía tan solo unos diez meses atrás.

Durante aquella aguerrida contienda varias vidas se desperdiciaron por las metas y deseos de poder de unos pocos; vidas que quizás a algunos les parezcan insignificantes, pero que otros descubrirán que pueden llegar a ser mas que una turbia mota de polvo en sus revoltosos pasados

Una de las principales plazas de Karakura lucía por demás desierta. La brisa gélida se desplegaba con elegancia entre los árboles y arbustos susurrando palabras melodiosas a las pocas criaturas vivientes de aquel lugar. Una familia de ardillas, unos cuantos insectos, varias cucarachas, algunos temerosos topos que dormían ahora placidamente en sus madrigueras y un extraño joven, eran presas de aquella impune brisa.

Sentado junto al tronco de un durmiente árbol se hallaba aquel que una vez fue una de las más poderosas almas que caminaron por todo el hueco mundo, hoy plagado de criaturas sin mente ni lógica, dispuestas a matarse entre ellas para devorarse unas a otras.

El muchacho casi desnudo, cuya única vestimenta eran unos largos pantalones color blanco rasgados, permanecía agazapado y acurrucado bajo el único consuelo del que ahora disponía, un envejecido árbol cuyo resplandor solo se encendía nítidamente en las épocas más cálidas.

Si bien la noche era inclemente y su cuerpo temblaba sin pudor, sentía que aquella diminuta tortura incesante era su castigo por ser lo que era ¡Un monstruo! Y no solo uno normal y corriente, era el peor de todos.

Muchos lo llamaban Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra Shiffer perteneciente a la poderosa casta de los Espada, nombre dado por aquel que había sido su creador, el capitán Aizen, un traidor al Seiretei, a sus compañeros y a toda la sociedad de almas.

Ulquiorra sin embargo no sentía ira por éste sujeto, después de todo lo había creado a él, ¡Sí! Al poderoso cuarto espada temido por sus contrapartes u simplemente ignorado por otros más fuertes.

Desde el momento mismo de su nacimiento Aizen solo lo utilizó para sus propios fines. Él solo era un arma, una marioneta construida a partir de una desdichada y agobiada alma humana. Era la semilla y el producto de algo inconsistente y carente de razón y lógica, que había surgido en su mundo para servir a su amo y señor sin discusiones ni cuestionamientos.

Durante tanto tiempo actuó sin miramientos asesinando a todo lo que Aizen consideraba amenazante a sus planes, y por supuesto, no dudo en lo absoluto cuando éste le pidió que le trajera a cierta mujer de silueta protuberante, hermoso y largo cabello, y los más bellos y tristes ojos que haya observado jamás, o quizás los segundos ojos más tristes por que varias veces había visto su mirada devuelta por su reflejo en el agua o en su propia Katana.

Si bien solo había sido su trabajo, esta mujer, despertó en él cierta curiosidad que hasta entonces desconocía. La chica hablaba de amistad, de amor, tenía una fe ciega en sus amigos incluso más que en si misma y eso había abierto una brecha en él que en estos momentos lo atormentaba.

¿Sería capaz Ulquiorra Shiffer de sentir algo semejante a lo expresado por aquella mujer? ¿Quién sabe? Se decía para sus adentros a lo mejor su maldad, aquella con la que había convivido durante años, era más fuerte en él que toda esa palabrería humana.

Ulquiorra miró al cielo, no entendía por que seguía vivo. Después de terminar la batalla y de desvanecerse como por arte de magia se había entregado a las fauces de la muerte sin temor alguno, pero al parecer esta le había jugado una mala pasada.

¿Qué era lo que no lo había dejado irse? Seguramente algún fallo en los experimentos de Aizen, pero en esos momentos ya no deseaba pensar mas ese sujeto solo quería morir.

Tras pelear con Ichigo Kurosaki y desvanecerse por completo se encontró en la más inapacible oscuridad; imagino que los Arrancars no tendrían a donde acudir así que no espero ir al cielo o algo por el estilo pues sabía que para él era inverosímil.

Tras un largo tiempo en soledad despertó confuso y algo adolorido tendido en las blancas arenas de las noches.

Camino durante largo tiempo por el palacio y los alrededores pero no encontró a otro superviviente de aquella encarnizada batalla. Decidió marcharse de ahí hasta llegar al mundo humano. Si tenía suerte, allí encontraría un shinigami que acabara con su vida, pero solo si tenía suerte.

Estaba cansado, cansado de rondar las calles siendo ignorado por los distraídos transeúntes, aun que no era culpa de ellos, nadie podía verlo. Camino y camino hasta llegar a aquella plaza donde permaneció casi nueve meses esperando algún día alcanzar a la tan ansiada muerte.

Entre tantas ideas se quedo dormido. Despertó con el espeluznante grito de un chillido grave que reconoció al instante, era un Hollow. Se paró algo entumecido por el tiempo allí sentado y por el frío; dirigiéndose al encuentro de aquel monstruo no tan distinto a él, que parecía atormentar al alma de una pequeña niña quien lloraba desesperadamente tras unos juegos de la plaza.

El Hollow avanzo hambriento hacia su presa sin ningún miramiento de detenerse; alzo su garra al cielo y esgrimió un fuerte golpe contra aquel juego de metal que apenas protegía a aquel endeble espíritu.

La niña sollozaba y gritaba con desesperación. Al verla así tan vulnerable le recordó tanto a aquella mujer que una vez fue su prisionera que no pudo evitar intervenir.

Ulquiorra saco su espada y atravesó sin miramientos el cuerpo de aquel Hollow haciendo que este gritara de dolor y desapareciera en la más cruel agonía.

La niña al verse libre de su cazador salió de su escondite y se acerco a él llorando. Mientras ésta sollozaba, pudo sentir su pequeño abrazo rodeando sus piernas con fuerza. Este acto lo hizo sentir incomodo ¿Por qué esta pequeña niña lo abrazaba? ¿Y que era esto que sentía en su interior? ¿Acaso sería? ¡No era imposible el solo era un monstruo!

_-Gracias por salvarme... –Dijo la niña con dificultad._

_-Deberías tener mas cuidado chiquilla ahora vete. –Zafándose de su abrazo y escapando nuevamente a su rincón._

_-Espera quiero quedarme contigo. –Grito la pequeña._

_-Debes irte no es bueno que estés en este lugar, busca a un shinigami o alguien a quien molestar._

_-Pero..._

_-¡Vete! –Intentando escapar más la pequeña volvió a apresarlo entre sus brazos._

Sin duda aquello se estaba tornando una molestia pero ¿qué haría? Quizás en los viejos tiempos la mataría sin piedad pero ahora todo era distinto, diferente y a ciencia cierta no entendía ¿por qué?

_-¡Vaya, vaya! Pero que tenemos aquí. –Dijo una voz con tono gracioso._

Ulquiorra se giro para ver a la fuente de aquella jovial voz y se encontró con un hombre de cabello rubio, ropa color verde y un gracioso gorro en su cabeza. El tipo llevaba una especie de bastón en su mano derecha y un paquete con provisiones en la otra.

_-¿Quién eres tú? –Pregunto con tranquilidad._

_-Tengo miedo... –Exclamó la pequeña tiritando detrás de él y aferrada a sus pantalones._

_-No tienes por que temer niña ¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunto el recién llegado._

_-Ayame Matnamara. –contesto la niña._

_-¿Estas sola? –Acercándose más a ambos._

_-Si, perdí a mi mama. –Dijo la niña secándose unas cuantas lágrimas._

_-Dime Ayame ¿te gustaría ir a buscar a tú mama? –Agachándose junto a la pequeña._

_-¡pero tengo miedo!_

_-Pero te enviare con ella ¿no te gustaría hallarla?_

_-No debes temer niña... Aquí estarías en peligro pero a donde vas estarás a salvo –Contesto secamente Ulquiorra. –Y estoy seguro que tú madre te esta esperando en algún lugar._

La pequeña lo observó con detenimiento y le sonrió. Ulquiorra no entendía por que aquella risa le causaba un gran estremecimiento en su interior. Mientras él contemplaba a la pequeña el hombre a sus pies lo examinaba con admiración.

_-Bien que dices ¿vas? –Volvió a insistir el hombre rubio._

_-¡Sí! –Contesto la pequeña con energía renovada._

_-¡Muy bien! –Exclamó el sujeto levantando su bastón y colocándolo junto a la frente de la pequeña._

Tras un gran fulgor de luz la pequeña desapareció convertida en una bella mariposa negra que se perdió en las alturas. Ulquiorra desenvaino su espada, si este sujeto los veía y era capaz de enviar a la pequeña a la sociedad de almas entonces ¡Era un shinigami!

_-¡Oye espera! –Dijo el hombre al notar el avance del chico. -¿Piensas atacarme así como así? –Elevando sus manos por delante y dejando caer la bolsa con provisiones que sujetaba._

_-¿Tú eres un shinigami? –Dijo Ulquiorrra con frialdad._

_-Bueno... a decir verdad no lo soy, fui relegado de esas funciones hace muchísimo tiempo hijo y tu no habías nacido te lo aseguro. _

_-¿Y esperas que te crea? Si enviaste a esa niña a la sociedad de almas es por que aún eres un shinigami y me servirás para cumplir lo que deseo. –Comenzando ha atacarlo._

El hombre de sombrero y rostro simpático tubo que desenfundar del interior de su bastón, su Katana, para poder defenderse de los incesantes embates del chico.

_-¡Espera tranquilízate! ¿Qué deseo es ese que yo puedo cumplir? –Pregunto con ingenuidad._

_-Me ayudarás a morir... –Dijo Ulquiorra con indiferencia._

_-¿Acaso quieres que yo te mate? –Inquirió sorprendido._

_-Así es..._

_-Al menos dime tu nombre chico..._

_-Mi nombre es Ulquiorra Shiffer, cuarto espada al servicio del señor Aizen._

_-¿Una espada? Deberías saber que Aizen fue derrotado no tienes por que pelear por él. _

_-No peleo por él, solo quiero dejar de existir. Creí haber muerto tras la pelea con Kurosaki Ichigo pero al parecer algún defecto en mí ha hecho que regresara a este mundo. –Mirándose con atención las manos. -He estado esperando el momento de mi muerte desde hace casi nueve meses pero no he tenido la fortuna de hallar a algún shinigami que realice ese servicio para mí. –Volviéndolo a atacar._

_-¡Ya veo así que has combatido con Kurosaki! ¿Y dime por que ansias morir Ulquiorra Shiffer?_

_-¿Qué caso tiene que siga vivo? Aizen ha muerto, el hueco mundo esta destruido y a estas alturas no tiene sentido mi existencia. –Expreso mirando al desconocido con indiferencia._

_-¡Te propondré algo Ulquiorra! _

_-¿Proponer? –Exclamó mirándolo con atención._

_-Yo se lo que es no tener un lugar a donde ir pero eso puedo solucionarlo, incluso tú mismo desarrollaras el deseo de vivir, te ayudaré a hallar una razón por la cual tu existencia valga la pena._

_-¿Por qué harías eso? ¿No te has dado cuenta que soy una espada? –Dijo con ímpetu._

_-Yo no veo solo a un espada, veo a un chico sin hogar y sin sueños que aún no sabe lo que es vivir. Nueve meses has esperado tú muerte haremos un pacto, si en nueve meses no encuentras una razón para tú existencia yo mismo acabaré con tú vida. –Dijo el desconocido sonriendo._

_-Una razón... –Ulquiorra pensó que caso tendría hacer aquella estupidez._

_-Vamos no pierdes nada intentándolo, si tú existencia ha sido tan vacía nada ocurrirá si esperas un poco más._

_-Esta bien... –Dijo con poco ánimo. -¡Acepto! Pero si en ese tiempo no lo consigo tú acabarás con mi vida._

_-Es un trato Ulquiorra. –Exclamo alegre estrechándole la mano. –Mi nombre es Urahara Kisuke, pero solo dime Urahara. –Rascándose la cabeza._

_-¡Urahara! –A Ulquiorra el nombre le sonaba ridículo, pero ciertamente no tenía nada que perder._


	2. Feria en el templo

Capitulo II "Feria en el templo"

Diez meses habían pasado luego de aquel duro enfrentamiento contra Aizen y sus aliados letales. Ichigo y sus amigos habían combatido con coraje y gran valentía contra estas temibles fuerzas oscuras, desarrollando habilidades tan maravillosas y sorprendentes, como poderosas y devastadoras.

Tras haber salido victoriosos nuestros héroes retornaron a sus vidas ordinarias; claro esta, que de vez en cuando se veían sorprendidos por la aparición de molestos Hollows que merodeaban la ciudad de Karakura, pero habían atribuido dicho fenómeno como una situación algo normal y habitual en sus vidas.

Aún que ciertamente, el numero de Hollows había decrecido tras el ataque al Hueco mundo, por alguna extraña razón aquellas almas atormentadas decidían merodear las ciudades en vez de sus vastas tierras. Quizás al verse cautivas de un hambre insaciable, decidían buscar presas más apetecibles o más sencillas de devorar y que solían ofrecer menos resistencia que aquellas almas de su propia estirpe.

En la preparatoria de Karakura poco importaba ésta situación a los inquietos estudiantes. La mayoría se ocupaban de sus asuntos y nada más ¿Qué sabían sobre lo que era un Hollow o incluso un Shinigami? Y está de más mencionar a los Wizards, antiguos capitanes y tenientes del Seiretei traicionados por su propia casta.

Los jóvenes solo se aseguraban de tener al día sus tareas o seducir a una chica bonita o incluso ganarse el corazón de algún atractivo muchacho; pero poco sabían o les preocupaba sus destinos después de morir ¿Y a quien le preocuparía algo así? Si lo que menos se desea es la muerte.

De todos estos energéticos estudiantes, un pequeño grupo de ellos, ahora disfrutaban de un merecido descanso. Necesitaban de alguna manera recuperar fuerzas y energías alejándose de contextos tan extravagantes y traumáticos como peleas, Shinigamis, Hollows, Wizards o lo que fuere; Ocuparse tal vez de aquellas situaciones que los adolescentes normales consideraban monótonas u aburridas, como la escuela, la familia, los deportes y tal vez el amor.

"Amor" era la palabra que más se planteaba últimamente cierta jovencita de cabello naranja, largo, con dos preciosas horquillas a cada lado de su sien, que lejos de ser ordinarias eran capaces de convertirse en un arma letal o en un poderoso escudo o poseer un potente efecto regenerador. De gracia y belleza sin igual ostentaba unos bonitos ojos color gris, pronunciada y protuberante silueta, y cierta introversión que solía caracterizarla.

La muchacha solía extraviarse durante las aburridas horas de clase, mirando a través de la ventana del salón, al sol reflejarse en el horizonte. Necesitaba juntar el suficiente coraje y valentía para tomar una importante decisión.

Inoue Orihime de dieciséis años de edad, de envidiable belleza y encanto, con una fila interminable de jóvenes deseando con ansiedad poseer su encandilante corazón; Solamente tenía su pensamiento y sentimiento puesto en cierto joven pelinaranja, alto, de atractivos ojos y figura atlética, cuyo simple recuerdo lograba hacerla estremecer desde la punta de los pies hasta el ultimo de sus cabellos.

Ichigo Kurosaki, el chico de quien se había enamorado hacía ya tanto tiempo; tanto que no lo recordaba, a veces tenía la clara impresión de que había nacido amándolo.

Cuando él reía su corazón saltaba de emoción, cuando él sufría se le estrujaba el alma, no había otro ser sobre la faz de la tierra que le provocase algo similar. Nadie nunca se había acercado siquiera a estos umbrales físicos y emocionales que la hacían palpitar hasta la ultima fibra de su ser.

Pensaba en él, soñaba con él y lo deseaba tan fervientemente que temía que éste ser, éste objeto de deseo, ésta especie de ídolo, la rechazase de la manera más cruel. No por que Ichigo fuese una especie de tirano despiadado y sin corazón, sino por que su príncipe, su valiente caballero tenía una fuerte inclinación hacía cierta joven de cabello oscuro y de hermosos ojos negros que había irrumpido deliberadamente en su vida hacía ya casi un año.

Kuchiki Rukia, shinigami perteneciente al 13° escuadrón al mando del capitán Ukitake. Una gran amiga personal, no solo de Ichigo, sino también suya. A pesar de ser su rival, sentimentalmente hablando, no podía tratarla como tal, por que la muchacha despertaba en ella mucho cariño y aprecio; pero eso no significaba que la aparente atracción que demostraba, sutilmente Ichigo hacia la pelinegra, no la dañase hasta los confines más profundos de su alma.

Inoue aún se hallaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos cuando la campana sonó marcándoles el fin de clases. Mientras sus compañeros juntaban todos sus cuadernos y demás útiles, ella no había podido dejar de observar el enorme ventanal del salón.

_-¡Inoue! ¡Despierta Inoue! –la llamó una voz masculina devolviéndola a la realidad._

_-¡Ahh! Lo siento Kurosaki-kun estaba algo distraída. –dijo tras voltearse para ver al chico a los ojos con cierto nerviosismo._

_-¿Parece que estas algo perdida últimamente? –Sentencio Ishida quien se paró al lado de Ichigo. -¿Me pregunto por que podrá ser? –sonriendo maliciosamente y acomodándose los anteojos_

_-¡Ahh! Bueno... –La joven se puso sumamente nerviosa y tartamudeaba mientras sus dedos bailoteaban con nerviosismo frente a ella._

_-¿Te ocurre algo Inoue-san? –Pregunto Ichigo quien la veía últimamente más distraída que de costumbre._

_-¡No, claro que no Kurosaki-kun! –Sonriendo nerviosamente._

_-Bueno si tú lo dices... ¿Vendrás con nosotros o esperaras a Tasuki? –Pregunto Ichigo con rapidez lo que acrecentó su nerviosidad._

_-¡Iré con ustedes! Tasuki me dijo que hoy entrenaría hasta tarde y que no la esperara. _

–_Bueno entonces vayamos, Chad nos espera afuera._

_-¡Hai! –Exclamó con alegría._

La muchacha recogió con rapidez sus útiles y partió detrás de los dos muchachos quienes ya se habían adelantado. Al salir de la escuela se encontraron con Chad y continuaron el camino de regreso a sus hogares.

Ishida e Ichigo iban delante de ella y Chad caminaba a su lado. Mientras los cuatro circulaban en silencio por las solitarias calles, una fría ventisca golpeteaba sin pudor sus cuerpos.

La chica no había podido quitarle la vista al pelinaranja en todo el trayecto, necesitaba buscar la manera y el lugar preciso para confesarle sus más fervientes sentimientos sobre todo ahora que Rukia hacía mas de diez meses que había partido a la sociedad de almas ¿Pero como?

_-Esta haciendo frío hoy... –Exclamó Ichigo tiritando._

_-Dijeron en la televisión que las temperaturas de hoy y mañana serían bastante extremas; no sería raro que en cualquier momento caiga la primera nevada. –Acoto Ishida._

_-Pues me parece extraño que ya no haya nevado, para estas fechas hay por lo menos cincuenta centímetros de nieve en las calles. –Sentenció Ichigo acomodándose la bufanda alrededor del cuello._

_-Quizás se deba al calentamiento global, dicen que el clima ha variado bastante debido a eso. –Replico Chad._

_-Si... solo espero que sea eso. –Exclamó Ichigo mirando al cielo con algo de tristeza._

_-¿Has sabido algo de Rukia y Renji? –Pregunto Ishida; sin duda, el nombre de su amiga, le produjo no solo a Ichigo también a Inoue cierta conmoción._

_-Pues no he sabido nada de ellos... –Ichigo guardo silencio durante algunos segundos. –Rukia me prometió que estaría aquí para la celebración anual del templo de Karakura._

_-¡Ahh! Si es verdad le gustaba la idea de la feria en el templo. –Exclamó Ishida._

_-Así es, me dijo que pediría el permiso del capitán Ukitake para venir, pero no he tenido noticias de ella desde que partió hace diez meses y la fiesta es mañana. –Ichigo apretó los puños disimuladamente en sus bolsillos._

_-Comprendo... –Ishida giro un poco la vista para observar a su otra amiga algo cabizbaja. –Tendrás que buscar otra pareja para ir. –Expreso con cierta satisfacción acomodándose los anteojos._

_-¿PAREJA? Yo no pensaba ir en pareja con Rukia. –Replico Ichigo molesto. –Además creí que iríamos todos juntos._

_-¡Sí claro! Pero es una celebración en donde las parejas, bueno ya sabes son muy comunes de hallar. Una fogata, chocolate caliente y los juegos de la feria son el complemento perfecto para el amor. –Ishida sonrió._

_-Bueno pero es que yo pensaba ir con mis amigos... _

_-Pero puedes ir con alguna chica... como una especie de cita._

_-¿Y quien querría ir conmigo Ishida? –Exclamó Ichigo mirándolo con cierto desprecio. –Sabes que la mayoría de las chicas me tienen miedo y a Tatsuki no le gusta el frío._

_-¡Puedes ir con Inoue! –Exclamó volviendo a sonreír y acomodándose los anteojos._

_-¡ASI! –grito Ichigo como recordando a la muchacha de golpe. –Entonces ¿Orihime quieres que vayamos mañana al templo? –Dijo Ichigo sonriendo._

_-¡Kurosaki-kun! –A Inoue la pregunta le tomo por sorpresa, no sabía si agradecerle a Ishida aquella propuesta inesperada o estrangularlo._

_-¿Qué me dices Inoue? Será divertido –Volviendo a sonreír y parándose delante de ella._

_-¡Sí, claro Kurosaki-kun! –Dijo con cierta emoción desbordante casi imposible de contener._

_-Pero descuida no iremos solos, nos encontraremos con los muchachos allí. –Aclaro Ichigo, quien no deseaba que la muchacha se sintiera incomoda estando a solas con él._

_-¡Ahh! Claro no hay problema... –Expreso nerviosa y algo decepcionada._

_-¡Perfecto! –Ichigo volvió a retomar su camino._

_-¡Hay eres un tonto sin remedio Ichigo! –Exclamó Ishida ofuscado mientras Chad los observaba en silencio._

_-¿Por qué me dices eso Ishida? –Ichigo se encontraba bastante molesto pues no entendía por que su amigo lo trataba de esa manera._

_-¡HEY! ¡Chicos! –Exclamó una voz a la distancia._

_-¡Esa voz! –Ichigo permaneció en silencio unos segundos ¿Acaso había oído bien? ¿No podía ser? ¿O sí?_

_-¡Esperen! –Grito una vocecita femenina quien se asomó en lo alto de la calle tras ellos._

_-¡RUKIA! –Dijo el joven con emoción._

La pelinegra corrió cierto trecho hasta aproximarse al grupo quienes la contemplaban con asombro, en especial el pelinaranja cuyo rostro se había iluminado con satisfacción.

Rukia se detuvo y se reclino un poco intentando tomar grandes bocanadas de aire hasta que hubo recuperado el aliento.

_-Veo que estas fuera de forma Rukia; seguramente te la pasas holgazaneando en la Sociedad de Almas. –Le recrimino el chico quien sonreía con gran gusto al verla._

_-¡Claro que no! Tuve un entrenamiento intensivo la semana pasada, pero no es lo mismo andar en estos gigays que en forma de espíritu, todo te cuesta más. –Exclamó elevando su dedo índice al aire haciendo que Ichigo y ella echaran a reír._

_-¡Kuchiki-San! –dijo Orihime tratando de llamar la atención de aquella molesta burbuja privada que se había formado en torno a los dos jóvenes._

_-¡Inoue, Chad, Ishida! Me da mucho gusto volver a verlos. –Saludándolos a todos con gran efusividad._

_-¿Pensábamos que no vendrías? –Acoto Chad con su habitual seriedad._

_-Pues casi no lo logro; aún que el capitán Ukitake me dio permiso para venir al mundo humano, mi onii-sama se negaba rotundamente; Pero finalmente entre Renji y el capitán lograron convencerlo._

_-¿Y por que Byakuya no quería que vinieras? –Inquirió Ichigo con algo de recelo._

_-No lo sé, pero creo que piensa que descuidare mis deberes como shinigami. –Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo._

_-Pero que bueno que Renji y el capitán Ukitake lo convencieron. –Dijo Inoue con timidez notando la fija mirada de Ichigo en Rukia._

_-Bueno, si pero con la condición de que ¡Renji me acompañara!_

_-¡Renji! ¿Y donde esta? –Pregunto Ichigo con curiosidad, lo que le faltaba era que Renji también le cayera de sorpresa en la casa._

_-Pues vendrá mañana hoy tenía algunas cosas que resolver en la sociedad de almas._

_-Ya veo... –Contesto el pelinaranja mas aliviado._

_-Justamente estábamos organizando para ir a la feria. –Recalco Ishida._

_-¡Que bien! –Rukia salto de emoción._

_-Si, Ichigo acaba de invitar a Inoue para ir juntos. -Ishida se volvió a acomodar los anteojos._

_-Si, bueno, es que... de todas formas iremos todos. –Ichigo se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente._

_-Pues me parece fantástico, de todas formas nos encontraremos allá. –Dijo Rukia con la misma alegría de siempre. –Además es bueno que fluya el amor no crees Ishida. –Echando a reír descaradamente lo que llamó la atención del Quincy._

_-¡¿POR QUE DICES ESO? –Ichigo lucía bastante molesto._

_-Cálmate, cálmate... –Evitando la cara gruñona del pelinaranja._

_-Pero... Kuchiki-san... –Inoue la observo con detenimiento y algo extrañada._

_-Será mejor que vayamos quiero ir a visitar a Isshin, Zuzu, y Karin. –Dijo Rukia cambiando radicalmente el tema._

_-¿Acaso piensas quedarte en mi casa? –Ichigo parecía más molesto que antes._

_-¡Claro! ¿Adónde esperas que vaya? –Respondió con algo de fastidio._

_-¿Por que no permaneces en casa de Chad, Ishida o Inoue? Siempre te quedas en mi casa ¿acaso es un hotel de shinigamis? –Ichigo la miro algo desafiante._

_-Bueno sí tanto te molesta. –Replico enojada._

_-Puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres Kuchiki-san –Inoue trataba de calmar un poco la tensa situación, aún que conocía muy bien a esos dos, siempre peleaban como perro y gato._

_-Si no te molesta me quedaré contigo Inoue, por que Urahara-san tiene visitas y son demasiadas personas ahí. _

_-¡Claro no hay problema puedes quedarte en mi casa!_

_-¡Excelente! –Dijo Rukia más animada._

_-Bueno será mejor que compremos algo para comer ya que esta noche seremos dos. -Comento Inoue._

Ambas se adelantaron dejando a los tres muchachos un poco más atrás y bastante confusos. Realmente las mujeres eran de carácter muy voluble.

Feria en el templo de Karakura...

Ichigo caminó en silencio hasta la casa de Inoue. Aún hacía frío y el atardecer no ayudaba mucho a calentar el ambiente. El joven Kurosaki se hallaba por demás confuso.

La reacción de Rukia lo había desvelado prácticamente toda la noche. Esperaba que al menos la pelinegra le llevara la contraría como siempre y terminara quedándose en su casa pero al parecer algo había cambiado en Rukia y no entendía que.

_-¡Diez meses hace que no la veo y regresa como si nada ignorándome completamente! –Refunfuño mientras caminaba. -¡Ha! De todas formas no tiene por que importarme su reacción después de todo ella y yo somos solo amigos. –Sentenció molesto mientras caminaba cabizbajo._

Ichigo decidió que lo mejor sería no pensar en eso por ahora, no tenía caso preocuparse por las reacciones de la tonta de Rukia, aun que claro está la semilla de la duda había sido sembrada en su interior y esto no le permitía relajarse y actuar con naturalidad.

Por fin tras una larga caminata se encontró frente a la casa de Inoue. Se acerco al portero y decidió llamar con rapidez. Seguramente Rukia también estaría esperándole pues si todos querían ir al templo lo lógico sería que fuera con él y con Inoue.

_-¿Quién es? –Pregunto una vocecita con ternura._

_-¡Ahh! Hola Inoue, soy yo Ichigo. –Acomodándose nerviosamente la bufanda, el abrigo y su anaranjado cabello._

_-¡Kurosaki-kun! Ya bajo. –Dijo la chica con voz temblorosa._

_-Bien aquí te espero..._

Ichigo se apartó de la puerta y se paró por unos instantes en la vereda. Era poca la gente que circulaba por la zona, y no podía culparlos con semejante frío pocas personas se atreverían a salir de sus confortables casas. De pronto pudo captar una sensación que lo hizo estremecer. Él chico se adelantó un poco más hacía la calle y miró con rapidez hacía ambos lados, mas lo que fuere que había captado su atención, pareció desvanecerse completamente.

_-¿Qué sería eso? Parecía un reiatsu pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte, o quien fuera lo ocultó deliberadamente. –Ichigo permaneció pensativo unos instantes hasta que cierta personita atrajo su atención._

_-¡Ya estoy lista Kurosaki-kun! –Dijo con algo de timidez._

_-A me alegra que estés lis... ta... –Ichigo guardo silencio, no podía creer lo bella que se veía Inoue. Aún que ciertamente la muchacha era dueña de un gran atractivo no había tenido la posibilidad de verla tan arreglada. Lucía un precioso kimono color rosado, con algunas flores pequeñas estampadas en el mismo, el cabello lo traía completamente suelto y caía con gracia y elegancia sobre su rostro y sobre el torso. Esa noche se había maquillado acrecentando su atractivo y encanto, brindándole algo de color a sus, ahora, sonrojadas mejillas y a sus delicados labios._

_-¿Ocurre algo Kurosaki-kun? –Dijo un poco risueña al notar el impas del chico._

_-¡Ahh! ¡No! Como crees. –Exclamo el chico tosiendo un poco al notar el ridículo que había cometido. –Te ves preciosa Inoue. –Sonriendo._

_-Muchas gracias Ichigo. –Dijo Inoue acomodándose ahora un abrigo._

_-¿Quieres que te ayude? –Dijo él con caballerosidad y notando la confianza con la cual la chica lo llamó, era la primera vez que la oía exclamar su nombre._

_-No, yo puedo gracias... será mejor que nos vayamos._

_-¿Y Rukia no va a bajar? –Pregunto Ichigo mirando la puerta de calle y notando la falta de la pelinegra en la escena._

_-Rukia ya se fue... –Inoue cambio radicalmente su semblante ¿Acaso Ichigo no podía quitarse a Rukia de la cabeza ni un instante?_

_-¿Qué raro? ¿Pensé que iría a la feria?_

_-Si se adelantó pues creo que tenía que encontrarse con Renji._

_-Ya veo... Bueno vayamos de seguro los encontraremos todos ahí._

_-¡Hai!_

Los dos caminaron unos diez o quince minutos hasta llegar a los pies del templo de la ciudad de Karakura. Subieron, sus extensos y algo agotadores escalones, hasta llegar a la cima de la colina donde hallaron gran cantidad de personas deambulando por la zona.

El templo no solo estaba concurrido, sino que además se veía preciosamente adornado y arreglado. Varios faroles de papel se extendían a través del largo sendero principal y dos o tres aledaños. Los puestos de comidas y bebidas parecían abarrotados de jóvenes, adultos y familias completas que habían decidido disfrutar de la hermosa velada.

Unos cuantos músicos deleitaban con sus canciones tradicionales al grupo de personas que se congregaban a su alrededor para escucharlos. Dos hogueras ardían vivazmente, ubicadas en dos pequeños claros a la derecha e izquierda del templo a los cuales accedían a través del sendero principal. Por ultimo un camino accesorio en la parte posterior del templo, se había destinado para el traslado de mercadería de los numerosos puestos que trabajaban esa noche allí.

_-¿Dónde dijo Ishida que nos encontraría? –Pregunto Ichigo mirando a su alrededor._

_-Creo que dijo que lo esperáramos aquí en la entrada. –Exclamó Inoue persiguiendo a Ichigo que iba un poco delante de ella._

_-¿Qué raro donde podrá estar? –Notando la ausencia del Quincy y de Chado._

_-Ya deben estar por llegar. –Inoue no acabó de decir estas palabras que tropezó torpemente con una piedrecilla del camino trastabillando y perdiendo el equilibrio._

_-¡Inoue! –Grito Ichigo quien se percató de la situación y la atrapó con rapidez._

La chica nunca resbaló al suelo pues fue a parar a los brazos del pelinaranja quien la aferró con fuerza contra su pecho. Inoue pudo sentir un intenso calor corroerle el cuerpo y no era la primera vez que se veía presa de una situación así. La chica lo abrazó con fuerza pues le costaba mucho despertar de tan extraordinario sueño.

_-¿Estas bien Inoue? –Dijo Ichigo con algo de gracia al notar la pausa de la muchacha._

_-¡Kurosaki-kun! –Expreso sumergida en su pecho._

_-¿Qué ocurre Inoue? ¿Te has hecho daño?_

_-¡Mmmm! No... yo... quería... decirte... algo... –Exclamó con gran vacilación mirándolo con timidez a los ojos._

_-¿A mí? –Ichigo pudo notar con total claridad las mejillas sonrojadas de la muchacha y percibir el leve temblequeo de sus ojos al mirarlo. _

_-Sí..._

_-Dime Inoue... –Expresó con tranquilidad._

_-Yo quería... quería decirte... que... tú... me... _

_-¡Aquí están! –Exclamó la voz de Ishida haciendo que ambos se soltarán con rapidez y nerviosismo._

_-Ishi... Ishida... –Dijo Ichigo con torpeza._

_-¡Creo que interrumpimos algo serio Chad! –Expresó riendo._

_-No, no claro que no. –Sentenciaron ambos al unísono._

_-Entonces no hay por que balbucear._

_-¡No balbuceaba! –Expreso Ichigo molesto._

_-Tranquilo Ichigo ¿Hace mucho que nos esperaban? –Inquirió Chad._

_-No, recién llegábamos. –Exclamo Orihime más tranquila._

_-¿Y Rukia? –Chad miró a todos lados pero no pudo verla._

_-Ya debe estar por venir... –Dijo Inoue. –Fue por Renji._

Los cuatro esperaron por otros veinte minutos mas con bastante impaciencia; hasta que por fin divisaron el cabello renegrido de la muchacha subir por las escaleras.

_-¡Hasta que por fin te apareces! –Exclamó Ichigo enfadado._

_-Lo siento Ichigo, pero ya estamos aquí y es lo importante. –La muchacha sonrió, mientras el pelinaranja la observaba un tanto aturdido. La encontraba sumamente hermosa, no sabía si era por el Kimono blanco que resaltaba más su cabello y sus ojos o por el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas._

_-Pues la próxima vez no te esperaremos. –Dijo más calmo._

_-En realidad Rukia se atrasó por mi culpa. –Expreso una voz masculina a las espaldas de la chica._

Ichigo levantó la vista para observar a un joven hombre de gran porte y atractivo, de cabellos rojizos y ojos celestes que se paró inmediatamente tras la muchacha, tocando sus hombros con ambas manos.

_-¿Tú quien eres? –Pregunto no solo sorprendido por la acción y la sonrisa de Rukia, sino por que tenía ganas de saltarle al cuello y estrangularlo y no se podía explicar ¿por qué?_

_-Déjenme presentarlos, aun que creo que ya se conocen, él es Ashido ¿lo recuerdas Ichigo?_

_-¡Bueno, realmente no! –Expreso molesto tratando de recordar ese fastidioso nombre._

_-Quizás no me recuerde es natural. Nos conocimos en el bosque menos, hace varios meses ya. Ahí ayude a Rukia a que se reencontrará con ustedes, mi nombre es Ashido Kano, mucho gusto. –Dijo el joven cortésmente saludando a todos los presentes con gran respeto y solemnidad._

_-¡Ahh si ahora te recuerdo! –Declaró Ishida haciendo memoria. –Es un gusto volver a verte y saber que has salido con bien de ese lugar._

_-Bueno todo se lo debo a Rukia. –Mirándola a los ojos. –Si no fuera por ella seguramente seguiría allí. –Mientras ambos se miraban Ichigo sintió aun más euforia en su interior que trataba por todos los medios controlar._

_-Pues yo no tuve el gusto de conocerte en el Hueco mundo pero me alegra saludarte aquí. –Acotó Inoue._

_-También me da gusto conocerte. –Dijo sonriendo._

_-¿No entiendo no vendría Renji? –Interrogo el pelinaranja, cuyo semblante enfadado entristeció a Inoue, era claro que la presencia de Ashido no le era muy grata._

_-Pues... –Rukia quiso contestar pero el pelirrojo se adelanto a sus palabras._

_-Bueno, Renji estaba muy ocupado, el capitán Kuchiki lo necesita a su lado, así que me envió a mí en su lugar ¿Espero que no haya ningún problema? –Exclamo Ashido con cierta sonrisa en su rostro que termino por fastidiar a Ichigo._

_-En realidad esta es una reunión de amigos así que... –Dispuesto a deshacerse de aquel molesto sujeto._

_-Estas completamente invitado. –Se apresuro a decir Rukia. –Descuida vamos a divertirnos._

_-Si será mejor que entremos... –Exclamó Ishida quien miró a Chad, quien le devolvió la mirada realizando un gesto de desconcierto en su rostro y luego miró a Inoue quien no había dejado de contemplar a Ichigo y su claro enfado con la situación. _

_-¡Gracias por aceptarme! –Expreso el apuesto joven con tranquilidad y una sonrisa en su rostro._

Todos entraron al interior del templo. La gente parecía concentrarse alrededor de los puestos o de la hoguera tratando de asegurarse un poco de calor. Las parejas jóvenes se abrazaban y besaban sin tapujos aprovechando el frío invernal mientras las hogueras ardían con intensidad.

Rukia y Ashido caminaban delante hablando entre ellos. Ichigo e Inoue caminaban detrás. El chico circulaba con las manos en los bolsillos observando la escena frente a él con cierta desesperanza y agobio. Inoue quiso aferrarse a su brazo, pero al verlo tan molesto no tuvo el valor para cumplir su cometido. Sabía de alguna manera que en el interior de su corazón, Ichigo sentía más por Rukia que una simple amistad sobre protectora.

_-¡Oigan ahí esta Urahara! –Dijo Rukia señalando al sujeto, quien permanecía de espaldas, pasando la segunda hoguera._

_-¡Ohh! Pero si son Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryu, Orihime-chan, Yasutora Sado. –Exclamo Urahara con algarabía como era su costumbre._

_-¡Hola Urahara-san! –Dijo Ichigo apresurándose a saludarlo y pasando entre medio de Rukia y Ashido._

_-¿Qué tal Ichigo? No pensé que estuvieran por aquí ¿Y tú eres? –Notando la presencia del joven extraño._

_-Soy Ashido Kano, mucho gusto. –Extendiéndole la mano para saludarlo._

_-¡Ahh! Si el shinigami que fue rescatado del Hueco Mundo he oído de ti. –Correspondiendo el saludo._

_-¡Vaya veo que eres famoso! –Gruño Ichigo, haciendo que Urahara lo observara con detenimiento._

_-¿Qué hace aquí Urahara-sama? –Pregunto Inoue._

_-¡Ahh pues bueno trabajo supongo! Saben que tengo una dulcería así que aprovecho esta noche para incrementar mis ganancias. –Dijo riendo tras extender su abanico por delante._

_-Mientras no les vendas cosas extrañas a la gente. –Dijo Rukia mirándolo con seriedad y cruzándose de brazos._

_-No, claro que no, solo dulces, refrescos, chocolatadas y bebidas calientes ¿Quieren probar algunos?_

_-¡Sí! –Exclamaron Rukia e Inoue al unísono como dos niñas pequeñas._

_-Lo suponía acompáñenme, la tienda esta aquí al lado. –Los jóvenes lo siguieron con rapidez hacia el puesto armado elegantemente, próximo a la segunda hoguera del templo._

_-¡Bienvenidos! –Expresó con poca energía una pequeña de pelo negro amarrado en dos tirantes colas a los costados de la sien._

_-¡Ururu! ¿También estas aquí? –Dijo Ichigo con sorpresa._

_-Estamos ayudando a Urahara en la tienda. –Señaló otro pequeño de cabello rojizo como el fuego._

_-Si queremos mejorar las ventas hay que aprovechar noches como esta. –Acotó un mastodonte moreno, de anteojos y pequeño bigote._

_-No sabía que estarían aquí Jinta, Tessai. –Dijo Rukia, sentándose en un pequeño banquito, junto a Ashido, lo que pareció colmar de nuevo la paciencia de Ichigo quien se sentó molesto junto a Ishida e Inoue._

_-¿Qué se van a servir? –Pregunto Urahara._

_-Yo quiero un té caliente por favor. –dijo Ashido._

_-¡Y yo una chocolatada caliente! –Expreso contenta Rukia. -¡Y unos dulces!_

_-Se nota que eres una glotona de primera Kuchiki... –Comentó Ichigo despectivamente lo que atrajo la mirada de los presentes y los tristes ojitos de Inoue temblaban de impotencia y tristeza._

_-¡Ven un momento Ichigo! –Dijo Rukia con simpatía arrastrando al chico desde su asiento hasta cerca de la hoguera._

Mientras Rukia lo arrastraba y los demás los miraban. Inoue sintió que su corazón se le destrozaba. Estaba más que claro que los sentimientos de Ichigo por la pelinegra le hacían perder la compostura y la razón; a tal punto que era incapaz de controlar sus propios celos.

_-¿Tú que tomarás Inoue? –Pregunto Urahara sonriendo con su habitual simpatía._

_-¡Ahh! Yo... –Notando que solo ella faltaba tomar la orden. –Pues quiero algún refresco._

_-¡Sí claro! –Sentencio mucho mas alegre. Urahara comenzó a servir los pedidos pero inmediatamente se giro mirando a la muchacha._

_-¿Qué ocurre Urahara-san? –Pregunto Inoue._

_-Creo que me he quedado sin refrescos..._

_-¡Ahh! Bueno entonces pediré otra cosa... la verdad es que me da lo mismo... –Dijo con tristeza._

_-Te puedo pedir un favor Orihime-san. _

_-Sí por supuesto. –Expresó con poco ánimo._

_-Verás, envié a uno de mis empleados por los refrescos en la camioneta aquí en la parte de atrás del templo y sé esta tardando un poco ¿Podrías fijarte que le pasó?_

_-¡Si, claro! –Exclamó confusa._

_-Enviaría a Jinta o a Ururu, pero ellos están muy ocupados ahora, te lo pido de favor. –Expresó guiñándole el ojo derecho._

_-¡Hai! –Saltando de su banco._

_-Bien sigue este sendero principal, te llevará a uno accesorio que esta a la izquierda, bajas las escaleras y ahí estará._

_-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –Pregunto Ishida._

_-Descuida Uryu, no es lejos estará bien. –Se apresuró a decir Urahara con seriedad._

_-Si estaré bien no te preocupes._

_-Si no regresas en diez minutos iré por ti ¿esta bien?_

_-¡Hai! –Inoue se apresuró a cumplir el pedido de Urahara pero antes le echó un último vistazo a Rukia e Ichigo quienes charlaban junto a la hoguera, aún que Rukia lucía molesta esa conversación le preocupaba demasiado._

Inoue se retiró siguiendo las indicaciones de Urahara Kisune. En el puesto Ishida observó al rubio esconder cierta risilla maliciosa tras su abanico lo cual lo llenó de curiosidad.

_-¿Por qué la enviaste a ella Urahara-san? –Pregunto el Quincy._

_-Es que creo que le vendría muy bien caminar un poco, sobre todo por la discusión que se sucede allí. –Haciendo una breve seña con la cabeza, de la discusión suscitada entre Ichigo y Rukia._

_-Quizás tengas razón... –Contesto Ishida._

Urahara retornó a sus labores pero antes pudo ver los rostros algo preocupados de Jinta y Ururu quienes se miraron entre ellos con algo de desconcierto pero finalmente retornaron a sus deberes.

Inoue camino a lo largo del sendero principal hasta que llegó a la bifurcación. La siguió y descendió las escaleras con lentitud. En su mente había solo un pensamiento y una imagen que se sucedía continuamente atormentándola sin descanso ¿Qué pasaría si Ichigo amará a Rukia? ¿Qué haría ella sin él? Después de todo Ichigo era el hombre que más amaba y para el único que tenía ojos.

_-Pero si Kuchiki se muestra tan feliz con Ashido ¿Quizás? –Inoue se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras. _

A lo mejor si Rukia amaba a otro hombre ella podría tener una oportunidad con Ichigo ¿Pero si no era así y Rukia en verdad lo amaba? ¿Cómo podría sobrellevar la perdida de la persona más importante para ella? ¿Cómo?

De pronto recordó el por qué estaba ahí necesitaba regresar lo antes posible junto a Ichigo después de todo ella era su cita de esa noche, no Rukia.

_-Olvide preguntarle a Urahara-san ¿Cómo era su empleado? –Continuando el trayecto._

Tras descender las largas escalerillas Inoue llegó a un gran estacionamiento. Al parecer el mismo estaba desierto pues no pudo divisar más que coches allí.

_-Tampoco le pregunte el nombre... –Dijo con agobio._

Camino por las largas filas de autos estacionados hasta que pudo percatarse a la distancia de uno cuyo baúl permanecía abierto.

La muchacha se acerco con cautela mientras pudo distinguir a un joven de cabello oscuro, que permanecía de espaldas a ella descargando una serie de cajas que apilaba a un costado sobre una especie de carro.

_-¡Disculpa! –Dijo en voz alta tratando de captar la atención de aquella persona. -¿Trabajas para Urahara Kisune? –Dijo provocando que el joven se detuviera en el acto pero no se girara a verla. -¿Si trabajas para él? Por que me envió a preguntarte si necesitas ayuda o algo ¿Necesitas que te ayude? –Insistió._


	3. Feria en el templo parte II

Capitulo III "Feria en el templo Parte II"

Flash Back...

La cuenta regresiva había iniciado. Hacía un mes que Urahara Kisune alojaba en su residencia al abandonado arrancar, quien había sido acogido bajo su tutela.

Al principio la situación no fue del todo agradable para Ururu y Jinta, pues ambos pequeños no concebían el echo de que Urahara le diera asiló a un asesino, a uno de los enemigos mas poderosos de toda la sociedad de almas y a un posible problema futuro.

Tessai en cambio parecía no molestarse con la presencia del muchacho, quien ahora le daba una mano no solo en los quehaceres de la casa sino que también hacía las entregas a domicilio de la tienda. Para él no era un enemigo era una especie de peón sobrenatural y eso le causaba algo de pena.

Ulquiorra se había instalado en una pequeña alcoba armada en la bodega, en donde Urahara guardaba la mercadería de su almacén. A pesar de ser algo estrecho e incomodo el espada no parecía para nada afectado con ésta molestia, pues para él no había mucha diferencia entre un catre en el suelo y un cuarto de lujo.

Urahara lo convenció para usar uno de sus gigays, la ultima novedad inventada para los shinigamis recién llegados. Según el rubio este cuerpo falso estaba mejor adaptado que sus versiones predecesoras. No inhabilitaba ninguno de sus poderes arrancar, excepto su resurrección y demás transformaciones, sin contar algunas variaciones extras que al parecer prefirió no aclarárselas demasiado.

El pelinegro se había observado más de una vez en el espejo, realmente parecía humano. Tal vez así había sido antes de ser un Espada pero estaba claro que ahora no lo recordaba. Aún que su aspecto no difería mucho de lo que hallaba en su interior, con la tez menos clara y sin esas extrañas rayas verdes en su cutis se sentía un tanto anómalo.

Durante el día el chico repartía los envíos de la tienda. Aun que la primera semana tardó bastante en acostumbrarse en hallar direcciones, con el tiempo parecía adecuarse con gran rapidez.

Tras las entregas y las sucesivas idas y venidas, el muchacho notaba con gran asombro las actitudes de las personas que lo rodeaban. Enojos, abrazos, llantos, risas y una serie de curiosas conductas desarrolladas por los humanos para expresarse entre sí. Claro esta que la mayoría solían desconcertarlo por completo, otras le recordaba a la mujer que había sido su prisionera y a quien no había vuelto a ver; Sabía que estaban en la misma ciudad pero prefería no tener que encontrársela por ahí, no entendía ésta reacción pero aquella chica lo pertubarba de alguna manera. Entendía, tras ser testigo de varias reacciones humanas y algunas aclaraciones por parte de Urahara, que no se había comportado bien con esa mujer ni con sus compañeros a quienes la muchacha les profesaba una especie de fe ciega.

Urahara había organizado con mucho cuidado los productos que llevaría a la "Feria del templo" debía evitar que por error fuesen a parar allí ciertos artefactos u mercadería impropia para los humanos corrientes, eso podía llegar a ser un desastre para la ciudad y su economía.

Ulquiorra lo observaba impávido sentado frente a él. No podía entender como éste sujeto le demostraría que su vida valía la pena. Lo miró de arriba a bajo mientras escudriñaba las cajas, arrojando objetos impropios al piso, donde Tessai los recogía guardándolos correctamente en una caja.

_-Esta noche será fabulosa, venderemos todo lo que se nos ha acumulado en el mes. –Dijo el rubio riendo._

_-Mientras no indigestes a nadie. –Refunfuño Jinta._

_-¡Eso es por que no me tienen fe! –Exclamó agitando su abanico. –Para esta celebración les tengo preparado sus uniformes. –Elevando al cielo un delantal rayado de color ocre y violeta._

_-¡Ni lo sueñes! –Se apresuró a decir Jinta quien veía con desgano aquella horrorosa pieza diseñada por Urahara, quien para la costura dejaba bastante que desear._

_-Creo que se ve muy bonita. –Sentenció Ururu._

_-¡Verdad que sí! Les hice uno para cada quien, aquí tienes el tuyo Jinta. –Entregándoselo con gracia y satisfacción. –Otro para ti Ururu y Tessai. –Haciendo entrega de ambos delantales. –Y éste es para ti Ulquiorra. –Dándole el suyo._

_-¿Acaso el espada va a ir? –Dijo Jinta molesto._

_-Por supuesto que si, necesitamos ayuda en la feria y además le vendrá muy bien conocer gente nueva y tomar aire fresco. –Decretó riendo, pero sin lograr un cambio en el semblante del chico quien solo lo miraba estático. –¡Debes decir gracias Ulquiorra!_

_-¿Por qué? –Pregunto confuso haciendo que Jinta explotará en risas._

_-No te podría agradecer semejante cachivache. –Dijo Jinta riendo otra vez._

_-Pues por que cuando alguien recibe un presente o algún gesto amable de otra persona lo agradece._

_-¿Pero por que lo hacen? –Mirando el delantal. -¿Creo que lo más lógico sería tomar lo que deseas y listo?_

_-Pero no es lo mismo que los demás te lo sedan con agrado a que se los arrebates contra su voluntad. –Urahara se rasco un poco la cabeza y se acomodó el sombrero. El chico no dijo nada más, pero dudaba que realmente hubiese comprendido la explicación. –Creo que es un caso difícil ¡Pero no imposible! –Sentenció mas alegre._

_-Será mejor que nos demos prisa debemos acomodar la tienda para el momento de apertura de la feria. –Señaló Tessai._

_-¡Sí vamonos!_

"En la feria del Templo"

Los cinco se apresuraron a descargar el bagaje que traían de la camioneta de Urahara y subieron con rapidez las largas escalinatas del templo para; por fin, ubicarse en el lugar señalado por los organizadores. Habían llegado casi treinta minutos tarde así que se dispusieron a armar todo aquel improvisado local con la mayor rapidez y esmero posible.

Muchas personas merodeaban ya en el lugar recorriendo cada uno de los stans y divirtiéndose con las atracciones del templo.

_-¡Deme un refresco de naranja! –Dijo un joven castaño acompañado de su novia. _

_-Sí, claro. –Exclamó Jinta. El chico revolvió por todos lados pero no pudo hallar las cajas de refrescos. -¿Ururu donde están los refrescos? _

_-No lo sé..._

_-¿Acaso no tienes? –Pregunto el joven molesto. -¡Aquí arriba dice que venden refrescos y no tienes ninguno! –Sentencio malhumorado._

_-Si, deben estar por aquí es solo que recién llegamos y no hemos armado el puesto correctamente._

_-¡Entonces apresúrate! –Respondió de mala manera._

Jinta sintió deseos de molerlo a golpes pero si Urahara o Tessai, quienes se hallaban en el estacionamiento, se enteraran de que había lastimando a una persona, se vería en serios problemas; pero con un tipejo así sería capaz de soportar cualquier castigo arbitrario, por ello hizo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse.

Ulquiorra regresaba del estacionamiento cargado con otras dos cajas que deposito a un costado de una pequeña estantería. La joven que se hallaba junto al muchacho, al verlo llegar lo escudriñó con gran interés y entusiasmo.

El espada la miró confuso, no entendía por que esa mujer lo miraba así; sería que tenía grandes habilidades para percibir un reiatsu y había notado el suyo.

El acompañante de la atractiva joven al notar la mirada intensa de su novia y la clara contemplación del recién llegado hacía su mujer le puso los pelos de punta.

_-¡Oye tu! ¿Qué rayos crees que haces? –Expreso furico._

_-¿Oiga que le sucede? –Exclamó Jinta._

_-¡¿Este idiota quiere quedarse con mi novia o que? –Enalteciendo su reacción._

_-¡Será mejor irnos Vigo! –Exclamó la chica notando lo enfurecido que estaba con aquella tonta actitud celosa que solía corroerlo._

Ulquiorra lejos de sentirse presionado o molesto simplemente dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo al estacionamiento en busca de otra caja que aún esperaba ser recogida allí.

_-¡Oye te estoy hablando!_

El sujeto al verse completamente ignorado corrió furico en su busca y esgrimió un fuerte puñetazo en dirección de Ulquiorra quien permanecía de espaldas. Como si tuviese ojos en la nuca, el espada, se giro con gran velocidad esquivando cada uno de los golpes propinados por su enardecido contrincante, quien al notar el poco usufructo rendido de sus ataques pareció enloquecer.

_-¡Me las pagarás! –Grito tratando de golpearlo con fuerza._

Ulquiorra capturo el puño del muchacho y lo comprimió con gran potencia haciendo que éste se doblara de dolor y cayera rendido al suelo.

_-¡Rayos! –Expreso con dificultad._

_-Será mejor que vayas a buscar los refrescos que quedaron en el coche. –Dijo Urahara, quien intervino presionando la muñeca de Ulquiorra para que liberara a su adolorida victima._

El espada lo miró despectivamente y soltó al muchacho quien se aprisionó la mano, la cual tenía claras impresiones de haber resultado machucada.

Ulquiorra se retiró en silencio con las manos en sus bolsillos intentando razonar que era lo que había hecho mal esta vez. Por la cara de Urahara había vuelto a cometer algún estúpido error sin querer ¿O no?

El agresor se retiro adolorido ayudado por su novia, quien al verlo tan herido por defender su amor, se mostraba más escueta que antes.

_-Veo que los jóvenes son bastante frívolos... –Dijo Urahara quien ahora le echaba un vistazo a la figura de Ulquiorra que se desvanecía tras unos arbustos. –Parece que éste muchacho necesita cierto toque femenino. –Exclamó riendo. De pronto pudo escuchar una voz familiar a sus espaldas_

_-¡Oigan ahí esta Urahara! –Dijo Rukia señalando al sujeto quien permanecía de espaldas._

_-¡Ohh! Pero si son Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryu, Orihime-chan, Yasutora Sado. –Exclamo Urahara con algarabía como era su costumbre._

Fin de Flash back...

Ulquiorra caminó despreocupado el resto del trayecto, para él, herir a alguien no engendraba absolutamente nada en su interior. Según Jinta el no tenía un alma verdadera, por que la suya había sido devorada por un Hollow perdiendo todo posible rastro de bondad, pero ¿Qué era exactamente la bondad o la maldad? ¿Y quien le podía asegurar que lo que unos hacen y desean es bueno y lo que hacen otros es malo?

Sin duda todas estas interrogantes lo tornaban bastante confuso. El chico llegó hacía el coche que aún seguía abierto y comenzó a descargar una por una las cajas de refrescos que aún permanecían en su interior; cinco minutos mas tarde pudo sentir una presencia que creyó conocida pero antes de voltearse esa presencia le habló.

_-¡Disculpa! –Dijo en voz alta -¿Trabajas para Urahara Kisune? _

_El chico pudo sentir cierta sensación desconocida en su interior ¿Pero por qué?_

_-¿Si trabajas para él? Por que me envió a preguntarte si necesitas ayuda o algo ¿Necesitas que te ayude? –Insistió la joven._

¿Por que de todas las personas en la ciudad tenía que encontrarse otra vez con esta mujer? ¿Qué se supone debería hacer? Urahara hablo con él alguna vez sobre el echo de pedir disculpas cuando alguien se equivoca o había echo algo mal, pero no sabía muy bien si este caso se aplicaba a la misma situación, pues no consideraba que había actuado de mala manera en el pasado o si realmente actuar bajo las ordenes de Aizen era un trabajo equivocado.

_-¿Me escuchaste? –Pregunto Inoue con mas firmeza, pero al notar a la estática presencia, ahora continuar con su trabajo, se auto infundió algo de coraje, para acercársele un poco más ¿A lo mejor el chico tenía problemas de audición? -¡Disculpa! –Tocándole el hombro._

Ulquiorra no tuvo más remedio que girarse para enfrentarla directamente. Inoue al principio lo observó algo confusa, lo veía en su mirada. Pero al cabo de un momento su rostro trasmutó de alegría a espanto, lo cual la hizo retroceder un par de pasos.

El muchacho solo la miraba fijamente, casi sin pestañar. Esperaba que a lo mejor saliera corriendo despavorida, pero para su sorpresa la chica permaneció muda frente a él unos instantes.

_-No necesito tú ayuda... –Respondió el espada secamente intentando volver a sus deberes._

El chico tomó una caja del interior del vehículo, la cargo entre sus brazos y la depositó sobre el carro a su lado. Antes de que pudiera continuar su trabajo sintió un suave roce en su mejilla derecha que detuvo su accionar por completo.

La miró con asombro y algo de incredulidad, pero si sus ojos no lo engañaban ésta humana ahora le acariciaba con suavidad su mejilla derecha, luego la mano libre de la muchacha le rozó con gran sutileza el cabello y el lóbulo de su falsa oreja izquierda.

Ulquiorra se sentía muy extraño y ambiguo, por un lado todo aquel delicado roce le parecía disonante y por otra parte podía sentir una increíble sensación despertando en su interior como un inmenso dragón de fuego que devoraba con sus refulgentes llamas, a su verdadero ser, a su alma.

Parpadeo para estar seguro de que toda aquella escena no fuera producto de algún mal funcionamiento de su gigai pero ¡no! Esto era la pura verdad ¿Cómo era posible que alguien se atreviera si quiera a tocarlo? Jamás en su corta vida como espada alguien se había atrevido a tocarlo sin recibir su merecido castigo por lo impropio de sus acciones; aún que ahora recordaba que esta mujer era la segunda vez que rozaba su cuerpo, pero en la primera oportunidad la chica no había sido tan considerada o dócil.

Inoue parecía haberse trasportado fuera del espacio tiempo. Realmente no podía entender aquello ¿Cómo era posible que le sucediera a ella algo así? ¿Por qué este sujeto se parecía tanto a su antiguo captor? Lejos de tener miedo de aquella esbelta y atractiva figura masculina, quien ni se inmutaba tras su pequeña escudriñación, se aproximó aún más a su lado acariciando su barbilla y recorriendo su cuello con ambas manos ¿Estaría acaso bajo alguna especie de flujo hipnótico?

El chico traía una bufanda envuelta en su nuca, la cual desenredo sin problemas. Bajo la misma, el escote de la chaqueta, el cual distinguía una camisa color beige abrochada apretadamente en la base de la garganta.

_-¿Pero que? –Expresó Ulquiorra con vos casi apagada al sentir las manos de la muchacha desabrochar los primeros botones de su camisa._

La chica acarició con ternura el pecho del muchacho como buscando aquel indicio que le marcaría su segura conjetura.

Ulquiorra, al sentir la tibia mano de la chica contrastar con la fría brisa invernal y su cuerpo falso, le produjo un leve escalofríos, que fue apagado por un poderoso torrente cálido que emergía ahora de su interior.

Inoue se sentía algo extraviada. Había querido comprobar algo, que no se encontraba allí, pero que por alguna razón, ese simple echo, no la conformaba.

Este chico se parecía tanto, que por unos instantes creyó estar ante la presencia de una verdadera alma errante. Podía percibir su aroma, el tibio calor de su cuerpo y una extraña dependencia que había olvidado y en la cual ahora caía en cuenta.

_-Ulquiorra... –Expreso con suavidad_

Ulquiorra se impresiono bastante con la suposición de la muchacha ¿cómo por simples contactos ésta chica fue capaz de descubrir su verdadero ser? ¿Acaso Inoue Orihime poseía alguna otra habilidad la cual él desconocía?

_-¡Basta! –Exclamó rotundamente sujetando la mano derecha de la chica con fuerza y apartándola de su pecho._

_-¡Pero! –Orihime lo miró algo horrorizada sobre todo al sentir el duro apretón en su muñeca lo cual le hizo pegar un fuerte alarido._

_-¡Inoue! –Dijo la voz inclemente de Ichigo haciendo que la chica lo observará._

_-Kurosaki-kun... –Inoue contemplo con cuidado a su rescatador y a sus amigos quienes la observaban estupefactos. Aquellas miradas fueron suficientes para que la muchacha reaccionara._

_-¡Desgraciado suéltala! –Grito el pelinaranja._

Ulquiorra se giro para ver a los recién llegados con la muñeca de Orihime aún estrujada por su mano derecha.

_-¡No puede ser! –Dijo Ichigo._

_-¿Pero él no estaba? –Ishida desplegó con rapidez su arco._

_-¡MUERTO! –Ichigo se dispuso instantáneamente a la defensiva pero otra voz a sus espaldas lo detuvo._

_-Espera un momento Kurosaki Ichigo. –Dijo Urahara apareciendo en escena junto a Tessai._

_-¡Urahara! Inoue ésta en problemas. –Sentenció Chad._

_-De ninguna manera... –Dijo el rubio acomodándose el sombrero._

Ulquiorra libero a la mujer quien se acarició la muñeca adolorida con su mano libre y lo miró aún estupefacta.

_-¿De que hablas? –Pregunto Ichigo mientras Urahara sonreía._

Inoue se apartó del espada y corrió junto a Ichigo y a sus demás amigos y compañeros.

_-¿Estas bien Inoue? –Pregunto Rukia._

_-Si, no fue nada._

_-Pero tú muñeca... –Rukia la revisó con cuidado._

_-Estoy bien... en verdad... –Asevero la chica mirando a Ulquiorra permanecer de pie contemplándolos con indiferencia._

_-¿Cómo puede ser que un espada halla sobrevivido? –Pregunto Chad._

_-No lo sé pero acabaremos con esto ahora. –Ishida se dispuso a disparar su arco, más durante el tiro, Urahara intervino con gran eficiencia provocando que la flecha de luz se desviara rozando el brazo izquierdo de Ulquiorra, provocando una leve cortadura y varias gotas de sangre que emergieron sin pudor de la misma._

_-¿Qué haces Urahara? –Dijo Ichigo molesto._

_-Éste jovencito es mi huésped..._

_-¿Qué? ¿Tu huésped? –El pelinaranja lo observó confuso._

_-Así es, yo le ofrezco residencia por un tiempo en mi casa._

_-¡SABES QUE ES UN ARRANCAR! –pronuncio enfadado._

_-Claro que sí, pero veraz él y yo tenemos un trato que nadie puede prohibir o deshacer._

_-¡Eso si sobrevive! –Exclamó con enojo._

_-Ya te dije Ichigo que tenemos un mutuo acuerdo, así que si no deseas enfrentarte a mí en batalla te sugiero que guardes tus ansias de pelea. _

_-Pero éste sujeto casi asesina a Inoue una vez, y ahora por poco la lastima ¿acaso pretendes que le perdone la vida?_

_-¡Su vida me pertenece! Así que ni tu ni nadie puede darse el lujo de expropiarme lo que es mío.- Sentencio Urahara con seriedad._

_-¿Su vida? –Inoue lo miro con asombro y tropezó con las dos deslumbrantes gemas que caracterizaban la fría y hasta apacible mirada de Ulquiorra._

_-Así que no se preocupen por él hablaremos al llegar a casa ¡Y si ahora me disculpan! –Ulquiorra caminó con gran parcimonia hacía el grupo hasta encontrarse de frente con Urahara quien se apartó para que el chico pasará. –Tenemos trabajo por hacer. _

El rubio sonrió con simpatía y se retiró acompañando a Ulquiorra escaleras arriba. Tessai no dijo absolutamente nada y se dispuso a llevarse consigo las cajas de refrescos que aún permanecían junto al coche.

_-¿Qué rayos pretende Urahara con todo esto? –Pregunto Ishida guardando su arco._

_-No lo sé pero es raro que él actué así. –Acotó Chad._

_-¿Segura que estas bien Orihime? –Exclamó Ichigo acercándose a la chica y mirándola con ternura._

_-¡Sí! Estoy bien Kurosaki-kun..._

_-¿Pero no te hizo daño?_

_-No solo me presiono un poco la muñeca pero no fue nada. –Sacudiendo su mano frente al chico._

_-Será mejor que no te quedes sola a partir de ahora. –Dijo con seriedad mirando la figura de Ulquiorra desvanecerse en lo alto de las escaleras._


	4. Un nuevo semestre

Capitulo IV "Un nuevo semestre"

Luego de las tan esperadas festividades por navidad y año nuevo, nuestros jóvenes héroes comenzaban un nuevo semestre escolar. Aún con muchas incógnitas siguiéndolos de cerca y una ardua vigilancia a Inoue Orihime; sus vidas, volvieron a retomar "casi" su cause normal.

Rukia había solicitado un permiso temporal para quedarse en el mundo humano y velar por el bienestar de Inoue, claro esta que reiteradas veces debía ausentarse por llamados repentinos de Byakuya siendo reemplazada por Ishida, Chad o en su defecto el apuesto pelinaranja Ichigo Kurosaki.

Raras veces Inoue se había visto tan sobre protegida. Ni siquiera cuando su hermano Sora estaba con vida, se había visto expuesta a tantas atenciones y ha ajetreadas idas y venidas a su hogar.

La presencia de Ulquiorra la tenía intranquila. No entendía como el Espada pudo librarse de las fauces de la muerte y menos aparecer de sopetón en la ciudad de Karakura sin un solo rasguño y apañado por Urahara Kisuke.

Sin duda, Urahara tramaba algo, de lo contrario no actuaría así ¿Pero que? La curiosidad colmaba sus nervios; necesitaba averiguar ¿qué era lo que pasaba con Ulquiorra? Y ¿Por qué estaba allí en su ciudad? Pero esa tarea se veía un poco inaccesible desde hacía un mes pues sus amigos la celaban durante casi todo el día, lo que en determinado momento; la llevó a creer que le causaría una asfixia severa.

Por otra parte Ulquiorra no había vuelto a aparecer frente a ella o Ichigo tras el incidente en el templo. Al parecer el pelinegro, de mirada melancólica, no tenía demasiada intención de hablar con ella o alguien más, esto le molestaba de cierta manera. Sentía que esa persona le debía una disculpa por todo lo ocurrido tiempo atrás con Aizen pero conociéndolo, al menos un poco, sabía que el chico no tendría ni la más mínima intención de cumplir una acción como esa, y además como no había tenido el descaro de presentarse frente a sus ojos seguramente esa idea no había cruzado siquiera su intrincada mente.

_-Por eso creo Inoue que debemos mejorar más este semestre, bueno al menos yo... –Dijo con picardía una muchacha de cabellos oscuro junto a ella. – ¿Me escuchas Inoue? –Notando la mirada perdida de la chica en algún punto del ventanal. -¡INOUE! –grito para captar su atención._

_-¡Lo siento Tasuki-chan! –Dijo la chica volviendo en sí y mirándola confusa. -¿Qué decías?_

_-Digo que últimamente estas muy distraída y hoy es el primer día de clase trata de estar más atenta Inoue. –Refunfuño Tasuki._

_-Bueno es solo que estaba pensando en algo. –Inoue se acomodó en su silla, aún era temprano para que sonara la primera campana de clases._

_-¿Acaso es por Ichigo? –Pregunto la pelinegra sentándose en el banco contiguo que solía ocupar._

_-¿Por qué lo preguntas Tasuki-chan? –Dijo algo inquieta._

_-Vamos Inoue, sé que estas loca por Ichigo desde hace tiempo, pero él es un poco idiota entiende eso. –Dijo guiñándole el ojo derecho._

_-¡Ahh! –Inoue dejó caer su barbilla sobre la banca mientras suspiro con intensidad. –Ichigo es un buen amigo y si lo quiero..._

_-¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! –Dijo Tasuki con algarabía._

_-Pero..._

_-¿Pero que Inoue?_

_-Yo creo que Ichigo no siente lo mismo por mí..._

_-No seas tonta, cualquier chico estaría loco por ti._

_-Si pero él... no es como cualquier chico..._

_-¡Si es idiota! –rió con fuerzas la pelinegra._

_-Creo que a él le gusta alguien más. –Exclamó la pelinaranja con poco ánimo._

_-¿Lo dices por Kuchiki Rukia verdad? –Inquirió Tasuki quien conocía a la perfección a su amiga._

_-Sí..._

_-Bueno pero no creo que ella sea el tipo de mujer que Ichigo necesite, además la he visto ignorarlo bastante, sin contar que se rumorea, que está saliendo con un chico de la universidad. –Tasuki coloco su dedo índice en la barbilla y elevo sus ojos al cielo como tratando de rememorar el chisme. _

_-¡Ashido! –Inoue recordó lo unida que se veía últimamente Rukia con Ashido y lo algo molesto que estaba Ichigo._

_-Si ese es su nombre... y si Kuchiki ésta saliendo con alguien más seguramente tendrás una oportunidad con Ichigo ¿No crees?_

_-¿Tú crees Tasuki? –Inoue se reincorporó de la butaca súbitamente con más energía._

_-Claro... tienes que aprovechar que pronto será San Valentín que mejor que ese día para flechar a Ichigo. –Tasuki volvió a reír aun que internamente se sentía algo frustrada de que en su vida no apareciese un galán decente._

_-¡Pues lo intentaré! –Expresó Inoue con algarabía._

_-¡Así se habla! –Ambas echaron a reír._

_-¿Se puede saber que les causa tanta gracia? –Dijo Ichigo extrañado apareciendo súbitamente tras las muchachas._

_-¡Nada! –Aseveró Tasuki. –¡Buenos días Ichigo!_

_-Buenos días Kurosaki-kun. –Exclamó Inoue con algo de timidez._

_-¡Buenos días Tasuki, Orihime! –Ichigo bostezo y se sentó en su asiento mientras el resto de la clase también llegaba con poco entusiasmo. -¿A propósito con quien has venido hoy Inoue? –Inquirió Ichigo notando la ausencia de Rukia._

_-Pues Tasuki me acompaño..._

_-Así es. –Acotó la pelinegra._

_-¿Pensé que te acompañaría Rukia? –Pregunto confuso._

_-Bueno es que Byakuya la mando a llamar en la madrugada por eso le pedí a Tasuki que me acompañara._

_-Si algún idiota quiere molestarte Inoue siempre estaré encantada de defenderte. –Dijo la muchacha sonriendo._

_-¡Gracias Tasuki-chan!_

_-¿Qué le ocurrirá a Byakuya? Nunca ha mandado a buscar a Rukia tantas veces. –Exclamó Ichigo con cierta intriga._

_-¿Quizás quiera alejarla de ti? Después de todo Kuchiki pertenece a una de las más importantes familias de la Soul Society, ya me comprendes ¿Verdad? –Exclamo Uryu acomodándose los anteojos._

_-Pues no veo él por que tenga que desconfiar de mí. –Dijo Ichigo con aire de autosuficiencia._

_-Por que seguramente su familia esta acostumbrada a elegir a los pretendientes o candidatos que aspiran al apellido. –Ishida se ubico en su lugar mientras sonreía._

_-¿Elegir? ¿Pretendientes? ¿A quien le interesa una enana como esa? –Refunfuño Ichigo molesto._

_-Buenos días. –Exclamó Chad sentándose en su lugar._

_-¡Hasta que por fin llegas! –Ichigo se giro para verlo ubicarse de tras suyo._

_-Tuve un encuentro con unos sujetos extraños._

_-¿Unos tipos extraños? –Ichigo lo miró sorprendido Ishida se aproximo un poco para oír mejor la conversación._

_-Si, parecían espadas, pero no disponían de muchos poderes por que con apenas unos golpes y se retiraron._

_-¿Espadas? –Ishida lo observó confuso._

_-Así es, pero dudo realmente que buscasen pelea solo estaban averiguando algo._

_-¿Averiguando que? –Pregunto Inoue sobresaltada mientras que el inquietante rostro de Ulquiorra asaltaba su mente._

_-Pues aparentemente habían detectado mi poder y creyeron que yo era uno de ellos._

_-¿Un espada? ¿Qué rayos esta sucediendo? –Ishida se sentó nuevamente en su lugar todo este movimiento extraño de los Arrancars le preocupaba._

_-¡Buenos días clase! –Dijo el profesor quien sé dispuso frente a su pupitre._

_-¡Buenos días! –Exclamaron al unísono._

_-Hoy empezaremos un nuevo semestre. Antes de comenzar con las clases les voy a presentar a su nuevo compañero. –Haciendo que todos se miraran algo confusos ¿A quien se le ocurriría cambiarse de colegio a esas alturas? –¡Adelante pasa! –Haciéndole señas a una oculta figura tras la puerta de entrada._

El muchacho se adelantó con sigilo y se paro frente a toda la clase mientras el profesor terminaba de escribir su nombre en el pizarrón.

Inoue lo observaba estupefacta, o el cielo había escuchado equívocamente sus rezos o esta era otra horrorosa pesadilla.

_-Su nombre es Ulquiorra Shiffer, vine de Tokio y comenzará en Karakura este semestre así que les pido a todos que sean amables con él. _

Se armó un ligero barullo en la clase. Sin duda el recién llegado causaba cierta conmoción. Las chicas del salón sonreían con gran elocuencia, mientras que los muchachos lo miraban con bastante indiferencia.

_-¡Vaya es a puesto! –Expresó Tasuki en vos baja._

_-Haber puedes sentarte en él ultimo banco detrás de Keigo. –Exclamó el profesor señalándole el lugar correspondiente._

_-Lo que me faltaba. –Dijo el chico malhumorado._

Ulquiorra camino en silencio, con las manos en los bolsillos hasta ubicarse en su lugar. Ichigo lo observó con cuidado, sentarse en el banco cercano al suyo, con algo de antipatía.

Inoue simplemente fijo la vista al frente y evito con todas sus fuerzas voltearse a verlo unos cuantos lugares más atrás.

El día trascurrió sin ninguna anormalidad. Después de varias horas agobiantes y estresantes de clase, la campana del almuerzo sonó por fin.

Keigo y Mizuru se adelantaron para ir a la cafetería. Ishida, Chad y Ichigo se aproximaron al recién llegado mirándolo con bastante repulsión.

_-Lo único que faltaba era tener a un espada en nuestro salón. –Sentenció Ichigo ante lo cual el pelinegro lo miró con indiferencia._

_-¿Qué es lo que traman tú y Urahara? –Inquirió Ishida._

_-Es... –Ulquiorra elevó su vista para ver con detenimiento a los tres muchachos que ahora lo acosaban. –Solo un experimento... –Sentenció al fin con indiferencia._

_-¡UN EXPERIMENTO! ¿Qué clase de experimento? –Replicó Ichigo._

_-Eso a ustedes no les compete, es algo entre Urahara y yo. _

_-Pues será mejor que te alejes de Inoue ¡Entendiste! –Ichigo volvió a mirarlo con algo de enojo pero la indiferencia de este hombre le causaba extrañeza y hasta algo de melancolía._

_-¡Kurosaki-kun! No es necesario que peleen y menos en el salón. –Inoue se acercó a los muchachos quienes se abrieron un poco para verla llegar._

_-Inoue... –Ishida la observó con atención mientras la chica fijaba la vista en el Espada._

_-Me gustaría que todo quede en el pasado ¿Estas de acuerdo? ¡Ulquiorra! –Dijo la pelinaranja extendiéndole la mano derecha intentando llegar a un acuerdo justo._

El pelinegro la observó con detenimiento luego se levanto con brusquedad de su asiento se colocó las manos en los bolsillos y se dispuso a marcharse sin prestar la más mínima atención a la curiosa actitud de aquella mujer.

_-¡Oye espera! –Grito Ichigo._

_-No me interesa para nada ésta mujer... lo que hice bajo las ordenes de Aizen no lo puedo cambiar pero ahora... –Ulquiorra se giro para ver a sus antiguos enemigos. _

_-Ulquiorra. –Dijo Inoue en voz baja lo que capto la atención de Tasuki quien se acercó a su lado mientras los cinco charlaban._

_-Pueden estar tranquilos... no pienso acercarme a Inoue Orihime. –Profirió con seriedad._

Ulquiorra se retiró en silencio del salón dejando algo estupefactos a los presentes ¿Si Ulquiorra no estaba ahí por Orihime que era lo que hacía en el mundo humano?

_-¿Quién es ese sujeto? –Pregunto Tasuki._

_-Él fue quien capturó a Inoue hace once meses. –Sentenció Ichigo._

_-Cuando se armó todo aquel lió en Karakura. –Observando la puerta del salón. -Si ya lo recuerdo, Inoue me contó algo, pero ¿Cómo es que ese sujeto esta aquí? ¿No habían acabado con todos esos tipos?_

_-A aparentemente algunos siguen con vida. –Proclamó Chad quien recordó el suceso vivido en la mañana._

_-Aún que Ulquiorra lo niegue debemos estar atentos, toda esta situación me huele mal. –Exclamó Ishida._

_-¡No me fió de Ulquiorra! Ahora más que nunca no te quedarás sola Inoue. –Ichigo la miró a los ojos lo que causo alegría en la muchacha. Le gustaba verlo tan preocupado por ella y verlo actuar sobre protectoramente la hacía estremecer._

Finalmente el día llegó a su fin. Orihime acompañó a Tasuki hasta la biblioteca en donde debía regresar un libro que le había sido prestado. La muchacha contempló a Orihime demasiado callada y silenciosa. En su rostro se reflejaba un dejó de tristeza y algo de preocupación lo que causo una gran inquietud e intriga en su corazón.

_-¿Te puedo preguntar algo Inoue? –Dijo la pelinegra quien caminaba junto a la chica mientras se dirigían rumbo a la salida._

_-¡Claro que sí Tasuki-chan! –Expresó tratando de fingir cierto entusiasmo en su semblante._

_-Te has quedado algo sería desde que Ulquiorra Shiffer entro a nuestro salón. Sé que entre él y tú ocurrieron cosas desagradables pero..._

_-¿Pero que Tasuki?_

_-Pero desde que entró está mañana te noto algo incomoda. No me malinterpretes, sé que si apareciera justo frente a mis ojos el sujeto que me secuestrará en el pasado, sería espeluznante, pero tú..._

_-¿No entiendo a donde quieres llegar Tasuki? Es obvio que me sorprendió que él asistiera a nuestro salón es todo._

_-¿Pero ya sabías que él estaba aquí verdad? –Haciendo que Inoue se detuviera junto a uno de los pasillos externos del colegio._

_-Si, lo sabía. Lo vi hace un mes en el templo de Karakura._

_-¿Es por eso que has estado más sería que de costumbre verdad? _

_-¡No entiendo por que dices eso Tasuki! –Inoue retomó su paso con cierto nerviosismo._

_-Bueno sueles esfumarte pensando en Ichigo, pero me sorprende que éste muchacho haya captado tú atención de cierta forma. –Tasuki sonrió mientras la seguía de cerca._

_-¡Captado mi atención! –Orihime volvió a detenerse y contemplo a su amiga con cuidado ¿Qué era lo que estaba insinuándole?_

_-Solo digo –elevando sus manos al aire –que de alguna manera ese chico a captado tú interés es todo._

_-¡Fue él quien me secuestro! –Dijo con algo de euforia._

_-Si pero me contaste hace un tiempo que fue también él quien te resguardaba y velaba por ti._

_-Si, pero también estuvo dispuesto a acabar con mi vida si Aizen se lo hubiese pedido, es solo un desalmado sin corazón._

_-¡Ahh! ¿Y supongo que por que él sea un desalmado tú te pones tan nerviosa?_

_-¿Quién dijo que estaba nerviosa? –Mirándola con asombro._

_-Bueno te he visto echándole algunas miradas de reojo Inoue. Pude apreciarlo por que te sientas junto a mí y fuiste bastante obvia. Sin contar que toda tú atención suele estar enfocada en cierto chico que te trae como loca desde hace tiempo, pero esta vez fue algo compartida. –Tasuki río con mesura._

_-¡Yo! –Inoue cayó en cuenta que las observaciones de Tasuki no estaban tan erradas ¿Pero que significaba eso? ¿Acaso era temor? ¿O era algo más? La curiosidad que le despertaba Ulquiorra sobre todo por su presencia, no solo en Karakura también en su escuela, la tenía en vilo ¿Pero era eso lo que había causado tan renovada atención en ese extraño ser?_

_-¿Te quedas callada?_

_-Es que no entiendo como Ulquiorra sobrevivió ¿y que es lo que hace aquí? Solo eso. –Dijo agachando la cabeza ¿Acaso solo era eso?_

_-Bueno supongo que podrías preguntárselo... –Dijo Tasuki provocando una aguda mirada por parte de su amiga._

_-¿A que te refieres Tasuki? _

_-Puedes preguntárselo directamente es mejor sacarse las dudas, y que mejor momento que el ahora. –Señalando la erguida figura de Ulquiorra caminar solitaria por el jardín rumbo a la puerta de calle._

_-¡Estas loca! Ichigo me dijo que no hablará con él._

_-Se que Ichigo suele ser demasiado sobre protector, pero si él realmente te quisiera hacer daño ya lo habría echo ¿No te parece?_

_-¡Umm! Bueno eso es verdad hace un tiempo que está en la ciudad._

_-Además si ese tipo Urahara lo protege no creo que sea para temer, según Ichigo, tú y lo poco que lo conozco no parece ser un mal sujeto. Si él confía en Ulquiorra por algo debe ser, al menos es lo que pienso._

_-¡Tienes razón! Hablaré con Ulquiorra..._

_-Te espero aquí. –Tasuki sonrió, esperaba que no se hubiera equivocado con el consejo, pero de todas formas la vigilaría de cerca._

Orihime respiro profundamente dos o tres veces para obtener el suficiente coraje y valentía para cruzar unas cuantas palabras con Ulquiorra; sobre todo tras la negativa de éste de acercarse a ella. Si bien sabía que su vida corría cierto peligro, de alguna manera su corazón la hacía sentir a salvo, pero esto no era sinónimo de tranquilidad.

La muchacha aceleró el paso y con cada avancé su corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho. Pudo recordar con toda claridad su accionar en él templo y aún que Ulquiorra la mirara de frente con sus dos hechizadas gemas verdes, no caería presa de su embrujo ¡Esta vez no! Pero ¿Sería capaz de resistirse a éste chico misterioso y melancólico?

_-¡Ulquiorra! –Dijo con cierta potencia haciendo que el chico se detuviese en el lugar y la mirara con fijeza. –Quiero hablar contigo. –Dijo parándose a su lado y respirando con dificultad. Sentía como si hubiese corrido una maratón y solo había recorrido unos cuantos metros._

Ulquiorra, la observó con cuidado. No entendía por que se veía tan agitada, ni que tenía que hablar con él, aun que cierto pensamiento cruzo por su mente.

_-Será mejor que te alejes mujer, si no deseas que tus amigos se enfaden contigo. –Orihime lo miró estupefacta ¿acaso Ulquiorra se preocupaba por ella?_

_-¿Quiero preguntarte algo? –Respondió con seguridad._

_-No hay nada que hablar. –Ulquiorra retomó nuevamente su paso._

_-¿Quiero saber que haces aquí? ¿Cómo fue que sobreviviste? Yo misma te vi desvanecerte en el viento, pero ahora estas aquí. –Inoue lo observó de pies a cabeza._

_-No sé por que sigo con vida. –Dijo Ulquiorra con seriedad mientras caminaba y la chica lo seguía a su lado. –Seguramente ha de haber un fallo en mi estructura. No puedo saberlo con certeza, solo desperté hace once meses en las arenas del Hueco Mundo._

_-¿Y que haces aquí? _

_-Vine a morir... –Ulquiorra la miró con tanta parcimonia e indiferencia que Inoue sintió escalofríos en su interior. –Me encontré con Urahara e hicimos un trato._

_-¿Un trato? –Inoue se sentía inquieta._

_-Si no soy capaz de entenderlos y de encontrar una razón por la cual mi existencia valga la pena, Urahara deberá acabar con mi vida._

Inoue se paralizo, no podía concebir esa idea ¿Cómo podía alguien dejar de existir por un echo tan simple? ¿Por qué uno de los más poderosos Arrancars buscaba una razón para vivir? ¿Acaso los Espadas solo existían para servir a su señor? ¿Y como era que Urahara Kisuke se había prestado para cumplir con ese objetivo desquiciado?

_-Entonces ¿Por eso éstas aquí? –Inoue se detuvo y agacho la mirada al suelo._

_-Si... –Ulquiorra se detuvo y giró para verla, más la chica permanecía cabizbaja y silenciosa._

_-Yo pensé... –prosiguió aún sin levantar la vista... –pensé que... tú... –el pelinegro se aproximó un poco a ella. –¡Pensé que venías a disculparte conmigo!_

_-¿Disculparme? -El muchacho la observó confuso. -¿Por qué? –Sin duda éstas ultimas palabras hicieron que la muchacha lo mirara con decepción._

_-Por lo que hiciste, por secuestrarme, por alejarme de mis amigos y de mis seres queridos, por dañar a Ichigo hasta el punto de que no te importará matarlo. –Inoue sintió gran impotencia y la misma le producía un leve temblequeo en el cuerpo._

_-¿Acaso me tienes miedo mujer? –Dijo Ulquiorra al notar la extraña actitud de la chica._

_-¡Claro que no! Pero si me produces rabia e impotencia. Él echo de verte aquí de nuevo me produce enojo y frustración, no quiero que te acerques a mis amigos ¡No quiero que los lastimes! –Exclamó en voz alta._

_-No me interesan ni tú ni tus amigos. –Ulquiorra se giro dispuesto a marcharse; Aún que la conversación lo dejaba bastante confuso._

_-¡Espera! –Inoue lo sujeto del brazo con fuerza haciendo que Ulquiorra se girará a verla._

_-Ya te dije que no me interesan ¿acaso eso no te vasta?_

_-¡Prométeme que no los dañaras!_

_-¿Prometer? –Ulquiorra no entendía muy bien este concepto humano aún._

_-Si, prométeme que no les harás daño._

_-Sí eso hace que dejes de molestarme ¡Lo prometo! ¿Conforme?_

Inoue lo observó a los ojos como queriendo hallar algún rastro de verdad en sus palabras pero en vez de eso el brillo en su mirada le causó cierta abstracción.

_-¡No es necesario que haga una promesa tan vana Ulquiorra-sama! –Dijo una voz a sus espaldas._

_-Después de todo los espadas no tenemos por que rendirles cuentas a simples humanos ¡si hasta se ven tan debiluchos! –Exclamó otra voz femenina._

Los dos se giraron para contemplar dos siluetas ser iluminadas por el sol del atardecer. Una era un hombre de cuerpo delgado y atlético, alto, cabello semilargo color castaño oscuro, ojos verdes y semblante algo cínico. La mujer era delgada no tan alta, de cabello rubio y largo, de pronunciada figura exóticamente ataviada.

_-¿Quiénes son? –Pregunto Ulquiorra._

_-Lucen como Espadas... –Dijo Inoue al notar las blancas vestiduras de ambos._

_-¿Esta chica debe de ser una de las humanas que atacaron el hueco mundo Zéjel. –Dijo la mujer._

_-Pues ordinaria no es por que puede vernos aún estando en forma espiritual._

_-Mi nombre es Luciel y él es Zéjel –señalando a su compañero –y hemos venido hasta aquí buscando a los superveintes de la masacre en el hueco mundo. _

_-¿Para que los buscan? –Inoue se acercó más a Ulquiorra._

_-¡No es de tú incumbencia mujer! –Exclamó Zéjel elevando su mano al aire y formando una potente ráfaga que expulso a Inoue unos metros más atrás de su posición._

_-¡Ulquiorra-sama! Estamos a su servicio mi señor. –Dijo la mujer tras lo cual los dos se arrodillaron._

_-¿Servicio? _

_-Si, después de que Aizen fuera derrotado y traicionara a nuestros hermanos huimos de "Las noches" con el deseo de algún día reconstruir el Hueco Mundo. Esperábamos que alguno de los Espada sobrevivieran a la incursión de la sociedad de almas y fuera nuestro nuevo señor._

_-Lo siento... pero no tengo interés de volver a "Las noches" –Exclamó Ulquiorra con indiferencia._

_-¡No puede darle la espalda a su estirpe! –Exclamó la mujer con euforia._

_-Ya les dije que no me interesa regresar al Hueco Mundo no hay nada ahí para mí._

_-Señor Ulquiorra ¿acaso cree que estos humanos pueden ofrecerle alguna cosa? Son simples cucarachas que malogran éste mundo y lo destruyen sin compasión ¡No hay nada aquí para usted! –Sentenció Zéjel. _

_-Ya tome mi decisión. –Dijo Ulquiorra sin vacilación dispuesto a marcharse._

_-¡No puede abandonarnos! –Grito la muchacha enfurecida._

Lueciel elevó ambas manos por delante del cuerpo y se dispuso a concentrar toda su energía entre ellas formando un cero de color rojizo que parecía agigantarse más y más con cada segundo.

_-¡Detente Lueciel! -grito su compañero pero el funesto tiro ya había sido disparado._

_-__** ¡**__Santen Kesshun! _

Una barrera amarilla dorada se formó delante de Ulquiorra. El chico se giró sorprendido para observar el renovado brío de la mujer quien se había incorporado del suelo con rapidez poniendo en acción su barrera defensiva.

_-¡Esa porquería jamás me detendrá! –Dijo Luciel con exaspero._

Ulquiorra se giró y se aferró de Orihime quien vio como inútilmente su escudo fue despedazado sin contemplamientos. El pelinegro extendió su mano hacia delante y formó con rapidez un cero de color verde y negro que disparó contrarrestando el ataque de Luciel y provocando una enorme ráfaga de viento.

Una extensa polvadera se arremolino entorno a ambos jóvenes. Para la fortuna de todo aquel edificio a sus espaldas, el cero de Ulquiorra, evito que el mismo fuera completamente destruido.

_-¡INUOE! –grito Ichigo quien corría al lugar junto a Ishida, Chad y Tasuki._

_-Será mejor retirarnos por ahora. –Exclamo Zéjel desvaneciéndose junto con Luciel._

_-¡Ulquiorra! –Exclamó Inoue con sorpresa al encontrarse entre los brazos del Espada y sumergida en su pecho._

_-Ya se fueron... –Dijo el pelinegro mirando hacia atrás._

_-¿Estas bien Ulquiorra? –Inquirió la pelinaranja mirándolo a los ojos._

Ulquiorra la miro a los ojos. Aquellas dos compungidas pupilas temblaban de pánico, pero lo que más extrañeza le causaba era el echo de tener a ésta mujer entre sus brazos. No entendía por que se sentía tan confuso a su lado ¿por qué en lo único en lo que había pensado era en salvarla? ¿Acaso era eso a lo que llamaban remordimiento?

_-¡Inoue! –Grito Ichigo a su lado tratando de captar su atención._

_-¡Kurosaki-kun!_

_-¿Qué le has hecho Ulquiorra? –Dijo el chico con enojo._

_-Él me ha salvado Kurosaki-kun..._

_-¿Qué cosa? –Ishida lo miró perplejo, pero más asombro le causaba el hecho de que Inoue no se había apartado de los brazos del Espada._

_-¡Tú la has metido en problemas! –Dijo Ichigo._

_-Claro que no Ichigo, yo vi todo lo que sucedió si no fuese por él Inoue no estaría con vida. –Acoto Tasuki._

_-Uno de ellos era el sujeto que me atacó esta mañana. –Sentenció Chad._

_-¿Qué es lo que tramas Ulquiorra? –Ichigo se acercó enfurecido y lo sostuvo de su chaqueta con furia._

El chico lo apartó con tranquilidad, se acomodó el uniforme escolar y se alejó del grupo sin mediar una sola palabra más. Orihime lo observó estática mientras se perdía detrás de la reja de entrada al establecimiento.


	5. Compromiso

Capitulo V"Compromiso"

Mientras varios acontecimientos extraños se sucedían en Karakura, en la sociedad de almas el clima era más bien de tranquilidad. Dos semanas habían pasado ya desde que Kuchiki Rukia había regresado del mundo humano y ahora entrenaba con algo de despiste junto a sus compañeros del treceavo escuadrón.

_-¡Muy bien creo que lo mejor es que descansen por hoy! –Exclamo el capitán Ukitake quien descansaba a la sombra de un frondoso árbol mientras su escuadrón se desparramaba agotado por todo el césped del área de entrenamiento._

_-Al parecer se han vuelto bastante flojos. –Sentencio un muchacho de rubia cabellera._

_-Tienes razón Kotetsu, sean vuelto perezosos. –Dijo Sentaro entregándole un vaso con jugo fresco a su extenuado capitán._

_-¡Pero si hemos hecho un gran esfuerzo! –Gritaron todos al unísono._

_-Pues yo creo que se han esmerado esta vez. –Recalco el peliblanco._

Ukitake se puso de pie acercándose a sus hombres, quienes aún yacían extenuados en el suelo, acalorados por el sol del mediodía.

_-Realmente soy muy afortunado de tenerlos en mi escuadrón a todos. –Exclamo el peliblanco sonriente._

_-¡Gracias Capitán! –Gritaron nuevamente al unísono._

De pronto una cabellera rojiza se acerco en el horizonte con gran rapidez. Aproximándose a todo el grupo, se dirigió con gran solemnidad hacia el capitán.

_-¡Buenos días Capitán Ukitake! –inclinándose en señal de respeto._

_-Vaya pero si es Abaray Renji ¿dime que te trae por aquí?_

_-El capitán Kuchiki pide ver a Rukia a la brevedad, aquí le envía una nota. –La pelinegra quien hasta el momento se hallaba algo ensimismada en el suelo reaccionó de golpe._

_-¿Qué ocurre Renji? –acercándose a su ya consumado amigo._

_-El capitán quiere verte cuanto antes._

_-Es raro que mi Onii-sama me mande a llamar en medio de un entrenamiento. –Exclamó preocupada._

_-Pues la nota dice que lo veas cuanto antes Kuchiki. Puedes irte, de todas formas el entrenamiento ha terminado._

_-Si eso haré, gracias Capitán._

Los dos jóvenes se retiraron con rapidez mientras Kotetsu, Sentaro y Ukitake los observaban algo estáticos.

_-Parece que Byakuya ha decidido por fin, no creí que se atrevería pero ciertamente la nobleza de la familia Kuchiki ésta ante todo._

_-¿De que habla capitán? –pregunto Kotetsu._

_-De nada. –Ukitake aclaro un poco su garganta mientras volvía a ensimismarse en la lejanía._

_-¿Por qué quería verme mi hermano con tanta prisa Renji? –Pregunto Rukia curiosa._

_-Pues la verdad no lo sé pero ha estado muy extraño últimamente más que de costumbre. _

_-¿Crees que tenga que ver con mis ausencias? Digo no es la primera vez que voy al mundo humano no entiendo por que se muestra tan enfadado. –Rukia se frotó un poco los brazos algo le había erizado la piel pero no lograba percibir ¿Qué?_

Tras un corto trayecto ambos estuvieron frente a la mansión Kuchiki. En la puerta principal aguardaba un anciano de semblante simpático y tranquilo. Hacía años que servía a la familia Kuchiki y a pesar de su incontable edad tenía la absoluta confianza y respeto de Byakuya.

_-¡Señorita Kuchiki! Me alegra que haya podido acudir tan pronto._

_-¡Kurotsuki! ¿Me ha estado esperando? –Rukia inclino levemente su cabeza en señal de respeto hacia el anciano, pues a pesar de pertenecer a una familia noble ella no olvidaba sus orígenes._

_-Así es. El señor Byakuya me ha pedido que la atienda ni bien regrese._

_-¿Atenderme? –Inquirió algo espantada._

_-Si señorita, el joven amo desea que usted se bañe, arregle y presente de inmediato en la sala._

_-¡Qué raro! No entiendo por que mi onii-san actúa tan misteriosamente éste ultimo tiempo. –La muchacha se rasco la negra cabellera algo confundida._

_-También le pide que asista con su mejor vestido. –Acotó el sirviente._

_-¡Mi mejor vestido! –Rukia miró con gran intriga a Renji quien lucía tan desconcertado como ella._

_-Será mejor que te apresures Rukia. –Sugirió Renji._

_-Tienes razón, mi hermano no es muy paciente que digamos._

La chica se despidió de su amigo de la infancia y se adentro a la casa. Se baño y atavió con gran esmero, pues lo que menos deseaba era contradecir al líder del clan Kuchiki. AL terminar partió con gran velocidad hacia el salón central de la enorme residencia.

Tras cruzar varias habitaciones y casi atropellar por el camino a dos sirvientes, se encontró frente a las puertas de papel que la conducirían ante Byakuya y su extraña insistencia. Si bien trataba por todos los medios el mantener la calma algo en su interior la inquietaba.

Respiro dos o tres veces para juntar algo de coraje, y abrió ambas puertas con ímpetu adentrándose en la sala.

La chica se sorprendió al ver en aquel salón a su hermano, a los ancianos Kuchikis y la cara sonriente y feliz de Ashido.

_-¡Que modales! –gruño una anciana peliblanca de amplio rodete en su cabeza._

_-Disculpen la tardanza... –Sentenció con algo de pena al haber entrado tan agresivamente._

_-Siéntate Rukia, por favor. –Dijo Byakuya señalándole un lugar junto a él y frente a Ashido. _

_-Si... –cumpliendo aquel mandato._

_-Bien muchacha, te hemos hecho llamar por un motivo muy especial. –Dijo un anciano de cabello corto y mirada serena. –Como uno de los ancianos de ésta familia, debemos velar por el bienestar y subsistencia del clan Kuchiki._

_-Déjame proseguir Souka. –Exclamó la anciana que la había increpado en primer lugar, dirigiéndose a su compañero. –Es natural que nuestro clan sea uno de los más diestros y excelso de toda la Soul Society, y nuestro deber es que ésta condición persista en el futuro ¿Comprendes? _

_-¡Ahh! Supongo que sí. –Expreso la muchacha confusa. _

_-Ya hemos hablado con Byakuya al respecto y él ha estado de acuerdo con esta decisión._

_-¿Decisión? ¿Qué decisión? –observando desconcertada a su onii-sama ¿Qué era lo que éstos ancianos estaban tramando?_

_-Como dijo Ukiko, nuestro deber es asegurarnos de la perpetuidad de nuestro apellido. –Expreso el otro anciano. –Es por eso que se ha decidido que contraigas matrimonio._

_-¡QUE! ¿Quieren que contraiga matrimonio? –Rukia se puso de pie en un santiamén alborotando su precioso vestido._

_-No te exaltes jovencita es lo mejor que te puede pasar. – Aseveró Souka._

_-Así es, ya es hora de que resarzas al clan que te permitió ascender en tu vida y subsistir, es lo menos que puedes hacer._

_-¡¿PERO POR QUE? –Rukia observó a Byakuya algo confusa más éste no correspondió su mirada en lo absoluto._

_-¡Siéntate por favor y guarda tus modales! –prosiguió la anciana. –Recuerda que no éstas frente a tus compañeros de escuadrón._

_-Pero yo no deseo casarme... _

_-¡SIÉNTATE RUKIA! –Byakuya hablo con gran firmeza y determinación._

_-Pero Onii-sama... – ¿Por qué Byakuya actuaba ahora de esa manera? Jamás en toda su vida pensó que el pelinegro le impusiera un acto como éste y más tras la docena de reglas que él había quebrantado para casarse con su hermana Hisana._

_-Hemos escogido al hombre adecuado para ti. –El anciano Souka le echó un vistazo a Ashido quien se paró junto a ella y la miró con ternura a los ojos, para luego inclinarse a sus pies, tomar su mano izquierda entre las suyas y besarla con suavidad._

_-Kuchiki Rukia, realmente me harías muy feliz si me concedieras la oportunidad de convertirme en tú esposo. Prometo que te amaré con todo mi corazón por el resto de mi vida si aceptas hacerle caso a éste humilde esclavo de tus ojos y tu bellísima sonrisa._

_-¡Pero Ashido! –la joven pudo notar con total claridad una potente electricidad corroerle el cuerpo, erizarle la piel y hechizarle todos y cada uno de sus sentidos._

_-¡Rukia! En verdad te amo... sé que quizás es muy repentino para ti pero yo te quiero desde la primera vez que te vi, y si me dieras la oportunidad de ser tú prometido te demostraría mi amor cada segundo del día. Estaría para ti cuando tus encandilantes ojos sean testigos del más maravilloso amanecer o cuando suspires en soledad observando obnubilada el reflejo de la luna a través de tu ventana. Estaré para ti cuando me necesites y cuando extrañes mi aroma junto a ti. Seré el hombre más afortunado de toda la sociedad de almas si tú Kuchiki Rukia decides convertirte en mi esposa._

Rukia lo observó un poco espantada. Si bien Ashido había sido un encanto con ella en los últimos meses, no hubiese imaginado jamás que él se convertiría en su esposo.

La chica miró a Byakuya pero este simplemente no la observaba a los ojos. Se sintió muy presionada, no solo por lo repentino de toda aquella autoritaria decisión sino por que además, un escalofrió algo siniestro pareció esparcirse impunemente en su corazón.

_-Yo... bueno..._

_-No tienes mucho que pensar muchacha, es el mejor partido de toda la sociedad de almas –Aclaró el anciano Souka._

_-Así es. Ashido proviene de una buena familia que ésta a la altura del apellido Kuchiki, es apuesto y ha rechazado otras solicitudes de matrimonio solo por estar contigo Rukia. –La anciana pareció sonreír con algo de malicia._

_-YO..._

_-Rukia yo no deseo presionarte... –Ashido la miró con ternura a los ojos causando un efecto algo narcótico en la pelinegra lo cual la hizo comenzar a tartamudear._

_-¡Ashido! Eres... un buen chico... y yo... pero... yo es que..._

_-¡Kuchiki Rukia! –Ambos ancianos se levantaron con prisa de sus asientos logrando intimidar a la muchacha._

_-Yo lo pensaré Ashido... _

Tras éstas palabras Rukia escapó con prisa del salón y se escabullo de la casa evitando ser perseguida u asediada por algún loco anciano Kuchiki o alguno de los sirvientes. Corrió hasta caer extenuada junto a un enorme árbol que dormía algo apacible junto a la vera del camino que llevaba al centro del Seiretei.

Se apoyo junto al árbol mientras respiraba con algo de dificultad y agitación. Pudo notar como algunas lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos hasta perderse en sus mejillas.

¿Por qué lloraba? ¿No era tan malo ser la esposa de Ashido? Después de todo ella y él se llevaban muy bien desde que regresó del bosque menos. Por lo general solían hacer muchas cosas juntos; incluso entrenar y perseguir algún que otro Hollow, u ocupar sus horas libres mostrándole a Ashido todas las renovaciones echas en la ultima centuria dentro de la sociedad de almas. Tanto era su apego que Renji llego a acusarla de haber olvidado su amistad y dejarlo en un segundo plano por "el nuevo", como lo llamaba el pelirrojo con algo de desagrado.

¿Entonces por que? ¿Qué era lo que la ponía así? Mientras se recargaba en el árbol y miraba el azulino cielo, cabalgado por alguna que otra blanca y delicada nube. No pudo evitar centrar su pensamiento en esa afinidad que tenía con Ashido ¡Quizás él era el hombre correcto para ella!

Mientras intentaba auto convencerse de aquella afirmación su mente fue asaltada por cierto muchacho pelinaranja de mirada escueta y gran seguridad que había llegado a ser parte importante de su vida en el ultimo año, y a quien le había tomado gran estima y fascinación. No solo por que el chico era un estupendo Shinigami quien la había salvado en reiteradas ocasiones y a quien le había concedido parte de su poder, sino que además había creado con él un lazo tan estrecho que ni ella misma lo había percatado y tomado conciencia hasta ahora.

_-Ichigo... –Exclamó en voz baja perdiendo su mirada en el suelo._

¿Acaso sentía amor por él? Últimamente éste pensamiento la asaltaba con frecuencia replanteándole miles de ideas casi descabelladas con respecto a Ichigo.

Rukia sabía que Ichigo la veía solo como una amiga, una amiga muy preciada quien también lo había socorrido en reiteradas ocasiones pero nada más. Por lo general solían llevarse como perro y gato y más tras la llegada de Ashido ¿Sería acaso que Ichigo se veía invadido por él? ¿O simplemente eran celos por una amistad algo dependiente como parecía ocurrir con Renji? Además estaba claro otra cosa, lo cual, no podía dejar pasar por alto bajo ningún motivo; Inoue estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada de Ichigo.

La muchacha suspiró con algo de tristeza al reflexionar sobre éste tema. Sabía que Inoue amaba a Ichigo desde hacía tiempo y ella no tenía derecho a irrumpir en ese sentimiento. Por otro lado no sabía si realmente sentía amor por el pelinaranja o solo fascinación.

_-No deberías pensar en alguien más que en tu prometido... –Dijo una voz masculina irrumpiendo sus pensamientos._

_-¡Byakuya-sama! –exclamó al verlo parado como estatua a su lado ¿Cuánto hacía que estaba allí?_

_-Rukia... debes entender que yo deseo lo mejor para ti._

_-¿Y por eso quieres que me case con Ashido? –Dijo sin mirarlo y aun recostada en el árbol._

_-Deseo que el sueño de Hisana se haga realidad Rukia._

_-¿De mi hermana?_

_-Ella quería que te protegiese y velara por tu bienestar. Incluso volví a desafiar a los ancianos intercediendo por ti ante el consejo para que te adoptasen._

_-Onii-san... –Dijo con tristeza evitando mirarlo._

_-Él y tú nunca serán iguales... –Byakuya se aproximo más a ella mirándola a los ojos._

_-¿De que hablas?_

_-Me refiero a Kurosaki Ichigo..._

_-No sé que tiene que ver Ichigo en todo esto... –Dando vuelta su cara tratando de ocultar su evidente malestar ante ese nombre. _

_-Has pasado demasiado tiempo con el shinigami sustituto. No debí permitirte estrechar una amistad más intima con él._

_-¡Ja! Claro que no, Ichigo y yo solo somos amigos normales como con cualquier otra persona. –Dijo con rapidez y algo molesta._

_-Si fueran sentimientos tan simples no te pondrías así Rukia. –Dijo Impostando su sería y hasta algo triste mirada._

_-Ichigo no significa nada para mí, es decir, lo quiero pero como a un amigo, solo eso... –La pelinegra agachó la cabeza tras formular ésta oración._

_-Entonces acepta a Ashido. Date la oportunidad de que ambos se entiendan mejor. Permití que lo escogieran por que sé que se han llevado muy bien últimamente y creo que tienen mucha afinidad. _

_Los ancianos deseaban que un matrimonio se concreté en esta familia y al menos deseo que sea con alguien que te haga feliz._

_-¿Y si él no es quien me hace feliz? Es decir Ashido es un hombre estupendo y si es verdad congeniamos a la perfección, nunca peleamos y pareciera saber exactamente lo que espero de él... –Guardando silencio_

_-¿Pero?_

_-No lo sé... –Rukia callo durante unos instantes mientras permanecía de espaldas a Byakuya. – Quizás solo sea temor al cambio. –Dijo con algo de tristeza._

_-¡Mmm! Rukia, lo que menos deseo es perderte, ya perdía a mi amada Hisana y me gustaría que seas feliz aquí junto a tu familia y amigos. Tú eres un alma, un shinigami, tú vida mortal se ha cumplido hace muchísimo tiempo, no perteneces al mundo Humano. Tu lugar es aquí en el Sereitei, junto a los Kuchikis. Por otro lado Kurosaki Ichigo solo tiene una cosa en mente y es acrecentar su poder, él no ha tenido otra clase de pensamiento y te aseguro que en su mundo encontrará a otra humana que lo haga feliz._

_-¡Byakuya! –Rukia se dio vuelta con rapidez pero Byakuya, se retiraba a la distancia, silencioso, mientras caminaba con su parcimonia habitual._


	6. San Valentin

Capitulo VI

"San Valentín"

Las últimas palabras de Byakuya habían dejado muy pensativa a nuestra heroica pelinegra, quien ahora caminaba algo solitaria por las calles de Karakura. Había decidido tomarse un tiempo alejada de sus nuevas responsabilidades como futura líder del clan Kuchiki y la futura señora de Ashido.

¿Esposa? ¿Líder? Parecían palabras muy fuertes al igual que sus inevitables realidades; pero por que había decidido pasar su tiempo de soledad en el mundo humano. Allí seguramente estarían todos sus amigos y cuando supiesen cual sería su irrevocable futuro la asediarían con interminables preguntas algo acosadoras. Pero estar junto a ellos la reconfortaba.

Mientras Rukia se deslizaba casi en silencio por las estrechas calles de Karakura pudo ver a la distancia a cierto joven conocido quien parecía realizar una transacción un tanto extraña con una muchacha de cabellos claros.

Su instinto de shinigami, la previno inmediatamente, agazapándose cerca de un poste lindero. El chico y la muchacha intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y algunos objetos tras lo cual el joven se marchó con toda naturalidad.

Lo siguió dos o tres calles hasta que le perdió la pista cerca de un callejón oculto detrás de un bonito restauran de comida tradicional. Miró a todos lados, incluso cruzando la calle, pero el resultado fue exactamente el mismo ¡nada!

_-¡Rayos! –Se sintió furiosa al parecer estaba perdiendo su toque._

_-¿Por qué me sigues? –Inquirió una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que se sobresaltara._

_-¡Ahh! Bueno yo solo... pasaba por aquí... –Dijo la chica con nerviosismo._

_-Me has estado siguiendo desde tres cuadras atrás._

_-La verdad es que yo... ¡Quería saber que tramabas! –Sentenció en voz alta. El chico la observó con cierto desinterés y emprendió nuevamente la marcha. -¿Adónde vas? _

_-Estoy trabajando_

_-¿Trabajando tú? Eres un Arrancar..._

_-Pero ahora vivo como humano ¿Acaso te molesta eso? Ya le dije a Kurosaki Ichigo que no me interesa en lo absoluto Inoue Orihime y tampoco me interesan ustedes ¿No lo comprenden? –Expreso mientras caminaba con naturalidad._

_-¿Acaso has hablado otra vez con Ichigo? –pregunto Rukia. Ulquiorra la miró otra vez con desprecio y continúo su camino._

_-¿Por qué regresaste? –La pelinegra lo siguió con sumo interés notaba cierta expresión melancólica en el joven y eso le causaba intriga._

_-No les incumbe mi presencia en éste lugar basta decirles que no estoy aquí para dañarlos y no soy su enemigo._

_-Sabes... no tuve la oportunidad de conocerte, digo al menos no como un enemigo, pero Inoue me hablo de ti... –Dijo Rukia mientras caminaba a su lado._

_-Inoue Orihime... te hablo... de mí. –El chico la observó bastante confuso._

_-Así es, tú fuiste quien la tomó prisionera, Ulquiorra Shiffer. –Recalcándole la inevitable verdad._

_-Ummp –Ulquiorra prosiguió el paso en silencio. Al parecer la mujer humana no olvidaba con facilidad su agravio ¿Sería que la chica sentía por él eso que los humanos solían llamar odio y repulsión?_

_-¿Te has quedado pensando? –Acoto Rukia al verlo caminar silencioso y con la mirada extraviada en el horizonte._

_-La mujer humana..._

_-Te refieres a Inoue. –Dijo Rukia interrumpiéndolo._

_-Inoue... Orihime... ¿Crees que ella me odie?_

_-¡Ahh! ¿Odiarte? –Rukia detuvo su marcha y lo miró a los ojos. Ulquiorra no entendía lo que ocurría pero la muchacha echo a reír con cierto descaro._

_-¿Por qué ríes?_

_-Por nada... –tratando de contenerse y al notar la cara de desagrado del chico. –No creo que Inoue te odie es más jamás la he escuchado hablar mal de ti, ni antes ni después de que hayas resucitado mágicamente._

_-¡Ummp! –Ulquiorra retomo la marcha nuevamente._

_-¿Por qué te interesa tanto lo que Inoue sienta? –volviéndolo a perseguir._

_-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?_

_-¿Por que evades mi pregunta? –Incisito la pelinegra._

Unos momentos antes...

Mientras ésta incomoda charla se sucedía entre Rukia y Ulquiorra en otro lado de la ciudad dos muchachas transitaban con tranquilidad observando las vidrieras de las tiendas.

-_Te dije que por aquí encontraríamos el regalo perfecto. –Exclamó Tatsuki con alegría._

_-No quiero regalarle algo fuera de lo normal Tatsuki, recuerda que Ichigo y yo solo somos amigos._

_-Bueno eso por ahora. –La pelinegra sonrió._

_-Si, bueno pero ya sabes que, aún... –La muchacha guardó silencio, pues sintió un gran nerviosismo resurgir de su interior al recordar a cierto pelinaranja de ojos imponentes._

_-Es obvio que cada vez te aturde más Orihime, pero ya va siendo hora de que le confieses todos tus sentimientos._

_-Es que no podría simplemente ir y decírselos así como así. _

_-¡Ahh Inoue! –Exclamo Tasuki con desespero. –No puedes pasarte la vida dudando sobre lo que debes o no sentir u hacer, es obvio que te mueres por Ichigo y lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con él al respecto y quitarte las dudas. Un sentimiento que se guarda finalmente se marchita y muere sin llegar nunca a cumplir su cometido._

Mientras ambas charlaban sobre las dolorosas y hasta algo perturbadoras decisiones del corazón, entraron al interior de una imponente tienda. La mayoría de objetos ahí presentados eran chucherías y adornos exclusivos para homenajear la tan esperada celebridad de casi todos los jóvenes. Quien no tuviese pareja al menos homenajearía a algún amigo o ser querido con alguna tarjeta, golosina, gorro insólito o incluso algún extraño artefacto de moda en la ciudad.

Ambas muchachas relojeaban con sumo cuidado las tarjetas que comprarían para los chicos, y como ambas estaban solteras su deber primordial era saludar a todos sus amigos por igual, aún que Inoue éste año se armaría de valor para confesarle finalmente a Ichigo sus sentimientos o eso le había aconsejado Tsuki y que mejor que una tarjeta de San Valentín como llave para abrir aquel cerrojo que cotidianamente envolvía el corazón del pelinaranja.

_-¡Ojala fuese más fácil Tatsuki! –Suspiro mientras contemplaba una hermosa tarjetita con corazones._

_-Bueno no lo sabrás si no lo intentas ¿además piensas pasarte toda la vida sin decirle nada?_

_-¡Claro que no! –dijo mirando con rapidez a su amiga cuya figura se alzaba frente a la vitrina de calle, junto a la cual descansaba el estante de tarjetas._

_-¿Qué ocurre Inoue? –La pelinegra la observo con asombro, pero la muchacha solo miraba algo consternada hacía la vidriera._

_-Es... es... –parecía que un pequeño roedor había devorado su lengua, por que no lograba concluir aquella frase lo que pareció sacar de quicio a Tatsuki._

_-¿Es que? –mirando al ventanal. –¡Es Kuchiki Rukia! –Tatsuki se quedo impávida, pues no solo la conmociono la presencia de Rukia, también lo hizo la de cierto pelinegro que la acompañaba._

Afuera de la tienda...

_-Piensas seguir evadiendo la pregunta. -Insistió Rukia._

_-¿Acaso quieres que te mate? –dijo Ulquiorra molesto deteniéndose en medio de la vereda._

_-No veo el por que debes ponerte así... pero yo creo que Inoue lo que más desea es que le pidas perdón por tus actos pasados._

_-Perdón... _

_-Así es... pero no estoy segura de por que te interesa tanto._

_-No te conozco y no veo el por que deba hablar contigo. -Ulquiorra emprendió nuevamente la marcha con tal de alejarse de aquella enana parlanchina._

_-¡Por qué quizás le tengas cierta estima a Inoue! –haciendo que el chico se parara en seco y volteara a verla. –¡Lo sabía! –decretó la pelinegra triunfante, pues se había echo adicta las telenovelas de la tarde cuando se hallaba en el mundo humano, y solía perder algunas horas de su vida frente a la pantalla del televisor junto a Yuzu y Karin, aún bajo las protestas de Ichigo quien finalmente había optado por dejarlas en paz durante esas abstraídas horas mirando escenas románticas._

_-¿A que te refieres con tenerle estima? –Inquirió Ulquiorra mirándola con ingenuidad e incredulidad, lo que logro sacar de éxtasis a Rukia quien sintió que el chico no tenía ni idea sobre lo que era querer a alguien._

_-¿Dime alguna vez te haz enamorado? –El chico no cambio para nada su serio semblante y solo la miraba más confuso. –Supongo que no ¿Pero haz querido a alguna Arrancar me explico? –Aproximándose un poco más a él –Creo que no –notando el mismo semblante._

_-En nuestro mundo no existe el amor, solo la competitividad y la lucha por la supervivencia. –Sentenció finalmente al notar el frustrado seño de Rukia._

_-¿Entonces nuca has amado o querido a alguien? ¿Nunca has expresado tus sentimientos con una mujer?_

_-Eso es algo que nunca entenderé de ustedes humanos... –sentenció con desprecio haciendo la vista a un lado._

_-¡Rukia! –Dijo la voz casi apagada de Inoue, quien se aproximó a su lado con algo de asombro._

_-Inoue ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto la chica quien rió nerviosamente como siendo desenmascarada en alguna travesura._

_-¿Cómo has estado Kuchiki-san? –Pregunto Tatsuki junto a la pelinaranja quien se había tildado mirando a Ulquiorra impávido frente a ellas._

_-Bueno nada venia de visita y me encontré con... bueno... –Rascándose la cabeza al recordar que de echo no solo lo encontró, también lo siguió varias cuadras, lo que le hizo sentir algo de pena. Realmente éste chico no le caía tan mal __-¿Y que hacen aquí? –Tratando de cambiar el tema._

_-Comprando algunas tarjetas de San Valentín… -Comentó Tatsuki al notar el silencio de Inoue.  
>-¡Ohh! Es verdad será mañana… creo que me compraré unos dulces. –Rukia sonrió satisfecha elevando su dedo índice al cielo. <em>

_-Pues está tienda tiene de todo. –Acotó Tatsuki._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Orihime al notar la figura de Ulquiorra aun parada junto a Rukia.  
>-Será mejor que me vaya… -Ulquiorra giro sobre su eje y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraría a las jóvenes.<em>

_-Creo que es bastante reservado… -Dijo Tatsuki en un suspiro._

_-Al parecer se esfuerza en entender a los humanos pero hay sentimientos dentro de él que aún no logra interpretar. –Exclamó Kuchiki mientras también lo contemplaba alejarse.  
>-¿De que hablas Rukia? –Inoue, que se hallaba de espaldas a la pelinegra observando la figura de Ulquiorra desvanecerse en la esquina, se giro para observarla intrigada.<em>

_-Creo que ésta algo confuso con respecto a ti Inoue…_

_¿A mi? –La peli naranja sintió un extraño palpitar en su corazón ¿Acaso sufriría un ataque cardíaco?_

_-Si…_

_-¿Por qué lo dices? –Inquirió apurada._

_-Bueno me pregunto si tú lo odiabas…_

_-¿Y que le dijiste?_

_-Qué debería pedirte perdón por lo que hizo._

_-Pues yo coincido en ese punto. –Acoto Tatsuki._

_-¿Y que dijo?_

_-Bueno… -Rukia la miró algo pasmada. –Le pregunte si estaba enamorado de ti.  
>-¡Qué! –grito la otra pelinegra.<em>

_-Pero él… él es…_

_-¡Un Arrancar! Ese es el problema creo que no sabe si lo que experimenta es amor o atracción… en fin…_

_-Ulquiorra ésta… ¡No, no puede ser! –negándolo rotundamente con la cabeza.  
>-Pues en todo caso deberías preguntárselo a él, y ahora vayamos por esos dulces. –Rukia se interno en la tienda dejando a Orihime bastante consternada. Ésta revelación la inquietaba muchísimo más que al principio, sobre todo por que el chico solía emanar ciertas feromonas que no conseguía disuadir.<em>

_-Rukia tiene razón Inoue…_

_-¿Pero Tatsuki? –Inoue quiso continuar la charla pero la chica ingresó con rapidez a la tienda.  
>-¿Ulquiorra me quiere? –Exclamó en voz baja mordiéndose suavemente los labios.<em>

**Al día siguiente…**

El día de San Valentín se respiraba en el aire. Las chicas pululaban sonrientes por toda la escuela. Miles de tarjetas, osos de peluches, chocolates y un sin fín de productos acordes a la ocasión eran distribuidos con gran elocuencia.

Varios suspiros se escuchaban por todo el salón de clases. Ichigo llegó algo temprano ese día aun que no entendía muy bien por que tanto alboroto.

_-¡BUENOS DÍAS ICHIGO! –Grito Keigo a su lado. -¿Haz recibido algún presente? –molestándolo mientras circundaba alrededor del pupitre._

_-Un presente ¿Por qué? –Exclamo con una mano en la barbilla._

_-¡COMO! ¡ HOY ES SAN VALENTÍN! –Volvió a gritar._

_-Y por eso tanto escándalo…_

_-Seguramente lo dices por que sabes que no recibirás nada… -Contesto burlonamente._

_-Por lo que me interesa… -respondió apático._

_-Déjalo en paz Keigo. –Expresó Mizuru observando la pantalla del celular._

_-¿Y tú haz recibido algo Mizuru? –Pregunto Keigo intrigado._

_-Si cuatro tarjetas y dos cajas de chocolates… -Señalándole el pupitre._

_-¿Qué? Creo que me siento mal… -dijo haciendo un melodrama pues él no había recibido ni una postal._

_-Buenos días Kurosaki–kun. –Exclamó una vocecita femenina tras él.  
>-Hola Inoue… -Acomodándose en su silla. –Hola Tatsuki… -notando la presencia de la pelinegra detrás de Orihime.<em>

_-Yo quería darte… quería entregarte… es decir me gustaría…-Tomó algo de aire antes de continuar -¡Darte esto! –Sentencio finalmente con firmeza tras tanta dubitación.  
>-¿Que es? –Tomando aquel regalo y notando que era una preciosa tarjeta y una caja de bombones. -¿En verdad es para mi Inoue?<em>

_-¡Hai!  
>-Gracias… -Exclamó sonriendo y haciendo que la chica sintiera un impune calor recorrerle el cuerpo y llevarla al extremo de sus fantasías.<em>

_-¡NO PUEDE SER! –grito Keigo desparramándose por el piso._

Las chicas repartieron todas las tarjetas, a Ishida, Chado, Mizuru y Keigo, y unos cuantos chocolates también. Ichigo abrió la tarjeta la cual las solapas en el medio de la misma formaban dos mitades de un corazón al unirlas. En el interior del mismo una frase.  
><strong><br>"El amor puede ser algo maravilloso sobre todo si lo compartes conmigo. ¡Te quiero!"**

El peli naranja sonrió con satisfacción pero pudo además percibir otra pequeña inscripción al pie de la tarjeta.

"**Necesito hablar contigo Kurosaki-kun. A la salida te espero en el salón de clases.**

**Inoue"**

Ichigo permaneció algo impávido ¿sería a caso que Inoue se le declararía? Pero conociéndola sabía que ella no tenía ese carácter y no haría una cosa así ¿O si?

_-Entonces… -dijo en voz muy baja mientras releía la tarjeta._

_-Buenos días a todos. –Dijo una voz conocida para el peli naranja haciendo que se abstrajera completamente de lo que estaba pensando._

_-¡Rukia! –Girándose en su lugar para verla llegar mientras ésta comía un chocolatín.  
>-Hola chicos ya regrese… <em>

_-Pensamos que estarías presa en la sociedad de almas… -Exclamó Ishida quien terminaba de guardar algunos chocolates y osos en su banca._

_-Pues no… pero si tuve algo de entrenamiento y… -Rukia recordó el otro suceso pero prefirió guardar silencio._

_-Es bueno que estés aquí Rukia…_

_-¿Desde cuando te alegra verme? –Pregunto curiosa._

_-Bueno solo lo digo por que somos amigos y haría lo mismo por cualquiera. –Defendiéndose de antemano a cualquier replica._

_-¡Muy bien jovencitos comenzaremos las clases! –Sentenció el profesor haciendo que todos se ubicaran en sus lugares._

Inoue miró algo desconsolada la escena de Ichigo con la pelinegra, tras su llegada, haciendo que se replanteará su decisión de confesarle todo al atractivo muchacho.

La joven miró a Tatsuki a su lado, ésta le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo en señal de tranquilidad, más la semilla del temor y la duda crecían ahora con ahínco en su corazón.

Inoue retrajo un poco su vista y se acomodó mejor en su pupitre. Antes de mirar al frente no pudo evitar mirar hacía atrás donde unos radiantes ojos verdes la contemplaban inquietantes.

La muchacha rápidamente evito aquel choque de poderes y volvió a centrarse en sus tareas.  
>Tras dos agotadoras clases de matemáticas la campana del almuerzo por fin sonó. Un desparramo de estudiantes avasallaban los pasillos algo estrechos de la escuela.<p>

_-¡Por fin! ¿Irán por algo a la cafetería? –Pregunto Ishida._

_-Yo sí. –Sentenció Rukia con alegría._

_-También iré… -dijo Chado._

_-Bueno espero que tengan algo bueno hoy. –Ichigo se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a salir por la puerta junto con sus amigos. -¿vienen Tatsuki y Inoue?_

_-¡No nosotras trajimos algo! –Grito Tatsuki quien tomó a Inoue de la mano y la saco arrastrando del salón._

_-Bien… -Ichigo las miró algo confuso, pero luego dirigió su mirada a Ulquiorra quien sacaba un sándwich de su valija._

_-¿Vienes Ichigo tengo hambre? ¿Acaso quieres que desfallezca tonto? –grito Rukia.  
>-Bien ya voy no tienes por que gritar… -Indicó molesto saliendo del aula.<em>

Tatsuki y Orihime se escabulleron de la multitud hasta un lugar más alejado del edificio, cerca de una zona arbolada, en donde la pelinegra se sentó con pesadez.

_-Creo que me duele un poco el brazo –refunfuño Inoue tras todo aquel zamarreo.  
>-¡Dime Inoue! ¿Acaso no piensas confesarle a Ichigo tus sentimientos? –inquirió mientras sacaba el almuerzo de las bandejas.<em>

_-Bueno es que ahora no estoy segura… -sentándose a su lado._

_-Pero lo planeamos toda la semana…_

_-¿Pero y Rukia?_

_-Rukia no tiene nada que ver con tu decisión de decirle a Ichigo que lo amas. _

_-¿pero tú viste el rostro de Ichigo al verla?_

_-¿Y que? también vi su rostro cuando le entregaste la tarjeta y los chocolates.  
>-Pues no lo se Tatsuki… -Comiendo una albóndiga del almuerzo preparado por la joven.<em>

Mientras las dos chicas hablaban una figura cabizbaja y algo apesadumbrada que se aproximo unos cuantos metros más adelante y se sentó junto a una enorme fuente del jardín estudiantil.

_-¿No es ése? –Dijo Tatsuki mirando la escena._

_-¡Ulquiorra! ¿Nos habrá visto? –Inquirió la peli naranja._

_-Pues creo que no… -Al notar lo completamente desapercibidas que pasaban para el muchacho, y no solo ellas toda la escuela también -es algo triste… _

_-¿Triste por que Tatsuki?_

_-Por que desde que está en nuestra escuela no ha hecho amigos y siempre está solo…  
>-Bueno es algo apático… -dijo Inoue quien ya conocía al menos algo el carácter del pelinegro.<br>-Es una lastima por que a pesar de su atractivo las chicas le huyen… -Tatsuki continuo comiendo.  
>-Sabes… yo…<em>

_-¡No me digas! ¡Te enamoraste de Ulquiorra y ahora te debates por su amor y el de Ichigo! –Dijo entre carcajadas._

_-A decir verdad…_

_-¿Es cierto? –Tatsuki paró de comer súbitamente._

_-No… claro que no… pero ayer yo…_

_-¿Qué?  
>-Le compré esto… -Dijo extendiendo su mano frente a la pelinegra.<em>

_-¡Una tarjeta! –mirando el objeto en su mano derecha – ¿pero Inoue?_

_-Sí lo sé… no debí hacerlo pero… cuando lo vi ayer me dio mucha nostalgia, es decir no es que me guste ni nada de eso pero es su primer San Valentín aquí y quizás el ultimo yo quería que…_

_-No digas más Inoue… te entiendo… -Dijo la chica mirándola a los ojos con ternura.  
>-¿En serio? –Exclamó asombrada.<em>

_-Si, será mejor que se la entregues…_

Ulquiorra comía su algo austero almuerzo. Al parecer Ururu había dejado el suyo sobre la mesada de la cocina, pero Shinta se lo devoró en la noche después de un ataque de gula.  
>El Arrancar últimamente se veía agobiado con interminables encomiendas las cuales repartía casi todo el día o después de clases, por ello poco le importaba comer o no. Al parecer según Urahara, su atractivo había acrecentado la clientela femenina de su tienda, así que a pedido de las clientas él debía hacer las entregas; claro ésta que el chico no entendía demasiado la situación, pero últimamente se esforzaba por comprender un poco más a los humanos.<p>

**Flash Back…**

_-¡Ahh! Es increíble, nuestras ventas prácticamente se ¡duplicaron! –grito Urahara sentado en un cómodo almohadón._

_-¿Puedo preguntarle algo? –dijo el chico con total tranquilidad sentado frente a él.  
>-¡Ahh! Si claro…<em>

_-Bueno es que hay algo que no comprendo sobre las actitudes humanas…  
>-¡Aja! –Dijo Urahara mientras seguía sumando sus finanzas de la semana.<br>-Se trata de…_

_-¡Urahara! –grito Shinta interrumpiendo…_

_-¿Que ocurre muchacho? _

–_Es Yoruichi-sama…_

_-¿Donde? –Poniéndose de pie…_

_-Afuera, quiere hablar contigo._

_-Bien, bien… debe ser urgente para que Yoruichi éste aquí._

_-Aquí esta el té Urahara-san… -expreso Ururú con algo de timidez ingresando a la sala.  
>-¡Ahh! Déjalo por ahí ya regreso. –Intentando escabullirse por la puerta. –Ururú puedes ayudar a Ulquiorra con una duda. –Tras estas palabras salió con Shinta del salón.<br>-Si Urahara-sama. –Observándolo salir. -¿Y que puedo hacer por ti? –sirviéndole el té._

Ulquiorra la miró con detenimiento. Ciertamente ésta niña no era adulta pero debía conocer al menos algo los sentimientos humanos, después de todo era una ¿o no?

_-Si alguien… comete un error… -El pelinegro guardó silencio mientras pensaba correctamente como formular su pregunta._

_-¡Si! –Ururú intento apresurar aquella plática._

_-¿Como hago para disculparme si cometo un error? –mirándola a los ojos.  
>-¡Ahh! Bueno supongo que… -la niña agacho un poco la cabeza mientras trataba de recrear una respuesta justa a pesar de su corta edad y falta de experiencia en el tema. –Bueno lo mejor que puedes hacer es…<em>

**Fin de Flash Back…**

_-¡Ulquiorra! –dijo la dulce voz de Orihime, sacando al muchacho de sus cavilaciones.  
>-Eres tú mujer… -Dijo tras voltearse a ver a la chica.<em>

_-¿Puedo sentarme? –Inoue se acerco un poco al chico, pero al no obtener respuesta de éste se acomodó a su lado._

_-¿Qué quieres? –Dijo con frialdad._

_-Se que tratas de comprendernos y yo quería… colaborar contigo…_

_-¿Colaborar? –Ulquiorra la miró confuso, pero la chica desviaba su mirada continuamente.  
>-Si… -Dijo tragando saliva. –Esto es para ti. –Extendiéndole la mano con algo en ella.<em>

Ulquiorra dejó su almuerzo a un costado y tomó aquel extraño obsequio. Era la primera vez en su vida que le regalaban algo. El chico miró con detenimiento la tarjeta la cual poseía una caja de regalo con un enorme moño rojo sobre la misma y una pequeña inscripción.

**  
>"No sabía que darte espero que éste regalo te alcance"<strong>

El pelinegro la abrió algo desconcertado para encontrarse con la misma caja dibujada pero esta vez en su interior se hallaba un enorme corazón.

"**Es todo lo que tengo para ti"**

Ulquiorra se sintió raro. Como si su cuerpo se tensara y le comprimiera la boca del estomago. Varias imágenes vinieron a su mente en solo un instante, imágenes de lo más aterradoras.  
>El joven agacho la cabeza y soltó con lentitud la tarjeta la cual cayó sin impunidad sobre la hierba fresca.<p>

_-¿Qué te ocurre Ulquiorra? –Exclamó Inoue, pero al parecer el muchacho estaba completamente ido pues permanecía cabizbajo y petrificado como una roca._

_"Siempre fuiste una mala persona, y siempre lo serás… Nada cambiará, piensas que nuestras vidas son diferentes ahora pero me has vuelto a mentir como has podido Ulquiorra._

_Lo prometiste ¡Lo prometiste!"_

Él podía escuchar esa voz atormentándolo con total claridad. Era parte de algo que había enterrado en su pasado, en el lugar en donde ahora descansaba aquel enorme hueco el cual le recordaba la clase de monstruo en el cual se había convertido.

_-¡Ulquiorra! –Inoue se arrodilló sobre la hierba y con sus manos intento tomar con delicadeza el rostro del muchacho. _

Era extraño pero su accionar la tenía muy preocupada ¿Por qué debía preocuparse por éste hombre? ¿Acaso no fue él quien más daño le hizo en el pasado? ¿Entonces por que su cuerpo actuaba en contra de sus propias negaciones y deseos? ¿Por qué?

_-¿Estas bien Ulquiorra? –Levantando un poco su rostro de manera que pudiera verlo a los ojos.  
><em>  
>El chico la miró algo confuso y perdido. Parecía como si su mente se hubiera extraviado en el tiempo y el espacio dejando simplemente un cascaron vacio. Le acarició sus renegridos cabellos y como si entrará en un trance peligroso y mortal; la joven, sucumbió ante el encanto de aquellos melancólicos ojos los cuales carecían de su brillo habitual.<p>

Aproximó su rostro al del chico mientras la respiración de ambos se fusionaba en un solo compás casi rítmico ¿Por qué la atraía tanto? ¿Acaso era su aroma? Que delicioso es su aroma pensó la chica, o tal vez ¿Sería su gélida piel la que la incitaba hechizada? ¿O tal vez sus delgados labios a penas rosados los cuales con cada exhalación le hacían perder la poca cordura que le quedaba? Son tan excitantes… Se dijo para sus adentros mientras acercaba más los suyos a los del joven.

¿Siempre lastimo a las personas? Es lo que hago después de todo soy un monstruo. Un ser sin corazón que disfrutaba atormentando a otros seres, pensó para sus adentros; pero si era así ¿Por qué está mujer no le temía? ¿Por qué parecía extasiarse con sus tenues expiraciones? ¿Por qué acercaba su rostro de esa forma? ¿Por qué olía tan bien? ¿Por qué sentía éste poderoso incendio en su interior? ¿Acaso se estaba convirtiendo en cenizas?  
>Ulquiorra se mordió apenas el labio inferior. ¿Qué sería ese revoltijo en su estomago? ¿Su sándwich lo había indigestado?<p>

Éste acto del arrancar pareció sumir a la peli naranja en un fuego casi incontrolable que no lograba apagar haciendo que suspirara casi en voz alta.

_-Perdóname… por… haberte… -Dijo el pelinegro con voz casi ahogada._

El chico aproximo su rostro finalmente al de ella. Era como si un poderoso imán tirara de su nuca y lo apresará en un maravilloso hechizo.

**Flash Back…**

-_Bueno lo mejor que puedes hacer es pedir disculpas con un… beso. -Exclamó Ururú  
>-¿Un beso? <em>

_-Si… yo suelo pedirle disculpas a Shinta con un beso en su mejilla… aún que no siempre le gusta. –Sentenció la niña mirándolo con desconcierto._

**Fin de Flash Back…**

Ulquiorra se sentía distinto, diferente a tal punto que creía que todo su ser hervía por algún extraño fenómeno espiritual ¿O tal vez era el mal funcionamiento de su gigai? Lo que fuera lo embriagaba ¿Sería acaso esa la palabra correcta?

Ésta mujer no solo lo extasiaba, lo enloquecía. La chica era quien llevaba el ritmo de aquel apasionado beso él solo la seguía como podía ¿Estaría bien lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Sería correcto tenerla así solo para él? ¿Qué era esto que sentía? ¿Acaso ese sentimiento llamado egoísmo se adentraba ahora en él?

La sujeto de su cintura atrayéndola más hacía si. La chica se incorporó un poco pero sin desprenderse de aquel sabor que se había apoderado de su boca. Podía sentirlo, era tan cálido, tan delicioso que le generaba una excitación como nunca había sentido antes, ni siquiera en los más maravillosos sueños que tenía con Ichigo; aun que esto era mucho más real que un simple sueño.

Aquel elixir propinado a su cuerpo no le permitía reparar su acto, es más ni siquiera le importaba. Se aferró a la nuca del chico cuando él la abrazo con fuerza. Lo beso con más ahínco y deseo. Su respiración era agitada, sentía que le faltaba el aire pero de alguna manera no estaba dispuesta a liberar a su presa. ¿Sería su inconsciente que había tomado el mando de su cuerpo?

Ulquiorra casi no poseía aliento alguno ¿ésta mujer le había arrebatado su alma? Lo que fuera que Inoue Orihime le hacía deseaba desde el fondo de su gigai que jamás se detuviera.  
>La estrechó con más fuerza y sin querer mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de la chica haciendo que ésta abriera súbitamente sus ojos como despertando de una pesadilla ¿O acaso era una excitante fantasía?<p>

Inoue lo miró espantada mientras respiraba con agitación, pero no solo ella estaba fuera de sí el chico solo la miraba fijo como si le hubiese hurtado algo muy privado.

La chica sintió un fuerte calor en sus mejillas. No sabía si era por la vergüenza que ahora sufría o por el calor que corroía su cuerpo impunemente.

Mientras jadeaba completamente fuera de sí, no pudo evitar percatarse del error que había cometido ¿Pero era un error? ¿Cuántos errores había cometido con éste chico ya? Al parecer había perdido la cuenta.

_-Yo… -Dijo Ulquiorra intentando apoderarse de su cuerpo y aferrarla contra él.  
>-¡NO me toques! –grito espantada. <em>

Inoue elevó su mano al aire y le propino una fuerte bofetada ¿Qué locura insana cometía ahora? El rostro del chico giro con fuerza tras ser abatido por la endeble mano de la chica. Ulquiorra se paró de golpe haciendo que Inoue se cayera despatarrada hacía atrás por lo desprevenido de aquella acción. El joven colocó sus manos en los bolsillos y se alejó del lugar sin decir ni una sola palabra más.

_-Inoue ¿Qué pasó? –Dijo Tatsuki quien se acercó a ella ayudándole a ponerse en pie.  
>-Tatsuki…<br>-Mejor dicho ¡Guau! No puedo creer que lo hayas besado…_

_-Yo no… no quise yo…_

_-Por Dios Inoue ese chico te pone como un tren y tú no quisiste. Te das cuenta de que es capaz de hipnotizarte o algo así._

_-¿Me habrá hipnotizado? –Inquirió algo preocupada._

_-¿Lo Hizo? –Tatsuki la miró con fijeza._

_-No lo sé…_

_-Dime Inoue… ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Estabas presionada?_

_-Yo la verdad es… yo… -Inoue observó la tarjeta desparramada en el piso. Se agachó y la recogió con cuidado entre sus manos. -¡Me encantó! –Dijo algo cabizbaja._

_-Pues así parecía por que por un momento creí que lo ibas a almorzar. –Tatsuki echo a reír pero la campana del recreo sonó con fuerza llamándolas nuevamente a clases._

Las dos muchachas entraron al aula. Al parecer fueron las ultimas en llegar. Cada una se ubico en su asiento para retomar sus clases. Inoue echo una leve miradita hacía atrás para observar al pelinegro quien se hallaba ensimismado en sus cuadernos; pero al volver su vista hacía adelante se encontró con el rostro abatido de Ichigo lo cual le llamó la atención.

Después de que las clases concluyeran todos comenzaron a retirarse con rapidez. La luz del atardecer se reflejaba anaranjada y rojiza por las amplias ventanas del salón.

El profesor le pidió a Ichigo y a Keigo que entregaran unas cosas en la biblioteca antes de marcharse por lo cual se encaminaron hacía allí con rapidez.

Ulquiorra iba a retirarse cuando el profesor lo llamó a parte pues el director quería charlar acerca de su reciente traslado y varios papeleos.

Rukia también lucía cabizbaja. Simplemente elevó su mano al aire saludando a los muchachos y se marchó.

_-Te veo en casa Inoue. –Grito desde la puerta del salón._

_-¡Hai! –Sentenció la chica confusa._

_-Yo también me retiro ¿los espero? –Pregunto Chad._

_-Creo que hoy nos iremos solos Chado. –Exclamó Ishida sonriente._

_-¡Nos vemos Inoue y suerte! –Dijo Tatsuki quien se retiró acompañada de Chad.  
>-Inoue… -Ishida se acerco un poco a la chica.<em>

_-¡Hai! –contesto sonriente._

_-Es tú oportunidad, no la desperdicies…_

_-¿Por qué lo dices Ishida?_

_-Rukia se va a casar… y bueno ahora tienes el camino libre. –El muchacho se acomódalos anteojos con gracia._

_-¡Se va a casar! _

_-Si con Ashido… Acompaña a Ichigo y no lo dejes solo te necesitará mucho más de lo que crees. –Ishida tomó su valija de la butaca y escapó tras la puerta dejando a una Inoue bastante confusa._

_-Ichigo… entonces tú seguramente…_

_-¿Yo que? –Inquirió el peli naranja ingresando al salón._

_-¿Y Keigo?_

_-Le dije que se fuera que tenía que hacer algunas cosas antes._

_-Ishida me dijo lo de Rukia en verdad lo siento. –Sentenció cabizbaja._

_-Rukia es dueña de hacer su vida como guste…_

_-¿Pero tú no estas triste? –Suspirando seguramente Ichigo no sería muy feliz ahora ¿Sería bueno confesarle su amor bajo esas circunstancias? -Kurosaki-Kun… -La chica se apartó un poco de él, sentía culpa y miedo en su interior. –Ichigo yo no quiero que pienses que soy una chiquilla ni una egoísta y no quiero que dejes de luchar por lo que deseas. Yo quería que supieras que ¡te amo! Te amó con locura desde que te conocí y yo… -la muchacha se mordió sutilmente los labios. –Quiero que seas feliz aún que no sea conmigo. –dijo mirando la luz del atardecer atravesar las ventanas del salón._

_-Te amo Inoue… -Exclamó el chico con tranquilidad._

_-¿De que hablas? –pregunto con cierta timidez y un ajetreado palpitar de su corazón.  
>-Me refiero a que tenías razón, siempre he buscado anteponer la fuerza a mis propios sentimientos y he dejado de lado muchas cosas de las cuales hoy me arrepiento.<em>

_-¿Y una de esas cosas es Rukia? –dándole con rapidez la espalda para que el chico no notara su amargo semblante._

_-No, no me refiero a Rukia hablo de ti. –Ichigo se acerco más a la muchacha y la estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos, mientras ella aún permanecía de espaldas, y apoyó con suavidad su rostro sobre el hombro de ella suspirando con ansiedad en su oído._

_-Ichigo... –Inoue sentía que le temblaban las piernas ¿Acaso su sueño se hacía realidad? ¿Estaba acaso alucinando?_

Ulquiorra caminaba algo distraído. No comprendía muy bien los sentimientos humanos. Se esforzaba constantemente por pintar su corazón con varias gamas de colores pero a su parecer lo único que obtenía era un molesto he insulso tono gris.

¿Sería que un Arrancar jamás podría comprender los sentimientos tales como el amor? Estaba claro que el lugar en donde debía estar su corazón era usurpado por un enorme agujero que solo le mostraba el reverso de su chaqueta, y el cual ahora se hallaba oculto tras todo aquel disfraz de carne diseñado por Urahara.

El chico se introdujo en silencio al salón pero allí se encontró con una escena que lo turbo y paralizó. Pudo escuchar con total claridad un fuerte tamborileo en su interior que parecía desestabilizar su frío eje interior.

Era la mujer humana Inoue y Kurosaki Ichigo ¿Entonces ambos eran algo más que simples amigos? ¿Por qué el verlos abrazados lo perturbaba de alguna manera? El chico se acurruco en la entrada posterior del salón y los observó entre las sombras.

¿Sería capaz de aprender algo de esta escena? Seguramente sacaría algún provecho y le serviría para aclarar muchas cosas sobre el amor ¿Pero por que sentía más nostalgia que curiosidad?

_-Inoue... jamás supe verte Inoue... llámame idiota si quieres realmente me lo merezco. –Ichigo la giro para poder contemplarla a los ojos sin tapujo alguno._

_-Espera Kurosaki-kun, no creo que esto este bien, solo estas dolido..._

_-¡De ninguna manera! Esto no es despecho Inoue yo..._

_-Kurosaki... –La muchacha no pudo terminar la frase pues el chico la estrujó entre sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente._


	7. Insomnio

Capitulo VII

"Insomnio"

_-¡Buenas noches Inoue! –Tatsuki permanecía algo estática parada tras la puerta del recibidor.  
>-¿Qué haces aquí Tatsuki? Es casi media noche… -Exclamó un tanto asustada.<em>

_-¿Puedo pasar? _

_-Si, claro… -La anfitriona permitió que su huésped ingresará a su humilde morada. Fue a la cocina y preparó un poco de té, el cual, sirvió sin tardanza. –Bueno así estaremos más cómodas. –Expresó tras sentarse sobre un almohadón._

_-¿Estabas durmiendo Inoue? –Pregunto Tatsuki mientras bebía su té._

_-Claro que no… a decir verdad no pude pegar ni un ojo._

_-Es por eso que estoy aquí, yo sabía que necesitabas alguien con quien hablar y por otro lado no quería perderme el chisme. –La chica sonrió un poco mientras que su anfitriona se ponía de todos colores._

_-Tatsuki…  
>-Bien Inoue no vas a contarme como te fue con Ichigo ¿Pudiste confesarle tus sentimientos?<br>-A decir verdad… si –Exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-¡Entonces! –levantándose un poco algo exaltada._

_-Nos besamos… -Aún más nerviosa._

_-¡Hay por Dios Inoue! ¿Y que te dijo él? –Tatsuki se hallaba casi eufórica; por éstos dos atolondrados se habían confesado su amor._

_-Bueno me dijo que me amaba… _

_-¡Que! ¿En serio?_

_-Si, pero le pedí ir con calma… por lo que lo me entendió… -Agachando la cabeza.  
>-¡QUE! ¿ESO HICISTE?<em>

_-¡Shuu! Tatsuki. –chistándole a su amiga._

_-¡Ohh lo siento Inoue! ¿Rukia está aquí? –Tapándose la boca pues había notado no solo su tonta imprudencia, también la posible interferencia de la pelinegra en la relación de sus amigos.  
>-Esta en el otro cuarto durmiendo… -dijo en voz baja. –No deseo que se enteré así…<br>-¿Temes que ella? Bueno…_

_-¡No tienes nada que temer Inoue! –sentenció con firmeza la voz de la susodicha.  
>-¡Rukia-chan! Lo siento te despertamos… -Inoue se puso en pie tras proclamar algo nerviosa estas palabras ¿acaso la chica las había oído?<em>

_-Descuiden tampoco podía dormir… ¿Puedo tomar una taza de té? –acercándose un poco.  
>-Claro que si… -Dijo Orihime aún más acalorada y nerviosa ¿Por qué se ponía así después de todo Rukia también era su amiga?<em>

La muchacha se sentó junto a las demás y bebió un sorbo de té ante la mirada desconcertada y algo ofuscada de Tatsuki, quien veía desvanecida, con la presencia de la chica, una interesantísima conversación acerca de lo ocurrido entre Ichigo e Inoue.

_-¿Cómo te fue con Ichigo? –Pregunto la pelinegra dejando su taza sobre la mesa._

_-Ru-Rukia-chan… -Inoue la miró perpleja._

_-No tienes por que sentir vergüenza conmigo somos amigas Inoue y puedes contar conmigo yo no le diré nada a Ichigo._

_-No es por eso Rukia, es que yo… no quería… bueno…_

_-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó la joven confusa._

_-Bueno no quería lastimarte…_

_-¿A mí? ¿Y eso por que? – la mirada de Rukia hizo que tanto Orihime como Tatsuki se observarán consternadas._

_-Dime Kuchiki-San ¿A ti te gusta Ichigo verdad? –Pregunto Tatsuki sin pelos en la lengua.  
>-¡Tatsuki! –Proclamó Inoue espantada por la indiscreción de su amiga.<br>-¡Yo e Ichigo! ¡Claro que no! –Exclamó con firmeza y algo de gracia._

_-¿No? –Inquirió Tatsuki bastante sorprendida._

_-Por supuesto que no. Ichigo y yo somos de mundos diferentes, yo soy una shinigami y además mi vida sentimental ya está resuelta; sin contar que tengo muchísimos años más que Ichigo._

_-Pues la edad y ser de mundos diferentes no es un impedimento para el amor. –Exclamó Inoue cabizbaja mientas su pensamiento se centraba, sin saber por que, en aquel día en el que Ulquiorra murió._

_-Inoue… -Rukia le tocó el hombro con suavidad haciendo que la chica la mirara. –Yo jamás haría algo que te lastimase Inoue, así que puedes estar tranquila. –Exclamó sonriendo._

_-¿Pero no te gusta Ichigo? –Mirándola a los ojos lo que hizo tambalear la conciencia de la pelinegra ¿Qué debía contestar?_

_-No Inoue. –Impostando su sonrisa. –Yo no amo a Ichigo, él y yo solo somos amigos, es más ya no podré venir a verlos._

_-¿A que te refieres? –Inquirió Tatsuki._

_-Me casaré con Ashido. –Comentó satisfecha._

_-Rukia… -Inoue la observó con algo de tristeza._

_-Ashido es un buen hombre y he llegado a quererlo mucho en estos últimos meses; además nuestra boda ya esta casi lista. Solo quería despedirme de ustedes._

_-¿No volverás a vernos? –El corazón de Inoue comenzó a latir con fuerza ¿Qué pensaría Ichigo de eso? -¿Él lo sabe? -Pregunto con algo de reservas._

_-Si, se los dije mientras almorzábamos._

**Flash Back…**

_-¿Vienes Ichigo tengo hambre? ¿Acaso quieres que desfallezca tonto? –grito Rukia._

_-Bien ya voy no tienes por que gritar… -Indicó molesto saliendo del aula. _

Los cuatro caminaron algo taciturnos por los largos pasillos del colegio hasta casi llegar a la cafetería, ahora algo atestada de estudiantes.

Chado decidió adelantarse pues su estatura generaba cierta intimidación en los demás alumnos lo que les permitiría acceder a algo de comida antes de que se acabase.

_-Dime Rukia ¿Cómo es que Byakuya te ha dejado venir sin chistar? –Inquirió Ichigo.  
>-Últimamente te mantiene permanentemente a su lado. –Acoto Ishida mientras se recostaba en el marco de la puerta.<em>

_-Bueno no podía él negarme visitarlos por ultima vez. –Dijo algo ensimismada no contemplando correctamente los efectos de aquellas palabras en sus amigos._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con ultima vez? –Pregunto Ichigo confuso._

_-Me voy a casar Ichigo… -Dijo sonriendo._

_-¿Casarte? –Ishida y el peli naranja se miraron boquiabiertos._

_-¿Con quien? -pregunto Ichigo quien sentía que le daba un sincope ¿acaso perdería para siempre a Rukia? ¿Sería capaz de dejarla ir después de todo lo vivido? ¿Podría hacer de cuenta que jamás existió?_

_-Bueno con Ashido ¿era obvio no? –Intentando sonreír._

_-¡Ashido! ¿Acaso éstas loca Rukia? ¡Ese tipo jamás podría hacerte feliz! –sentenció bastante alterado._

_-No seas idiota Ichigo ¿Tú que sabes acerca de lo que me conviene o no? Me casaré con Ashido y punto._

_-¡Y punto! Eso es muy infantil Rukia. Por que no te dejas de estupideces y mandas a eso idiota a jugar con su katana. –Exclamó molesto._

_-¡Ichigo Imbécil! Yo me caso con quien quiera ¡Entendiste! –golpeando el pecho del peli naranja con su dedo índice._

_-¡No lo harás! –Replicó éste furioso._

_-¡Si lo haré! –Espetó de mal humor._

_-¡Que no!_

_-¡Que si!_

_-¡Que no!_

_-¡Dije que si y punto! –afirmó con vehemencia la peli negra._

_-¡Ahh! Parecen dos niños… -Ishida se llevó la mano a la cabeza con algo de desesperación, odiaba cuando éste par se ponía así._

_-Será mejor que tomé un poco de aire. –Dijo Rukia de mal humor girándose y caminando rumbo a la salida más cercana._

_-¿Es en verdad lo que quieres Rukia? ¿Lo amas? –Pregunto Ichigo a sus espaldas._

Rukia se paró en seco en su lugar. El tono que estaba utilizando el chico ésta vez no era ni demandante, ni fastidioso, y menos con furia, más bien era de melancolía. ¿Qué le diría? Estaba claro que nunca se le había ocurrido ni en sus más delirantes pesadillas hablar de una situación así con Ichigo, con su mejor amigo, con ese ser especial con quien llegó a compartir su fuerza, su poder, su alma.

_-Si… -dijo retomando el paso y regresando al salón._

_-Espe… -Ichigo quiso ir tras ella pero Ishida le impidió continuar su auto flagelante peregrinación.  
>-Déjala ir Ichigo…<em>

_-¿Pero Ishida? –Mirándolo melancólico a los ojos. _

_-Sabrías que algún día pasaría esto. Ella pertenece a una de las familias más importante de la Sociedad de almas, era lógico que algún día asumiese su posición como una de las líderes del clan._

_-No quiero que se case solo por compromiso o interés Ishida._

_-¿Y por que dices que solo lo hace por eso? ¿Quizás en verdad ame a Ashido? Han pasado mucho tiempo juntos y quizás…_

_-¡Basta! Rukia no es esa clase de persona, ella no se enamoraría de un sujeto así y le haré ver cuan equivocada ésta. –Afirmó con seguridad._

_-¿La amas Ichigo?_

_-Qué estupideces dices Ishida… - la pregunta de su amigo lo hizo bufar molesto._

_-Haber Kurosaki Ichigo, soy un Quincy no un idiota, y se analizar con frialdad una situación, cualquiera sea ella ¿entiendes?_

_-¿Y que Ishida? –Dijo molesto._

_-Que estas enamorado de Rukia. –Dijo Chad quien les arrojo a ambos una lata de refresco y un sándwich._

_-¿Chado?  
>-Todos nos dimos cuenta Ichigo, tus preocupaciones por ella, la forma en la que se llevan y como se sincronizan. –Sentenció el moreno.<em>

_-Sin contar las interminables horas que suspiras cuando no está. –Ishida sonrió no era el único que sacaba buenas conjeturas._

_-Pues…  
>-¿Acaso lo vas a seguir negando Ichigo? –Ishida le toco el hombro.<em>

_-N-no…  
>-Pero hay otro problema. –Acotó Chado.<em>

_-¿Problema? –El peli naranja los miró confuso._

_-Inoue ésta enamorada de ti… -Exclamó el Quincy con sagacidad._

_-Orihime… -Expresó en voz baja_

_Fin del Flash Back…_

_-¡Rukia! –Exclamó Orihime en voz alta tratando de llamarle la atención._

_-Lo siento… -Bebiendo su té._

_-¿Qué te dijo Ichigo?_

_-Pues estaba contento de que por fin sentara cabeza. –Riendo burlonamente._

_-Eso no es verdad, Ichigo lucía triste. –Inoue agacho la cabeza y concentró su mirada en un punto perdido de su taza de té._

_-Seguramente es por el hecho de que no vendré a verlos. –Sentenció pero al parecer su comentario no le devolvía el ánimo a Inoue -pero si hablo con mi Onii-sama seguramente pueda hacerme alguna escapada, así que no deben preocuparse. Además siempre estaremos de alguna manera conectados ¿No crees Inoue?_

_-Supongo… -Suspirando._

_-¿Y dime que paso con Ulquiorra? –Dijo súbitamente la pelinegra y sin anestesia.  
>-¡Ulquiorra! –Inoue la miro asombrada y luego le echo un agudo vistazo a Tatsuki quien le hizo un curioso gesto de desdén y volvió a mirar a Rukia.<em>

_-No se miren así –echando a reír._

_-¿Por qué crees que paso algo con Ulquiorra? –Pregunto Tatsuki._

_-Por que por sus reacias palabras y su actitud, estaba claramente irascible. –bebiendo su té.  
>-¿Hablaste con él? –Inoue la miró a los ojos como intentando arrebatarle intimidatoriamente alguna verdad oculta.<em>

_-Veo que te interesa. –Riendo._

_-Bueno… yo… -El nerviosismo en la peli naranja pareció acrecentarse._

_-Aún que no lo admita ese chico la trae como loca. –Comentó Tatsuki._

_-¡Tatsuki-chan!  
>-¿Qué? Es verdad… -cruzándose de brazos.<em>

_-Bueno les contaré… -exclamó Rukia._

**Flash back…**

Rukia caminó con prisa al salón de clases, lo único que deseaba ahora era que el día acabase. Necesitaba reflexionar sobre su vida, y con todo el alboroto amoroso que ahora se suscitaba en la escuela por "San Valentín" no le permitía aclarar sus ideas con tranquilidad.

Al entrar al salón el mismo estaba desierto; al parecer el cielo había escuchado sus ruegos. Se deslizo en silencio hacía su banca y se acomodó allí. Tras unos diez minutos ensimismada en sus pensamientos sintió unos pasos algo sigilosos a sus espaldas lo que llego a alterarla ¿Acaso Ichigo la increparía otra vez? Se giró con prisa pero en vez de hallar al apuesto peli naranja se encontró con un cabizbajo pelinegro que ahora contemplaba perdidamente el ventanal a su lado.

_-¿parece que tampoco has tenido un buen día? –Dijo acercándose al chico._

_-¿Qué quieres? –Contesto sin despegar la vista de la ventana._

_-Bueno solo pensaba en hacerte compañía._

_-No quiero compañía… -Sentenció algo renuente._

_-Sabes Orihime te compró algo por el día de San Valentín. –Sentándose en la banca frente a él. –Creo que quería regalarte alguna chuchería ¿La has visto? –Tratando de que la mirara más su esfuerzo era en vano el chico seguía sin inmutarse ante sus palabras. –Significas algo especial para ella quizás sienta algo por ti. –Sonriendo._

_-Odio, desprecio… -Dijo sin mirarla._

_-Creo que no es eso justamente, si fuese así directamente te ignoraría y no recibirías algo hoy.  
>-¿Por qué los humanos son tan impredecibles? –Dijo finalmente observándola a los ojos.<br>-Bueno yo dejé de ser humana hace tiempo igual que tú Ulquiorra._

_-Yo…  
>-Claro todos fuimos humanos alguna vez, aún que no recuerdo mi vida como humana. -Rukia se rasco la barbilla.<em>

_-Yo tampoco… -Volviendo a ver al ventanal._

_-Pero estando aquí tienes la oportunidad de vivir un poco más como humano, de entenderlos mejor._

_-Como dije son impredecibles…_

_-Pero con el tiempo aprenderás a descifrar sus códigos, a saber perdonar, ayudar, cuidar, ¡amar! -Mirando con sumo interés la reacción del joven._

_-Yo soy un espada, un arrancar, un monstruo, no puedo entenderlos…_

_-No, no lo eres… si fuese así Urahara hubiese acabado con tu vida hace tiempo._

_-Pero…  
>-¿Que me dices de Urahara? ¿Qué te genera él?<em>

_-¿Generar?  
>-Sí que te trasmite –dijo tratando de explicarse -es como si calcularas las potencialidades de un enemigo pero en éste caso sus virtudes para contigo.<em>

_-Bueno… es un sujeto muy extraño…_

_-¡Aja! –Al notar una dilatada pausa al hablar._

_-Y es… agradable…_

_-¿Agradable?  
>-Si… como si me sintiera a salvo allí… como en un lugar seguro… -tratando de darse a entender.<br>-¿Y que hay con Inoue? ¿Qué te genera ella? –Rukia sonrió algo maliciosa. Deseaba comprobar una loca teoría que hacía un tiempo rondaba por su mente._

_-Esa mujer… -El chico volvió a sumirse en el ventanal guardando unos segundos de silencio. –Me enfada… -callando otra vez pero esta vez el mismo fue prolongado -pero…_

_-¿Pero que?_

_-Me siento raro a su lado… cuando fue mi prisionera sentía curiosidad por sus palabras, por su forma de ser… quería saber si todos los humanos eran así._

_-¿Y lo son? –Inquirió Rukia._

_-Si… y no… ella… es igual y distinta a otros… -Ulquiorra acomodó su cabeza sobre el reverso de sus manos, mientras depositaba sus codos sobre el atril de su banca. –Me desconcierta… cuando creo que los entiendo ella actúa distinto… no es predecible…_

_-Cuando hay sentimientos de por medio uno nunca sabe como la otra persona puede reaccionar.  
>-¿sentimientos?<br>-Es obvio que Orihime siente algo intenso por ti…_

_-Algo… intenso… -dijo divagando un poco mientras trataba de comprender la situación. –quise pedirle perdón… pero… -Exclamó finalmente._

_-¿Pero que? No quiso recibir tus disculpas. _

_-No lo se, pareció aceptar mi beso… -Mirándola un poco desconcertado._

_-¡¿BESO? –Exclamó Rukia sorprendida._

_-Si… Ururú me lo dijo. –Apoyándose ahora contra el respaldo de su banca._

_-La besaste ¿Dónde exactamente? –La pelinegra abrió los ojos como dos huevos fritos.  
>-En la… en los labios. –Dijo tras unos segundos de análisis si mal no recordaba Ururú le aconsejo besar en la mejilla no en los labios ¿Había cometido un serio error?<em>

_-¡QUE!  
>-Luego me golpeó en el rostro, así que supongo que no acepto mi disculpa. –El timbre del recreo comenzó a sonar.<em>

_-¡Vaya! Bueno a lo mejor te apresuraste. -Exclamó Rukia algo anonadada pero divertida. –Será mejor que me vaya pero hablaremos luego. _

Rukia sonrió con picardía. Jamás se hubiese imaginado que los espadas fueran algo arrebatados pero conociendo a una no le extrañaba esa situación ¿Acaso serían todos así?

Ichigo ingreso al salón acompañado por Ishida y Chado. Sufrió un fuerte impacto al ver a Rukia junto a Ulquiorra, sintió cierta euforia he ira en su interior pero que logro controlar a tiempo.  
>La pelinegra se aparto del espada y se dirigió a su asiento. Ichigo se sentó a su lado, pues compartían bancas cercanas. La miró con un poco de recelo pero al no recibir ni un solo gesto o palabra de la chica agacho la cabeza con resignación no sin antes echarle un furico vistazo a Ulquiorra.<p>

**Fin del Flash Back…**

_-¡ENTONCES! –Tatsuki pegó un salto en su almohadón._

_-Pues yo creo que esta algo desorientado pero le atraes Inoue. –Rukia tomó un sorbo de lo que quedaba de su té._

_-Ulquiorra… ¡ÉL NO ES ASÍ! ¡TE ENGAÑO RUKIA! –Poniéndose súbitamente de pie  
>-¿Por que lo dices Orihime? –Tatsuki la miró con algo de tristeza.<em>

_-Esa es su especialidad, te manipula juega con tu mente y con tus sentimientos de tal forma que te convence de sus siniestras intenciones. –Echando a llorar. –Es una mala persona vil y cruel ¡ES UN SER DESPRECIABLE! –dijo mientras temblaba._

_-Inoue… -Ambas muchachas se miraron consternadas._

_-¡No permitiré que nos vuelva a hacer daño! ¡No dejaré que me vuelva a lastimar! ¡NUNCA LE PERDONARÉ LO QUE HA HECHO! _

_-Inoue tú no eres así. –Rukia se puso de pie e intentó calmarla. –Todos merecemos ser perdonados y resarcir nuestro pasado._

_-¡NO LO PERDONARE! Él me lastimo a mi, a Ichigo, él jamás cambiara es… es… ¡UN MONSTRUO! _

Inoue no lo soportó más. La chica salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación donde se encerró. Rukia y Tatsuki la siguieron con rapidez pero la muchacha había cerrado la puerta con llave.

_-Inoue no hagas esto habla con nosotras. –Sentenció Tatsuki golpeando la puerta.  
>-Déjenme sola… -Expreso con voz apagada.<em>

_-Inoue, lamento haberte molestado con el tema no era mi intención. –Exclamó Rukia apenada.  
>-Estaré bien solo quiero descansar… -Dijo desde él otro lado de la puerta.<br>-Será mejor que me vaya Rukia. –Tatsuki la miró algo preocupada ¿Acaso Ulquiorra había sido tan terrible con Inoue que la tenía algo traumatizada? ¿Y por que la chica actuaba como si estuviese ante un enorme dilema que la asfixiaba? –Buenas noches Inoue… -más no recibió respuesta._

_-Descuida yo la cuidare hoy. –Rukia la acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidieron._

La pelinegra recogió las tazas las lavo y acomodó la cocina. Se asomó al pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones para introducirse en la antigua habitación de Sora, la cual ahora ocupaba. Trato de escuchar algún sonido, más todo estaba en un profundo silencio.

_-Será mejor que la deje descansar. –Introduciéndose en la habitación._

Inoue permanecía tendida sobre su cama. La luz de la luna llena penetraba con intensidad en su habitación alumbrando su cuerpo y sus lágrimas. El largo cabello de la muchacha yacía desparramado sobre la almohada mientras su vista se hallaba algo fija en el techo de la habitación.

_-No dejaré que me lastimes Ulquiorra. –Exclamó acongojada._

La chica suspiró profundamente y se giro de costado sobre la cama para mirar ahora a la ventana. Instintivamente llevo su mano al rostro, se secó las lágrimas, y con sus dedos acaricio sus delicados labios.

El recordar los besos de Ichigo parecía reconfortarla. Esa calidez, esa ternura que tanto había deseado poseer ahora eran suyas. Se relamió los labios con éxtasis recordando el experimentado jugueteo de la lengua del peli naranja en el interior de su boca y el fuego que quemaba su garganta.

Mientras sus pensamientos la llevaban a aquel grato recuerdo sintió una pesada relajación en todo su cuerpo lo cual la hizo sumirse en un extasiante sueño.

_-Ichigo… -suspiró mientras exhalaba un amplio suspiro._

Trago saliva y volvió a acurrucarse en su cama mientras se adentraba en un prohibido mundo onírico.

_-Ichi-Ichigo… yo… te –Sintiendo la pesadez de sus parpados y la rapidez con la cual se sumía en el otro mundo ahora mas reconfortada. –Yo… te… amo… Ulquiorra…_

La muchacha finalmente cayó presa del mágico toque de Morfeo y se sumió en sus apacibles brazos sin siquiera percatarse de su ultima frase.

A unas cuantas cuadras de allí se hallaba una figura femenina de largo cabello rubio ondeado por la brisa nocturna. Parte de sus piernas desnudas se vislumbraban entrecruzadas mientras yacía sentada sobre un ancho alero de un edificio. En su mano un espejo redondeado brillaba con algo de intensidad mostrándole la escena suscitada hacía unos instantes en la casa de Inoue Orihime.

La mujer sonrió apenas con cierto cinismo mientras las sombras de la noche camuflaban su cuerpo y parte de su rostro.

_-Es interesante… muy interesante… -Dijo a media voz mientras se acomodaba el cabello._


	8. Doble cita, doble problema

Capitulo VIII

"Doble cita, doble problema"

Las vacaciones de verano habían comenzado en Karakura. Hacía casi cinco meses que Ulquiorra se hallaba en el mundo humano. Últimamente trabajaba casi sin descanso en la tienda de Urahara pues la clientela había crecido descomunalmente desde su llegada.

Según Shinta y Ururu, el joven espada, poseía cierto atractivo con las mujeres; aun que el pequeño Shinta sospechaba que detrás de todo aquello hubiese algún tipo de resurrección prohibida utilizada por el pelinegro con la finalidad de algún día apoderarse de los corazones y las almas de las ingenuas mujeres humanas y convertirlas en las más despiadadas bestias asesinas.

Mientras la juvenil mente de Shinta se dispersaba con aquellos pensamientos Urahara lucía algo preocupado. El tiempo corría sin descanso y llegaría el momento en que debería cumplir con su promesa, él debía poner fin a la vida del arrancar.

Ciertamente aquel escueto pensamiento solía ser reemplazado por varios planes y estrategias elaboradas con la finalidad de enseñarle a Ulquiorra un poco más sobre los sentimientos humanos. Aún que había probado varios métodos conocidos, el chico pocas veces le seguía la corriente o no lograba entender en realidad sus largas pláticas y explicaciones sobre las maravillas del mundo humano, como la comida rápida, el internet, el teléfono celular o la leche chocolatada.

El rubio se había devanado los sesos durante el fin del curso escolar ideando otro estúpido plan, como lo llamaba Shinta, para hacer que Ulquiorra hallará una motivación para vivir; pero a pesar de habérsele ocurrido la genial idea de inscribirlo en la escuela, el pelinegro se mostraba bastante reservado y antisocial, lo cual malograba en gran medida sus objetivos.

Después del último día de fin de curso el espada partió de la tienda cargado de encomiendas y paquetes dispuesto a terminar ese extenuante día lo antes posible.

El simple hecho de tener que pasar largas horas de su vida con Kurosaki Ichigo y sus amigos lo fastidiaba de alguna manera y mermaba gran parte de su poderosa energía espiritual. Seguramente los humanos poseían esa extraña habilidad de apropiarse de la energía ajena, ya que hacía un largo tiempo que se hallaba algo desganado.

Ulquiorra se preguntaba si todo aquel malestar no era producto de lo que los humanos llaman desprecio ¿O acaso sería algo más?

Lo cierto era que las extrañas actitudes que había tenido Orihime para con él, hacia casi dos meses, se habían interrumpido súbitamente ¿Acaso la chica ya lo había olvidado? ¿O era que lo ignoraba por completo? Ulquiorra continúo su entrega algo confuso y en cierta medida molesto, sentía que le habían ofrecido algo y súbitamente se lo arrebataban bruscamente y sin explicaciones.

Mientras que el espada realizaba las últimas entregas, Urahara recibió dos visitas inesperadas. La primera de ellas lo lleno de sorpresa, la mismísima Kuchiki Rukia, había acudido a su almacén y no exactamente en busca de algún raro producto o un nuevo gigai.

_-Gracias por el té Ururu. –Exclamó la pelinegra dándole un sorbo a su humeante taza._

_-De nada Kuchiki-sempai… -Dijo la niña casi imperceptiblemente retirándose de la sala._

_-¿Qué te ha traído por aquí Kuchiki? ¿Acaso tú gigai está fallando? –Pregunto Urahara asombrado de que sus productos comenzarán a fallar repentinamente y eso no sería nada productivo para su negocio._

_-De hecho lo que me ha traído aquí es Ulquiorra Shiffer. –Depositando la taza en la mesa._

_-Ya le dije a Kurosaki Ichigo que no debía preocuparse por él, no entiendo por que insisten. –Rascándose la cabeza._

_-¡Urahara! ¿Es verdad que tú y él hicieron un pacto y que llegado el momento deberás ejecutarlo?_

_-¡Ahh! Bueno así fue pero ¿Por qué te interesa? ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE TE GUSTA ULQUIORRA! –grito _

–_Claro que no Urahara-san… es solo que me gustaría poder ayudarlo._

_-¿A Ulquiorra? ¿Y eso por que? –batiendo su abanico._

_-Es que le encuentro cierto parecido con mi onii-sama… parece tan callado y tan introvertido y creo que si tiene poco tiempo de vida al menos sería justo que intente disfrutar un poco más ¿No crees?_

_-¡Ohh! –Urahara la miró con picardía. -¿Y dime Kuchiki? ¿Lo haces solo por eso o por alguien más?_

_-¿Por alguien más? –La pelinegra lo miró confusa._

_-Si… Se que Inoue Orihime e Ichigo Kurosaki son novios desde hace unos meses y es lógico que estés deprimida._

_-¡Errgg! –Rukia se sintió algo fastidiada con el comentario. –Yo voy a casarme Urahara-san…_

_-Pero eso no significa que no puedas estar enamorada de alguien más. –Urahara volvió a sonreír con malicia._

_-¡ESO NO ES ASÍ! Ichigo es solo un amigo… -Sentenció molesta._

_-Bien, bien… no te enfades… es solo que el amor de juventud es tan volátil. –Urahara rió a carcajadas._

_-¡Umpp! -¿Acaso este hombre le estaba tomando el pelo?_

_-En fin la verdad es que creo que Ulquiorra debería salir más pero claro ésta no lo hará conscientemente._

_-¿A que te refieres?_

_-Bueno es un chico bastante apático pero creo que podría planear algo… -Dijo agitando su abanico._

Dos días después…

El verano se hallaba en pleno auge. El aroma de las flores endulzaba el ambiente y las largas callecitas de Karakura. Mientras las hojas se agitaban con suavidad por la brisa matinal dos jóvenes caminaba abrazados casi hipnotizados por todo aquel paisaje.

_-Realmente es un fantástico día ¿no lo crees Inoue? –Inquirió el peli naranja mientras entrecerraba los ojos tratando de camuflarse con el ambiente._

_-Si, es un día precioso Kurosaki-Kun, que bueno que decidimos tomarnos un día para nosotros solos ¿No crees?_

_-¡Ahh! La verdad que ha sido una idea genial y además nos divertiremos mucho en el parque._

_-¡Umm! ¿Sabes? Los parques de atracciones me fascinan –Exclamó con alegría y satisfacción._

_-Pues a mi también me alegra mucho que estés conmigo Inoue… -Acariciándole el rostro._

_-A mí también me agrada Kurosaki-Kun –Besándolo tiernamente en los labios._

Más atrás escondidos tras un poste de luz…

_-¡Ahh que romántico! –Sentenció una joven pelinegra de cabellos cortos._

_-Bueno ciertamente se ven bien juntos. –Dijo Chado._

_-Pues yo creo que Ichigo es un ¡Idiota! Si yo estuviera ahora con Inoue, la abrazaría, LA BESARÍA ¡LA LLENARÍA DE BESOS! –Grito Kon quien se hallaba en los hombros de Chado._

_-¡Silencio pequeño oso de peluche no quiero que nos descubran! –Chisto la pelinegra._

_-Dime una cosa Tatsuki ¿No crees que sería mejor que los dejáramos solos? –Ishida se acomodó los anteojos._

_-Claro que no, no podría dejar desahuciada a mi pobrecita Inoue en las garras de esa fiera descontrolada. –Mientras hablaba Tatsuki completaba su cine mental._

_-¡Oigan! ¿Por qué no vino mi Onee-chan? –Dijo Kon llorisqueando._

_-Por que dijo que tenía una cita con Ashido hoy –Acotó Tatsuki._

_-¡ESE TIPO QUIERE ROBAR A MI ONEE-CHAN! –Grito Kon desaforadamente._

_-¡SILENCIO OSO IDIOTA! –Tras esta advertencia Tatsuki le dio un tremendo garrotazo que lo hizo rebotar en el suelo._

_-¡Ehh! –Dijo Ichigo parándose súbitamente y mirando hacia atrás pero lo único que pudo distinguir eran algunas sombras que desaparecieron con gran rapidez._

_-¿Qué ocurre? –Dijo la peli naranja mirando en aquella dirección._

_-¡Ohh! Nada, es solo… debo estar alucinando cosas. –Rascándose la cabeza._

_-Será mejor que nos apresuremos. –La chica sonrió_

_-Si, claro…_

Más atrás…

_-¡Uff! Por poco y nos descubren debemos ser más cuidadosos. –Exclamó Tatsuki suspirando._

_-Sigo creyendo que lo mejor es dejarlos solos. –Ishida volvió a acomodarse los anteojos pero fue el primero en continuar con aquella travesía que los cuatro se habían impuesto._

_-Si, que es raro… -Dijo Tatsuki siguiéndolo._

_-Vamos Kon… -Chado lo levanto del suelo mientras este lloraba sin consuelo._

_-Alguien va a robar a onee-chan y el tonto de Ichigo no hará nada… -Limpiándose la nariz de peluche con la remera de Chado._

En Otro lugar de Karakura…

El sol aún no ocupaba de lleno su posición en lo alto del firmamento. La brisa Matinal era bastante refrescante a pesar de la oleada de calor que últimamente azotaba a la ciudad. En una banca cerca de un parque una jovencita de cabello negro más bien corto, seño algo fruncido, un bonito vestido rosado y unos zapatos blancos, esperaba algo inquieta desde hacia más de una hora.

La impaciencia y la espera se habían apoderado de todo su ser. ¿Por qué se había dejado convencer? Urahara había metido sus narices en el asunto he ideado algo "fantástico" o así lo había denominado él.

_-No entiendo por que me meto en esta clase de líos ni siquiera puedo resolver mis propios problemas mucho menos resolveré los de los demás ¿En que rayos estaba pensando? –Profirió en voz baja mientras suspiraba. -¿Qué clase de ayuda puedo darle yo a Ul? _

_-Buenos días… -dijo una voz masculina con bastante indiferencia he interrumpiendo el monologo de la pelinegra._

_-¡Ul.. ul… quio..rra! –Dijo con nerviosismo ¿Acaso el chico la había escuchado?_

_-Los humanos son extraños pero los shinigami lo son aún más. –Dijo aproximándose más a la chica._

Rukia le dio una rápida ojeada. Si bien el joven vestía casualmente se notaba que era bastante agraciado. Ese día llevaba una camisa blanca desabotonada en el cuello y algo holgada, unos pantalones negros y unos mocasines del mismo color. Su pelo era alborotado por la brisa mañanera con algo de encanto y sus ojos verdes brillaban cual esmeraldas encantadas cuyo flujo hipnótico podía causar varios infartos, de hecho parecía causarlos, pues una fila de muchachas lo había seguido, al parecer un buen trecho, y ahora reían y cuchicheaban a sus espaldas. Ahora entendía el por que la clientela de Urahara se había triplicado en pocos meses.

_-¡Ahh! Si eso supongo –Echando a reír como robot. -¿Y que haces aquí?_

_-Te he traído esto… -Extendiendo la mano en la cual sostenía un sobre. _

_-¿Para mí? –Dijo tomándolo y abriéndolo con rapidez._

Flash Back de Rukia…

_-Bueno Kuchiki-san creo que la mejor forma de que Ulquiorra salga es por obligación. –Sentenció Urahara._

_-¿Por obligación? –Inquirió confusa._

_-Así es… inventaremos una excusa_ _para que salga contigo el domingo…_

_-El domingo… -Dijo Rukia pensando._

_-¿Ocurre algo?_

_-No bueno es que éste domingo iría… -La chica lo pensó unos instantes. Tatsuki le dijo que seguirían secretamente a Inoue y a Ichigo para ver que tal les iba en su primera cita juntos, pero ¿Realmente quería ser testigo de algo como eso?_

_-¿Tienes planes Kuchiki-San? –Urahara la miró sonriente._

_-No, no los tengo… -Contesto finalmente con determinación; después de todo se había propuesto ayudar a Ulquiorra ¿O simplemente era una excusa para no hacer frente a la inexorable realidad, que Ichigo e Inoue eran novios? Había preferido evitarlos últimamente sobre todo cuando Ichigo se acercaba a hablar con la peli naranja o cuando quedaban solos los tres era ella quien emprendía la retirada._

_-¡Muy bien! Diremos que tienes una cita con Ashido._

_-¡Aja!_

_-Y que él no puede asistir…_

_-¡Aja! ¡Aja!_

_-Entonces te envía una nota aquí, ya que es la única manera de avisarte._

_-¡Aja! ¡Aja! ¡Aja!_

_-¡ENTONCES ENVIARÉ A ULQUIORRA PARA QUE TE LA ENTREGUE Y LE DIRÉ QUE TE ACOMPAÑE PARA QUE NO TE SIENTAS SOLA! ¡No es genial! –Dijo agitando el abanico y riendo con fuerza._

_-¡Ummp! De echo no lo es… -exclamo Rukia refunfuñando._

_-Confía en mi Kuchiki todo saldrá de maravilla. –Volviendo a reír a carcajadas._

_-¡Pues no lo creo! –comento malhumorada._

Fin del Flash Back de Rukia…

_-¡Ummph! -Dijo tras leer la carta -Parece que Ashido no vendrá hoy a nuestra cita. –Con poco ánimo mientras agachaba la cabeza y por lo bajo fruncía el seño ¡Por que rayos hacia toda esa estupidez!_

_-¡Ummph! –Ulquiorra suspiró por lo bajo._

Flash Back de Ulquiorra…

_-¡ULQUIORRA-SAN! –Grito Urahara al verlo llegar _

_-Si… -¿Por qué éste sujeto era tan ruidoso?_

_-¿Cómo te fue hoy?_

_-Bien…_

_-¿Te has cansado de tanto caminar? –Dijo con alegría Urahara, mientras Shinta, Tessai y Ururu lo miraban sospechosamente._

_-No…_

_-¡Ahh! –Éste hombre realmente era de pocas palabras pensó el carismático Urahara. _

_-Me retiró buenas noches… -Dispuesto a marcharse de la sala._

_-¡Ahh! Espera Ulquiorra… hay algo que debo pedirte._

_-Si… -Deteniendo su marcha para observarlo._

_-Hoy vino el prometido de Kuchiki Rukia, y le ha dejado una carta. Me ha dicho que tendrían una reunión el domingo pero que no podrá asistir, así que me pidió que la acompañase para que no se sintiera sola._

_-¿Y? –Pregunto con indiferencia._

_-Pues que justamente el domingo tengo mi reunión de sombreros y accesorios y no puedo faltar._

_-¡Sombreros! –Shinta echo a reír con gran energía pero vasto una mirada de Tessai para que se calmara._

_-Me gustaría que le entregases ésta carta a Kuchiki-san por mí y que le hicieses compañía por ese día ¿Si podrás? –Pregunto con suspicacia._

_-¿Es una orden? –Contesto con su habitual indiferencia._

_-Digamos que si lo es. ¡Además te servirá para distraerte y conocer algún buen lugar de la ciudad! –Dijo con euforia. –Pero no le digas nada de esto a Kuchiki no queremos romperle el corazón verdad._

_-¿Acaso los corazones se rompen? –Pregunto Ingenuo; seguramente ese fue el destino del suyo._

_-¡JUA! –Shinta rompió nuevamente en carcajadas pero Tessai lo tomo por los pantalones y lo arrojo con fuerza al jardín._

Fin del Flash Back de Ulquiorra…

_-Yo… te… acompañare… -Profirió pausadamente el espada._

_-¿De verdad? –Dijo la chica abriendo los ojos como dos huevos fritos mientras le brillaba la mirada, aun que claro por dentro se preguntaba con insistencia ¿que rayos hacía ahí?_

_-Si… ¿A dónde vamos? –Dijo poniendo las manos en los bolsillos._

_-¡Ahh! ¿Dónde?_

Rukia se quedo un momento pensativa ¿Qué le enseñaría ella a Ulquiorra? Estaba claro que los dos no compaginaban en lo absoluto ¿En que podrían gastar todo el día? Debía ser entretenido, fascinante, atrapante, lleno de suspenso, con muchos conejos rosas y por supuesto, debía hacer algo por Ulquiorra. Hacerle entender que no valía la pena desperdiciar una segunda oportunidad tan buena.

Luego la imagen de Ichigo e Inoue se le vino repentinamente a la cabeza, si mal no había leído de una nota de Tatsuki ellos dos irían a un lugar llamado "Palm Dich" sonaba un poco a playa, de seguro el pervertido de Ichigo querría ver a Inoue en traje de baño, era tan protuberante que hasta le provocaba envidia sus buenas curvas pero ella nada podía hacer por su cuerpo, salió enana y bastante plana.

_-¿Dónde iremos? –Insistió Ulquiorra quien creyó no haber sido oído la primera vez._

_-¡Ahh! Pues vayamos al parque de diversiones creo que es un lugar genial y siempre quise ir a uno. –Sentenció sonriendo._

_-Parque… de… diversiones… -¿Qué rayos sería eso? Pensó el arrancar._


	9. Doble cita,doble problema parte II

Capitulo IX

"Dobles cita, doble problema Parte II"

Tras una larga caminata bastante silenciosa, Rukia y Ulquiorra llegaron al famoso parque de diversiones.

Recientemente inaugurado en la ciudad de Karakura con los mejores juegos y parques temáticos de gran entretenimiento para grandes y chicos. Además de los más fastuosos patios de comida para pasar un día súper entretenido. Eso era lo que anunciaba aquel gigantesco letrero en la entrada de aquel lugar.

_-¿Parece divertido verdad Ulquiorra? –Pregunto con gran entusiasmo Rukia mientras avistaba los atractivos del parque pero su pregunta no obtuvo respuesta. –Realmente eres un chico de pocas palabras me pregunto ¿Qué clase de conversaciones tenías con Inoue cuando fue tu prisionera? –Dijo suspicazmente._

_-Ummph… No veo por que sacas a colación mi relación con esa humana, simplemente fui su carcelero. –Caminando pausadamente. Realmente nunca había estado en un lugar así; al parecer los humanos se veían felices, pues caminaban a su alrededor riendo, canturreando ¡besándose! ¿Era eso normal?_

_-Por eso lo digo, por que fuiste tú quien más tiempo paso con ella -Rukia hecho a reír._

_-Aizen fue quien me ordeno protegerla solo cumplí con mis ordenes. –Exclamó algo molesto ¿Por qué esta muchacha debía refregarle su pasado en la cara?_

_-¡Vamos allí! –Señalando un juego de pelotas en uno de los stands del parque._

_-¡Bienvenidos! Aquí podrán ganar estos hermosos osos de peluche. –Dijo un hombre de avanzada edad y bigotes renegridos. _

_-Jugaremos a este… -Echando a reír. -¡Eh! ¿Ulquiorra por que no juegas también? Si ganas te darán un enorme oso de peluche._

_-¿Y para que quiero algo como eso? –Contesto aún con las manos en los bolsillos._

_-¡Anímese jovencito si gana de seguro su novia se pondrá muy feliz! –Sentenció el hombre tras el mostrador._

_-Ehh…_

_-Si vamos Ulquiorra._

_-Permítanme decirles que realmente hacen una bonita pareja. –Aseguro el bigotón con satisfacción._

_-¿Usted en verdad lo cree? –Inquirió Rukia divertida más por el hecho de que Ulquiorra parecía ofuscarse un poco con la declaración, lo que significaba que su idea de que él chico experimentase las emociones humanas estaba dando resultado._

_-¡Es un juego sencillo! Aun que debo decir que son pocos los afortunados en ganar aquí se requiere mucha destreza y buenos reflejos. –El empleado del stand lo miró con algo de soberbia de seguro haría caer otro incrédulo. –Si golpean las cinco latas que ven al fondo –señalando un lugar de aproximadamente cuatro metros de distancia. –Se llevarán este hermoso conejo. –Mostrando un peluche gigante de color blanco sujetando un corazón rojo entre ambas manos. _

_-¡UN CONEJO! ¡MI FAVORITO! –grito Rukia emocionada._

_-No me interesa… -dijo el chico con desprecio._

_-¡Ahh lo sabía no tienes agallas muchacho! Supongo que no quieres quedar mal ante la chica. Es mejor retirarse que quedar como un perdedor. –Haciendo movimientos afirmativos con la cabeza._

_-¡Ohh perdedor! –dijo Rukia con asombro lo que pareció enfadar un poco más al arrancar, aun que claro está sus facciones jamás denotarían su oleaje emocional interno._

_-Bien jugaré… -Sacando su billetera. _

Nadie, ni siquiera los tres primeros espadas se habían atrevido a llamarlo perdedor ¿Quién rayos se creía este humano para tratarlo tan despectivamente? Si realmente no fuera un tipo calmado quizás ese humano ahora estaría rogando por su vida.

_-Muy bien aquí tiene tres pelotas. Recuerde si derriba las cinco latas el conejo es suyo tiene tres posibilidades. La mayoría de las personas necesitan las tres jugadas y aún así no logran derribar la pirámide espero que tengas más suer… _

Ulquiorra no lo dejo seguir hablando. Tomó una pelota, fijo su objetivo, calculo la energía necesaria, y arrojo aquella esfera de cuero con gran potencia y velocidad, haciendo que no solo derribara las cinco latas a las que le había apuntado, sino que además dos de ellas se desplomaron una hacia la derecha y otra hacia la izquierda con gran precisión terminando por derribar otras dos pirámides más ubicadas a los lados.

_-¡QUE! –El bigote falso del empleado pareció desmoronarse del susto. El chico había derrumbado quince latas de un solo tiro. Lo miro pasmado ¿Acaso este chico no era humano?_

_-¡Bien hecho Ulquiorra! –Dijo satisfecha la pelinegra._

_-Fue muy sencillo…_

_-Aquí tiene lo felicito… -Dijo el empleado con poco animo mientras arrugaba la frente y entregaba el conejo blanco._

_-¡Genial ahora me toca a mí! –Rukia parecía muy emocionada._

En otro lugar de la feria…

"La montaña rusa más alta y peligrosa del mundo" pero comparada con las miles de batallas que los jóvenes debieron afrontar era tan solo un juego de niños.

Mientras que todos bajaban algo descompuestos de aquel espeluznante viaje, Ichigo e Inoue parecían muy felices de haber experimentado aquellas tormentosas sacudidas, subidas y bajadas y las interminables vueltas que ocasionaron la perdida de los desayunos de muchos de los pasajeros.

_-Eso fue divertido ¿No lo crees Kurosaki-kun? –Dijo Inoue sonriente._

_-Pues si… aún que menos mal que no comí nada antes de salir. –Tocándose la panza._

_-¡Ahh! Pues yo comí unos huevos revueltos, unas judías dulces, una porción de pizza de ayer a la noche, un café y un jugo de naranja fresco. –Dijo Inoue con seriedad mientras enumeraba con los dedos todos y cada uno de los ingredientes de su desayuno._

_-En serio no se como lo haces… -Exclamó el chico sonriendo mientras caminaban rumbo a otro juego. A propósito Inoue hay algo que me gustaría pedirte –Dijo tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola hasta un árbol cercano donde la arrincono._

_-Kurosaki-kun… -Dijo la chica sumamente acalorada mientras el rostro del chico se aproximaba sin impedimentos al suyo._

_-Deja de llamarme por mi apellido ¿somos novios o no? –acercándose un poco más._

_-Es que se me olvida. –Dijo riendo y anteponiendo sus manos delante de su cuerpo._

_-¡Tonta! –Ichigo sonrió con satisfacción. -¿Por qué te cuesta tanto llamarme solo Ichigo? –Dijo besándola con pasión._

Inoue se dejó arrastrar por aquella deleitante muestra de afecto, mientras sus labios se fundían en uno solo impregnando sus cuerpos con ardientes sensaciones que parecían acrecentar aún más el sol del mediodía.

La chica cruzó inmediatamente sus brazos por el cuello del chico, ejerciendo una leve presión que intensificaba aun más el beso haciendo que ambos suspiraran casi por el mero placer de sentir un contacto más intimo y más profundo de sus cuerpos rozando uno junto al otro.

Mientras que el solero verde claro de Inoue se arrugaba con las caricias de Ichigo y su cabello anaranjado bailoteaba sobre las manos del chico en su espalda, su mente al parecer la llevaba a otra reflexión extraña.

Ichigo tenía razón ¿Por qué no lograba con facilidad llamarlo por su nombre? Si bien lo había echo un par de veces parecía que le fuese más apropiado o común llamarlo por el apellido ¿Pero eso no era demasiado serio? Eran novios ahora y tenían un trato y un contacto mucho más intimo ¿por que no lograba dejar de lado las formalidades estructuradas? ¿Por qué?

Por fin después de unos cuantos segundos los dos se separaron por falta de aire. Ichigo retiró un poco su rostro mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados tratando de emular en su mente la sensación extraña que despertaban en él los besos de la peli naranja.

Tras un extenso suspiro sobre los labios de la chica abrió con lentitud sus ojos para verla de frente pero su impacto fue mayor cuando pudo ver el mismísimo rostro de Rukia frente al suyo.

¿Acaso estaba alucinando? Ésta mujer no podía ser Rukia. Él estaba con Orihime. Entonces si todo esto era una ilusión por que se había quedado prendado de aquellos danzarines ojos negros que ahora lo miraban con melancolía.

Hacia dos meses que le había propuesto a Inoue que fuese su novia pero ¿era correcto tratar de acabar con un sentimiento sustituyéndolo por otro? ¿Era acaso su mente subconsciente la que de alguna manera intentaba advertirle de los sentimientos ejecutados por su corazón?

El chico inhaló un hondo respiro y aproximo nuevamente, y con mucha delicadeza, sus labios, para posarlos sobre los de la mujer que amaba. La sentía estremecer hasta la fibra más ínfima de su ser pero esta vez el beso era más cálido, más suave, más delicado. Sus labios se movían con tanta sincronicidad que llegó a pensar que Ishida tenía razón ambos encajaban como las piezas de un rompecabezas.

Un poco más atrás…

_-¡ICHIGO DEGENERADO! –Grito Kon con desesperación. –Se esta aprovechando de la pobrecita de Inoue-chan ¿ACASO NO HARÁN NADA INUTILES? –Sentenció furico pero recibió una tremenda reprimenda por parte de Tatsuki que lo mando a volar al cielo y cayo con tal rudeza que quedo tumbado unos instantes antes de ser recogido por Chado._

_-Será mejor que guardes silencio… -Dijo el moreno apaciblemente._

_-Y ahora me lo dice… -Exclamo llorisqueando._

_-¿Qué ocurre Tatsuki? –Inquirió el Quincy al notar a la chica estática ante la escena que se sucedía frente a sus ojos varios metros más adelante._

_-Algo no anda bien… -Dijo la chica con gran seriedad._

_-¿No anda bien? –Pregunto nuevamente Ishida recostado sobre una parecilla del camino._

_-Pues parece que se entienden a la perfección. –Profirió Chado a su lado._

_-No es así… los conozco a ambos y esto es casi forzado sobre todo Ichigo…_

_-¡Forzado! –Kon la miró perplejo ¿Qué quería insinuar? Si ambos se besaban apasionadamente se notaba a la legua que aquello no era forzado ¿O si? –No comprendo nada…_

_-¿Qué harás Inoue? ¿Qué harás cuando te des cuenta? –Pensó Tatsuki aún mirando fijo la escena._

En la entrada de la feria…

_-Bueno ese tipo dijo que estarían aquí… -Exclamo una hermosa muchacha de largo cabello_

_-Pero parece un lugar muy grande como para hallarlos. -Sentenció otro muchacho rubio a su lado._

_-Ni modo tendremos que buscarlos ¡SI! –Acotó finalmente eufórica._

_-Se nota que eres una niña… -Refunfuño el joven hombre._

_-¡Silencio Pesche! Y manos a la obra. –Adentrándose al parque._

_-Si señora… -Dijo satisfecho de verla tan contenta_

En el centro del parque pasado el mediodía…

_-Este lugar es enorme… -Exclamó Rukia agitada pues habían estado caminando hacia varias horas al rayo del sol y aun que ella se veía bastante maltrecha el joven espada parecía no haber sudado ni una gota. -¿Eres de hielo o que onda? –Pregunto exhausta_

_-No sufro el calor. –Dijo mirándola casi desfallecer._

_-Pues yo necesito descansar. Vayamos a comer algo y de paso me voy a refrescar un poco. –Jadeando acalorada._

_-Eres poco resistente shinigami. –Contesto algo despectivo._

_-¡No soy poco resistente! Es solo que hace calor y bueno… las mujeres lo padecemos más…_

_-Floja… -Mirándola de reojo._

_-¡YA DIJE QUE NO SOY FLOJA! –Contesto de mal humor._

_-Vamos allí. –Dijo señalando un restaurant de comida rápida y olvidando por completo la charla._

Los dos caminaron hacia el lugar. Rukia iba algo molesta. Quería hacer que Ulquiorra fuese un poco más emocional pero durante toda la mañana fue el chico quien parecía jugar psicológicamente con ella pues terminaba por irritarla y fastidiarla justo como ahora.

El lugar constaba con varias mesas dobles y hermosas sombrillas de colores que permitían a los visitantes disfrutar del aire puro y refugiarse del agobiante calor veraniego.

Ulquiorra y Rukia caminaron con rapidez hacia una mesa para así evitar verse en el inconveniente de almorzar de pie, pues el lugar estaba algo abarrotado a esa hora.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa. Un conejo rosa gigante y otro blanco fueron depositados como compañía en dos sillas enfrentadas mientras sus dueños se desplomaban en sus lugares.

_-¡Ahh! Por fin tengo hambre… -Grito Rukia despatarrada en la silla, sin duda sus modales distaban de ser agraciados y delicados como los de cualquier señorita._

_-¿Qué comeremos aquí? –Inquirió Ulquiorra mirando el menú en la cartilla. –No conozco esta comida…_

_-¿Acaso no has probado la comida rápida? ¡ES FABULOSA! Hemos venido con Ichigo varias veces ¡Nunca me cansaría de probarla! –Sentenció satisfecha._

_-Si tú lo dices… -Ahora recordaba que Urahara le había comentado sobre los fascinante sabores de estas comidas ¿Serán tan maravillosas en verdad?_

_-Yo iré a buscar las órdenes tú espera aquí y vigila la mesa. –Dijo Rukia parándose de sopetón._

_-Como quieras… -Dijo despectivamente el pelinegro._

Mientras Rukia tomaba la orden y aguardaba en la larga fila de pago, otra parejita terminaba de hacer su pedido en el mismo lugar.

_-¿Donde nos sentaremos? –Pregunto Inoue al notar lo lleno que estaba el sitio._

_-Pues no lo sé… -Ichigo busco con la mirada pero a pesar de que el patio de comidas era bastante grande los lugares disponibles eran escasos. –Caminemos un poco…_

_-¡Hai! –Contesto la peli naranja con felicidad sosteniendo su bandeja._

Tras casi un minuto de búsqueda ambos se toparon con un hecho bastante inusual y frustrante. Ichigo se adelanto con rapidez hacia una de las mesas más retiradas del lugar hasta posicionarse frente a un joven de cabellos negros, mirada taciturna y dos conejos de peluche que lo acompañaban en una escena que parecía más cómica que escalofriante.

_-Déjame adivinar ¿Sacaste a tus pequeños amigos a comer una hamburguesa o quizás a tomar un helado? –Exclamó serio señalando ambos objetos sentados en cada silla._

_-Kurosaki Ichigo… -Dijo Ulquiorra con mucha calma ¿Qué hacia ese tipo molesto allí? _

_-Ulquiorra… -Dijo la peli naranja asomándose detrás de Ichigo el cual noto algo en lo cual antes no había caído en cuenta._

_-Y la mujer humana… -Dijo Ulquiorra echándole a penas un vistazo y perdiendo la vista hacia otro punto focal._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso nos sigues? –Inquirió Ichigo confuso y molesto._

_-No tengo interés en ustedes… -Respondió con desgano pero por alguna razón era capaz de percibir la punzante mirada de la peli naranja en él._

_-¿Y entonces? –Reiteró Ichigo._

_-¡Ulquiorra! ¡Quieres ayudarme! –Grito una voz femenina a la distancia perdida entre un tumulto de gente._

_-¡TIENES UNA CITA! –Dijo Ichigo con mucha sorpresa mirándolo y tratando de observar a la susodicha a la cual no lograba ver._

_-Cita… -Dijo Inoue en voz baja mientras aferraba su puño con fuerza a su solero verde._

Ulquiorra se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió rumbo a la muchedumbre donde, tras unos segundos, rescato a una muchacha y dos bandejas de comida de entre la multitud.

_-¡Maldita sea se aprovechan por mi estatura! ¡Pero ya verán insolentes! –Grito furiosa._

_-¡RUKIA! –Exclamaron los dos jóvenes al unisonó._

_-Ichigo, Inoue… ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No irían a la playa?_

_-Hi Rukia-chan… -Dijo Inoue algo contrariada ¿Ulquiorra y Rukia tenían una cita romántica?_

_-¿La pregunta es que haces tú aquí? ¿Y con Ulquiorra? ¿Estas de broma Rukia acaso tienes un romance con un espada? -Inquirió molesto ¿Acaso la chica le daba una oportunidad a alguien más y no a él?_

_-No tengo ningún romance ¡IDIOTA! –grito desaforada sentándose en su silla._

_-¿Y entonces por que están juntos Rukia-chan? –Pregunto Inoue algo estática._

_-Pues es una historia larga… -Acomodando su almuerzo._

_-Que bien por que tenemos tiempo. –Tras estas palabras Ichigo tomó al conejo rosa con cólera, lo estroló con furia contra el piso y luego se sentó._

_-¡QUE HACES SOQUETE! –Rukia estaba más que furiosa._

_-Lo siento Ulquiorra parece que malogre tu regalito ¿verdad? –Dijo mirando al chico._

_-Pues ese no es mío. –Contesto el chico mirándolo algo sorprendido ¿Acaso éste era el hombre que lo había derrotado hacía tiempo atrás, y no solo a él, a Aizen también? La verdad es que actuaba con cierto infantilismo o eso le pareció._

_-Pobrecito Minorin… Ichigo es un idiota pero yo te protegeré… -Exclamo la pelinegra abrazando aquel juguete._

_-¡Eres una niña! –Exclamó Ichigo con descaro pero olvidando por completo a su acompañante._

Ulquiorra tomó al otro conejo con cuidado y lo sacó de la silla colocándolo a su lado. Inoue lo miró confusa ¿Acaso éste gesto del chico era para ella?

El espada la miró de reojo y bastó para que la chica se diera cuenta de lo que quería. Camino detrás de su silla y se sentó a su lado y al lado de Rukia un tanto avergonzada. Nunca pensó en su vida que Ulquiorra le mostrará tal amabilidad ¿Cuándo fue que el joven había adquirido tales modales? Si bien nunca la trato mal, físicamente hablando, durante su estadía en las noches, tampoco había sido tan compresivo u atento.

_-Gracias… -Dijo mirando al pelinegro con algo de discreción._

_-De nada… -contesto él bajando la apenas mirada._

_-¿Y bien van a decirnos por que están aquí juntos? –Inquirió Ichigo mirando a ambos._

_-Pues tenía una cita con Ashido pero él no pudo venir_

_-Déjame ver entonces lo reemplazaste con Ulquiorra ¿Verdad? Se ve que no lloras por causas perdidas Rukia._

_-¿De que hablas? Ulquiorra me trajo la carta de Ashido y se ofreció a hacerme compañía en su lugar eso es todo._

_-¡QUE! –Inoue e Ichigo se miraron sorprendidos._

_-En todo caso ¿Por qué te molesta que Kuchiki salga conmigo? –Pregunto el arrancar poniendo en juego lo que mejor sabía hacer._

_-No me importa… para nada… -Contesto Ichigo tratando de hacerse el desentendido._

_-Entonces no te incumben nuestros asuntos. En todo caso si yo quisiera tener una relación con ella se lo pediría abiertamente, eso sería lo correcto ¿no crees? –Mirándolo fijamente._

_-No sé a que viene todo ese comentario… -Refunfuño el chico molesto._

_-A que si tienes tantas agallas para pelear deberías tenerlas para confesar tus sentimientos _

_-No te inmiscuyas gusano… -Comento Ichigo malhumorado._

_-Kurosaki-Kun… -Inoue lo miró con tristeza._

_-Ulquiorra… -Rukia lo contemplo con asombro, al parecer el espada no era tan estúpido como parecía y además Inoue tenía razón cuando decía que el chico tenía una gran habilidad para jugar psicológicamente con su adversario._

_-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí no irían a la playa? –Preguntó Rukia._

_-¿A la playa? –Preguntaron los dos chicos al unisonó._

_-¿Por qué iríamos allí? –Inquirió Ichigo aún molesto._

_-Bueno supuse que como hacía calor… éste… ¡Ahh! –Rukia no supo que decir por un momento creyó haber metido la pata y descubrir el plan de Tatsuki quien de seguro la querría matar desde algún lugar._

Y así era pues desde un lugar cercano tres personas y un peluche se miraban totalmente asombrados. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando allí? Rukia parecía estar acompañada de Ulquiorra y por otro lado la cita de Ichigo e Inoue parecía haber concluido en el mismo momento en la cual se encontraron con la otra parejita. Además desde la distancia todos habían sido testigos de las curiosas acciones de Ichigo y Ulquiorra ¿Pero que rayos estaba pasando?

_-¿No les parece que es de mala educación estar espiando a las personas? –Exclamó una voz femenina a sus espaldas._

_-¿Y tú quien eres? –Pregunto Tatsuki mirando el largo cabello verde ondear con gracia en el viento._

_-Soy una vieja amiga… -Dijo mientras se dirigía rumbo a los cuatro personajes sentados más adelante._

_-Y más vale no interferir con ella cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza. –sentenció el joven hombre de cabello rubio quien se acerco con gracia al Quincy -¿Me recuerdas? –Pregunto el chico con curiosidad y gracia._

_-¡Un momento! Te me haces conocido… -Dijo el Quincy tratando de hacer memoria._

_-¿Lo conoces? –Pregunto Kon desde el hombro de Chado._

_-¡Eres Pesche Guatiche! –Exclamó Ishida con asombro._

_-Sabía que me recordarías… -Saltando de felicidad a los brazos del Quincy._

_-¡NO ME TOQUES! –grito éste eufórico._

_-¿Entonces esa mujer es? -Chado y todos los presentes dirigieron la mirada hacia la atractiva chica que se alejaba del grupo rumbo a la pequeña mesilla de aquel restaurant._

Ichigo intentaba por todos los medios ocultar su malestar, pero el hecho de que Rukia estuviera allí con otro tipo le sacaba de quicio. Había intentado controlarse antes y el no ver a Ashido rondando la escuela en busca de Rukia le había servido para no desfallecer ante sus celos, pero toda la reacción de hoy lo llevaba a pensar que quizás había escogido equivocadamente.

Él nunca fue una persona que retrocediera ante sus ideales, entonces ¿por que no lucho por Rukia? ¿Por qué prefirió ceder ante Ashido? Y por otro lado estaba Inoue, era una chica linda y tierna, y la quería pero ese sentimiento no era igual que el que sentía por la pelinegra ¿Pero Rukia sentiría lo mismo por él?

Mientras se abstrajo un cuantos segundos pudo sentir un potente abrazo estrujarlo con fuerza.

_-¡ICHIHO! –grito una voz femenina dejando caer sus verdes cabellos sobre el rostro de Ichigo._

_-¿Qué rayos? –exclamó exaltado el peli naranja._

Los presentes los miraban atónitos y algo divertidos salvo Ulquiorra quien reconoció a la joven mujer al instante.

_-¡NELIEL! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? –Inquirió Ichigo tras ser liberado por la joven._

_-Hola Nell-chan –Saludaron Rukia e Inoue al unisonó._

_-Qué malos son no puedo creer que me estés engañando ¡ICHI!_

_-¡PERO DE QUE RAYOS HABLAS! –grito con exaspero._

_-Y yo que jure amarte y cumplir la promesa de esperarte en el Hueco mundo. –Llorisqueo la Ex espada._

_-Yo jamás prometí tal cosa… -Acotó Ichigo más calmado._

_-Pues parece que la cita termino… -Suspiró Ishida quien se acerco por detrás._

_-Ishida, Chado, Kon –Mirando a todos los presentes. –Tatsuki y… -Deteniéndose un momento en el extraño sujeto rubio quien hacía muecas y poses como modelando frente a los presentes. –Sujeto raro… -Exclamo Ichigo tras un impas._

_-¡QUE NO ME RECONOCES! –exaltado y llorisqueando en el piso._

_-Ya Pesche, Ichi nos ha olvidado… -Llorisqueo también la joven Neliel._

_-No se por que insinúas eso… -declaró de mal humor. -¿En todo caso que hacen todos ustedes aquí?_

_-Bueno es que… -Tatsuki se mostraba algo nerviosa tras ser descubiertos irremediablemente._

_-Tatsuki quiso asegurarse de que tratarás bien a Inoue. –Ishida sonrió maliciosamente ante el gesto burdo de su amigo._

_-¿Por eso nos han seguido? –Inoue la miró con picardía._

_-Si, lo siento Inoue. –Tatsuki bajo la cabeza con bastante pena._

_-No podíamos estar tranquilos con el depravado de Ichigo manoseando a Inoue-chan… -Alardeo Kon entre dientes para evitar ser descubierto._

_-¡MANOSEANDO! –Grito Nell._

_-Si es que Kurosaki y Orihime son novios Nell. –Solto Ishida sin el más mínimo miramiento._

_-¡NOVIOS! –Exclamo a punto de una taquicardia. -¡Ichilo! ¡DIJISTE QUE ME ESPERARIAS! ¡TE ODIO! –llamando la atención de la mayoría de los transeúntes._

_-¡Ehh cálmate Nell! –el peli naranja trataba de consolar a la descarriada espada a como diera lugar antes de que los echasen a empujones de allí._

_-Siéntese Neliel-sama… -Suspiró Pesche al verla tan acongojada y tras robar una silla cercana._

_-Ichiho… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? –Aún llorisqueando con la cabeza gacha._

_-Ya te dije como mil veces que es Ichigo. –Refunfuño el chico._

_-Lo siento mucho Nell… -Suspiro Inoue._

_-Ni modos, de todas formas te lo robare. –Dijo la peli verde impostando una mirada más sarcástica._

_-¡Ehh! -¿Acaso el amor puede trasmutar tantas emociones en un solo instante? Se preguntaba Inoue._

_-¿Y que haces aquí Nell? –Pregunto Ichigo mientras sostenía el vaso de bebida en su mano derecha._

_-Pues… -habló la chica pero súbitamente le arrebato la gaseosa a Ichigo quien quedo algo pasmado por la rápida acción. –Necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas importantes por eso estoy aquí. –Bebiendo la gaseosa._

_-¿Qué cosa querías decirme? –Dijo Ichigo con el ceño fruncido al oír como su bebida había sido profanada hasta las profundidades del vaso._

_-No vine a hablarte a ti Ichigo…_

_-¡QUE! –Dijeron todos bastantes sorprendidos._

_-Vine a hablar con el cuarto espada Ulquiorra Shiffer. –Echándole una mirada furtiva al pelinegro quien hasta entonces había permanecido callado._

_-¿Y sobre que quieres hablar conmigo? –Inquirió el pelinegro con seriedad ante la mirada atenta de todos._

_-¡Ahh! No has cambiado… -Apoyando el codo sobre la mesa y sonriéndole con algo de ironía. –Sobre Nurielle Andevallete… tú casi prometida… la recuerdas ¿VERDAD?_

Los jóvenes se miraron algo contrariados, habían oído bien o solo eran sus oídos confusos por tanto calor. Todas y cada una de las miradas se centraron en Nell y en Ulquiorra quien se había quedado algo estático y perplejo tras la ultima frase de la recién llegada.

Inoue por su parte sintió estremecer un poco su corazón. Volvió a aferrar con fuerza su solero estrujándolo entre sus puños cerrados.

La chica agacho un poco la cabeza ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Qué le importaba a ella que Ulquiorra tuviese una estúpida prometida salida de vaya a saber donde? ¿Por qué jamás lo había visto con ella? ¿Por qué el chico se mostraba tan desentendido de los sentimientos humanos si en verdad tenía a alguien a quien querer? Pero la pregunta más importante que cruzó por su mente en ese instante fue ¿Por qué le dolía tanto que Ulquiorra tuviese en verdad a alguien importante para él?

Si bien encontrarlo allí con Rukia no le fue de mucha gracia, supuso cuales serían las seguras intensiones de la pelinegra. Si Ulquiorra había dicho la verdad tan solo le quedaban cuatro meses de vida antes de que Urahara se la arrebatara con su Katana.

La chica le echo un rápido vistazo al joven pero extraña fue su sorpresa cuando las portentosas gemas verdes de Ulquiorra la miraban de reojo. Inoue volvió a bajar la vista y a mirar de frente para encontrarse ahora con la mirada seria de Ichigo quien no dijo nada pero que sin duda había notado aquel acto suspicaz por parte de ambos.


	10. La prometida

Capitulo X

"La prometida"

Se formó un silencio muy incomodo entre el numeroso grupo. Nell deposito el vaso de gaseosa vacio sobre la mesa de madera y apoyo su barbilla sobre la mano derecha y el codo sobre la mesilla.

_-La verdad es que me ha tomado un tiempo decidirme en buscarte. –Sentenció Nell._

_-Al principio pensábamos que usted había muerto con los demás –habló Pesche –pero…_

_-¿Pero que? –Inquirió el pelinegro con su habitual semblante._

_-Nurielle… ella de alguna manera sabe que estas con vida. –La chica impostó una mirada bastante seria._

_-¿Espera un momento Nell? ¿Acaso Ulquiorra tiene novia? –Inquirió Rukia asombrada._

_-¿Qué ocurre Rukia acaso te darás por vencida por tan poca cosa? –La peli verde sonrió._

_-¡Oye no es lo que parece! Yo… nosotros… no… -Contesto nerviosamente la pelinegra._

_-Y yo que pensé que eras mi más fuerte rival. –comento la espada con picardía._

_-¿Fuerte rival? –Inoue la miró azorada. _

_-Vamos Inoue ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? Es claro que a Ichigo le gus… _

_-¡Oigan no les parece que éste no es el lugar para hablar de esos temas! –Sentenció Tatsuki interrumpiendo aquella frase comprometedora y sumamente hiriente para su mejor amiga, quien prefirió de alguna manera hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado._

Ulquiorra quien hasta ese instante había permanecido callado e impasible, se puso rápidamente en pie, coloco las manos en los bolsillos y se alejó del lugar con prisa. Lo que menos deseaba escuchar ese caluroso y extraño día era el nombre de Nurielle Andevallet.

Rukia lo observó con curiosidad. No había tenido la oportunidad de conocer mucho a Ulquiorra salvo las pocas y ocasionales veces que se cruzaban pero se notaba que aquel nombre femenino no había causado buen efecto en él.

_-¡Vaya! Escucha el nombre de su prometida y huye como si no la conociera. –Dijo Ichigo algo molesto._

_-¿Por qué exactamente viniste a hablar con Ulquiorra? –Inquirió Ishida acomodándose los anteojos y enfocando su mirada en la peli verde._

_-¡Hay una revuelta en el Hueco mundo! –Respondió ésta. _

_-¿Una revuelta? –Inoue no comprendía muy bien la relación entre Ulquiorra, su prometida y la revuelta._

_-Después de que el dios del Hueco Mundo fuese destruido y Aizen aniquilado, las cosas por el submundo eran bastante tranquilas y amenas, o al menos eso podría decirse._

_-¿Pero?… -Ishida se sentó en el lugar de Ulquiorra._

_-Pues que se han formado algunas facciones de varios grupos sobrevivientes, claro está que son arrancars de bajo nivel, no como nosotros los Vasto Lords. _

_Las dos facciones tienen dos fuerzas con intereses y objetivos muy diferentes entre si. -Aclaró Nell_

_-Mi señora Neliel encabeza una de esas facciones y Nurielle Andevalet la otra. –Acotó Pesche._

_-¿Tú estas tras todo esto? –Inquirió Ichigo algo perplejo._

_-En parte si Ichigo, no tengo intenciones de que una tipeja de la calaña de Nurielle reine sobre el Hueco Mundo y me fastidie la vida. _

_-¡No comprendo! –Kon trataba de reflexionar con esfuerzo las palabras de la recién llegada._

_-Nurielle esta interesada en reconstruir el Hueco Mundo a la fuerza, creando nuevos arrancars a partir de Hollows de bajo espectro._

_-¿Y como pretende hacer eso? –Dijo Rukia poniéndose de pie en un solo salto._

_-Pues no lo se con exactitud, pero al parecer esa persona fue ocultada intencionalmente por Aizen entre las facciones de menor rango de Tía Harribel. Por que razón Aizen la oculto tan celosamente, no lo sé, pero se rumorea en el submundo que ella es la poseedora de cierta reliquia fantasma._

_-¿RELIQUIA FANTASMA? –Dijeron los presentes en sincronía._

_-Pues no se bien de que se trata eso pero su poder podría compararse al Hokyoku, o eso han averiguado mis colegas_

_-¡Eso es imposible! –Exclamó Rukia._

_-Solo son rumores, pero el sequito de Nurielle ha crecido en demasía últimamente. _

_-¿Entonces hay posibilidades de que sea cierto? –Dijo Ishida._

_-Tendré que informar acerca de esto en la sociedad de almas. –Dijo Rukia suspirando._

_-Pues mi idea es que la sociedad de almas no interfiera en esta disputa. –Acotó Nell. –No quiero que nuestra estirpe sea nuevamente aniquilada; y si los tenientes y capitanes del Seiretei entran en acción, seremos completamente borrados de éste mundo._

_-Además hemos mantenido a raya a los Hollows durante éste tiempo, tal y como lo prometimos. –Dijo Pesche._

_-Pues no han sido muy certeros en esto ultimo, por que los Hollows nos invaden cotidianamente. –Señaló Ishida._

_-Eso es por culpa de Nurielle; de alguna manera su control sobre las mentes más débiles ésta ocasionando todo éste desbarajuste en el Hueco Mundo y aquí._

_-Y dime Nell –Prosiguió Inoue quien hasta el momento se había limitado a escuchar. -¿Por qué éstas tan interesada en Ulquiorra? –La pregunta hizo que la peli verde le sonriera con picardía._

_-Ulquiorra es el espada más fuerte que está actualmente con vida y si cualquiera de los dos bandos se hace con su apoyo significaría un grave riesgo para la supervivencia del otro. Cualquier diferencia de poder alteraría los puntos pactados con la sociedad de almas._

_-¡No puedo creer que el Capitán Yamato haya pactado algo con un Hollow! –grito Rukia._

_-Pues yo creo que ningún shinigami estaría dispuesto a permanecer durante un tiempo indefinido en el Hueco Mundo, solo, para vigilar a la incontenible horda Hollow que acecha constantemente con la finalidad de atacar al mundo humano, y eso es algo que aprendió muy bien ese tal Ashido. –Rukia la miró con seriedad. _

_-Aún que un grupo de shinigamis se apostará en el centro mismo de "Las Noches" ¿crees que harían una diferencia? –Acotó Pesche._

_-Es por eso que el capitán comandante hizo ese trato con nosotros, los supervivientes del ataque. Su idea era que fuésemos capaces de lidiar con nuestra propia especie, pero yo no contaba... con… –Nell frunció el seño –no esperaba que esa tal Nurielle existiera y que poseyera tal poder._

_-¿Pero ella y Ulquiorra? –Inoue volvió a arremeter con sus inquietas preguntas._

_-Esos dos compartieron algo más íntimo en el pasado_

_-¿En el pasado? –La pelinaranja trataba de asimilar dicha frase con el mayor disimulo posible pero estaba claro que Ichigo notaba esa forzada reacción._

_-En todo caso debes preguntárselo a él Orihime-chan –Dijo con gracia. –Estoy seguro de que a ti te contestará lo que desees. –Nell volvió a reír pero esta vez con más ínfulas._

_-¡ULQUIORRA! –Grito Rukia quien se percató de que él chico ya no se hallaba a su vista. –Debo ir por él… creo que será mejor que hablen con calma Nell, aun que no se si te escuchará; ese chico solo esta interesado en morirse. –Dijo despectivamente la pelinegra._

_-¿MORIRSE? –Nell y Pesche se miraron atónitos._

_-Los chicos te contarán… -dijo Rukia tomando a su conejo rosa entre los brazos y corriendo tras el espada._

Inoue la miró con atención. Se sentía dolida ¿pero por que? ¿Por qué Ulquiorra la había mirado de tal manera? ¿Por qué sus encandilantes ojos hechizaban con fuerza su corazón provocando un severo y punzante dolor en su alma?

La chica bajo un poco la vista mientras sus compañeros de grupo discutían un poco más. La muchacha no se había percatado de que su silencio y su letargo en reaccionar provoco que Ichigo la llamara con fuerza al haberla dejado atrás.

_-¡INOUE! ¿Vas a venir? –Dijo el pelinaranja agitando su mano derecha con fuerza mientras la veía algo sumida en sus pensamientos. Sin duda Ulquiorra tenía cierto influjo sobre la muchacha, pero aún no relacionaba con coherencia que tipo de lazo podía ser ese._

_-Vamos Inoue. –Exclamó Tatsuki a su lado._

_-¡Hai! Lo siento solo me abstraje un instante._

_-Lo note. –Sentenció la pelinegra -¿acaso te molesta que Ulquiorra pueda tener a alguien más Inoue? –Dijo la chica con seriedad._

_-¡No! ¡Claro que no! Es solo que… -Orihime guardó silencio._

_-¿Es solo que, que? –Inquirió la chica._

_-Nada… pensaba que si él tiene a alguien importante no debería darse por vencido, es decir no desperdiciar su vida._

_-¡Hay Inoue no tienes remedio! –Sentenció Tatsuki mientras miraba al otro grupo adelantarse. – ¿Reaccionó raro no crees?_

_-¿A que te refieres Tatsuki?_

_-Bueno… mirábamos de lejos, no me malinterpretes, pero lo que si pude notar fue como él muy amablemente te cedió el asiento. –suspirando._

_-¡QUE!_

_-¿Acaso no fue así y Rukia le obligo?_

_-No… en realidad fue cosa suya… a mi también me sorprendió mucho pero quizás se deba a su asidua interacción con los humanos ¿quizás lo haya vuelto más sensible?_

_-¡ESE CHICO SENSIBLE! ¡Una roca tiene más emociones que él! –Tatsuki echo a reír. –Pues si me dejas sugerirte algo Inoue._

_-Dime…_

_-Creo que él siente algo por ti, aun que estoy segura que no es ni remordimiento ni amistad…_

_-¿QUE DICES? _

_-¡Inoue no seas tan lenta quieres! Debes aprender a percibir mejor a las personas que te rodean ¿Comprendes? Y no hablo solamente de Ulquiorra… _

La pelinegra le guiño el ojo con complicidad pero Inoue pudo notar un dejo de tristeza en su semblante. Tatsuki se alejó rumbo al grupo que caminaba un poco más adelante y conversaban entre si. Inoue suspiró y agacho un poco más la cabeza. Estaba claro que Ichigo estaba inmiscuido en aquella deducción de Tatsuki; el joven la había olvidado en el mismísimo instante en que se encontraron con Rukia y Ulquiorra, y aun que su corazón trataba de engañarla con deducciones falsas, sabía que Ichigo Kurosaki no sentía por ella ese inmortal amor que tantas veces recreo en su infantil mente.

Inoue centro su vista en el conejo de felpa gigante que yacía sentado en el piso. Sin duda Ulquiorra lo había dejado olvidado, por otro lado conociéndolo un poco, sabía que esos objetos carecían de importancia para el taciturno espada, sin embargo aquella figurilla graciosa y tierna le hizo abrigar un tibio calorcito en su corazón que le produjo una leve risilla.

_-No puedo creer que Ulquiorra sea un coleccionista de peluches –alzando al suave conejo entre sus manos -¡Realmente tienes una mirada simpática! –Dijo tras acariciarle la nariz y abrazarlo con fuerza._

La chica pudo sentir tras aquel precipitado abrazo un delicioso aroma desprenderse del mismo que pareció extasiarla haciéndola sucumbir en una deleitante paradoja ¿Ulquiorra sentiría algo por ella como sugirió Tatsuki y tiempo atrás Rukia? ¿Por qué el chico la había mirado tan inquisidoramente tras saber que él tenía una prometida? ¿Y por otro lado por que este exquisito aroma le rememoraba aquel ardiente beso, que ella, le había robado a sus labios?

La chica pudo sentir en su interior una especie de chasquido que la abstrajo a la realidad ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?

Inoue apartó un poco aquel peluche, algo agitada, y emprendió la marcha junto al grupo quienes ya se habían alejado bastante.

_-Por fin vienes… -Declaró Ichigo al verla llegar a su lado con agitación tras una corta carrerilla. -¿Qué haces con eso? –Señalando al peluche en sus brazos._

_-Bueno es que me dio pena dejarlo abandonado allí, además imagino que Ulquiorra lo querrá de regreso. –Dijo sonriendo._

_-Dudo mucho que ese sujeto realmente este interesado en un peluche._

_-Pues si él no lo quiere yo lo adoptare… -Comento contenta._

_-¿Por qué es suyo? –Dijo el peli naranja con rapidez y con él ceño fruncido provocando una mirada descolocada en la muchacha._

_-No, simplemente por que me gusta el peluche. –dijo seria mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Ustedes las mujeres suelen enternecerse por todo. –Suspirando._

_-Te quiero Ichigo… -profirió Inoue tras lo cual se sujeto con fuerza a su brazo derecho mientras caminaban apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del joven, intentando aferrarse más que a su cuerpo._

_-Yo… también te quiero Inoue. –Contesto él centrando su vista al frente._

Toda aquella conversación no paso desapercibida para ninguno de los integrantes del grupo a pesar de caminar un poco más adelante. Era evidente que el cariño que ambos jóvenes se profesaban no era equitativo por parte de ninguno de los dos integrantes; aún así ninguno pronunció palabra y se limitaron a ensimismarse en sus charlas y la búsqueda del desaparecido cuarto espada.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del parque…

Ulquiorra caminó solitario un largo trecho por aquel lugar. En su mente solo se sucedían sin fin unas repetitivas y poco agradables palabras.

_"Siempre fuiste una mala persona y siempre lo serás… Nada cambiará, piensas que nuestras vidas son diferentes ahora pero me has vuelto a mentir ¿como has podido Ulquiorra?_

_¡Lo prometiste! ¡Lo prometiste!"_

¿Que rayos significaba todo esto? Hacía tiempo que él había dejado de ser ese individuo. Nada tenía que ver con Nurielle Andevallete, al menos no ahora, no desde que…

Ulquiorra sacudió un poco la cabeza alzándola luego con algo de pereza. Entre tantas incoherencias acaecidas en su, casi imperturbable mente, se había visto desorientado y algo perdido encontrándose ahora en el interior de una extensa sala de espejos.

El chico giró sobre si mismo, intentando ubicarse geográficamente pero lo único que aquellos espejos le devolvían era su reflejo casi humano en los mismos.

Ulquiorra continuo caminando con parsimonia mientras su silueta se deformaba en aquellas gruesas paredes cristalinas.

¿Por qué debía verse sujeto a otra pelea sin sentido, al menos para él? ¿Por qué no le permitían poner fin a su existencia de una buena vez, para así evitarse esta clase de inconvenientes? No tenía caso esperar cuatro meses más ¿A que lo conduciría aquella estúpida espera? ¿A trabajar como loco? ¿A tener que lidiar con las incoherencias humanas? ¿A ser utilizado como una especie de marioneta?

El mundo humano era un verdadero fastidio pero también tenía algo que aún lo retenía en aquella especie de dualidad constante. ¿Acaso era Urahara? ¿Sería Tessai o Shinta o Ururu? ¿Sería que había creado ese famoso lazo sentimental con ellos? ¿O sería su cierta independencia poco aprovechada? ¿O tal vez, solo tal vez, su dubitación se debía a cierta pelinaranja de ojos grises cuya sola cercanía le provocaba un extraño estremecimiento en su interior?

_-Imposible… -Profirió en voz baja._

_-Haz cambiado… Ulquiorra… -sentenció una voz femenina omnipresente._

_-¿Quién eres? –Inquirió calmadamente._

_-¿Qué quien soy? Más bien deberías preguntar ¿Quién fui? ¿O quien puedo llegar a ser ahora?_

El chico pudo notar cierto reiatsu bastante disminuido en aquel lugar. Entre los espejos, un dorado cabello, se abanicaba con gracia reflejado en aquellos cristales.

_-¿Acaso no piensas mostrarte? –Inquirió nuevamente con calma más su única respuesta fue una jovial risilla que retumbaba en aquel espacio, evocando un eco algo mágico que parecía hipnotizar al pelinegro._

_-Sigues tan calmo como cuando te conocí, aun que me han dicho que tu nihilismo se ha exagerado en esta vida. –Profirió la voz proveniente de aquella figura movediza que recorría ininterrumpidamente todos y cada uno de aquellos espejos._

_-Si quieres matarme entonces hazlo… -dijo con naturalidad ante lo cual la voz volvió a reír._

_-¿Por qué te destruiría Ulquiorra si yo te traje aquí? _

El chico pudo sentir un peso a sus espaldas y dos cálidos brazos estrujar su cuello y parte de su pecho mientras en su espalda una deleitante figura tomaba forma.

_-No tienes idea de cuanto te he extrañado. –Dijo la mujer apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro del chico y dejando caer sus largos cabellos rubios sobre la espalda del joven._

_-Nurielle… -Expresó el pelinegro con parsimonia. _

_-Veo que Neliel ha intentado reclutarte, eso es desleal… -Exclamó suspirando mientras giraba en torno al joven frente a quien se dispuso. –Tu encanto y atractivo no ha menguado a pesar de todos estos camuflajes, aun que éste aspecto te asemeja más a quien fuiste Ulquiorra. –Acariciándole el rostro._

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_-A ti, por quien más vendría a este horrible lugar. En verdad no comprendo como haces para soportarlo. –Suspirando mientras aproximaba su rostro al del chico._

_-No pienso ayudarte en tus planes. La verdad no tengo ningún tipo de interés en inmiscuirme en otra pelea estúpida. –Cerrando los parpados más pudo sentir cierta calidez poseer sus labios en ese instante._

Ulquiorra abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa. La joven y bella mujer lo besaba con pasión y entrega. Podía sentir con toda claridad una remolona sensación que le rememoraba tiempos pasados y que ahora lo sumergían en una especie de transe temporal.

El muchacho la abrazo con fuerza mientras sus labios correspondían a aquella sublime y deleitante muestra de afecto.

_-Realmente sabe igual a como lo recuerdo. –Dijo Nurielle relamiéndose los labios mientras permanecía aferrada a su cuello._

_-Es extraño… -dijo él un tanto confuso._

_-¿Es eso lo que mis besos te provocan? –volviendo a la tarea de besarlo ante lo cual el chico no parecía resistirse. –¡Vuelve conmigo Ulquiorra! Tú perteneces al Hueco Mundo, te mereces vivir rodeado de tus pares, tus súbditos y de la persona que te ama más que a nada._

_Yo siempre fui la única capaz de entenderte, de reconfortarte, de evitar que te convirtieras en esto que hoy eres, alguien que ha perdido el deseo de vivir._

Unos instantes antes…

El grupo de jóvenes se detuvo en el centro de aquel inmenso parque. Por más que buscaran con la mirada no lograban hallar a Ulquiorra Shiffer por ningún lado.

_-Será mejor que nos dividamos. –Dijo Ishida –será más fácil hallarlo así._

_-¡Bien! –gritaron al unisono._

Cada uno de los presentes emprendió la marcha en distintas direcciones. Inoue caminó otro rato con el enorme conejo en los brazos, situación que causaba asombro y algunas risas en los espectadores que pasaban a su lado. De pronto pudo sentir dos pequeños reiatsus provenir de uno de los juegos más cercano del parque; sin duda uno pertenecía a Ulquiorra ¿pero y el otro?

La chica se introdujo en una galería de espejos. Mientras su figura se dibujaba en los cristales, podía percibir con más claridad las dos energías individuales no tan distantes de su posición.

Tras varios pasos sigilosos y hasta temerosos, la joven pudo dar con las dos presencias que la habían atraído hasta aquel solitario lugar. Su corazón dio un pequeño salto en su pecho y pareció detenerse en el mismo instante en la cual pudo ver la escena que se sucedía entre ambos amantes furtivos o eso le pareció.

_-Realmente sabe igual a como lo recuerdo. –Dijo una joven rubia mientras permanecía aferrada al cuello del espada._

_-Es extraño… _

_-¿Es eso lo que mis besos te provocan? ¡Vuelve conmigo Ulquiorra! Tú perteneces al Hueco Mundo, te mereces vivir rodeado de tus pares, tus súbditos y de la persona que te ama más que a nada._

_Yo siempre fui la única capaz de entenderte, de reconfortarte, de evitar que te convirtieras en esto que hoy eres, alguien que ha perdido el deseo de vivir._

Nurielle volvió a abrazar al pelinegro con fuerza, pero pudo percibir no tan distante la presencia de una joven pelinaranja que los contemplaba estupefacta.

_-¡Te amo Ulquiorra vuelve conmigo! _

_-Nurielle…_

_-¡Inténtalo! Alguna vez fuimos felices ¿Por qué no volver a intentarlo? –Besándolo con pasión._

Inoue dejó caer el conejo blanco al suelo. Podía sentir su corazón algo maltrecho tratar desesperadamente de latir en su pecho pero el forzado bombeo provocaba una intenso dolor que parecía incrementarse con cada pequeño respiro que daba su adolorida alma.

¿Por qué Ulquiorra besaba a esa mujer? ¿Por qué el espada sucumbía ante el encanto de la agraciada joven? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el pecho?

La chica tenía una imperiosa necesidad de marcharse de allí, de dejar de observar aquella funesta escena que se sucedía ahora ante sus ojos.

Nurielle observó a la impávida joven y sonrió con algo de malicia, aun sumergida en los brazos del apuesto espada.

–_Tenemos compañía… -apartándose un poco de Ulquiorra quien se giro para observar a la mujer humana temblar como una hoja parada como estatua unos espejos más atrás._

_-Yo… -Inoue aparto los ojos con algo de vergüenza. –Lo siento no era mi intensión interrumpirlos… yo…_

_-¡Vaya! Así que tú eres Inoue Orihime. –Exclamó la atractiva rubia con algo de altivez._

_-¿Cómo me conoces? –Inquirió Inoue mirándola con atención._

_-Bueno eras famosa en el Hueco Mundo; no había arrancar que no conociera tu rostro o tú nombre._

_-¿En verdad? –La pelinaranja cruzó sus manos delante del cuerpo tomándolas con algo de nerviosismo._

_-¡Claro! Eres la molesta mujercita que tuvo que cuidar Ulquiorra-sama. –Las palabras de Nurielle le resultaron sumamente hirientes a Inoue. Era como si la mujer se hallara completamente a la defensiva._

_-Pues no fue idea mía ser prisionera de los espadas, créeme, intentó olvidar ese desagradable recuerdo._

_-¡En verdad! –Nurielle hecho a reír con fuerzas sin dudas las curiosas reacciones de Orihime la descolocaban. -¿Y como piensas dejar atrás el pasado si convives con el ejecutor de aquel descabellado plan de Aizen? –Dijo con suspicacia._

_-¡Yo no convivo con él! –Contesto enfadada. _

Ulquiorra solo se limitaba a mirarlas, claro está, que pudo notar en su contemplación, a los pies de la mujer humana, el conejo de peluche que había ganado hacía unas pocas horas.

_-Creo que puedo hacer algo por ti –prosiguió Nurielle _

_-¿Qué cosa? –dijo Inoue estática era la primera vez que sentía la imperiosa necesidad de no escapar de aquel desafió psicológico al cual la sometía la rubia espada. Al parecer ella y Ulquiorra tenían algo en común._

_-Estoy tratando de convencer a Ulquiorra para que vuelva conmigo al Hueco Mundo, como su señor claro está ¿No te parece genial Inoue Orihime? –sonriendo._

_-Pues… -Inoue se sintió bastante nerviosa ¿Por qué esta mujer le pedía opinión a ella sobre lo que debía o no hacer Ulquiorra Shiffer? –Creo que eso no tiene absolutamente nada que ver conmigo. –Exclamó de mal humor._

_-¿De verdad? _

_-¡NO!_

_-¿Y yo pensé que estabas enamorada de Ulquiorra-sama? –Dijo con sarcasmo mirando al chico pero éste parecía no tener intenciones de intervenir en aquella plática._

_-¡ENAMORADA! ¡CLARO QUE NO, JAMÁS GASTARÍA NI UNA PISCA DE MIS SENTIMIENTOS EN UN SUJETO TAN DESAGRADABLE COMO ÉL! –grito furica._

_-Ya veo… -dijo la chica acariciando con suavidad el rostro de Ulquiorra provocando que éste la mirara. –Entonces estaba equivocada… -Acotó._

_-Claro que si. –contesto Inoue con satisfacción dándose la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse inmediatamente de aquel lugar y fingir que no había tenido oportunidad de encontrarse con esa pareja tan desagradable._

_-¿Y tú Ulquiorra que me dices? –Acariciándole el cabello – ¿sientes algo por esta mujer? –Haciendo que Inoue se paralizara de sopetón. Intentaba con gran esfuerzo movilizar su cuerpo fuera de aquel recinto pero parecía que éste había adquirido vida propia y se negaba rotundamente a obedecer sus órdenes._

_-No… -contesto secamente el espada mirando a los ojos a la rubia quien reía con cinismo._

_-Es algo frustrante amar a alguien que no siente lo mismo por ti ¿Verdad Inoue Orihime? _

_-Yo… no… no… lo… amo. –Respondió la pelinaranja de espaldas mientras sentía como su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente ¿Pero por que? ¿Acaso amaba a Ulquiorra tan profundamente que sus sentimientos le atrofiaban todos y cada uno de sus sentidos físicos?_

_-¡Ves Ulquiorra! Tienes que acompañarme; volver conmigo a "Las noches" para reinar junto a mi, sabes que siempre te amaré. –Tomándolo por el rostro y aproximando sus labios a los del joven quien no repelía en absoluto aquella acción. –Bésame Ulquiorra Shiffer… -dijo Nurielle suspirando sobre los labios del chico mientras los saboreaba con éxtasis. _

Ambos jóvenes se besaban intensamente. Aún que Nurielle era quien dirigía aquella deleitante escena, Ulquiorra la seguía con suavidad aferrándose de la estrecha figura de la espada apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Nurielle sin duda sabía como lidiar con él. Ella era la única que había logrado alguna vez alcanzar su gélido corazón y ahora esa sensación revivía en el interior de aquel cuerpo falso creado por Urahara.

El ajustado y corto vestido blanco de la delgada, atractiva y protuberante espada, era subido con suavidad tras el abrazo del pelinegro quien parecía haberse extraviado en aquel excitante sueño ¿O era una pesadilla?

_-¡IDIOTA! –grito Inoue quien recogió el conejo de peluche y lo arrojó con furia, golpeando con rudeza a aquellos desfachatados amantes; tras lo cual cayó despatarrado en el suelo sin surtir un contundente efecto._

Ulquiorra apartó sus labios de Nurielle y la miró confuso. Inoue respiraba agitada y furica. Era como ver a dos personas totalmente distintas; la sumisa mujer que solía contemplar con asiduidad y ésta otra quien ahora se asemejaba más a una fiera salvaje cuyos instintos se hallaban a punto de asesinar sin miramientos a dos presas desatinadas.

_-¡Eres un idiota, idiota, idiota! ¡TE ODIO ULQUIORRA! –volvió a gritar dando media vuelta y escabulléndose con rapidez de aquel sector._

Inoue caminó con prisa entre las desconcertantes paredes de cristal, las cuales, no la ayudaban en lo absoluto a salir de aquel frágil laberinto. Choco varias veces con algunos espejos mientras transitaba con velocidad dejando caer a su paso, húmedas gotas traslúcidas al frió piso de cerámica.

¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué había sido tan despectiva con Ulquiorra? ¿Por qué le quería? Él había sido el causante de su secuestro, la había torturado psicológicamente por semanas, era quien la habría asesinado sin compasión solo para cumplir los crueles mandatos de Aizen ¿Entonces por que se le destrozaba el corazón al verlo con otra mujer? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto su desprecio? ¿Acaso se había enamorado de su verdugo?

Esa anecdótica realidad le revolvía el estomago ¿Acaso sufría los efectos de la enfermedad de Estocolmo en donde la victima acaba enamorándose de su captor? ¿Estaba enferma o loca acaso?

La joven volvió a trastabillar con otro espejo golpeándose el rostro con dureza. Tomó su mano derecha y se acaricio su adolorida frente mientras apoyaba la mano izquierda en el cristal y aproximaba su cuerpo y su cara contra el mismo.

Inoue recorrió con su mano su mejilla derecha notando la incontenible cataratas de lágrimas que se escabullían impunemente de sus ojos y resbalaban hacia su cuello. Luego se tapó la boca intentando contener un agudo gemido de dolor que escapaba de sus labios.

Lloraba desconsoladamente. Ni siquiera por Ichigo se había sentido así de triste; a pesar de haber llorado por él cuando decidió por si misma salvar a sus amigos.

Tampoco en su solitaria y oscura prisión en "Las Noches" había derramado tantas lágrimas como ahora. Todo por un estúpido y desalmado espada pensó.

Mientras intentaba sofocar conscientemente, sus revueltos sentimientos por Ulquiorra, pudo sentir unos fríos brazos rodear su cintura y una segura silueta apresarla contra el cristal.

Podía apreciar con toda claridad una serena respiración remolonear cerca de su oído derecho y el peso de un mentón en el hombro del mismo lado.

_-No llores mujer. –Le dijo una voz masculina que supo reconocer._

_-Ul… -Sin terminar la frase._

Inoue alzo un poco su vista para encontrarse con el rostro del joven reflejarse en el cristal frente a ella. Ante aquella extraña visión su voz pareció haberse fugado súbitamente. Intentó esgrimir algunas sílabas pero era inútil nada salía de lo más profundo de su garganta.

_-Las mujeres humanas son extrañas he impredecibles. –Dijo el chico notando como se empañaba el cristal causado por la cálida respiración de la muchacha. -¿Por qué lloras? –Inquirió tras notar que sus comentarios no surtían ningún efecto._

El joven espada se retiró un poco para luego girarla con brusquedad sobre el cristal quedando ambos frente a frente. Miró con extrañeza las lagrimas de la muchacha escabullirse por su rostro mientras ésta fruncía el seño con tristeza.

Ulquiorra aproximo su rostro al de la joven quien lo negó con brusquedad girando con violencia su cabeza, como evitando confrontar aquel perturbador rostro.

Inoue esperaba un inmediato desaliento por parte del espada tras su acto de rebeldía pero al parecer sus conjeturas no darían el resultado esperado.

La muchacha, quien yacía apresada entre los brazos del arrancar, pudo sentir un cambio de textura en su mejilla izquierda y una fresca brisa recorrer ese sector de su rostro. Ulquiorra relamía sus lágrimas como si se deleitase con el helado más exquisito del mundo.

_-Son saladas… -pronunció con cierto asombro haciendo que la chica lo mirara._

Inoue sintió un fuerte envión en su cuerpo he intento propinarle con su mano izquierda una fuerte bofetada, pero éste le sujeto primero, la mano izquierda, y luego la derecha, fuertemente contra el cristal.

Ulquiorra volvió a presionarla con ahínco percibiendo con mayor nitidez, no solo su agitada respiración, sino también la exuberante silueta de la pelinaranja, quien al sentirse comprimida de esa manera por el cuerpo del joven, suspiró algo excitada.

El inexpresivo rostro de Ulquiorra yacía a unos pocos centímetros del suyo. La chica podía notar su respiración cada vez con mayor nitidez y eso le hacía sentir un nerviosismo y un potente calor recorrer cada fibra de su ser como no sentía desde hacía tiempo.

El chico acerco su rostro un poco más al igual que su cuerpo que parecía acoplarse en sincronía casi perfecta al de la muchacha. Si bien Nurielle revivía algo en él, esta mujer lograba lo que ninguna otra pudo en su corta vida de espada, excitarlo como hombre.

Cada día que pasaba le costaba más conservarse calmo he imperturbable ante su presencia. Debía hacer notorios esfuerzos para poder controlar su actual condición y no corromper a la mujer que ahora yacía frente a él.

No sabía cuando, ni exactamente en que punto, ésta joven humana lo había transformado en esta vil criatura que por fuera aparentaba una efigie de hielo, pero por dentro era un silencioso y amenazante volcán a punto de eclosionar en exuberantes llamaradas de fuego capaces de consumir hasta las más efímera esencia de vida.

Inoue se sentía presa de una fantasía. No podía controlarse ni menguar la excitación que se apoderaba de su juvenil cuerpo. Mientras Ulquiorra permanecía impávido junto a ella, la muchacha tenía la imperiosa necesidad de apoderarse de la frescura de aquellos pálidos labios como si fuese esa la única fuente capaz de calmar el abrazador fuego de su interior. Empujo un poco su rostro hacia adelante rosando a penas los labios de Ulquiorra, pero el chico volvió a presionarla contra el cristal y a mirarla estupefacto.

Inoue sentía su cuerpo desfallecer. Era como si se encontrase bajo los efectos desintoxicantes de un poderoso narcótico que había corrompido hasta su alma y que no podía controlar por ningún medio conocido.

Intento contar hasta diez, luego hasta veinte pero al parecer aquel conteo solo acrecentaba más la tensión y el estrés de su cuerpo.

_-Te… quiero… -dijo Inoue con voz suave, tras una dura contienda entre su mente y sus cuerdas vocales por pronunciar esa frase con coherencia._

La compostura que guardaba Ulquiorra hasta entonces pareció disolverse en ese instante; arremetiendo con algo de violencia contra los labios de la joven, los cuales hacía completamente suyos con fervor y éxtasis.

El pelinegro soltó las muñecas de la chica y acto seguido se apoderó con fuerza de su cintura presionando a la joven ahora hacia su cuerpo. Inoue suspiro con placer aún sumida entre sus brazos.

La chica entreabrió a penas sus ojos para verse reflejada en el cristal frente a ella aferrada ahora al cabello y a la espalda del pelinegro quien relamía su cuello.

¿Qué harían si alguien viniese en ese momento? ¿Y si quien acudiese fuera Ichigo? Seguramente no estaría muy contento de encontrar a su novia en esa situación con otro hombre, aun que con seguridad Ichigo ni siquiera se mosquearía con ello, pues ante sus ojos la única mujer digna de ser celada era Kuchiki Rukia; aún que lo negase o disimulase no era ella quien yacía en el corazón del pelinaranja.

Orihime gimió de placer al sentir la mano derecha del espada presionar con fuerza su seno izquierdo, y a la mano izquierda del chico levantar con rapidez la falda de su solero acariciándole los muslos desnudos y la entrepierna.

¿Qué pasaba con éste hombre? Hacía tan solo unos instantes la despreció sin remordimientos y ahora intentaba poseerla ahí mismo sin importarle siquiera que alguien entrase a aquel concurrido lugar.

El chico soltó su seno derecho y se las arregló con los pantalones mientras volvía a besarla lujuriosamente; Respiraba entrecortadamente y con agitación como si hubiese afrontado la más extenuante batalla y ahora se hallaba completamente dispuesto a reclamar su tan merecido galardón.

Una vez que el problema de su pantalón estuvo resuelto, acarició el muslo izquierdo de la chica posándolo sobre su cadera derecha mientras la joven lo sujetaba con fuerza y lo atraía hacia su posición. Mientras él se acomodaba la mente de Orihime solo lograba formular una escueta pregunta ¿Dónde había aprendido Ulquiorra a hacer todo aquello?

El espada la aferró nuevamente con fuerza, y con un fuente envión se acomodo en su interior meciéndose con brusquedad y ansia.

_-¡Ulquiorra! –Jadeo la muchacha al sentirse penetrada._


	11. Desdicha, felicidad un choque

Capitulo XI

"Desdicha, felicidad, un choque de emociones bajo la lluvia"

_-Yo… te… quiero… -Suspiró la pelinaranja mientras sentía una intensa pesadez en su cuerpo y una potente punzada desprenderse de su frente._

_-¿Ya estas despierta Inoue? –Inquirió una voz femenina._

La vista de la joven solo le revelaba algunas luces y sombras que tardo un largo rato en definir. Una luz tenue proveniente de una molesta lámpara de techo parecía fastidiar su adolorida vista a tal punto que no lograba abrir sus ojos con naturalidad.

_-Apagaré la luz. –Exclamó la voz a su lado._

Inoue pudo percibir como las luces en su borrosa mirada se extinguían súbitamente dándole paso a una lobreguez menos intimidante.

_-Encenderé la luz del velador así estarás más cómoda._

_-¿Quién? ¿Dónde estoy? –dijo intentando incorporarse más la pesadez de su cuerpo la superaba._

_-Soy yo, Tatsuki, estas en tú casa. –Ayudándola a sentarse mientras la chica refregaba sus ojos como intentando recuperar la visión perdida. -Por qué no bebes un poco de agua –Sentenció Tatsuki acercándole un vaso de agua fresca que puso entre sus manos._

_-¿Qué paso Tatsuki? –Bebiendo aquel refrescante liquido -¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Dónde esta él?_

_-¿Él? Bueno está en la sala, insistió en quedarse un poco más contigo hasta que despertaras al menos._

_-¿En verdad?_

_-¡Claro tonta! Es lo menos que puedes esperar de él._

_-¿Y como llegué aquí? ¿Acaso lo hicimos? –Preguntó desorbitada mirando la borrosa figura de Tatsuki._

_-¿Lo hicieron? ¿A que te refieres?_

_-Tatsuki él y yo estuvimos juntos, fue tan rápido, tan repentino, pero no puedo decir que me sienta mal por ello._

_-¡Espera un momento Inoue! ¿Qué crees que hiciste con Ichigo?_

_-¿Qué con Ichigo? No con él, con Ulquiorra…_

_-¡Ehh! –proclamó la pelinegra desconcertada._

_-¿Pero esta aquí? –Exclamó con dificultad al notar el rostro desorbitado de Tatsuki -¿a caso él no dijo nada?_

_-Es Ichigo quien está aquí Inoue._

_-Ichigo… -suspirando._

_-Pero entonces… -Inoue tocó con suavidad su frente pero esta le dolía tanto que no lograba forjar una idea exacta ¿Había estado o no con Ulquiorra?_

_-¿Duele mucho? –Inquirió Tatsuki al verla fruncir el seño adolorida._

_-¿Qué paso? –clavando la mirada en su mejor amiga._

_-Pues te encontramos desmayada cerca de un descampado del parque. Los chicos pudieron sentir poderosos reiatsus y cuando acudimos allí estabas desmayada en el césped con un protuberante chichón y una cortada en la frente._

_-¿En el césped? Pero si yo estaba en ese extraño juego… yo… él… y esa mujer…_

_-Juego, mujer ¿de quien hablas?_

_-Yo estaba ahí junto a Ulquiorra y también estaba esa tal Nurielle… ella y Ulquiorra se besaron… y yo corrí por la galería de espejos… entonces él me alcanzo y me besó… me besó con tanta pasión que creí desfallecer Tatsuki. –Llevándose ambas manos al rostro y sonrojándose tras recordar la escena._

_-Pues no se de que hablas Inoue; te repito que allí no había más que hierva, el conejo de felpa y tú desmayada._

_-Pero yo entré ahí, a esa galería de espejos… ¿Dónde está Ulquiorra? –pregunto con inquietud mirándola con seriedad._

_-Pues… se marchó –sentenció la pelinegra con el rostro cabizbajo._

_-¿Se marcho? ¿A lo de Urahara?_

_-No Inoue… no ha regresado a lo de Urahara-San, Rukia e Ishida fueron a buscarlo allí, ya que no daban con él en el parque pero hasta ahora no hay señales suyas._

_-¿Se ha ido? ¿Pero como? ¿Por qué? Él y yo… -Inoue bajo su rostro con tristeza y desconcierto._

_-¿Que paso entre los dos Inoue? _

_-Creo que hicimos el amor Tatsuki._

_¡LO DICES EN SERIO! –Grito exaltada._

_-¡Shhu no grites!_

_-¡Lo siento! –Tapándose la boca._

_-Orihime ¿Estas despierta? –Dijo Ichigo ingresando súbitamente a la habitación._

_-¡Kurosaki-kun! –Exclamó la chica al verlo ingresar completamente cabizbajo._

_-Los dejaré solos cualquier cosa estaré afuera, ya hable con mis padres y me dieron permiso de quedarme aquí esta noche ¿a menos que quieran que los deje solos? –Inquirió Tatsuki mirándolos con complicidad._

_-¡Tatsuki-chan! –Dijo Inoue poniéndose de todos colores._

_-No… -se apresuro a decir el pelinaranja –Le prometí a Yuzu que iría a cenar hoy a casa._

_-Bien, bueno estaré en la cocina. –Tras estas palabras la pelinegra partió dejándolos a solas._

_-¿Cómo estás? –pregunto él acariciándole con suavidad el cabello._

_-Estoy bien, solo algo adolorida. –Tocándose la frente._

_-¿Qué fue lo que te paso Inoue? Cuando llegué y te vi tirada en la hierva me preocupe mucho por ti –La chica noto que a pesar de la triste mirada de Ichigo sus palabras denotaban un sentimiento no tan profundo en su corazón._

_-¿Ichigo tú me amas? –Pregunto vacilante._

_-Claro que si Inoue._

_-¿De verdad me amas? _

_-Si por que me lo preguntas. –Esquivando un poco su mirada._

_-No por nada… es que a veces… _

_-¿A veces?_

_-Nada olvídalo. –Exclamo con un apesadumbrado semblante._

Ichigo se aproximo a ella y la beso tiernamente en los labios. Inoue se sorprendió un poco por lo inesperado de aquella acción pero no pudo evitar entregarse a aquel reconfortante beso.

_-No vas a decirme lo que te paso. –Insistió él._

_-Pues…_

_-¿Aja?_

_-Vi a Ulquiorra…_

_-¿Él te hizo esto? –Acariciando con suavidad su herida. _

_-No… _

_-¿Y entonces?_

_-Había alguien más con él, una mujer de cabellos rubios y largos, vestía como un arrancar._

_-¿Una espada?_

_-Ulquiorra la llamó Nurielle. –Dijo Inoue mirando a Ichigo a los ojos notando el desconcierto en el rostro del joven._

_-Nurielle Andevallete ¿su supuesta prometida?_

_-Pues supongo que si… -Recostándose con suavidad en la cama._

_-¿Y que pasó? ¿Acaso se fue con ella?_

_-No lo sé, estaban hablando y no quise molestarlos –desviando ahora la mirada. –salí corriendo y…_

_-¿Y que? ¿Acaso esa mujer fue la que te lastimo? –Insistió Ichigo._

_-No, supongo que tropecé torpemente con uno de los espejos y me desmaye._

_-¿Espejos? Inoue… ¿No me mientes verdad? –Ahora fue el chico quien la miró con insistencia en busca de una verídica revelación._

_-Ichigo… -¿Qué haría ahora le diría la verdad? Aun que de todas formas no sabía si ella y Ulquiorra habían hecho el amor._

_-¿Es la verdad? –Insistió el chico._

_-Si… -mordiéndose los labios -fue lo que paso… ella quería que él regresara al Hueco Mundo por eso había venido en su busca._

_-Supongo que ese sujeto habrá regresado con su prometida por que pareciese como si se hubiese esfumado del mapa._

_-Tatsuki me dijo que Rukia fue a buscarlo a lo de Urahara._

_-Pues si pero no ha ido allí._

_-¿Crees que le haya sucedido algo malo? –Pregunto recostada sobre su cama._

_-No lo sé quizás si, o quizás la idea de ser el gobernante del Hueco Mundo le agrado más de lo que pensábamos; de todas formas no nos preocupemos ahora por él, quiero que te mejores Inoue. –Recostándose sobre el torso de la chica y apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella._

_-Kurosaki-kun… -Acariciándole el cabello._

_-Ya te dije que me llames Ichigo… -Incorporándose un poco y volviéndola a besar tiernamente en los labios._

_-Ichigo… -Dijo la joven en voz baja mientras se mimetizaba a su adorado pelinaranja._

Dos meses habían trascurrido desde la desaparición de Ulquiorra. Urahara se preocupo bastante al principio pero Tessai lo había hecho reflexionar sobre la posibilidad de que el pelinegro optara por vivir al lado de los suyos y eso era algo que no le podía negar, pero lo que si le molestaba al rubio era la promesa que había jurado al espada ¿Acaso debía darla por terminada?

Mientras tanto nuestros jóvenes héroes habían regresado a otra aburrida rutina escolar. El nuevo semestre les exigía muchas más presiones y concentración a la hora de estudiar.

Rukia había regresado a la Sociedad de almas sin decir demasiado con la excusa de reorganizar algunas cosas de la boda.

Ichigo, Ishida y Chado se habían dedicado a exterminar una incontenible horda Hollow que al parecer insistía con asechar la ciudad.

Nell había regresado al Hueco Mundo pero semanalmente venía a dar su reporte a Ichigo y a los demás o enviaba a Pesche Guatiche, quien tenía el placer de atosigar a Ishida tras sus excursiones al mundo humano insistiendo en saber sobre las raras e insólitas costumbres de los insectos terrestres.

Por su parte Inoue había reflexionado bastante sobre su pasado accionar con Ulquiorra y sus sentimientos con respecto a Ichigo. Si bien ya no podía negar que indudablemente le pasaban cosas con el cuarto espada, tampoco podía dar por finalizado su noviazgo con el apuesto pelinaranja quien se mostraba más animado y cariñoso a su lado.

Ichigo había hablado seriamente con ella hacía exactamente una semana sobre su largo noviazgo y el deseo de ir más allá de simples besos en su relación. Ambos aún eran jóvenes pero las alborotadas hormonas no pensaban exactamente lo mismo, ésta idea causo algo de gracia en la pelinaranja quien se había ensimismado mirando a través del ventanal del salón.

_-El que solo se ríe de sus picardías se acuerda. –Sentenció Tatsuki con gracia parada a su lado._

_-Lo siento Tatsuki-chan estaba algo distraída._

_-Si ya me di cuenta por que no vamos a almorzar. –Dijo la chica sujetándola de la mano y arrastrándola por todo el salón._

Ambas se escabulleron hasta uno de sus lugares preferidos alejado del barullo y la muchedumbre. Las dos muchachas se sentaron debajo de un robusto árbol cuyas hojas descoloridas habían comenzado a desprenderse depositándose perezosamente sobre el amarillento césped.

_-Esté lugar se ha puesto muy bonito –Exclamó la pelinaranja maravillada._

_-Y dime Inoue ¿has preparado todo para hoy?_

_-Pues si… -Sentenció la chica avergonzada._

_-¿Y como estás? ¿Ansiosa? ¿Preocupada?_

_-Pues si, un poco de ambas. –Dijo tomando un sorbo de agua._

_-¿Estas segura de querer hacerlo?_

_-Bueno Ichigo y yo somos novios es natural que ambos tengamos sexo ¿O no?_

_-Pues no parecías muy segura unos meses atrás._

_-Pero ahora es diferente Tatsuki._

_-¿Diferente por que? ¿Por qué Ulquiorra Shiffer no está por aquí?_

_-En parte si, por que él no lo dudo dos veces antes de marcharse con "su prometida" –declaró despectivamente –Además amo a Ichigo y él también me quiere y ambos deseamos que nuestra relación pase al siguiente nivel._

_-¿Estas segura? –Preguntó la pelinegra mirándola con seriedad._

_-Tatsuki…_

_-Mira Inoue no quiero ser aguafiestas pero lo cierto es que ambos no están siendo sinceros con su relación; y no lo tomes a mal –Acoto tras ver el triste semblante de su amiga –pero está claro que a ti te pasan cosas con otro chico y a él…_

_-¡Eso no es verdad! –presionando sus puños con fuerza sobre su regazo._

_-Conozco a Ichigo desde que era tan solo un niño, soy su mejor amiga y aun que te duela Inoue debes considerar esa posibilidad._

_-¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? ¿Tatsuki eres mi amiga o no?_

_-Por ello y como amiga deseo que cuando esa experiencia llegue a tu vida sea especial entiendes._

_-Pues no puedes decidir todo por mí, yo tengo el derecho de elegir mi propia vida y como desarrollarla Tatsuki no soy una niña a la que constantemente tengas que proteger. –Sentenció malhumorada y dolida ¿Pero por que? ¿Acaso las palabras de Tatsuki eran verdaderas y eso calaba hondo en lo más profundo de su ser?_

_-Pues bien no quiero mortificarte más… solo quiero que estés segura y preparada es todo._

_-No te preocupes tomaremos todos los recaudos… -Dijo la chica más aliviada y centrando toda su imaginación en lo que pasaría en la noche en su casa._

Tras terminar las clases Ichigo e Ishida debieron corretear otro Hollow no muy lejos del colegio. Aun que la pelinaranja se moría de ganas por estar con él debía preparar su casa para la tan esperada cita nocturna. Inoue recorrió algunas tiendas y compro algo para cocinar y varias velas de adorno. Se baño, acomodo su casa, preparo su alcoba y dispuso las velas alrededor de su cama.

Decidió vestirse lo más sexi que le fuera posible pues al fin y al cabo esa noche debía de ser excitante. Desempolvo una corta minifalda blanca que Sora le había regalado mucho antes de morir, unas ajustadas medias bucaneras color rosadas y una escotada blusa roja ajustada al cuerpo resaltaban aún más su bonita figura.

Al terminar de cambiarse se maquillo suavemente y acomodó el cabello el cual caía con gracia sobre su torso. La chica se dispuso a abandonar la habitación pero pudo percibir, apoyado sobre una silla no muy lejos de su cama, al conejo de peluche blanco que pertenecía al pelinegro.

El mismo yacía desplomado sujetando entre sus patitas un bonito corazón rojo. Inoue se aproximó a él y lo tomó entre sus brazos, lo miró por unos instantes algo estática y con un poco de melancolía.

_-Será mejor que hoy no duermas aquí. –Exclamó sujetándolo con fuerzas y trasladándolo hacia la antigua habitación de Sora donde cerró la puerta con rapidez no sin antes echarle un último vistazo. –Estúpido… -Dijo suspirando._

Alguien llamó a la puerta con insistencia. La muchacha corrió presurosa a la entrada, miró por la mirilla de la puerta y abrió con rapidez y algarabía.

_-Siento llegar tarde. –Sentenció el pelinaranja quien se adentro a la casa y la contemplo algo embobado._

_-¿Te gusta? –Pregunto la chica con picardía._

_-Te ves preciosa Inoue. –Estrechándola entre sus brazos y besándola apasionadamente._

_-Tú también te ves guapo. –Ayudándole a quitarse el largo sobretodo con algo de dificultad._

_-Lamento haberme puesto esto pero el cielo se oscureció y pensé que quizás podría llover y… -Dijo el chico nerviosamente mientras sentía las manos de la muchacha recorrer con suavidad su cuerpo mientras lo despojaba de aquella larga chaqueta._

_-¡Descuida! De seguro no nos mojaremos aquí. –Exclamó pícaramente con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_-¿Estas segura Inoue? –Inquirió él._

_-Si, lo estoy… -Tras estas palabras la muchacha cerro la puerta con llave y volvió a la tarea de besarlo con intensidad._

_-Huele a quemado. –sentenció apartándose un poco de la joven._

_-¡Es mi comida! –corriendo presurosa a la cocina._

Ichigo la siguió en silencio por el corredor para ingresar al living. Allí pudo encontrarse con la sala exquisitamente engalanada. Varias flores decoraban todo el lugar al igual que preciosos velones los cuales ardían vivazmente sobre la mesa y sobre las repisas de la habitación.

El chico se sentó sobre unos bonitos almohadones blancos que circundaban la mesa la cual se hallaba ataviada por un precioso mantel color blanco y servilletas color borgoña.

_-Todo te ha quedado fantástico Inoue. –Dijo extasiado desde su lugar y exhalando un extenso suspiro._

_-Todo menos la comida. –Dijo tristemente desde la puerta de la cocina._

_-¿Qué ocurrió? –Exclamó Ichigo con gracia pues conocía las pocas actitudes culinarias de la muchacha._

_-Se quemó completamente… -Acercándose junto al chico y desplomándose en un almohadón._

_-¡SE QUEMO TODA! –Exclamó anonadado._

_-Si… -desplomándose en el piso de la sala._

_-Descuida Inoue… -Sentenció el chico recostándose sobre ella. –Podemos pedir pizza –echando a reír._

_-Pero yo quería que comieras algo hecho por mi… -expresó melancólica._

_-Pues… -Ichigo pudo recordar con total claridad las fallidas y poco apetitosas comidas de la pelinaranja. –no deberías preocuparte ya habrá ocasión para que cenemos juntos otra vez. –Sonriendo._

_-Ichigo… -Dijo acariciándole con suavidad el cabello mientras lo miraba con ternura._

_-Inoue… -Besándola con suavidad en los labios._

Ambos podían sentir el fuego abrasador que emanaba de sus cuerpos. El chico la aprisiono contra el suelo acariciándola con frenesí desprendiendo deleitantes suspiros de sus labios.

Inoue trago saliva, podía notar como las manos de su amante rosaban su cuerpo, ahora por debajo de su blusa. Entreabrió un poco sus piernas para permitir que el chico se ubicara sobre ella, mientras ambos se besaban apasionadamente.

El joven pelinaranja se acomodo sobre ella y se dispuso a besar y mordisquear el cuello de su novia apartando con delicadeza sus largos cabellos para tener un mejor acceso a aquel deleitante objeto. Lamió con suavidad aquella zona y sin poder resistirlo más la mordió con delicadeza haciendo que la joven gimiera entre sus brazos.

Levanto su mirada para volver a besarla pero el chico se detuvo instantáneamente. Pudo percibir con claridad frente a él el rostro de Rukia, quien lo miraba con tristeza.

_-No puede ser… -Dijo con suavidad._

_-¿Qué cosa? –Suspiró ella._

_-Realmente eres… -¿Otra vez sufría de esta extraña visión perturbadora? ¿Acaso dejaría de aparecérsele en momentos tan inoportunos como éste?_

_-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No quieres besarme? –Pregunto la chica al notar el largo impasse._

_-Yo… si quiero…_

_-¿Entonces que ocurre? Bésame…_

Ichigo volvió a acercar su rostro dispuesto a besarla sin dudar. Sus labios rozaron a los de ella pero antes de que ambos pudieran fundirse en un extasiante beso la puerta de calle fue golpeada con arrebato e ímpetu.

_-¿Quién podrá ser? –Inoue se precipito con rapidez acomodándose la blusa y yendo al recibidor. -¿Quién es? –Preguntó más no recibió respuesta alguna ¿Acaso ya se habían ido? _

La chica observó a través de la mirilla pero no pudo percibir a nadie del otro lado pero si pudo sentir un débil y casi imperceptible reiatsu que le era más que conocido.

_-¡Ulquiorra! –Dijo en voz baja tapándose la boca con ambas manos._

Se paralizo delante de la puerta ¿Por qué no lograba reaccionar? ¿Realmente sería él? Tras varios minutos de dubitación volvió a asomarse a la mirilla con cuidado más el resultado fue exactamente el mismo no podía ver nada ni a nadie tras la puerta.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Y si abría la puerta para cerciorarse? Pero por alguna razón esa idea le resultaba descabellada ¿Qué le diría a Ichigo? ¿Qué le diría a Ulquiorra? ¿Cómo debía actuar con ambos? Sentía que se le aflojaban las piernas y el cuerpo le temblaba como a una hoja.

Permaneció parada tras la puerta. La misma no volvió a sonar ¿Acaso ya se habría ido? ¿Realmente era Ulquiorra? ¿Por qué el chico regresaría ahora y por que iría a verla? Seguramente todo aquello era un juego perpetrado por su mente, tal vez solo alguien se confundió llamando a su puerta y ya se habían marchado.

_-Si eso debe de ser. –Sonriendo nerviosamente y disponiéndose a volver junto a Ichigo._

_-Abre la puerta ¡Mujer! –Sentenció con suavidad pero demandantemente una voz masculina._


	12. Desdicha y Felicidad Parte II

Capitulo XII

"Desdicha, felicidad, un choque de emociones bajo la lluvia Parte II"

_-Si eso debe de ser. –Sonriendo nerviosamente y disponiéndose a volver junto a Ichigo._

_-Abre la puerta ¡Mujer! –Sentenció con suavidad pero demandantemente una voz masculina._

Inoue se paralizo nuevamente. Esa voz sin duda le pertenecía a él, a Ulquiorra Shiffer ¿Sería posible y por que justo en ese momento? La chica se acerco un poco más a la puerta volvió a mirar a través de la mirilla pero su avistamiento fue exactamente el mismo ¡Nada!

_-Vete de aquí –profirió tras la puerta más no recibió contestación inmediata._

_-Abre la puerta Inoue Orihime. –Exclamó en voz baja pero estas palabras sobresaltaron a la muchacha._

_-¿Quién eres? ¡Vete de aquí!_

_-¡Abre! _

_-¡Largo! ¡Tú no eres Ulquiorra! Él jamás me llama por mi nombre. –Apartándose de la puerta aterrorizada._

_-¿Qué ocurre Inoue? –Inquirió Ichigo yendo a su encuentro._

_-¡No es posible! ¡No lo es! –Dijo acurrucándose en los brazos del chico._

_-¿Qué cosa? ¿Estas bien? ¿Quién era? _

_-Ichigo…_

La puerta volvió a sonar con insistencia pero esta vez fue Ichigo quien se adelanto con prisa para abrirla.

_-¡NO! –Grito Inoue pero el peli naranja ya había tirado del picaporte con fuerzas._

_-¡Hasta que por fin abren! –Dijo una alta figura masculina de cabellos rojos, rayas negras en el rostro y vestido elegantemente._

_-¡Renji! –Expresó Ichigo algo confuso. -¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-No me ves en meses y solo me preguntas eso –refunfuño el pelirrojo._

_-¡Hola a todos! –Grito con entusiasmo una figura femenina de largo cabello rubio y protuberante silueta._

_-¡Rangiku! –Exclamó sobresaltado al ver a la elegante y sexi mujer entrar a la casa como si fuera suya._

_-¿No los interrumpimos verdad? –Sonriendo con picardía. –¡Inoue-chan! –Abrazando a la muchacha._

_-Ho… hola Rangiku-sempai. –Dijo abrazándola confusa._

_-¡Matsumoto no seas tan escandalosa quieres! –Sentencio otro sujeto de baja estatura buen porte y vestido cuidadosamente._

_-No seas tan estricto con Rangiku, Shiro-Kun –Exclamo otra joven de cabellos negros y sueltos, delgada y bonita sonrisa_

_-¡Toushiro! ¡Hinamori! ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Ichigo se aparto para dejar pasar al desfiladero de personas que ingresaban a la casa._

_-¡Es capitán Hitsugaya! No entiendo por que no puedes decirlo. –Suspiro frustrado arrugando el ceño._

_-Lo siento Ichigo… -Dijo Ishida quien entró detrás. –Ellos insistieron y bueno… -Saludándolo con la mano he ingresando a la casa._

_-Buenas noches. –Exclamó un alto moreno._

_-Chado tú también_

_-Si… lo siento… -Dijo éste suspirando._

_-Veo que estabas algo ocupado Ichigo pervertido. –Sentenció con efusividad un tipo de cabello rubio semilargo, pero a diferencia de los demás no vestía con demasiada elegancia._

_-¡Hirako! ¡Maldito! ¿Que haces tú aquí?_

_-Bueno solo pasaba por aquí… -Riendo._

_-¡Mentira estorbo! –Dijo una niña pelirrubia pisándole la espalda y haciéndolo caer al suelo._

_-¿Hiyori? _

_-Buenas noches Ichigo. -Exclamó la muchacha arrastrando de la solapa de la camisa al rubio._

_-¡Lo que me faltaba! Adiós noche romántica –dijo con agobio cerrando la puerta._

_-¡Ichigo cabeza hueca abre la puerta! –Grito otra vocecita masculina._

_-¿Que mierda? –Abriendo la misma con brusquedad y encontrando tras ella al pequeño oso de peluche en los brazos de la pelinegra quien esa noche vestía preciosamente._

_Llevaba zapatos nacarados, un ajustado vestido celeste corto por encima de las rodillas, un pullover abierto hacia delante de color blanco, una gargantilla hecha a mano con unas flores de plata en las que se engarzaba un cristal blanco y puro como el diamante; levemente maquillada y con una horquilla plateada que ajustaba un lado de su renegrido cabello._

_-Buenas noches… Ichigo… -Exclamó con seriedad._

_-Rukia… -Dijo el chico mirándola con detenimiento y contemplando por un instante sus preciosos ojos los cuales titilaban y resplandecían con su reflejo._

_-Lamento mucho que los hayamos molestado pero esto fue idea de Renji. –Ingresando a la casa._

_-Rukia-chan… -Dijo Inoue con angustia al notar la hipnotizada mirada del pelinaranja sobre la recién llegada._

_-Buenas noches Inoue, te ves muy bonita._

_-Y tú también. –Tratando de sonreír._

Los tres se internaron en la sala de la casa donde los demás ya se habían acomodado.

_-¡Ummp! Inoue me huele que aquí se cocinaba algo. –Sentenció Matsumoto con satisfacción._

_-Más bien diría que huele a quemado. –Dijo Shinji echando a reír._

_-¿Y me pueden decir por que toda la sociedad de almas esta aquí? Incluyéndolos. –Señalando a Ishida, Chado, Hirako y Hiyori._

_-Cálmate Ichigo es que fuimos a buscarte a tú casa y tu padre nos dijo que estarías aquí. –Acoto Renji._

_-¡Maldito viejo! –Sentenció molesto._

_-Espero que no hayamos interrumpido una cita romántica. –Exclamo Hinamori sentada junto a Hitsugaya._

_-Pues… -Ichigo trago saliva y miró a Inoue quien solo agacho la cabeza avergonzada y luego fijo su vista en Rukia quien se había sentado y permanecía seria y con los ojos cerrados._

_-Seguramente como tardaron tanto en abrir podríamos pensar que quizás estaban ¡jugando de manos! –Hirako parecía muy divertido con la situación._

_-¡Silencio indiscreto! –Hiyori volvió a golpearlo en la cabeza con fuerza._

_-¿Y que los trae por mi casa? –Pregunto Inoue al no tener mucha información al respecto._

_-Pues estamos festejando la despedida de soltera de Rukia. –Dijo Renji sentado junto a la pelinegra._

_-¡Despedida de soltera! –Exclamaron Ichigo e Inoue al unisono mirándose desconcertados._

_-¿Cómo que despedida de soltera? –Ichigo trago saliva._

_-Se decidió que mi casamiento con Ashido será mañana por la tarde. –Rukia no parecía muy contenta al hablar y permanecía sentada con los ojos cerrados y con Kon en brazos._

_-Onee-chan… -dijo el peluche con voz melancólica mirándola._

_-¿Te casarás mañana Rukia-chan? –Inoue se sintió un poco triste sobre todo al notar la poca felicidad emanada del rostro de su amiga._

_-Si…_

_-Y como queríamos pasar más tiempo con ella organizamos esta despedida de ultima hora ¿no es genial? –Expuso Rangiku eufórica._

_-Pues a mi me parece estupendo… -Hinamori sonrió con felicidad._

_-La pregunta es Kuchiki ¿Por qué no te ves feliz? –Exclamó Ishida acomodándose los anteojos._

_-Ishida-Kun… -Inoue lo miro seriamente mientras notaba el sofocante mirar de Ichigo en la pelinegra._

_-Pues… -Dijo la chica abriendo los ojos y parándose de sopetón dejando a todos expectantes. -¿Por qué no vamos a algún lugar entretenido?_

_-Si donde haya bebidas exquisitas. –Río Matsumoto._

_-¡Vayamos! –exclamaron con excitación tras notar el poco usufructo de aquella pregunta suspicaz por parte del Quincy._

_-La mayoría somos menores de edad dudo que nos deje ingresar fácilmente. –Exclamó Chado._

_-Pues yo tengo más de 1000 años así que supongo que puedo entrar sin problemas. –Hirako sonrió con satisfacción._

_-Pues viejo pareces –Al parecer Hiyori no estaba dispuesta a dejar que el muchacho venciera en ningún comentario absurdo._

_-No se preocupen déjenme el resto a mi… -Matsumoto festejo su ultimo comentario y se puso rápidamente en pie._

_-¿Y no se supone que una despedida de soltera debería hacerse solo entre mujeres? –Inquirió Ishida._

_-No, claro que no, eso sería muy aburrido ¿Verdad Capitán? –Sentenció Matsumoto mirando a Hitsugaya._

_-No se por que me lo preguntas a mi. –Replico enojado._

_-Te ves lindo cuando te enfadas Shiro-Kun. –Acotó Hinamori haciendo que el peliblanco se sonrojara y desviara su mirada instantáneamente._

_-Pues Ikkaku me dijo de un bar al que iban con Yumichika; cada vez que venían al mundo humano no queda muy lejos de aquí si quieren podemos ir allí. –Acoto Renji._

_-Me parece bien… -Dijo Rukia encarando hacia la puerta._

_-Bueno si la festejada no tiene inconvenientes ¡Vayamos! –Dijo Renji siguiéndola._

Todos comenzaron a salir de la casa. Inoue se aproximo un poco a Ichigo quien miraba el desfiladero de gente atravesar el umbral de la puerta de la pelinaranja.

_-Parece que nuestra noche deberá esperar. –Sonriendo nerviosamente._

_-Supongo que si. –Dijo Ichigo suspirando algo contrariado._

_-Al menos que no quieras ir. –Sugirió la muchacha mirándolo con atención._

_-Bueno es la despedida de Rukia y… por otra parte todos han venido a buscarnos… podremos reunirnos otra vez en la semana… -Sentenció el chico rascándose nerviosamente la nuca y alborotando su cabello mientras la chica se aferraba a su pecho._

_-Inoue-chan, Kurosaki ¿Vienen o no? –Inquirió Rangiku asomándose a la sala._

_-Si ya vamos… -Ichigo le dio un beso en los labios a Orihime y se escabullo con rapidez hacia la puerta de calle. Matsumoto lo miró pasar a su lado con atención y contemplo el rostro melancólico de la muchacha quien aparto la mirada hacia un rincón de la sala con algo de decepción._

_-¿Cómo van las cosas con Ichigo, Inoue? –Inquirió Rangiku._

_-Pues… _

_-No muy bien por lo que veo entonces… -La protuberante mujer se acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerzas._

_-No te preocupes Rukia se casará mañana._

_-Pero eso no me asegura que Ichigo no la siga amando._

_-Lo entiendo…_

_-Si tan solo Rukia ya no apareciese en nuestras vidas. –Inoue se mordió los labios ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo? Rukia era su amiga después de todo._

_-Yo creo que debes tener algo de paciencia y por sobre todo valor Inoue._

_-¿Valor?_

_-Si… valor… -Rangiku le sonrió con calidez mientras se dispuso a marcharse. –Démonos prisa._

El numeroso grupo comenzó a caminar por las silenciosas calles de Karakura. Sus voces cuchicheando era todo lo que se percibía a un kilometro. Una amenazante tormenta resoplaba con ímpetu en el cielo estallando en fulgurosos rayos luminosos y estridentes truenos aterradores.

Rukia caminaba adelante del grupo junto a Renji e Ishida. Chado e Ichigo conversaban un poco más atrás de los primeros, Hirako y Hiyori caminaban con lentitud detrás de Ichigo y los demás, la muchacha, se había apoderado del brazo de Hirako con el último trueno haciendo que éste la observara sonriente. Por ultimo Hinamori y Toushiro caminaban delante de Matsumoto e Inoue quien transitaba cabizbaja y silenciosa.

_-¡Una moneda por tus pensamientos! –Sentenció la rubia al verla tan seria -¿Aun te preocupa Rukia e Ichigo? –Exclamó en voz baja._

_-Puedo preguntarte algo Rangiku_

_-Si claro ¿Qué cosa?_

_-Cuando vinieron a mi casa ¿Había alguien junto a la puerta?_

_-¿Junto a la puerta? ¡Umpp! –Haciendo memoria. –Creo que no ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-Alguien llamó a la puerta antes que ustedes, mire varias veces por la mirilla pero no pude ver a nadie._

_-¡Aja!_

_-Pero cuando me disponía a irme una voz me dijo que abriera la puerta._

_-¿Una voz? ¿De quien?_

_-De alguien a quien conozco pero esa persona ya no esta aquí y además…_

_-¿Además? –Rangiku la noto algo sobresaltada._

_-Me llamó por mi nombre y él jamás me llama así._

_-¿Él? ¿Quién es él? -Matsumoto la observó con cuidado pero la chica caminaba cabizbaja y sin aclararle este ultimo punto._

_-Quizás solo fue mi imaginación… -respirando algo aliviada._

_-¡Espera un momento Inoue! ¿Tienes un affaire con otro hombre? –Espeto la rubia mirándola desconcertada._

_-¡Rangiku-san! –Inoue se sonrojo al notar que las palabras de la teniente no habían pasado desapercibidas para la parejita que caminaba más adelante. Hitsugaya simplemente la miro de reojo y evito emitir comentarios, Hinamori adopto la misma actitud._

_-¿Y dime como es él Inoue? _

_-Rangiku-sempai no hables tan fuerte por favor… -le suplico la muchacha._

_-¡Ohh! Lo siento pero en verdad he creído que el amor de una mujer debe ser correspondido y atendido y que mejor que el amor de dos hombres para hacerte sentir toda una diosa. –Riendo desfachatadamente._

_-¡Ahh! –Inoue no sabía exactamente que contestar ante aquella afirmación._

_-¿Y me dirás como es él?_

_-No creo que esto sea correcto… yo… estoy de novia con Kurosaki-kun… -Balbuceó esquivando la penetrante mirada de Matsumoto._

_-¡Capitán pueden adelantarse! Inoue y yo charlaremos unas pequeñeces… -Comento alegre._

_-Esta bien Matsumoto, solo no se tarden… -Suspirando agobiado._

Una vez que el grupo se alejo lo suficiente Rangiku la arrincono un poco dispuesta a sacarle toda la información posible a la muchacha.

_-¿Bien vas a decirme?_

_-Es que… yo…_

_-¡Que! ¿Acaso es un pervertido? ¿Te fuerza a cosas indecentes? ¿Quiere verte en ropa interior? ¿Te chantajea con respecto a Ichigo?_

_-¡No! Claro que no…_

_-¿Y entonces?_

_-Él es… es un espada…_

_-Ahh un espada… -Comento más tranquila -¡Espera un momento! ¡UN ESPADA! –grito confusa._

_-Rangiku por favor… -Intentando acallar sus gritos._

_-De acuerdo no gritaré si me cuentas todo con detalle…_

Inoue se tomo unos instantes para confesarle a Matsumoto todo lo ocurrido con Ulquiorra antes y después de ser su prisionera y las extrañas sensaciones que se habían apoderado de su ser estando él en su presencia.

_-Pero Inoue-chan eso quiere decir que a ti te gusta ese muchacho, aun que sea un espada… -Acariciándole la larga cabellera._

_-Pero él se fue con otra y además yo e Ichigo…_

_-Inoue… no sabes que paso con ese chico así que no puedes asegurar que él no sienta nada especial por ti y en cuanto a Ichigo pues…_

_-Matsumoto… Ulquiorra me dijo que no me amaba y en cuanto a Ichigo él y yo somos pareja yo lo quiero mucho y he deseado tanto tiempo estar a su lado que…_

_-Inoue Orihime que tú lo quieras y que hayas deseado algo no quiere decir que eso sea exactamente lo que tienes y si me dejas ser sincera pues me sorprendió mucho que Ichigo y tú salieran._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Cuando nos enteramos lo de Rukia todos esperábamos que él acudiera a buscarla golpeando y maltratando a quien fuese por liberarla de aquellas cadenas impuestas por el clan Kuchiki._

_-Pero…_

_-Pero en vez de eso él comenzó una relación contigo. Por un lado pensamos que ambos lo habían decidido así pero la verdad es que Rukia no ha estado muy feliz desde el anuncio de su boda._

_-¿No es feliz?_

_-No… y conforme avanzaban los días mayor es su infelicidad; se le nota con gran facilidad como habrás podido ver._

_-¿Y quieres decir que ella? –Inoue trago saliva_

_-Que ella puede estar enamorada de Ichigo._

_-¡Pero yo amo a Ichigo él es mío! –Aseveró furiosa._

_-Ninguna persona es propiedad de nadie y si realmente lo amas Inoue como dices, harás lo que el viejo dicho "déjalo ser libre, si vuelve a ti siempre debió ser tuyo, de lo contrario jamás lo fue"_

_-Pero…_

_-Además tú sientes una clara inclinación hacia ese otro chico "a pesar de ser un espada" y de haberte secuestrado, bueno son detalles que se pueden trabajar en toda relación ¡La hace más emocionante! –Explico entusiasmada._

_-No lo sé Rangiku, no lo se… -Dijo algo triste y confusa._

Las dos muchachas finalmente se unieron al sequito. Dos corpulentos guardias se hallaban apostados en las puertas de aquel bar. Matsumoto debió utilizar sus encantos femeninos para permitir que todos ingresaran sin problemas al recinto y no solo ganó entradas libres, también unos cuantos tragos en la barra.

Aquel lugar estaba ambientado en las noches de Arabia, o ese era el eslogan que figuraba en la entrada. Varias telas de color anaranjado y amarillo colgaban graciosamente por todo el techo. Varias mesas bajas con almohadones aterciopelados o con lentejuelas se disponían alrededor de las mismas. Las luces eran tenues pero bastaban para alumbrar varias zonas de aquel boliche. Jarrones con flores dispuestos como centros de mesas despedían un agradable y perfumado aroma por todo el lugar el cual se entre mezclaba con un dulzón aroma a sándalo e incienso que pululaba en el aire.

En el centro del lugar una pequeña pista de baile y un improvisado escenario se ubicaba más atrás de ésta donde un grupo entonaba canciones bastante melosas y de sonidos armoniosos.

El recinto se hallaba algo solitario aún, pues pocas eran las personas que pululaban en su interior. Todo el grupo se posiciono en una de aquellas mesillas ubicándose en parejas Chado al lado de Ishida, Inoue al lado de Ichigo, Renji a su lado y junto a Rukia. Hitsugaya, Hinamori y Matsumoto junto a Hirako y Hiyori.

Un mozo se acerco al lugar dispuesto a anotar los pedidos de los recién llegados mientras algunos truenos retumbaban en el interior de aquel bar.

_-Yo quiero una soda. –Dijo Ichigo._

_-¡Ja Ja Ja! Se nota que aún eres un niño Kurosaki Ichigo. –Rió Matsumoto._

_-Pues yo no bebo… -Refunfuño el pelinaranja._

_-Pues yo tomare un vino blanco bien frio. –Acoto Matsumoto._

_-Yo solo tomare un té helado. –Exclamo Hinamori._

_-Yo igual… -Expresó Hitsugaya._

_-Yo beberé un vino contigo Matsumoto. –Dijo Renji_

_-¡Pues me parece perfecto!_

_-Nosotros tomaremos saque caliente.- Dijo Hirako._

_-Una soda dietética. –Se apunto Ishida._

_-Yo también quiero una de esas. –Señaló Inoue._

_-Yo tomaré un café… -expreso Chado serio._

_-¡Yo quiero una botella de Saque! –Gruño Rukia dejando pasmados a los presentes._

_-¿Desde cuando bebes Saque Rukia? –Pregunto Ichigo._

_-Tengo cien años Ichigo idiota, creo que se lo que puedo o no beber._

_-¿Por qué estas tan malhumorada? ¿Acaso no estás feliz? –Inquirió el chico con suspicacia mientras el mozo se retiraba con los pedidos._

_-Claro que lo estoy… podríamos haber pedido una pizza tengo hambre. –Refunfuño la pelinegra haciendo caso omiso a las palabras e insinuaciones de Ichigo._

_-Si te gusta mentirte a ti misma es tú problema. –Espeto el pelinaranja buscando alguna ruda reacción por parte de la muchacha pero esta permaneció algo taciturna._

Después de unas horas todo el grupo se hallaba más animado. Afuera la lluvia caía copiosamente sobre la ciudad de Karakura pero adentro el calor provocado por las bebidas y el baile habían desvanecido las confusiones y tristezas, menos, la de cierta pelinegra quien ya llevaba dos botellas de saque en su haber y no se había movido de su asiento a pesar de las insistencias de Renji por invitarla a bailar y divertirse.

Ishida y Chado bailaban con dos muchachas muy bonitas mientras que Matsumoto charlaba con Renji apostados en la barra. Hinamori había probado el vino blanco de Matsumoto y ahora bailaba lentamente colgada del cuello de Toushiro quien se notaba claramente sonrojado.

Hiyori y Hirako habían pedido permiso y ahora tocaban con la banda muy animados con todo el saque bebido, Ichigo e Inoue bailaban abrazados en el centro de la pista debajo de tenues luces parpadeantes.

Rukia permanecía sentada en la mesa algo solitaria y ebria. Kon permanecía a su lado y la miraba con tristeza y compasión.

_-No deberías casarte si no lo deseas onee-chan… -Profirió el peluche._

_-Claro que quiero casarme… -Profirió con dificultad –pero no con Ashido… -bebiendo de su copa._

_-¡Ahh! –Kon olvido por un momento su condición y se cruzo de brazos apoyado sobre la mesa; por suerte para él, las luces eran escasas ahora en ese sector. –Deberías luchar por su cariño si aún lo quieres. –Dijo sabiamente, claro que Rukia no entendió si aquella frase era formulada por el peluche o por la excesiva cantidad de alcohol en su sangre._

_-Él la quiere Kon… y ella a él…. Y no a mí… -La muchacha sintió algunas lagrimas resbalarse de sus ojos destartalándose sobre el mantel de la mesa._

_-Pero… Ichigo no sabe que tú lo quieres… -acariciándole la cabeza, la cual, la chica había recostado sobre la mesa._

_-Mañana me casaré no tiene mucho sentido… -Bebiendo otra copa de saque._

_-Onee-chan… -profirió tristemente_

La pelinegra sintió un potente calor corroerle el cuerpo acompañado de una intensa angustia y una increíble sensación de asfixia. ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Culpa, miedo, tristeza? Quería a Ashido pero no a tal punto de pasar toda su vida junto a él; además los sentimientos que por mucho tiempo permanecieron ocultos tras su auto independiente corazón ahora salían a flote con un renovado brío e ímpetu aflorando por todo su ser. Cada pequeña partícula espiritual sumergida tras aquel cuerpo falso brincaba de emoción generando una poderosa sublevación en su interior. Sentía que cada centímetro de su ser deseaba a Ichigo, es más, lo veía danzar con Inoue en la pista; y sus ojos, sus labios, su piel, ansiaban y deseaban arrebatar con urgencia aquel lugar hurtado por la pelinaranja, por esa ladrona impía que ahora ocupaba un rol privilegiado, no solo como pareja de baile, también como amiga, como mujer, como novia y como amante…

La pelinegra suspiro y aparto la vista de la escena para centrarse ahora en el florero posicionado en el centro de la mesa. Su vista parecía nublarse, no sabía si era por el cansancio provocado por el entrenamiento de la última semana, o por el estrés de los preparativos nupciales o bien por todo el saque que había consumido. De pronto pudo recordar con toda claridad a Byakuya; él tenía razón después de todo; ella ya no era humana era un shinigami, un Dios de la muerte; he Ichigo era a pesar de todo un chico normal y ambos vivían en dos realidades completamente diferentes; para ella ser shinigami era su trabajo, su obligación, para Ichigo su vida debía estar junto a su familia y amigos como humano que era, al lado de una mujer humana que lo amara con todo su corazón.

_-Necesito aire… -dijo suspirando mientras sentía, a pesar de no poseer un verdadero cuerpo, todos los efectos que ahora le facturaba el alcohol._

_-¿Vas a salir? –Inquirió Kon._

_-Si… quiero pensar a solas… -poniéndose dificultosamente de pie y partiendo rumbo a la puerta._

_-¡pero! –Kon no pudo terminar su frase pues la chica lo empujo con fuerzas haciéndolo caer de la mesa._

En el centro de la pista…

_-¡Esa canción estuvo excelente! –río Inoue más animada._

_-Pues si estuvo buena… -Expresó chigo con poco entusiasmo intentando sonreír._

_-Iré al baño ¿me esperas? –Pregunto ella._

_-Claro ve ¿Quieres que pida algo en la barra para beber?_

_-Si, algo excitante… -dijo ella riendo con picardía y partiendo al toilette._

_-¡Perfecto! –Dijo él tras el alejamiento de la joven -¿Qué rayos estás haciendo Ichigo? –Reflexionó en voz baja en el centro de la pista._

Mientras Inoue desaparecía de su vista el chico buscó con la mirada a la pelinegra quien se levantaba con dificultad de su asiento y se dirigía rumbo a la puerta de calle.

Ichigo la siguió con prisa. Algo en su interior le decía que aquella acción no era la correcta pero por otro lado otra parte de su ser le instaba a cometer aquella insania sin titubeos.

Rukia salió con rapidez a la vereda y comenzó a caminar a paso lento mientras permitía que la fría lluvia la empapara completamente. Dos cuadras bastaron para que su ropa, su peinado, su leve maquillaje y sus preciosos zapatos quedaran hechos una piltrafa.

_-¡Rukia! ¡Espera Rukia! –Dijo una voz masculina que supo reconocer al instante. La chica en vez de detenerse acelero el paso cruzando con rapidez las esquinas. -¡Maldita sea Rukia detente! –Dijo Ichigo reteniéndola por el brazo._

_-¿Qué haces? –Inquirió malhumorada sin mirarlo a los ojos._

_-¿Qué hago yo, más bien que haces tú? ¿Por qué estas caminando bajo la lluvia y con este frío?_

_-¡ICHIGO BAKA! Puedo hacer lo que me plazca ¡entendiste! –Señalándolo con el dedo mientras sentía como su vista comenzaba a tornarse algo difusa._

_-Si, pero no de este modo ¿Por qué no eres sincera Rukia?_

_-¡JA sincera! ¡Tú me dices a mí que sea sincera! –La chica se zafó con fuerza y retomo el paso._

_-¡Si podrías ser más franca contigo y decir que no te quieres casar con ese IDIOTA! –Grito en el medio de la calle._

_-¡Imbécil! –Sin voltear a verlo._

_-¡No huyas Rukia! –Dijo el chico tiritando de frío._

_-Yo no soy la única que huye… -mientras sentía la presencia del chico a sus espaldas._

_-¿De que hablas?_

_-¡DE NADA YA DEJAME SOLA!_

_-Idiota… –siguiéndola persistentemente._

Ambos caminaron hasta el parque central de Karakura. La tormenta se tornaba mucho más potente y el viento resoplaba con brío y potencia agitando rudamente la arboleda.

Rukia sentía frío, cansancio, le dolían las piernas y en su cabeza gritaban un grupo de mujeres chillonas provocándole una severa jaqueca.

Ichigo por otra parte la había seguido sin chistar. Por lo general siempre terminaba por acompañarla a donde fuese, para él se había hecho costumbre estar a su lado, y desde su lejanía con su boda y las constantes llamadas de Byakuya a la Sociedad de Almas, extrañaba en cierta manera estar así con ella, solo los dos.

_-¿Qué crees que te dirá Inoue por estar aquí tonto? –Desplomándose en una banca y sujetándose la cabeza._

_-No lo sé… -parándose junto a ella._

_-¡Baka! Así jamás entenderás a las mujeres. –Refunfuño molesta._

_-Explícamelo ¿Qué crees que sentiría Inoue?_

_-Pues se molestaría seguro. –Despatarrándose en aquel húmedo y frío lugar._

_-¿Por qué debería molestarse? nosotros somos amigos ¿O no? –Sentándose junto a ella._

_-Si, pero…_

_-¿Pero que?_

_-Es normal que si estas aquí ella piense erróneamente. –Dijo con nerviosismo y algo de tartamudez._

_-¿Cómo que? ¿Cómo qué podría abrazarte o tal vez… besarte? –Tragando saliva._

_-¡Besarnos! ¡Que estupidez! Eso jamás… _

_-¿Jamás?_

_-Claro que no Ichigo, nunca jamás… -exclamó con dificultad._

_-¿Por qué no? –Pregunto acercándosele un poco más._

_-Por que… Inoue es tú novia y yo… soy…_

_-¿Eres? -Mirándola a los ojos._

_-Soy tú amiga y además me casaré… mañana… con Ashido… -Sentenció con tristeza y letargo._

_-Supongo que tienes razón. –Dijo Ichigo acomodándose en la banca y perdiendo su vista al horizonte._

_-Si… -Rukia lo miró detenidamente no sabía si era la lluvia o su borrachera pero juraría que podía observar cierta decepción en el rostro del pelinaranja. –Pareces decepcionado… -Dijo súbitamente cortando el silencio entre ambos._

_-No quiero estar bajo la lluvia esta tormenta cada vez está peor –Observando la catarata de agua que caía sobre sus cuerpos. –Ven –Sujetándola de la mano._

Ichigo la arrastro hasta una parada de autobuses cercana, al menos allí podían resguardarse un poco de aquel aguacero ininterminable.

Un farol blanquecino alumbraba la calle y parte de aquel reparo. Rukia respiró agitada; con asombro pudo advertir el duro agarre del chico en su mano derecha sujetándola con ahincó.

_-Ichigo… mi mano… deberíamos…_

_-¡DEBERÍAMOS BESARNOS! –Dijo él súbitamente mirándola a los ojos._

_-¡QUE! ¡SUELTAME IDIOTA! –forcejeando._

_-Rukia hemos sido amigos, compañeros ¿No es verdad? _

_-Si –contesto ella._

_-Y para mí siempre fuiste y serás una persona especial, alguien que irrumpió en mi vida para llenarla de complicaciones._

_-Tú fuiste el IDIOTA que acepto el reto… -Aclaro la pelinegra ofuscada y mucho más mareada que antes, no sabía si aquella corta carrerilla le había dado un refrescante respiro u ayudado a terminar de subir el alcohol a su cabeza._

_-Pero también –prosiguió él –fuiste la persona que más emoción le ha dado a mi rutinaria vida, que me ha dado sentido y… yo… debería estar feliz por ti… es decir mañana será un día importante para ti._

_-Ichigo estoy mareada… -dijo en voz baja pero parecía que el joven se hallaba compenetrado en su discurso pues no le presto atención._

_-Sin embargo no se por que me siento tan… -el chico guardo silencio como intentando evocar la palabra correcta –me siento tan FRUSTRADO, irascible… enfadado… y yo… no debería sentirme así –Exclamo de mal humor._

_-¿Y por que quieres que nos besemos? –Inquirió ella algo confusa y nerviosa._

_-Para comprobar… -guardando silencio._

_-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto ella._

El pelinaranja no lo dudo más, la sujeto con fuerza y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo abrazándola con intensidad. Ese breve instante fue suficiente para que sintiera el temblequeo del cuerpo de la muchacha el cual se incrementaba con la proximidad del suyo.

Ichigo la abrazo reclinándose un poco y aproximando su rostro al de Rukia quien se veía algo furica y desorbitada pero que no luchaba ni se resistía demasiado a aquel avance del chico.

_-Ichigo baka… -Dijo ella antes de que sus labios fuesen capturados por los del joven fundiéndose en un apasionado beso._

Al principio, a ambos, la situación les parecía incomoda, lo notaban en sus cuerpos y en la rigidez del beso, pero conforme los segundos trascurrían aquella perturbación era reemplazada por el delicioso calor provocado por el contacto directo de sus cuerpos rozándose, la exquisita sensación producida por el agitado respirar de ambos y las incontenibles ansias que se apoderaba de sus bocas.

Rukia pudo sentir la áspera lengua del chico rozar en sus labios con codicia y lujuria. La muchacha permitió que el joven penetrara en su boca endulzando su saliva y aumentando el éxtasis, el calor y los suspiros. Lo abrazó con fuerza y por un momento tuvo la clara sensación de que eran un solo ser una sola alma.

_-Rukia… -profirió Ichigo agitado intentando recuperar el aire._

_-Yo… -La pelinegra no lo dudo ni un instante más por que seguir negando lo innegable, sentía algo intenso por Ichigo y en ese momento no esta dispuesta a renunciar a él._

La muchacha se abalanzó sobre él y ambos volvieron a besarse apasionadamente ocultos bajo el leve reparo de aquella parada de autobuses.

El rugir poderoso del viento parecía aplacar todos los sonidos nocturnos de Karakura, todos menos el golpetear casi ahogado de un corazón lastimado y maltrecho.

Ni la más furiosa tormenta la hubiese detenido cuando fue testigo de la curiosa persecución de su novio a su amiga, si es que en ese momento podía llamarla así.

Al seguirlos fue testigo de un hecho que quizás nunca hubiese deseado presenciar pero que sin duda su corazón y todo su ser le advertían desde hacía tiempo. Por una razón extraña sentía como si le hubiesen arrebatado un peso de los hombros ¿Acaso era tan obvio que esos dos terminarían así? ¿Acaso lo aceptaba con resignación?

_-Ichigo… -Pronunció desde la lejanía._

Si se hallaba tan resignada ¿Qué era esta tristeza que calaba hondo en su alma? ¿Acaso era como dejar atrás un sueño o profecía de la infancia? ¿O era dejar morir una parte de su ser, de la vieja Inoue Orihime que había anhelado e inventado una enorme fantasía entorno a un mero mortal?

_-¿Por qué te quedas ahí parada? ¿Acaso él no es tu pareja… mujer? –La interrogó una voz en la penumbra._

La chica se giró súbitamente para encontrarse con una escueta figura dibujarse entre las sombras.

_-¿Quién…? –Inoue pudo sentir como su corazón daba un brinco en su pecho ¿Acaso estaba loca? ¿O ese noble órgano no pertenecía a su cuerpo?_

_-Piensas dejarlo así… -Dijo la voz oculta tras la sombra de un árbol._

_-Eres… eres… -¿Por qué rayos no podía hablar con coherencia? Esta idea le causo algo de rabia._

La figura se aproximó con lentitud hasta dejarse ver unos cuantos metros más delante de ella. Inoue sentía la enorme cantidad de saliva acumularse en su garganta y el temblequeo de su cuerpo ocasionado por el frío y por la extraña aparición que se sucedía ante sus ojos. Cabellos negros, rostro blanco con rayas verdes de bajo de unos compungidos ojos, chaqueta blanca de mangas largas, fajín del mismo color rodeando la cintura y sujetando una larga katana, pantalones sueltos y amplios, y sandalias negras le daban a su mente un ácido recuerdo del pasado.

_-¿Te has quedado muda? –dijo el chico notando el impasse - ¿o será por esta apariencia? –Aproximándose otro poco._

_-¡Aléjate! –Dijo ella retrocediendo algunos pasos lo que hizo que el chico se inmovilizará y la mirará fijamente impostando un inexpresivo rostro._

_-Solo quería advertirte que te cuidaras… mujer…_

Ulquiorra retrocedió volviendo sobre sus pasos para girarse sobre si mismo dispuesto a sumergirse nuevamente en aquella oscuridad.

_-¡Advertirme! ¿A que te refieres? –pregunto ella deteniendo su huida._

_-Solo no te alejes tanto de ellos y… -guardando silencio –supongo que tienes cosas más importantes que atender –Sentenció desvaneciéndose por completo._

_-¡Espera Ulquiorra! –intentando alcanzarlo más la figura del chico parecía haberse esfumado._

Inoue pudo sentir varios poderosos reiatsus y gargantas oscuras dibujarse en el cielo dándole paso a criaturas inmensas con mascaras blancas y enormes túnicas negras.

_-¡Son menos grandes! –Exclamó estupefacta._

Segundos antes…

_-Ichigo… -expreso pausadamente la pelinegra._

_-No me arrepiento de esto Rukia… -Aseveró él._

_-¿Y que hay con Inoue? –Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Hablaré con ella… -acariciando el renegrido cabello de la muchacha. -¿Qué pasará con tú casamiento? –Inquirió él rápidamente._

_-Pues eso será más difícil Ichigo no creo que los ancianos Kuchiki acepten mi renuncia a ese compromiso._

_-Entonces yo hablaré con Byakuya._

_-¿Qué con mi Onii-sama? _

_-Si debo enfrentarme a él nuevamente para hacerlo entrar en razón así lo haré. –Sonriendo despreocupadamente._

Varios poderosos reiatsus y amplias gargantas desdibujaron el tormentoso cielo tornándolo aún más lúgubre.

_-¡Son Hollows! –Dijo Rukia._

Ichigo y Rukia notaron además la figura algo lejana de la pelinaranja quien permanecía de espaldas.

_-¡INOUE! –Exclamó Ichigo con asombro._

_-¿Crees que nos vio? –Dijo Rukia preocupada._

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

* Orihime Sweet Princess

* Chikytina

* Hime Phantomhive

* Megami Mars

Muchas gracias chicas por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fan fic.

Se aceptan sus críticas y comentarios, eviten los tomatazos por que ensucian mi monitor jejej saluditos


	13. Corazón roto

Capitulo XIII

"Corazón roto"

El frío parecía congelar sin piedad las solitarias calles de Karakura. El anochecer ya había caído hacía unas cuantas horas y pocas eran las almas que aún se paseaban con sigilo en la ciudad.

Una fría ventisca le helo el alma y terminó por comprimir su desquebrajado corazón. La chica aceleró el paso; por un momento imagino que aquel noble aparato había sucumbido en agonía y relegado su dolor a otro torpe órgano.

Faltaban varias cuadras para llegar a su casa pero prefirió no estar ahí. Decidió cambiar la ruta y dirigirse al parque. Ya era tarde pero esa cruda realidad parecía no estremecerla ni un poco. Nada, ni una pizca de sentimientos felices abrigaban el interior de su pecho, su corazón realizaba intensos y dolorosos esfuerzos por susurrar aquella lenta y agonizante melodía y las lágrimas parecían haberse helado en sus mejillas formando pequeñas estalactitas.

Caminó hasta una hamaca donde se sentó. Miró a su alrededor, la nieve caía copiosamente sumergiendo en un blanco olvido todo a su paso. Los árboles, ásperos e inertes dormían plácidamente esperando la llegada de un cálido rayo de sol que le devolviesen la vida ¿Acaso ella esperaba lo mismo?

Nuevamente un gélido viento la envolvió abanicando su largo y anaranjado cabello. Alzó sus ojos al cielo mientras derramaba otras cristalinas gotas de sus ojos.

La luz de un farol cercano alumbraba tenuemente la penumbra dándole un aspecto algo lúgubre a aquella trágica escena.

Se llevó la mano al pecho y estrujo su abrigo contra su cuerpo. Sabía que llevabas las de perder pero aún así no le importó y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Entendía que no se puede forzar a una persona a amar pero como forzar a un corazón a dejar de hacerlo. Aquella clara señal de error ahora le causaba dolorosos estragos en su pecho.

La chica se hamacó en silencio. La noche solo le devolvía el molesto chirrido de los engranajes de aquella hamaca ¿Acaso aquel sonido también se originaba en su corazón?

_-Kurosaki-Kun… -Exclamó casi imperceptiblemente incrementando su llanto. -¡Kurosaki-Kun! –Grito esta vez más alto mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro intentando esconder su vergüenza._

Hace tres semanas atrás…

_-¿Oigan donde están Ichigo, Inoue y Rukia? –Inquirió Renji sentado en una butaca junto a la barra mientras miraba a Matsumoto y a Shinji quien se había aproximado recientemente._

_-Pues creo que Kuchiki Rukia salió a tomar algo de aire e Ichigo fue tras ella y lo más curioso en éste ¿triangulo amoroso?-Hirako se tornó pensativo - Es que Inoue los siguió. –Shinji sonrió con algo de descaro._

_-Esto no me huele bien. –Sentenció Matsumoto._

_-Mucho me temo que Ichigo haya cometido una estupidez. –Declaró Renji algo cabizbajo y frustrado._

_-¿Seguro que es una estupidez? –Inquirió el curioso hombre de amplia sonrisa._

_-Por que lo dices… -Renji lo miró estupefacto._

_-Por que esta claro que Ichigo esta enamorado de Rukia. –Profirió Matsumoto preocupada_

_-¡De Rukia! Pero eso seria contra producente… -Renji se llevó la mano a la barbilla._

_-Supongo que lo será si el clan Kuchiki descubre que Rukia e Ichigo tienen otro tipo de relación. –Sentenció Hitsugaya acercándose al grupo._

_-¡Ahh! Realmente el amor es un problema. –Suspiró Shinji._

_-¡Shin… vuelve conmigo… no me dejes sola! –Hiyori se abalanzó sobre el rubio y se aferró a su pecho. Estaba claro que la chica había bebido de más pues apenas podía sostenerse en pie._

_-¿Qué haces Hiyori? –Preguntó el chico algo acalorado pues la joven no solía tener ese tipo de atenciones con él._

_-¡Prometiste que lo haríamos esta noche! –Bufó molesta._

_-¡QUE! –grito el joven preocupado._

_-Si, hagámoslo Hirako Shinji hoy y toda la eternidad… -Deslizándose hacia su cintura._

_-Creo que eso no es muy apropiado aquí. –Sentenció Hitsugaya al ver que el rubio ex capitán había perdido el habla y ahora estaba colorado como un tomate._

De pronto todos fueron capaces de percibir poderosos reiatsus no muy lejos de su posición ¿Qué rayos les ocurriría ahora? Estaban seguros de que esos reiatsus se asemejaban al de un espada.

En el parque de Karakura…

El cielo se plago de enormes gargantas que abrían sus fauces descaradamente irrumpiendo aquel desolado he inhóspito ambiente.

Rukia e Ichigo miraron por un momento salir varios menos grande de su interior. Algunos estruendos y fierros retorcidos, eran la sonata más percibida por varios instantes. ¿Qué rayos hacían tantos menos allí?

_-¡Malditos! –Ichigo tomó la delantera y se apresuró a abandonar su cuerpo físico el cual calló destartalado en el suelo._

_-¡Vamos Rukia! –Grito abalanzándose contra uno de aquellas enormes bestias y cortándola a la mitad._

Ichigo sonrió satisfecho dándole muerte a dos o tres de aquellas altas marionetas pero pudo notar, tras varios segundos, que su acompañante pelinegra no lo seguía. El chico se giró para verla acuclillada en medio de la lluvia con la cabeza gacha y totalmente inoperante.

Un menos grande se abatió con fuerza sobre él, pero pudo ponerle fin antes de que se acercara a su posición mientras flotaba en el cielo.

Un grito ensordecedor volvió a oírse en medio de la oscuridad y un punto color rojizo se tiño sobre la boca de una de aquellas enormes criaturas creciendo en volumen y poder.

_-¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES! –Exclamó Ichigo enfurecido, pero antes de que pudiese esgrimir su golpe otro poderoso impacto negro azulino le pegó de llenó abofeteando su incrédula guardia y despatarrándolo sobre la acera algunos metros más a bajo._

El menos grande imprimió con furia su zero enviándolo de lleno sobre la atontada pelinegra y el inerte cuerpo del pelinaranja.

_-__** ¡**__Santen Kesshun! –grito Orihime colocando un amplio escudo entre las factibles victimas y aquel enorme disparo._

_-¡No Inoue! –grito Ichigo. –Es demasiado poderoso para ti._

Las palabras de Ichigo parecieron no infundir miedo sobre la muchacha quien se paró como estatua dispuesta a repeler aquel disparo. Inoue sabía que su escudo aún no era lo suficientemente poderoso pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer ¡No esta vez!

El Zero se abalanzó sobre ellos y una enorme explosión sobrevino todo aquel lugar. Tras unos segundos un poderosísimo reiatsu negro y rojo se esgrimió formando un alto remolino que ascendía hacia el cielo. La figura de Ichigo se dibujo delante de su escudo.; la chica lo miró con atención, el joven había utilizado su Bankai y ahora los tres estaban a salvo.

_-¿Acaso estas loca Inoue? –Dijo con furia mirándola a los ojos pero la muchacha apartó su mirada con un dejo de tristeza._

_-¿Aún así la prefieres a ella? –Dijo en voz baja._

_-Inoue… -Ichigo sintió un gran malestar en todo su interior estaba claro que la muchacha había visto lo acontecido con Rukia -¡Rukia! –Grito acercándose a la desvanecida shinigami quien yacía inconsciente sobre el piso mojado._

_-¡Ummp! –Se quejó. –Lo siento Ichigo… todo me da vueltas…_

_-¡Tonta para que diablos tomas Sake! –Exclamó enfurecido mientras la alzaba entre sus brazos._

_-¡Ichigo! –Grito Renji acercándose a su lado ya con su traje de Shinigami._

_-¿Qué le ocurrió a Rukia?_

_-Solo esta indispuesta… se pondrá mejor en un instante._

_-¡Onee-chan! –Dijo Kon preocupado subido al hombro de Chado._

_-¡Kon entra a mi cuerpo y saca a Rukia de aquí! –Ichigo miró la escena que parecía sucederse frente a sus ojos y no solo él los recién llegados no comprendían como tantos menos grandes habían aparecido fijo en un solo lugar._

_-Parece como si algo los atrajera. –Hinamori se acerco junto a Hitsugaya quien miraba enojado la situación._

_-Pues creo que lo mejor es encargarnos de ellos antes de que ocasionen destrozos. –Sugirió el Quincy._

_-Estoy de acuerdo ¡Aúlla Zabimaru! -Grito Renji destruyendo uno de aquellos menos cerca de su posición._

Los demás se dispusieron a batirse en duelo contra aquellas irrazonables criaturas cuando pudieron escuchar un grito desgarrador acercarse a su posición.

_-¿Qué es eso? –Inquirió Matsumoto._

_-Parece que… -Hitsugaya se tomó unos momentos para divisar la figura de un hombre de unos treinta años de edad, cabello negro y una seccionada cadena sobre el corazón._

_-¡Es un alma Humana! –Exclamó Hinamori con sorpresa._

_-¡Matsumoto, Renji ayúdenlo! –Ordenó el pequeño peliblanco._

_-¡Si capitán! –Exclamaron al unisono tras observar al sujeto correr desesperadamente hacia ellos._

_-¡AUXILIO! –grito desesperadamente._

_-¡Gruñe Haineko!_

_-¡Aúlla Zabimaru!_

Tanto Matsumoto como Renji se abalanzaron sobre dos menos que intentaban devorar a aquella desdichada alma pero antes de que pudiesen siquiera golpear a aquellos dos mastodontes dos zeros detuvieron los furtivos ataques.

_-¡NO INTERVENGAN! –Grito una joven espada de cabello rubio vestida con un traje blanco que se acortaba en una estrecha falda y un top del mismo color._

_-Veo que los shinigamis son seres muy persistentes… -Dijo riendo un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes._

_-Tienes razón Zéjel. –La mujer sonrió con cinismo._

_-¡YA BASTA DE TANTA CHACHARA! –Grito Matsumoto. -¡GRUÑE HAINEKO! – tratando de atacar a los recién llegados._

_-¡No será tan fácil Zorra! –Exclamó Lúciel alejándose de su compañero y preparándose para esgrimir un Zero._

_-¡AHHH! –Grito la pobre alma quien estaba siendo devorada por aquella enorme bestia. -¡Auxilio, ayúdenme! –dijo en un grito casi ahogado tras terminar en las fauces de aquel menos._

_-Parece que tuvo un fin muy cruel… -Shinji se puso en guardia._

_-Muy bien es mi turno. –Zéjel tomó un objeto entre sus manos del tamaño de una pelota de tenis y con él imprimió una cegadora luz que absorbió a aquel menos que había devorado a la pobre alma hacia tan solo unos instantes. -¡LO TENGO! –Grito satisfecho._

_-Me temo que no tienes nada… -Shinji apareció súbitamente por detrás y lo pateo con fuerza provocando que aquel sujeto soltara el objeto en su mano y este fuera impulsado con fuerza en dirección de Ichigo quien lo atrapo con gran destreza…_

_-Maldi… ción… -Dijo Zéjel algo adolorido._

_-Son unos debiluchos. –Sentenció Shinji sonriendo._

_-¿Qué es eso? –Inquirió Chado aproximándose a Ichigo._

_-Parece… -El pelinaranja observó aquel cristalino objeto con atención. -¿Una pelota de tenis de cristal? –Exclamó confuso._

_-Déjame verlo Kurosaki Ichigo. –Sentenció Hitsugaya._

El peliblanco tomó el objeto entre sus manos y lo escudriño con sumo detalle pero no parecía que aquello tuviese alguna característica especial pero brillaba incandescentemente reflejando los cristalinos destellos de los relámpagos en el cielo.

_-¡Zéjel Idiota! –Grito la pelirrubia quien logro evitar los embates de Matsumoto y arremetió con velocidad y fiereza hacia el grupo de shinigamis._

_-¿A DONDE CREES QUE VAS? –Grito Matsumoto._

_-¡Hipnotiza ciclópea! –Exclamó enfurecida tras lo cual dio rienda suelta a su resurrección._

La muchacha se vio cubierta por una inmensa caparazón que cubría su cuerpo. Por unos instantes se vio sumida en su interior pero tras unos breves segundos la misma se abrió como si se tratase del capullo de una gigantesca mariposa.

Dos portentosas y coloridas alas se dibujaron a sus espaldas; un atrevido traje dejaba entrever un poco más su cuerpo y dos afiladas antenas se posaban sobre su cabeza.

_-¡Eclipsa! –Dijo con seguridad tras lo cual sus alas se batieron dos veces con fuerza sobre el cielo y una potente onda vibratoria se desparramó sin escrúpulos hacia el firmamento._

Ichigo, Chado y Hitsugaya que estaban más próximos a la onda expansiva, saltaron con rapidez intentando evitar aquel seguro golpe, pero para su sorpresa sus cuerpos sufrieron una poderosa succión que los acorralo otra vez contra el piso y ocasionó que Toushiro soltase aquella esfera la cual rodó casi hasta los pies de Inoue quien se hallaba varios metros más atrás.

_-¿Qué mierda es esto? –Inquirió Ichigo tratando de hacer grandes esfuerzos por levantarse._

_-Parece alguna clase de fuerza gravitatoria. –Sugirió Chado que se hallaba en las mismas condiciones._

_-¡Eres patético Ichigo! –Gruño Ishida que desplego con rapidez y destreza su arco, y abrió fuego contra aquella atrevida mujer._

_-¡Es inútil! ¡OBNUVILA! –Otra potente onda de color plateado fue canalizada por sus alas hacia sus antenas y todas y cada una de las flechas de Ishida terminaron desvaneciéndose con rapidez._

_-Es increíble… -Exclamó el Quincy algo pasmado._

_-¡Bankai! –Grito Hitsugaya quien se levanto a duras penas del suelo e invoco a su dragón de hielo pero para su sorpresa, al invocarlo, la presión generada hacia su cuerpo lo comprimió aun con más potencia hacia el suelo._

_-Sus esfuerzos son en vano; cuanto más traten de luchar contra la poderosa fuerza de gravedad generada por ciclópea serán absorbidos por ella con mayor rapidez. Incluso mi resurrección irá comprimiendo y retorciendo sus cuerpos cuanto más reiatsu intenten utilizar en mi contra y finalmente ¡Morirán! –Grito relamiéndose uno de los dedos de sus manos, los cuales, terminaban en afiladas puntas._

_-¡Ichigo! –Profirió Inoue con espanto._

_-¡Maldita mocosa! ¡Bankai! –Renji se posiciono con rapidez intentando socorrer a sus compañeros y amigos. –El rey babuino Zabimaru –Dijo sonriendo con satisfacción al verse envuelto por la enorme serpiente hecha de huesos. -¡Cañón de Huesos!_

Una potente luz rojiza fue expulsada de las fauces de aquella bestia y se dirigía a toda velocidad contra su extrovertida adversaria.

_-¡Desgarra halcón! -Exclamó Zéjel tomando partida en aquella lucha y desatando su resurrección. En su mano derecha su espada creció hasta tomar una impresionante dimensión y una forma de garra, la cual utilizo para detener con eficacia el disparo de Zabimaru._

_-¡YA BASTA! – grito Ichigo enfurecido colocándose de improviso su mascara de Hollow_

El chico se paró con dificultad pero ni bien estuvo en pie una tremenda ola color rojiza y negra cubrió su cuerpo y se proyectó de lleno contra la pasmada espada. Lúciel noto su rápido y certero avance, e intentó retroceder pero antes de que lo hiciese un poderoso impacto, negro azulino, la derribo con fuerza contra el suelo desquebrajando una de sus alas lo que le produjo un intenso dolor y un ahogado grito fue expulsado de su garganta.

_-¡LÚCIEL! –Grito Zéjel quien se defendía de los ataques de Zabimaru y de las flechas de Ishida._

_-Ya me canse de esperar a que estos inútiles cumplan con su misión. –Sentenció una voz en la penumbra_

La figura se adelanto con parsimonia caminando por el parque con las manos en los bolsillos. Una sonrisa cínica, una mitad de mascara en su mejilla derecha y el cabello corto de color celeste.

_-¡IMPOSIBLE! –Ichigo no lo podía creer y no solo él la mayoría de los presentes miraban pasmados al recién llegado._

_-Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que nos enfrentáramos nuevamente Kurosaki Ichigo. –Sentenció Entre risas._

_-Maestro Grimmjow… -Zéjel se posicionó de inmediato a sus pies y se arrodillo con respeto. –No era necesario que usted tomara partida nosotros…_

_-¡Silencio! –Grito –Estoy cansado de esperar que ustedes, inútiles, hagan su trabajo. Además a Nurielle no le gustan los retrasos. –Estas sencillas palabras provocaron que el espada callará sin reproches._

_-¿Cómo es que estas vivo? –Inquirió Ichigo unos metros delante de él._

_-Sería largo de explicar y sinceramente no me apetece. _

_-¿Qué demonios traman? –Ishida se acercó a la posición de Ichigo al igual que Chado y Hitsugaya quienes retomaron la compostura._

_-¡Ahh! me quedaría a jugar pero… -Grimmjow suspiró._

Los presentes se hallaban ensimismados en la nueva presencia frente a ellos. No le daban cabida a su imaginación para intentar explicar como era posible que ese sujeto estuviese con vida.

Inoue al igual que los demás se hallaba confusa ¿Entonces Ulquiorra no fue el único sobreviviente? ¿Cómo era que dos seres a los que había visto sucumbir en el pasado ahora formaban parte de su vida nuevamente?

La chica se agacho y tomó aquella esfera de cristal que había rodado hasta sus pies, alzándola entre sus manos. La miró con cuidado pero no pudo distinguir ningún reiatsu o rastro extraño de energía en ella ¿Para que serviría y por que los espadas querían ese extraño instrumento?

_-Dame eso mujer… -Exclamó una voz masculina a sus espaldas. _

Inoue quiso girarse al percibir al propietario de aquella voz pero los brazos del chico rodearon su cintura y la estrujaron contra su cuerpo.

_-Ulquiorra… -Exclamó algo asustada._

_-No temas mujer… solo me llevaré esto… -Apoderándose del objeto mientras la chica se hallaba bajo su embrujo._

_-¿Qué es eso? –Inquirió con rapidez y algo acalorada al verse presa por su carcelero._

_-¡INOUE! –Grito Matsumoto al notar la situación en la cual se hallaba la muchacha._

_-Será mejor que no lo sepas por ahora… no estés sola de aquí en más mujer… -Susurrándole estas palabras al oído mientras la liberaba y se escabullía de su lado._

_-¡INOUE! –Grito Ichigo al notar su descuido, pero pudo observar al igual que todos que el desaparecido cuarto espada la liberó y saltó en el aire para posicionarse varios metros sobre los presentes._

_-Bueno parece que ya nos vamos… -Gruño Grimmjow quien veía su retirada con algo de ofuscación._

_-Si Grimmjow-sama. –Zéjel tomó entre sus brazos a su desvanecida compañera y ambos saltaron hacia una de las gargantas que aún permanecían abiertas._

_-¡UN MOMENTO! –Grito Hitsugaya dispuesto a darle captura pero Ulquiorra lanzó un poderoso zero sobre los presentes ante lo cual no tuvieron más remedio que esquivar aquel potente y seguro impacto._

Cuando el disparo se hubo debilitado los cuatro espadas y los menos grandes se habían desvanecido dejando un rastro de destrucción en aquel parque.

_-¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? –Inquirió Shinji quien se sacudía unas cuantas hojas de su chaqueta las cuales le costo retirar por la intensa cantidad de agua que aún caía sobre los presentes._

_-Parece que fuiste derribado… -Gruño Ichigo._

_-Debo dejar el saque… -sentenció el chico._

_-¿Estas bien Inoue? –Preguntó Ichigo aproximándose a la muchacha e intentando tocar su rostro el cual se hallaba cabizbajo._

_-¡No me toques! –Exclamó la chica dándole un fuerte empujón._

_-Inoue… -Ichigo aparto su mirada con algo de temor de ver el apesadumbrado y defraudado rostro de la muchacha._

_-¿Qué quería Ulquiorra Shiffer? –Preguntó Ishida quien noto lo áspera de la situación._

_-Quería la esfera de cristal… -Profirió en voz baja._

_-¿Para qué rayos querrán con esa cosa? –Matsumoto suspiro con ofuscación._

_-Será mejor que regresemos a la sociedad de almas, debo informar al capitán comandante de todo este lio. –Exclamó Hitsugaya._

_-¿Cómo esta Rukia? –Dijo Renji al ver a Hinamori acompañar a Kon, en el interior del cuerpo de Ichigo, con la muchacha entre sus brazos._

_-Parece que solo esta borracha… -Suspiro aquella alma modificada._

_-¡Volvamos! –Declaró Toushiro._

_-Capitán si me permite me gustaría quedarme aquí con Inoue Orihime… -Dijo Matsumoto._

_-No es necesario Rangiku yo estaré bien… _

_-De ninguna manera ese espada pudo haberte asesinado y hasta no descartar ningún problema yo me quedaré contigo. –Explico la protuberante mujer._

_-Muy bien Matsumoto te lo dejo a ti. –Toushiro notó los rostros de Ichigo y la pelinaranja y no le basto más que unos pocos segundos para percatarse de la situación._

_-Vamos Inoue… -Matsumoto la abrazo y la arrastró hasta su casa._

_-Será mejor que lleve a Rukia. –Exclamó Renji dispuesto a apoderarse de la pelinegra._

_-¡NO! –Dijo Ichigo con rapidez._

_-Sabes que ella se casará mañana Ichigo debe volver con nosotros a la sociedad de almas._

_-No la dejaré ir Renji necesito hablar primero con Rukia… además ella y yo… -el chico volvió a bajar su rostro._

_-¡Vámonos Abarai! –Toushiro abrió con rapidez una puerta Sekai en donde se interno seguido por Hinamori quien realizó una pequeña reverencia antes de seguir al peliblanco. -¡Ten cuidado Kurosaki Ichigo! –Exclamó Hitsugaya antes de marcharse._

_-Espero que sepas lo que haces Ichigo… -Renji se rasco la cabeza. –Aún que me temo que el capitán no este muy contento con esto. –Suspirando._

_-Gracias Renji._

_-Nos vemos… -Abanicando su mano en el aire mientras desapareció._

_-Yo también me retiro si nos necesitas sabes donde encontrarnos Ichigo. –Sentenció Shinji –Será mejor que vaya por Hiyori antes de que despierte. -El chico sonrió y desapareció de un salto._

_-¿Qué fue lo que paso Ichigo? –Pregunto Chad._

_-Inoue me vio besando a Rukia._

_-Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo Romeo. –Comento el pelinegro. -¿y que harás? _

_-Pues no lo sé… -entrando nuevamente a su cuerpo y devolviendo a Kon a su figurilla de peluche. –Kon vete con Chado hoy…_

_-¿¡QUE! –Dijo el peluche anonadado. -¿Qué le harás a onee-chan Ichigo pervertido?_

_-Necesito hablar con ella… -alejándose con la muchacha entre sus brazos._

A la mañana siguiente…

Inoue no pudo pegar un ojo en casi toda la noche. Dormía y parecía que el refluir de aquel recuerdo consolidado ahora en su mente, volvía para atormentarla. Se levanto después de tanto remolonear. Serían casi las siete de la mañana y para su fortuna no tendría que asistir a clases y verle la cara a Ichigo.

Se sentía dolida, engañada, maltrecha pero también era cierto que aquel peso sobre sus hombros había menguado ¿Acaso sería resignación?

Si Ichigo amaba a Rukia y deseaba estar con ella, a pesar de todo lo que ambos vivieron en los últimos meses, era por que sentía algo muy fuerte y estrecho por la pelinegra.

Inoue suspiro; se vistió con lentitud y se asomó a la cocina de su casa en donde encontró a Matsumoto revolviendo la heladera.

_-¡Buenos días! –Dijo la mujer con alegría con un trozo de pan en la boca._

_-Buenos días… -contesto de poco animo._

_-¿No has podido dormir verdad?_

_-La verdad es que he intentado toda la noche no pensar en él… pero su recuerdo no es algo tan fácil de alejar. –Dijo llorisqueando._

_-Inoue… -Matsumoto la vio desplomarse sobre una silla y se aproximó a su lado imitándola._

_-Sabes una cosa… el amor a veces suele ser doloroso pero siempre nos enseña algo… -acariciándole el cabello._

_-¿Te ha pasado algo así? –Inquirió la pelinaranja mirándola con intensidad._

_-Si… -contesto Rangiku recordando a cierta persona de ojos de zorro y cabello lila. Matsumoto suspiró._

_-¿Y que aprendiste? –Pregunto Inoue._

_-Que el amor hay que saberlo apreciar en todo momento y que las cosas no suelen salir como nosotros lo planeamos, es por ello que debes ser feliz con lo que tienes. No podemos vivir del pasado y algún día deberemos reconstruir nuestra vida, nuestro corazón, nuestra felicidad, apostando a nuevos seres que nos acompañaran y harán más amena nuestra existencia._

_-Ya veo… _

_-Pero en tú caso creo que deberás buscar en lo profundo de tu corazón y ver allí tus verdaderos sentimientos._

_-¿Mis verdaderos sentimientos? –Inoue abrió los ojos con asombro._

_-Dime Inoue Orihime ¿el espada del que me hablaste ayer fue ese que te acorraló? –Inquirió con curiosidad Matsumoto._

_-No se por que lo dices… -Inoue apartó su mirada ¿Por qué esta charla se desviaba de Ichigo y sus sentimientos por él a Ulquiorra y lo que el pelinegro generaba en ella?_

_-Bueno no sé, me pareció que cuando te sujeto por la cintura lo hizo con cierta delicadeza y podría jurar que cruzaron un par de palabras._

_-Si… así fue…_

_-¿Y que te dijo?_

_-Nada… no me dijo nada… -La chica se mordió los labios._

_-Me quedaré contigo unos días si así lo prefieres se que en estos momentos necesitas de una buena amiga que te escuche. –Matsumoto se dispuso a preparar el desayuno._

_-Rangiku ¿Crees que Ichigo no era mi verdadero amor? –Volviendo a llorisquear._

_-No lo sé Inoue, solo tú sabrás eso a su debido tiempo. –La mujer le guiño el ojo y retomó su tarea de preparar algo de café._

_-Yo… de alguna manera lo siempre lo supe… -susurro para evitar ser oída._

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

* Orihime Sweet Princess

* Chikytina

* Hime Phantomhive

* Megami Mars

Muchas gracias chicas por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fan fic.

Se aceptan sus críticas y comentarios, eviten los tomatazos por que ensucian mi monitor jejej saluditos


	14. Sombras

**Capitulo XIV **

"**Sombras"**

El sol de la mañana se filtraba por la cortina de la habitación. Rukia sentía una pesadez y un mareo que le impedía retomar completamente la posesión de su cuerpo. Se giró poniéndose de costado pero pudo percibir un cálido brazo rodear su cintura y la suavidad de las sabanas rozar contra su cuerpo.

La chica abrió con lentitud sus ojos. Apenas pudo distinguir la difusa habitación. Se estiró un poco hasta que pudo nuevamente tomar control de su cuerpo.

No se hallaba en la sociedad de almas eso estaba más que claro. Lo que se hallaba frente a sus ojos era la habitación de Ichigo ¿Cómo rayos había llegado allí? De pronto pudo recordar todo lo ocurrido en la noche; la despedida, el saque, la lluvia, la persecución, el beso, Inoue… otra vez el beso.

Rukia volvió mentalmente a aquella escena y sintió un potente calor corroerla e intentar explotar a través de sus mejillas.

La chica suspiro mientras se sentó en la cama. Le dolía la cabeza y aún estaba un poquito mareada. Se acaricio el renegrido cabello acomodándoselo un poco, las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo se deslizaron hacia su cintura al sentarse.

La muchacha percibió cierto escozor recorrerle cada centímetro de su piel. Se observó detenidamente y pudo percatarse de que estaba desnuda ¿Donde diablos había ido a parar toda su ropa? Miró con detenimiento el resto de la habitación pero no pudo hallarla a simple vista.

Un quejido y un brusco movimiento en la cama, a su lado, la trajo súbitamente a la realidad y por unos instantes la hizo sucumbir en pánico.

Rukia se giró con temor pero antes de que sus ojos pudiesen tomar contacto con aquella presencia a su lado una voz varonil le erizo la piel.

_-Buenos días… -Suspiró una voz algo perezosa._

_-I-Ich… Ich… Ichig… -Agolpándose una enorme cantidad de saliva en su boca. -¡ICHIGO! –finalmente pronunció con asombro._

_-R-R… Ru… ¡RUKIA! –Exclamo el chico con felicidad y haciéndole burla mientras permanecía recostado en la cama._

_-¿Q-Que rayos? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí Ichigo? –Inquirió tartamudeando mientras lo miró tendido sobre la cama con el torso desnudo; lo cual ocasionó que la chica volviese a tragar saliva con dificultad._

_-Esta es mi habitación Rukia… y esta es mi cama… -sonriendo._

_-¡YA LO SE IDIOTA! –Exclamó enfurecida -¿Pero que hago yo aquí? –Girándose en su posición para mirar al pelinaranja a la cara, pues en cualquier momento estaba segura de que lo abofetearía._

_-Ahh… -Ichigo calló sin reprocharle nada y su vista pareció no fijarse justamente en su rostro._

_-¿QUE MIRAS IDIOTA? –Inquirió sonrojada y tapándose pudorosamente con sus dos brazos ambos pechos, los cuales, habían quedado al descubierto._

Ambos parecieron sonrojarse y apartar la mirada para evitar mostrar abiertamente el pudor que aquel encuentro visual les había ocasionado.

Ichigo cogió entre sus manos las frazadas de su cama, las cuales se hallaban arrumbadas a su lado, y con ellas cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de la pelinegra quien aún permanecía inmóvil cubriendo aquel vergonzoso espectáculo.

_-Puse a lavar tú ropa ayer cuando llegamos, seguramente estará seca antes del mediodía, estabas empapada y yo… no quise que pescarás un resfriado. –Exclamó apartando nuevamente su mirada._

_-¿Tú me desnudaste? –Inquirió la pelinegra volteando su mirada hacía el cabizbajo muchacho quien permanecía serio a su lado._

_-Si… ¡Pero no tienes que enfadarte lo hice todo con la luz apagada te juro que no vi absolutamente nada! –Se excuso con rapidez._

_-¡Haaa! –Gruño cerrando los ojos y echándose boca a bajo sobre la cama aferrándose a su parte de la almohada._

_-¿Estas enfadada? –Inquirió Ichigo notando aquella extraña reacción en la joven._

_-Debería estar en la sociedad de las almas antes de que todo el clan Kuchiki parta en mi busca. –Expresó a media voz._

_-¡NO te dejaré ir Rukia! –Sentenció Ichigo molesto._

_-Es lo mejor Ichigo… lo que pasó ayer… dañamos mucho a Inoue ¿Comprendes? Ella es mi amiga y yo… -Rukia se aferró con fuerzas de la almohada mirando un punto perdido de la habitación._

_-Lo sé… pero yo te amo a ti Rukia._

_-Si me amas como dices ¿Por qué no detuviste mi loca idea de casamiento? ¿Por qué en vez de ir tras de mi te pusiste de novio con Inoue? ¿Por qué Ichigo? –Rukia se incorporó y lo miró directo a los ojos._

_-¿Acaso crees que soy adivino? Pensé que realmente estabas enamorada de ese sujeto, Ashido; además cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien te haga entrar en razón Rukia. Yo tampoco quise lastimar a Inoue y actué con inmadurez, quizás sea un buen shinigami pero no soy tan diestro en estas situaciones románticas –refunfuño._

_-Ichigo… -la muchacha bajo la cabeza._

_-Creí que Inoue me ayudaría a olvidarte; la quiero pero no puedo amarla, cada vez que la beso, cada vez que intento abrazarla, acariciarla, incluso en momentos tan íntimos solo puedo verte a ti Rukia, no es a ella a quien abrazo, por quien suspiro, a quien le entrego mis caricias y mis besos… -El chico suspiró llevándose ambas manos a la nuca. –Pensaba que pasando al siguiente nivel "eso" me ayudaría a olvidarte._

_-¿Lo hicieron? –Rukia lo miró preocupada._

_-¡NO! –Mirándola a los ojos –No lo hicimos en… en ese momento llegaron ustedes… llegaste tú Rukia… y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en detener tú estúpida idea de matrimonio. –Refunfuño._

_-Ichigo… -Rukia sujeto las cobijas que la cubrían con una mano y con la otra le acaricio con suavidad la mejilla izquierda pero sin previo aviso le dio una fuerte bofetada. -¡Eso te lo mereces por lento! –Refunfuño apartando su vista con enfado._

_-¡Tsk mierda! –Dijo frotándose el rostro adolorido._

Ichigo la miró algo enfadado pero su enojo no duró demasiado pues al verla así, casi desnuda sobre su cama con esa linda y asidua expresión de ofuscada en su rostro, lo impulsó a abrazarla con fuerza sumergiendo su cabeza en el cuello de la pelinegra quien respiro hondamente algo aturdida y confusa.

_-¡Te amo Kuchiki Rukia! –Resoplo con delicadeza en su oído._

_-Yo… también te amo Ichigo… - Exclamó con algo de dificultad._

De pronto alguien llamó con fuerzas a la puerta de la habitación. Ichigo y Rukia se separaron instantáneamente con mucho pudor ¿Qué harían si quien estaba tras la puerta era el molesto de Isshin? Aún que mucho no podían objetar, ésa, era aún su casa.

_-¡Vístete! –Dijo Rukia en voz muy baja empujando a Ichigo de la cama._

_-¡Rayos! –Corriendo hasta su closet y extrayendo una remera de su interior. La pelinegra respiro aliviada. Por suerte Ichigo aún llevaba sus pantalones._

_-¡Onii-chan! –Dijo la vocecita de Yuzu. –¡Hay un señor que te busca! ¿Onii-chan estas despierto?_

_-¿Quien es Yuzu? –Inquirió con rapidez._

_-No lo sé, esta hablando con papá en la sala, pero creo que dijo algo de que le devuelvas a su hermana ¿Robaste una chica hermano? –Inquirió ingenuamente._

_-¡Es Byakuya! –Dijo Rukia algo temerosa._

_-Dile que ya bajo…_

_-Bien… -Yuzu se retiro con rapidez. Dentro de la habitación Ichigo hurgueteaba nuevamente en su ropero._

_-¿Qué le diré a mi hermano Ichigo?_

_-Tranquila, debemos hablar con él, pero primero vístete. –Arrojándole una prenda a la cara._

_-¿QUE HACES? –Dijo molesta._

_-Te lo dejaste aquí la última vez que estuviste en casa. –Exclamo el chico sonriendo mientras terminaba de vestirse._

_-¿Y por que aún lo conservas? Creí que mis cosas te molestaban. –Dijo absorta mientras miraba el vestido blanco y rosa en detalle._

_-Creo que hay cosas que necesitamos entender el uno del otro aún Rukia. –Dijo el pelinaranja sonriendo._

En la sala…

Byakuya permanecía serio y taciturno mientras tomaba una taza de té junto a este raro sujeto de cabello encrespado y de color castaño oscuro.

Isshin lo miró con detenimiento unos instantes. Éste personaje actuaba con tanta frialdad que creyó que en realidad se trataba de un bloque de hielo.

_-Así que eres el nuevo líder del clan Kuchiki. –Isshin encendió un cigarrillo._

_-Así es… -Byakuya tomó otro sorbo de té sin inmutarse._

_-Tuve el placer de conocer al antiguo líder Kuchiki, un anciano de cabello blanco y serio semblante, justo como tú ¿Acaso esas características son de familia? _

_-Seguramente…_

_-Se comenta por ahí que usted rompió muchas reglas para casarse con la hermana de Rukia ¿Cómo era su nombre? –Byakuya miró a Isshin y dejo de beber su té. –Hi… Hi algo… Hisa… Hisana si ese era "Hisana"_

_-¿A que quiere llegar con todo esto? –Byakuya lo contemplo con seriedad._

_-¿Qué pasaría si mi hijo y la futura líder Kuchiki deciden llevar una relación?_

_-Veo que esta muy informado Kurosaki Isshin._

_-Aún que el lelo de mi hijo ignore muchas cosas sobre mi persona yo siempre estaré un paso por delante de él. Ahora respóndame._

_-Rukia ha sido prometida a Ashido Kano y su casamiento se llevará a cabo hoy mismo. –Byakuya dejó abruptamente su taza sobre la mesa._

_-No puede forzar a dos personas que se amen cuando ese sentimiento no enarbola su corazón._

_-Si Rukia se considera una verdadera Kuchiki regresará conmigo a la sociedad de almas._

_-Y si Rukia ama a mi hijo, como creo que lo hace, usted deberá aceptar esa relación o perderla para siempre ¿Comprende?_

_-Yo quiero la felicidad de Rukia, se lo prometí a Hisana. Rukia no pertenece al mundo de los humanos ella es un espíritu, un shinigami y su vida debe forjarse junto a sus amigos y familia._

_-Sabe… –Isshin sonrió –una vez tuve que tomar esa decisión; y decidí apostar por la mujer a la cual amaba. A pesar de que mis amigos, mi familia o la gente con la cual crecí, ya no pertenecieran a este "mundo" como usted lo llama. Aquí hice nuevos amigos y una nueva familia y aún que no lo parezca aún sigo siendo un Shinigami. Pero más que nada mi lealtad esta con mis hijos, con la descendencia maravillosa que mi esposa y yo supimos forjar juntos._

Byakuya lo miró y guardó silencio. Entendía que no podía forzar a Rukia a un destino que ella no estuviese dispuesta a asumir. Pero la idea de perderla como había perdido antes a Hisana le oprimía el corazón.

_-Por otro lado, señor Kuchiki, ellos aún son jóvenes y ambos deben experimentar la vida antes de aventurarse a algo más ¿Quizás lo mejor es darles tiempo, no cree?_

_-¿Tiempo? Los ancianos Kuchiki no lo aceptarán._

_-Creí que usted, Kuchiki Byakuya, era el líder del clan –Isshin sonrió maliciosamente mientras exhalaba una bocanada de humo._

_-¡ONII-CHAN! –grito Rukia tras asomarse a la habitación._

Una semana después…

Inoue marchaba seria y pensativa. Ishida caminaba a su lado pero a penas se limitaba a observarla por unos instantes. El joven Quincy temía que sus palabras no bastaran para reconfortar el mutilado corazón de la pelinaranja.

¿Qué decir? Sabía que no sería fácil para Inoue dejar morir el sentimiento que aún cargaba acuestas, aquel que aún le socavaba el alma ¿Habría algún remedio para el mal de amores?

_-Estás muy callado Ishida-kun –formulo a media voz la muchacha._

_-Supongo… que no he querido molestarte._

_-No me molesta que hablemos. –Exclamó melancólicamente._

_-¿Y de que quieres hablar? –inquirió el Quincy_

_-Supongo que el desayuno de esta mañana sería una conversación interesante –esbozando una falsa sonrisa en su rostro._

_-¿Y eso te haría sentir mejor Inoue?_

_-No…_

_-¿No crees que sería correcto que tú y Ichigo hablarán un poco?_

_-Entre Ichigo y yo está todo dicho Ishida._

_-¿Estas segura? –Inoue agacho la cabeza y continuó caminando –A penas se han hablado en esta semana y lo has evadido todo el tiempo. _

_-No se que decirle y por otra parte aún me duele hablar con él._

_-Esto es mi culpa. –Ahora fue Ishida quien bajo la cabeza._

_-¿Tú culpa? –Inoue lo miró sorprendida._

_-Si, si yo no te hubiese alentado para que hablases con Ichigo quizás todo esto no hubiese sucedido._

_-¡No! –Inoue trato de sonreír nuevamente._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Todos sabíamos claramente acerca de los sentimientos de Ichigo; somos sus amigos después de todo. Pero yo fui quien se arriesgo. Siempre lo supe, que él la amaba. Incluso lo negué tantas veces que por un tiempo llegue a convencerme de que en verdad Ichigo no sentía nada por Rukia._

_-Comprendo…_

_-No me arrepiento del tiempo que viví con él y en parte eso me ayudará a dejarlo ir…_

_-¿Dejarlo ir?_

_-No me mal interpretes, amo a Ichigo y justamente por que lo amo quiero que sea feliz y entiendo que la única que puede lograrlo es Rukia, por que ella también lo ama, a pesar de no haberlo expresado abiertamente._

_-Has madurado Inoue… -Ishida esbozo un pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y ambos continuaron caminando._

La campana del colegio marco las ocho en punto. Algunos de los alumnos corrían presurosos por los pasillos para evitar tener un seguro altercado con sus maestros. Una sombría figura se deslizaba con lentitud esquivando a algunos atolondrados jóvenes mientras se internaban en sus respectivas aulas.

Inoue llegó acompañada de Ishida e ingreso al salón. Para su sorpresa Ichigo estaba apostado en la entrada del mismo y la miró fijamente con su usual y serio semblante. Orihime alzo la vista y sus ojos se encontraron fugazmente con los del pelinaranja, pero estaba claro que sostener la mirada, fija en su rostro, era una batalla que aún no podía ganar.

La muchacha esquivo la vista y bajo la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Rukia sentada en un banco más lejano. Orihime pudo notar con total claridad la tristeza en su mirada y cierta culpa que embargaba su corazón. Ella conocía a Ichigo, pero también conocía a Rukia y entendía que la situación no era nada sencilla para los tres.

_-Buenos días Inoue –Expresó finalmente él._

_-Buenos días Kurosaki-kun –Inoue intento sonreír pero su forzada sonrisa se desdibujo con rapidez._

_-Hola Ichigo –Dijo Ishida cordialmente avanzando hacia su asiento._

_-Buenos días… -Ichigo miró al pelinegro por unos instantes y luego volvió a clavar su mirada en la pelinaranja. –Queremos hablar contigo Inoue._

_-No tengo muchos deseos de hablar Ichigo. –Sentenció Inoue a media voz._

_-Lo sé… pero te pido que por favor me escuches._

_-Esta bien… -Contesto no muy convencida._

_-Cuando terminen las clases a la salida de la escuela –dijo él alejándose rumbo a su banco._

Inoue lo vio alejarse con rapidez. Para el resto de la clase nada raro se había suscitado. Nadie hizo preguntas y nadie pareció enterarse de aquella extraña charla; nadie, excepto Tatsuki. La pelinegra le hizo señas con su mano derecha y Orihime se apresuro para apostarse a su lado y ubicarse en su banca.

_-Hola amiga –La pelinegra le sonrió._

_-Buenos días Tatsuki-chan_

Tatsuki noto el mismo triste y amargo semblante que la pelinaranja lucía en su rostro desde hacia una semana. Entendía que no sería fácil para Inoue, pero no perdía las esperanzas de que pronto la muchacha recobrara su usual humor. "Si solo hubiese algo que pudiera hacer para levantarle el ánimo" pensó.

El profesor tomó lista. Todos hicieron silencio para aguardar ser nombrados Orihime alzo la mano al oír su nombre y volvió a centrar su vista en el enorme ventanal y a sumergirse en el azulino cielo que emergía en el horizonte.

De pronto sintió el fuerte codazo de Tatsuki lo que la trajo a la realidad. La miró confusa, la pelinegra se volteo a contemplarla con los ojos casi desorbitados. Pudo oír con claridad algunos murmullos y suspiros en el salón.

_-Bienvenido a la clase, me alegro mucho que hayas recuperado tú salud y te hayas reintegrado a nosotros. –Comento el profesor. –Puedes tomar tu usual asiento Ulquiorra._

Inoue se volteo con rapidez para ver unos cuantos metros más a tras, a la estática figura de Ulquiorra apostada junto a la segunda puerta del salón. Por alguna razón el corazón de Orihime comenzó a latir con fuerza lo que llegó a sobrepasar su confuso entendimiento de la situación ¿Qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo?

Ulquiorra camino con lentitud y sin mediar palabra, hasta su banco, en donde se sentó. Rukia lo contemplo extrañada y luego le hecho un rápido vistazo a Ichigo quien se veía tan desconcertado como ella.

La primera hora de clases voló, y ni bien la mayoría de los alumnos fueron por sus almuerzos, Ichigo y los demás se le abalanzaron encima al pelinegro.

_-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso te aburriste de la compañía en el Hueco Mundo? –Murmuro con fastidio Ichigo, pero Ulquiorra no cambio su semblante y tampoco le dirigió la palabra_

_-¿Por qué te desapareciste? ¿Acaso estas confabulado con esa mujer? –Rukia se sintió molesta; después de la confianza brindada a éste sujeto, el chico, les correspondía de mala manera cambiando súbitamente de bando._

Ulquiorra se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse pero Ichigo lo sujeto con fuerza del brazo.

_-¿Quieres pelear Kurosaki Ichigo? –Inquirió el pelinegro con seriedad._

_-¿Acaso es un reto?_

_-¡Espera Ichigo! –Rukia lo contuvo –este no es el lugar –mirando a su alrededor._

El grupo se dirigió a la azotea. El pelinaranja estaba dispuesto a sacarle la información que fuese necesaria a Ulquiorra aun que para ello tuviera que usar un tirabuzón.

_-¿Y bien, vas a decirnos? –Lo increpo._

_-¿Que quieres que te diga?_

_-Para empezar ¿por que nos atacaste el otro día? ¿Cómo es que Grimmjow también esta vivo? ¿Qué es lo que planean tú y esa tipa extraña? ¿Por qué estás aquí?_

Ulquiorra acomodo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y los miró fijamente a todos, uno por uno. Pero una vez que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Inoue, el chico se detuvo, y la contemplo por unos instantes. Ésta inusual acción no paso desapercibida para los demás, incluso ni para la mismísima Inoue quien se sintió mucho más incomoda.

_-Estoy aquí para morir… -Dijo finalmente y con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Los demás lo miraron extrañados._

_-¿A que te refieres? –Lo interrogó Rukia._

_-Vine para que Urahara cumpliera su palabra._

_-¿Te refieres al pacto que hicieron tiempo atrás? –Inoue rompió sorpresivamente el silencio._

_-Si_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tú y Nurielle? –Inoue calló. Ulquiorra la miró fijamente al igual que todos._

_-¿Por qué vinieron a Karakura? ¿Qué era lo que buscaban? ¿Por qué era tan importante obtener esa esfera de Cristal? -Ishida tomó la palabra._

_-Esa era una esfera fantasma…_

_-¿Esfera fantasma? –Todos se miraron intrigados._

_-Un alma humana contiene peculiaridades energéticas o espirituales adquiridas en vida y que la acompañan al momento de morir. Si un Hollow de elevado poder energético la devora, puede incrementar mucho más su propio nivel y adquirir otras capacidades; eso es lo que hace a algunas almas más exquisitas que otras. Pero si el Hollow es atrapado en una de esas esferas de cristal, antes de que digiera completamente al alma, el poder de las dos entidades, permanecen unidas interactuando como los dos polos de un poderoso imán en su interior._

_-Como lo que observamos la pasada noche. –Ishida se cruzo de brazos._

_-Así es._

_-¿Pero para que? –Rukia se tornó pensativa._

_-Las almas humanas están relacionadas y siempre habrá algunas más afines a otras, es decir que contengan el mismo patrón energético. Las almas pueden convertirse en shinigamis o ser devoradas por un Hollow convirtiéndose en uno. Pero cuando son atrapadas mientras aún no son digeridas, ese poder que yace en su interior, permanece en éxtasis; como una semilla._

_-¿Y para que quieren ese poder? –Chado miró a Ichigo y a los demás ¿Con que cosa debían enfrentarse esta vez?_

_-Esa semilla solo puede ser creada por un solo Hollow; Nurielle Andevallete, y ella la cosecha para formar su ejército._

_-¿Quiere crear Hollows más poderosos? -Inquirió Rukia preocupada._

_-Nurielle no puede crear Hollows más poderosos, pues su poder es solo una mera sombra del Hokyoku._

_-¡UNA SOMBRA DEL HOKYOKU! –grito Ichigo. _

_-Así es, lo que ella busca en las almas que apresa es una firma energética que sea compatible a los más poderosos Hollows que han existido._

_-¿Planea revivir a los espadas? –inquirió Inoue de sopetón._

_-Así es…_

_-Entonces ¿Grimmjow fue revivido con una de esas esferas? –Ichigo se cruzo de brazos y exhalo un potente suspiro._

_-Técnicamente hablando, ese sujeto no es Grimmjow –dijo Ulquiorra apoyándose contra el alambrado del techo del colegio._

_-¿No lo es? –Pregunto Inoue acercándose un poco más al grupo pues hasta entonces se había mantenido apartada._

_-Lo que crea la reliquia fantasma es solo una mera sombra de lo que fue el verdadero espada._

_-¿Quiere decir que el sujeto que nos ataco no era Grimmjow? –Chado se torno algo confuso._

_-Son solo sombras creadas a partir de una esfera fantasma y algún residuo del espada original. A partir de allí la sombra puede crecer hasta recuperar los poderes del antiguo espada o incluso incrementar sus reiatsus como si se tratara del mismísimo Grimmjow o el mismísimo Ulquiorra Shiffer._

_-¡QUE! –Todos se miraron confusos. Inoue sintió una leve parálisis de su corazón._

_-Ulquiorra murió después de combatir con Kurosaki Ichigo en las Noches._

_-¿Pero tú?… -Inoue trago saliva, no entendía por que la misma se le atragantaba en su garganta._

_-Yo solo soy otra creación de Nurielle, soy la sombra del cuarto espada Ulquiorra Shiffer._

_-¿Pero como es posible? Tienes sus recuerdos. –Rukia se acercó un poco más al joven mirándolo con detenimiento._

_-Mis recuerdos están sellados en los fragmentos recuperados de Ulquiorra e incorporados a la esfera que ayudo a recrearme. Yo no soy él, jamás lo fui y jamás lo seré. Es por eso que fui con ella. –Tras esta última frase el pelinegro volvió a mirar a Inoue con fijeza. –Necesitaba saber la verdad, como fue que reviví misteriosamente a pesar de no recordar más allá de mi combate con Kurosaki Ichigo; es decir, del combate que enfrento el verdadero Ulquiorra._

_-Entonces ella puede restaurar toda la fuerza y el poderío de las noches… -Rukia suspiró abatida, eso solo podía significar una cosa ¡Problemas!_

_-¿Qué es lo que planea Nurielle? –Se apresuro a preguntar Ishida._

_-Eso no se los diré…_

_-¿Por qué? –Ichigo lo sujeto con fuerza de la solapa._

_-Por que aún que yo haya optado por otro camino ellos aún son mi raza, mi gente._

_-¿Aún después de lo que ha hecho le debes lealtad? _

_-En cierta forma… ella nos da una segunda oportunidad. Pero Nurielle no perderá el control sobre los espadas, y al igual que Aizen, así como nos creo, nos puede destruir._

_-¿Es decir que son completamente dominados? –Rukia caminó pensativa –Pero eso no explica ¿por que estas aquí? Esa mujer podría haberte destruido sin la necesidad de que recurras a Urahara._

_-No quiero ser revivido._

_-¿Por qué? –Inoue sintió mucha nostalgia emanar de su corazón._

_-Por que no descansaría jamás… si un shinigami me purifica, los restos del verdadero Ulquiorra, desaparecerán para siempre. No quedando vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue su alma; la conciencia, que penetra en la esfera fantasma otorgándole la chispa de vida. Pero Urahara quiere que complete las semanas que aún quedan de nuestro pacto._

_-¿Entonces no te matará hasta que no se cumpla el tiempo estipulado? –Rukia bajo la cabeza cambiando radicalmente el semblante. ¿Acaso el chico ya se había dado por vencido?_

_-Nurielle y el antiguo Ulquiorra alguna vez estuvieron emparentados, y por ese afecto ella me permitió morir como quisiese. Es por eso y solo por eso que estoy aquí._

_-Tendremos que poner en sobre aviso a la sociedad de almas Ichigo. –Rukia salto por sobre el alambrado mientras su cuerpo falso se desplomó en el piso._

_-¡Espera Rukia! –Ichigo la miró con preocupación._

_-Descuida estaré aquí antes de que terminen las clases –la muchacha sonrió mientras una amplia puerta Sekai se abría frente a ella -¡Chipi encárgate de mi cuerpo! _

_-¡Si! –Exclamó aquella alma modificada en el interior de la joven._

_-Más te vale… -murmuro Ichigo._

Rukia dio un salto ingresando al interior de la puerta Sekai. Los presentes se tildaron unos instantes mientras la veían partir. Inoue miró con atención el rostro de Ichigo, quien se hallaba ensimismado tras la despedida. ¿Algún día dejaría de dolerle el observar tales escenas románticas entre su ex y su amiga? Esta sola idea le sonó de lo más escabrosa y desagradable.

La muchacha bajo un poco el rostro, perdiendo la mirada en una grisácea baldosa del piso. Luego, volvió a alzar la vista para encontrarse nuevamente con la firme mirada de Ulquiorra posada sobre su persona.

El pelinegro se aparto del alambrado y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su dirección. Orihime respiró hondamente. Por un instante pensó, que aquella simple acción de respirar, se le tornaba toda una odisea.

Ulquiorra se aproximo a su posición. Tatsuki, quien permanecía junto a la pelinaranja, pudo notar con claridad la extraña actitud de ambos jóvenes. Ella sabía que Ulquiorra alteraba a Inoue, incluso mucho más de lo que la muchacha estaba dispuesta a admitir, pero ¿Qué pasaba con ese chico? Solo podía notar cierto escozor emanar de su aura, produciéndole cierta descarga eléctrica en el cuerpo que le alteraba hasta la ultima fibra de su ser. Por lo poco que había observado a Ulquiorra, cuando compartió un efímero tiempo con ellos, la convenció de que, el joven, no era una persona demasiado sociable. Podía crear una pared invisible que lo separara del mundo aislándolo completamente de las emociones humanas, pero también, era cierto que en aquella convivencia había visto al chico generar cierto campo magnético sobre su amiga; y al interactuar, entre ellos, componían una danza sublime, una atracción tan peligrosa como ineludible.

Ulquiorra se detuvo, por solo unos escasos segundos junto a Orihime. Tatsuki pudo notar algo distinto en él, de alguna manera éste Ulquiorra era diferente de aquel que conocía.

El joven miró a Inoue con rapidez, pero con cierta frialdad, una frigidez que Inoue no veía desde aquella vez que fue su prisionera. Esto de alguna manera la intranquilizó.

Ulquiorra retomó el paso, alejándose del concurrido grupo, perdiéndose tras la puerta que lo conduciría a las escaleras.

Para el grupo de jóvenes toda esta acción no había pasado desapercibida. Ishida miró a Ichigo y éste le dio un rápido vistazo a Inoue quien se había ensimismado mirando el vaivén de aquella puerta tras la cual se había desfigurado Ulquiorra.

_-¿Creen que podamos confiar en él? –inquirió Chado._

_-No se si todo lo que nos dijo sea cierto, pero mucho coincide con lo que nos conto Nell tiempo atrás._

_-Será mejor que te comuniques con ella Ichigo –Ishida se cruzo de brazos._

_-Eso haré… por otra parte quiero hablar con Urahara, estoy seguro de que Ulquiorra nos oculta algo más._

_-¿Quieres que lo vigile? –Inquirió Chado._

_-No se si es lo más sensato ahora –Acotó Ishida –Si algo trama estará más atento que antes._

_-De todas formas creo que sería lo correcto –Ichigo se tornó mucho más serio –veremos que noticias trae Rukia de la sociedad de almas._

_-¡Yo lo vigilaré! –dijo Inoue en voz alta._

_-¡Qué! –todos se miraron sorprendidos._

_-Yo lo haré… -la pelinaranja los miró con decisión, ante lo cual sus amigos se observaron desconcertados._

_-¡Pero Inoue es muy peligroso! –Tatsuki le tocó el hombro intentando que la muchacha reaccionase._

_-Tatsuki tiene razón Inoue esa tarea es muy arriesgada para que tú la lleves a cabo._

_-¡No le temo a Ulquiorra! –exclamó con seguridad._

_-pero… -Ishida no estaba muy convencido._

_-Yo hablaré con Urahara…_

_-¿Con Urahara?_

_-Se cual es la única manera de tenerlo vigilado. No se preocupen puedo cuidar de mi misma. Además, Ulquiorra no me lastimará._

_-¿Cómo estas tan segura de ello? Si Ulquiorra lo desea podría quitarte la vida en un instante ¡No lo harás! –decreto Ichigo._

_-Claro que lo haré y ya soy lo bastante mayorcita como para cuidar de mi misma Ichigo. Así que no te inmiscuyas en esto. –Inoue lo miró con seriedad y luego se aparto corriendo hacia la puerta de las escaleras tras la cual se escabullo._

_-¡Inoue! –grito Tatsuki pero la muchacha simplemente hizo oídos sordos de su llamado y no regresó._

Inoue comenzó a bajar las escaleras con rapidez. Le costaba respirar y se notaba claramente agitada. Su bonito y largo cabello se alborotaba en el aire de un lado para el otro tras la carrerilla.

¿Algo no andaba bien? Su corazón latía aturdido en su pecho. Creyó que tras su desdichada ruptura amorosa éste simplemente yacería sin vida en su interior, pero parecía que un leve impulso energético le había devuelto una pisca de existencia.

El corazón le latía y podía jurar que hasta le dolía, pero sentía ese sofoco en su interior, ese pálpito que claramente le advertía que algo no andaba bien con Ulquiorra.

Lo vio caminar con parsimonia mientras descendía el último tramo de las escaleras. Corrió mucho más rápido. Por un instante tuvo la clara sensación de estar inmersa en una de esas películas románticas en donde, el héroe o la heroína, se arroja a los brazos de su amante y ambos funden sus labios en un tierno beso.

Extendió su mano dispuesta a tocar su espalda pero antes de que pudiese cumplir con su cometido el chico desapareció.

_-¡Ulquiorra! –Exclamó con sorpresa -¡ESPERA ULQUIORRA! –grito al pie de la escalera._

_-¿Ocurre algo Orihime-chan? –Inquirió Keigo quien caminaba junto a Mizuru. Ambos chicos se miraron extrañados pues lo que menos esperaban encontrar era a la muchacha gritando en las escaleras._

_-¿Vieron a Ulquiorra? –inquirió algo agitada._

_-¿A quien? –Keigo se tornó pensativo._

_-El chico que se reintegro hoy a nuestra clase Keigo. Y no, no vimos al sujeto. –Contesto el pelinegro algo intrigado._

_-¿Por qué lo buscas? –pregunto Keigo pero Inoue no estaba dispuesta a perder su tiempo en un largo cuestionario de preguntas y respuestas._

La pelinaranja salió corriendo con rapidez. Pudo oír la voz de Keigo que le decía algo más pero no pudo percibir con claridad ¿que?

Corrió hasta el salón de clases; de seguro el chico estaría allí. Abrió la puerta corrediza con rudeza pero solo dos o tres alumnos se hallaban dentro. Cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos. Pronto tocaría la campana del fin de hora ¿Dónde se había escabullido Ulquiorra? Si el chico tenía esa habilidad para escaparse de su lado tan repentinamente ¿Cómo sería ella capaz de vigilarlo?

Inoue caminó por el parque. La campana de clases había comenzado a sonar ya casi no había tiempo, pero donde buscar.

_-¡ULQUIORRA IDIOTA! –expresó furica._

Tras unas cuantas volteretas por el jardín pudo avistar la erguida silueta de Ulquiorra parada junto a dos grandes árboles del jardín.

El joven parecía haberse ensimismado con el azulino firmamento, el cual, comenzaba a verse invadido por algunos grises nubarrones provenientes desde el Este.

Inoue comenzó a correr hacía él. Esta vez no le permitiría escapar como la primera vez aun que eso fuera lo último que hiciese en la vida. Si bien, Ulquiorra, les había ofrecido a los demás, las debidas razones por su regreso, ella, aún tenía muchos puntos que aclarar.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse y su respiración entre cortarse, pero estos dos agitados síntomas no coartarían su persecución.

Tocó con ambas manos su cabello mientras corría, fijando su mirada en el joven, que aún yacía de espaldas.

_-¡Tsubaki! –grito _

Una potente luz se desprendió de su cabello y se dirigió a toda velocidad contra el joven espada quien atrapó aquel rayo de luz con su mano izquierda y lo contemplo con indiferencia.

_-Si piensas asesinarme te aconsejo que utilices toda tu furia en el ataque de lo contrario no te servirá de nada. –Sentenció arrojando al pequeño misil inconsciente a la hierba._

Inoue se abalanzo sobre él empujándolo contra la hierba donde ambos cayeron con fuerza. La pelinaranja se posicionó con rapidez sobre él apresándolo entre sus piernas y colocando ambas manos a derecha e izquierda de su cabeza.

Ulquiorra la contemplo asombrado. Jamás espero ésta reacción por parte de la mujer humana. Se veía agitada, respiraba dificultosamente y su cabello caía pesadamente sobre su blanquecino cuello.

_-¿Qué haces mujer? –inquirió con tranquilidad recostado sobre la hierba, más Inoue no le respondió. La chica cerró los ojos mientras intentaba recuperar el aire. -¿Te envía Kurosaki Ichigo? –el pelinegro arremetió con sus preguntas._

_-Eres… er… -respirando agitadamente._

_-¿Soy? _

_-¡ERES ULQUIORRA! –gritándole en la cara. El joven guardo silencio mientras parecía haberse ensimismado con la figura que yacía sobre él -¡TÚ ERES ULQUIORRA!_

_-No… -contesto con naturalidad._

_-¡SI LO ERES! Eres él… -desplomándose sobre el chico y dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo del joven quien se sintió más anómalo que de costumbre._

_-No importa lo que tú digas o desees Ulquiorra Shiffer murió hace mucho tiempo. –El joven tomo un rápido respiro tras sentir como el aire se fugaba con rapidez de sus pulmones, por supuesto esta acción no paso desapercibida por la pelinaranja quien se acurruco un poco mejor sobre él._

_-Eres Ulquiorra… tú voz… tus gestos… tu mirada… tu piel… tu aroma –Inoue guardo silencio por unos instantes aún sumergida en su pecho._

Ulquiorra la empujó con fuerza volteándola sobre la hierba con rapidez y acostándose sobre ella. El chico le sujeto con fuerza las muñecas para que no se moviera. Podía sentir con total claridad los muslos de la joven rodear sus caderas y su pecho moverse rítmicamente y con algo de agitación.

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres mujer? –Inquirió con tranquilidad._

_-¿Qué es lo que te hizo esa bruja? ¡¿QUE TE HIZO? –exclamó sobresaltada._

_-Esto es una perdida de tiempo –Ulquiorra quiso levantarse pero Inoue lo envolvió entre sus piernas impidiéndole concretar aquella fuga ¿Acaso esta mujer se había vuelto loca? _

Inoue pudo apreciar el intenso calor que la corroía. Podía notar la sugestiva figura del chico sobre ella lo que llegaba a estimular su ávida imaginación ¿Acaso esto era una venganza? Esta escalofriante idea recorrió su mente, pero otra idea la reemplazo. Recordó aquella vez en que, Ulquiorra y ella, fueron un solo ser, una sola alma, y si mal no recordaba no había tenido oportunidad de aclarar ese punto con él.

_-¿Quieres que te posea mujer? –inquirió él con naturalidad._

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

* Orihime Sweet Princess

* Chikytina

* Hime Phantomhive

* Megami Mars

Muchas gracias chicas por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fan fic.

Se aceptan sus críticas y comentarios, eviten los tomatazos por que ensucian mi monitor jejej saluditos


	15. Solo

**Capitulo XV **

"**Solo"**

Una cómplice mota esponjosa y de color grisácea había cubierto el sol de mediodía, dándole a la joven pareja recostada sobre la hierba, algo más de intimidad.

Inoue sintió que le faltaba el aire. Ulquiorra no había dejado de mirarla ni un instante mientras yacía recostado sobre ella, preso entre sus caderas.

Un rotundo tamborileo se escuchaba en su interior y retumbaba con fuerza en sus oídos. Tenía escalofríos, ansiedad, felicidad, tristeza, agonía, deseo, excitación; una mezcla de emociones que alborotaban su interior. El cuerpo le temblaba ¿Por qué diablos no podía detener aquel leve tiritar de su cuerpo?

Deseaba moverse pero que tal si aquella acción precipitaba otro desenlace, algo incomodo de forjar, justo, en el jardín de la escuela.

Orihime aflojo las piernas y dejó que se deslizaran junto a las del chico. Sus muñecas aún eran presa de aquel diabólico pelinegro que parecía hechizarla y cautivarla con el resplandor de sus ojos.

_-¿Quieres que te posea Inoue? –repitió ahora aproximándose a su oído._

Otra vez esa frase, esa empalagosa y deseosa incógnita. Inoue cerró sus ojos con suavidad mientras tomaba una profunda bocanada de aire. Pero una frescura rozo su oreja, y pudo sentir con toda claridad la lengua de Ulquiorra relamer su oído y mordisquear, quizás, una de sus zonas más sensibles u erógenas.

El chico soltó una de sus muñecas. Mientras acariciaba y relamía el oído de la pelinaranja. Su mano, se deslizó con avidez y lentitud hacía su chaqueta.

La muchacha pudo sentir el suave roce de la mano del chico desabotonar con cuidado su uniforme. Quería decir algo, lo que fuese, pero no estaba segura de que su garganta esbozara algo más que suspiros y quejidos.

Ulquiorra se abrió paso por la chaqueta del uniforme escolar y ahora deslizó su mano hasta la camisa. Pudo notar la poca resistencia de la chica al tacto lo que aumentaba sus suspiros y el jugueteo en su oído.

Le desató el moño del cuello y los primeros botones de su blusa, y con un rápido movimiento la filtro bajo la misma, acariciando su seño izquierdo.

Inoue jadeo impulsando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos. Sentía un abrasador fuego consumirla con rapidez ¿Acaso dejaría que el chico la poseyera?

_-¡Espera Ulquiorra! –Dijo con la voz algo apagada._

_-Te amo Inoue… -Suspiró él abandonando su oído y apoderándose de los labios de la pelinaranja, los cuales, rosaban con los suyos y con su lengua. _

El chico intensifico el beso. Libero la otra muñeca y deslizó su mano izquierda hasta el muslo derecho de la muchacha, acariciándolo y aferrándolo a su cadera.

La pelinaranja pudo sentir el duro apretón y el mayor acercamiento de ambos cuerpos. Pareció que este sutil acto la hacia enloquecer; pues jadeo con suavidad, abriendo por impulso su boca, y permitiendo que la vorágine lengua de Ulquiorra, penetrara en el interior de la misma.

Estaba excitada. Ya no podía negar su condición ni lo que el joven espada le provocaba. Dejó que las manos del chico acariciarán con vehemencia su cuerpo mientras ambos se fundían en un apasionado beso.

Una inquietud asalto su mente. Algo no marchaba bien ¿Pero que era? Ella estaba excitada, Ulquiorra también lo estaba, incluso podía notar el sugestivo aumento de un bulto sobre su entrepierna, pero algo la distraía.

Intento concentrarse en el jugueteo de sus lenguas, en el roce de la mano del chico con su busto o incluso el leve toqueteo en su entrepierna, pero algo no andaba bien.

_-¡Espera Ulquiorra! –dijo tomando una profunda bocanada de aire mientras el chico le besaba el cuello._

_-No puedo… te deseo Inoue –sentenció él mordisqueando su cuello._

Pareció como si aquella frase la hubiese traído a la realidad. Recordó la primera vez que Ulquiorra y ella se vieron en el estacionamiento del templo. El contacto con su gélida piel y la fragancia liberada de aquel tacto. Un aroma embriagador que la sumergía en un intenso mundo prohibido; un aroma que era "similar" al que el chico desprendía.

Pudo recordar sus fríos y pálidos labios, el roce con los suyos, el temblequeo al contacto con sus lenguas, el sabor de su saliva, el nerviosismo y el deseo, que si bien podía percibirlo en el beso que ambos ahora tenían, no era idéntico a su primera experiencia erótica con él.

La imagen de ambos amándose en la sala de los espejos era lo que más la confundía. Si bien éste Ulquiorra actuaba tan experimentadamente como aquella vez, algo era distinto ¿Pero que?

De pronto la muchacha cayó en cuenta de algo crucial y lo cual había desmerecido tras el goce del momento ¡Aquel Ulquiorra jamás la llamó por su nombre! ¡Nunca! Ni en su solitaria celda de las noches ni mientras la besaba por primera vez o cuando ambos tuvieron relaciones en el parque ¡Nunca!

Si Ulquiorra Shiffer, jamás la había llamado Inoue u Orihime ¿Por qué ahora lo hacía? ¿Por el éxtasis del momento? Otra imagen asaltó su mente, aquella fatídica noche en la que perdió el corazón de Ichigo, definitivamente, recibió una extraña visita, una visita que la llamó justamente por su nombre.

La muchacha sintió un profundo escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo y desbaratar el fuerte calor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

_-Ulquiorra –susurro a su oído mientras el chico relamía su cuello -¿recuerdas al conejo rosa que me regalaste en la feria? –inquirió con disimulo._

_-¿Conejo rosa?_

_-Si ¿lo recuerdas?_

_-¿Por qué me preguntas esto Inoue? -pregunto entre jadeos._

_-Yo lo guarde… para ti… -dijo con timidez._

_-Me alegro que lo guardaras… -volviendo a sumergirse en la tarea de hacer suya a esta mujer._

_-¿Y tú guardaste la tarjeta que te regale para San Valentín? _

_-¡Tarjeta! –Ulquiorra la miró confuso._

_-Si, la que te di ¿no me digas que la tiraste? –haciendo puchero._

_-Inoue…_

_-¿Lo hiciste? –Pregunto refunfuñando._

_-Si… la guarde… hagámoslo Inoue… -le pidió casi en suplica._

_-Si claro… -Inoue sonrió y Ulquiorra creyó desfallecer._

El pelinegro se disponía a hacer suya a esa agraciada mujer cuando sintió una poderosa patada en sus partes íntimas que lo obligó a renunciar a aquella deliciosa presa.

Orihime se levanto con rapidez he intento correr hacía los edificios pero algo sujeto su pie con fuerza y la arrastró por el césped unos cuantos metros.

Ulquiorra esgrimía un látigo entre sus manos, con el cual, había capturado el pie derecho de Orihime. El chico sonrió con algo de cinismo.

_-¿Acaso no quieres hacer el amor conmigo Orihime? –preguntó con naturalidad._

_-¡DEJAME! –grito la pelinaranja mientras trataba de arrastrarse con aquella cuerda aferrada a su tobillo._

_-¿Por qué? si lo estábamos pasando tan bien._

_-¡Déjame! ¡TÚ NO ERES ULQUIORRA! –grito con pavor._

El pelinegro sonrió mientras la miraba fijamente. Inoue trato de desatar el látigo de su pie pero un fuerte movimiento del pelinegro la hiso volar por los aires golpeando rudamente contra un árbol cercano.

Orihime sintió el portentoso golpe aflojar cada una de sus vertebras y un agudo dolor desprenderse de su cabeza.

_-Eres una señorita muy mala Inoue –Ulquiorra hecho a reír._

_-¡INOUE! –gritaron dos voces masculinas._

_-¡Ichigo, Ishida! –Inoue no pudo gritar demasiado fuerte pero los jóvenes no se hallaban muy lejos de su posición._

Unos cuantos metros más adelante…

_-Estoy seguro de que el reiatsu provenía de por aquí –sentenció Ishida ajustándose los anteojos._

_-¿Por qué mierda debemos enfrentarnos a todas estas situaciones? Para colmo Inoue hace lo que le viene en ganas –declaró Ichigo furioso mientras examinaba el lugar con la vista._

Ambos jóvenes caminaban con cuidado por la zona, y aún que detectaban un claro reiatsu anómalo no podían ubicar a su destinatario. Lo peor de todo era que Inoue estaba desaparecida y no daban con su firma energética.

_-¿La vieron? –Chado y Tatsuki se aproximaron a ambos con rapidez._

_-No ¿ustedes tuvieron suerte? –inquirió Ishida._

_-No se ve nada desde la azotea, ella no estaba allí –Tatsuki sintió un agudo escalofríos._

_-¿Y Ulquiorra? –Pregunto Ichigo._

_-Nadie lo vio. Keigo y Mizuru dijeron que Inoue lo buscaba, pero lo último que supieron era que ella iba rumbo al salón –Chado frunció el seño._

_-¿Creen que le haya ocurrido algo? –Tatsuki se llevó la mano a la boca ¿Acaso Ulquiorra le había hecho daño?_

Más cerca de la arboleda…

_-Chicos… -profirió Inoue adolorida._

_-Ellos no pueden verte amor…_

_-¿De que hablas? -asustada_

_-Si en algo soy diestro es en confundirme con el ambiente –estirando el látigo y atrayéndolo hacia si._

_-¡Tsubaki! –grito Inoue, pero Tsubaki no fue capaz de causarle ni un solo rasguño a Ulquiorra._

_-Sabes, Nurielle tiene razón… ¡no eres más que una zorra! –Ulquiorra volvió a sonreír y tras un fuerte envión de su brazo mando a volar a Orihime unos cuantos metros del césped cayendo con rudeza y dislocándose la muñeca._

La chica grito de dolor, pero ni Ichigo ni ninguno de sus amigos que se hallaban a pocos centímetros de su posición podían verla ni oírla.

_-Ahora lo mejor que puede hacer una mujerzuela como tú ¡es morir! _

Ulquiorra batió el látigo nuevamente e Inoue fue despedida por los aires para impactar de lleno sobre uno de los árboles del jardín golpeando duramente contra el piso.

Unos metros más adelante…

_-¿de donde vienen estos reiatsus? –Ishida pareció ofuscarse tras el largo y frustrado intento de localizar la posición de aquellas débiles firmas energéticas._

_-Inoue ¿Dónde estas? –Tatsuki temía lo peor._

_-Lanzaré una flecha en todas direcciones –Dijo Ishida desplegando su arco._

_-¿Pero que ocurrirá si golpeas a algún estudiante? –acotó Chado._

De pronto un poderoso reiatsu, y una sombra amenazante cayó con rapidez junto a ellos. Tatsuki miró con atención a un muchacho pelinegro vestido de blanco, ojos verdes al igual que unas verdosas líneas verticales en su rostro, una curiosa mascara partida, hecha de huesos en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza y una larga katana ajustada en su cintura por medio de un fajín color negro.

_-¡ULQUIORRA! –Dijo Ichigo con enfado._

El pelinegro desenfundó su katana. Ichigo vistió con urgencia su traje de shinigami. Ishida le apunto con el su arco y Tatsuki se oculto detrás de Chado quien puso en acción su poderoso brazo.

_-¿Qué le has hecho a Inoue desgraciado? –grito Ichigo._

Ulquiorra hizo oídos sordos ante esta pregunta y esgrimió un poderoso sablazo contra Ichigo y sus amigos quienes se apartaron con rapidez de un salto. Tatsuki pudo ver una potente polvacera impactar de lleno sobre alguna superficie invisible.

Los cuatro percibieron varias fisuras de luz alrededor de lo que parecía una cúpula que envolvía varios metros de aquel perímetro. Ulquiorra avanzó con prisa arremetiendo contra la polvacera.

Orihime tosió adolorida con todo aquel humo y polvo elevado a su alrededor. Intentó moverse pero el látigo aún sujetaba su pie.

_-Parece que tenemos compañía amorcito –rió Ulquiorra cínicamente._

De pronto una luz negro-verdosa se le vino encima con rapidez impactando de lleno en el joven y disipando la intensa polvorera.

_-¡Inoue! –grito Tatsuki desesperada._

_-Tat… -Inoue tocio dificultosamente expectorando un poco de sangre._

_-¿Inoue estas bien? –Tatsuki intento ayudarla pero la muchacha se veía muy maltrecha lo que acrecentó su preocupación._

_-¡INOUE! –Grito Ichigo posicionándose delante de las jóvenes y montando guardia contra un Ulquiorra que se hallaba claramente abatido y ensangrentado._

Inoue pudo percibir otra figura aproximarse a ella. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y pudo notar cierta familiaridad en ellos, cierta chispa especial que pudo reconocer como original.

_-Ulquiorra… -exclamó con dificultad._

_-¿Tan fácilmente me confundes? –dijo él seriamente._

Tatsuki, en aquella conversación, pudo notar mucho pudor en Inoue y la fija observación del chico hacía la muchacha.

Ulquiorra observó el uniforme maltrecho, desalineado y desabrochado; los golpes en el rostro de la pelinaranja y la mano de la chica completamente descolocada. Su cabello alborotado, sus medias rasgadas, un hilo de sangre aflorar de sus labios y el látigo aún sujetar su pie.

_-¿Son dos Ulquiorra? -Chado los miró confuso._

_-Claramente uno es el impostor… -Ishida volvió a ajustarse los anteojos._

Ulquiorra tomó el látigo del pie de Inoue y lo arrojo lejos de la chica. Por un momento Tatsuki y los demás, pudieron notar cierto enfado en su semblante que intentó por todos los medios ocultar.

El chico se paró, pues se había acuclillado junto a la herida, extendió el brazo, su mano y su dedo índice.

_-¿Estas enfado por que toque a tú mujercita Ulquiorra? –Exclamó el otro sujeto con sarcasmo mientras se lamía una de sus manos ensangrentadas tras el impacto del zero sobre su cuerpo –Yo creo que lo gozo ¿no es así Inoue?_

_-¿Qué le has hecho desgraciado? –Ichigo levanto su katana dispuesto a atacar al Ulquiorra falso pero una potente luz, y una poderosa esfera de energía negro verdosa, creció hasta tal punto que al ser liberada una profunda marca en la tierra denotaba lo peligroso de aquel impacto._

_-¡ALTO DESTRUIRAS LA ESCUELA! –grito Ishida pero el zero ya había sido despedido._

Ichigo tras un rápido movimiento se colocó delante del mismo conteniéndolo con Zanguetsu justo a tiempo para evitar que, además de aquel desdichado tipo, la escuela fuera pulverizada.

_-¡KUROSAKI-KUN! –grito Inoue desesperadamente lo que hizo que Ulquiorra la mirara._

Otra intensa nube de polvo y un potente aire, casi huracanado, de color verdoso mezclado con negro y rojo; se extendió, hasta golpear contra un corredor exterior del colegió, que comunicaba unos cuantos metros más atrás, con la biblioteca del instituto. Por fortuna ningún estudiante se hallaba fuera de los cursos, pues el severo daño y el impacto hubiesen ocasionado más de un herido grave u otras consecuencias más desastrosas.

Una vez que la explosión y toda la polvacera se hubo disipado la imponente presencia de Ichigo se dibujo en el horizonte con su rostro cubierto por la mascara Hollow.

El muchacho camino en dirección a sus amigos hasta posicionarse junto a la desvanecida Inoue, quien aún yacía en el piso, y de Ulquiorra, quien estaba apostado como estatua a su lado.

_-¿estas bien Inoue? –Ichigo se acuclillo a su lado acariciándole el rostro -¿Te hizo algo ese sujeto? –Inquirió preocupado tras notar el uniforme desabrochado y parte de su brasier expuesto._

_-Estoy bien Ichigo… -sentenció con dificultad._

_-Vez por que te digo que es mejor que te mantengas apartada. Ese tipo pudo haberte matado. –Suspirando estresado._

_-Pero no me hizo daño por que tu me salvaste Ichigo… -Inoue lo miró con ternura a los ojos. De alguna manera aún amaba esa preocupación del chico por ella._

_-¡Ehh! Inoue… -el chico bajo un poco la vista. No le ayudaba a Inoue a olvidarlo si no dejaba de actuar de esa manera, eso le hizo notar Ishida hacía unos días atrás._

_-Pero fue… -Tatsuki quiso decir algo pero entre Inoue y Ichigo se había creado una atmosfera impenetrable por el momento, por lo cual no le fue fácil acotar el hecho de que Ulquiorra fue quien desvaneció aquel campo invisible que la mantenía cautiva._

Tatsuki le hecho un rápido vistazo a Ulquiorra, quien se hallaba parado tras ella, y pudo notar su serio semblante y una muy leve mueca en sus labios. El muchacho miraba la escena al igual que los demás sin intervenir. Finalmente tras unos segundos el chico retrocedió dispuesto a darse a la fuga de aquel incomodo lugar.

¿Por qué le molestaba el ver a Inoue fascinada por el humano Ichigo Kurosaki? Si bien, entendía que ella ansiaba más que nada a ese ser ¿no lograba ni por un instante, notar su pálida presencia? ¿Acaso él le era tan indiferente? Pero como podía ser eso verdad tras lo observado hacia rato ¿Acaso Nurielle tenía razón y él era solamente un pobre reemplazo de aquel insulso humano? Seguramente eso debía de ser, solo una triste marioneta que podía ser utilizada por Aizen, por Nurielle y por Inoue Orihime. ¿Nadie tenía en cuenta sus sentimientos? Pero ahora que lo meditaba mejor él no tenía verdaderos sentimientos, es más ni siquiera era auténtico.

Ulquiorra dio media vuelta y caminó con su habitual parsimonia hacia otro extremo del jardín, pero antes de que pudiese ir demasiado lejos pudo oír un claro y molesto reproche.

_-¡Espera bastardo! –grito Ichigo enfadado. _

_-Aguarda Ichigo… -Tatsuki no tuvo mucho valor de intervenir._

_-¡Podías haber matado a Inoue, podías haber destruido la escuela completa! ¡ERES UN BASTARDO SIN LÓGICA NI RAZON, SIN ESCRUPULOS, CAPAZ DE ASECINAR SIN MIRAMIENTOS! –gritando._

Ulquiorra no reaccionó en lo más mínimo ante esta increpancía del muchacho y lo miró con la mayor indiferencia posible. ¿Pero en verdad había sido exagerada su reacción?

_-Ichigo… -Inoue no intervino solamente se limito a observar la escena ¿Casi estuvo por entregarse a un sujeto que ni siquiera era Ulquiorra? ¿Acaso esta descabellada atracción que sentía por el chico la conduciría a cometer tantas insanias?_

_-Si quieres morir con gusto cumpliré tus expectativas –alzando con ambas manos su katana. Ulquiorra no se movió. Por un momento estuvo más que dispuesto a recibir la mortal estocada._

_-¡Ya basta Ichigo! Inoue esta herida y la escuela es un desastre más vale que entres a tu cuerpo y que intentemos salir de aquí. –Tatsuki tomó la palabra y se puso rápidamente en pie._

_-Tatsuki tiene razón Ichigo debemos llevar a Inoue a que la revisen. –Ishida la alzo entre sus brazos, ante las molestias y quejidos de la pelinaranja quien se hallaba muy adolorida._

_-¡Ahhh! ¡Entonces no estaba equivocado Jorouichi! Era la presencia del chico después de todo –sentenció simpáticamente un voz algo lejana._

Los presentes se voltearon para notar la graciosa figura de Urahara, acompañado de una alta morena de cabello recogido en una cola, aproximarse hasta su posición.

_-¡Buenas tardes! –Expreso Urahara jovialmente mientras se abanicaba el rostro._

_-Parece que aquí hubo un gran desastre –sentenció Jorouichi._

_-¡Pues Ulquiorra casi nos vuela a todos! –Ichigo se cruzo de brazos molesto._

_-¿Y supongo que tú no has destruido cosas antes, verdad Ichigo? –Jorouichi sonrió con sarcasmo._

_-¡No hay nada que no se pueda arreglar con una taza de té! _

_-¡Que! –todos se miraron atónitos, excepto Ulquiorra quien miraba al rubio fijamente._

_-Ishida-kun trae a Inoue a mi casa, no estamos tan lejos, y será mejor que Tessai la atienda allí antes que la vean sus doctores._

_-¿Pero?_

_-¡No discutas solo acata mis ordenes! Los demás alcáncenme cuanto antes en mi casa._

_-¿Pero y la escuela? –Tatsuki los miró contrariada._

_-¡Ahh el deber! Pues soluciónenlo y ahora que lo veo Ishida no puede marcharse así como así –tornándose pensativo._

_-Puedo saltearme las clases y acompañarlos, luego Ichigo traerá mis cosas –dijo mirando al pelinaranja quien asintió con la cabeza._

_-Lo mejor será que vuelvas a clases e intenten resolver la desaparición de Inoue, mientras tanto… -mirando al pelinegro -¡Ulquiorra trae por favor a Inoue!_

_-¡QUE! –Ishida e Ichigo se mostraron claramente disgustados con la decisión._

_-¿Acaso quieren que lo discutamos empleando a Benihime? –Urahara sonrió maliciosamente y basto para que ambos jóvenes retrocedieran espantados._

Ulquiorra volvió sobre sus pasos y se paró junto a Ishida quien lo miró con desprecio. Inoue se sintió nerviosa, todo aquel estrés seguramente le pasaría factura a su cuerpo.

Ulquiorra extendió sus brazos y alzo a la muchacha con cuidado, pero esta pegó un pequeño alarido tras el movimiento.

_-¡Ten cuidado monstruo! –Exclamó molesto el pelinaranja._

_-¡Ya basta Ichigo debemos salir de aquí! –grito Tatsuki quien a pesar de no entender mucho a Ulquiorra, odiaba que a alguien lo tratarán así. Ella siempre defendió esa clase de agravios, a pesar de que el sujeto en disputa no fuera humano._

_-Lo lamento… -Ulquiorra se sintió mucho más extraño que de costumbre tras pronunciar la frase._

_-Descuida Ulquiorra estoy bien… -Inoue se sujeto de su chaqueta blanca con fuerza._

_-¡Bien, vámonos! –grito Urahara alegremente mientras se alejaban._

Ichigo y los demás volvieron a clases y tratarían de inventar alguna loca excusa para ir a lo de Urahara con rapidez. El segundo grupo llegó a la dulcería en donde Tessai y los dos niños observaron con asombro a la estática figura del espada parado frente a ellos. Finalmente Tessai y Jorouichi revisaron a Inoue, mientras se auto sanaba con su escudo.

Ururu preparó té y algunas cosas dulces que dispuso sobre la mesa y se retiró de la habitación. Urahara suspiró algo agobiado, sentado solo en la sala, cuando Jorouichi interrumpió sus pensamientos.

_-¡Ya estamos aquí! –Sentenció entrando a la habitación acompañada de una repuesta Orihime quien lucia como si nada le hubiese ocurrido._

_-¿Estas bien Orihime-chan? –El rubio sonrió._

_-Si, ya estoy bien… -moviendo su mano, anteriormente dislocada, con facilidad._

_-Entonces sentémonos a beber algo… ¿tienes hambre? _

_-¡La verdad es que mucha! –la pelinaranja había recuperado su habitual humor._

_-¡Esto esta delicioso! –Jorouichi se había apoderado de algunas confituras que ahora degustaba._

Inoue se sentó en un almohadón junto a la mesa pero notó la ausencia del pelinegro. La muchacha busco con la mirada con algo de disimulo pero no había ni señales de Ulquiorra.

_-¿Cómo estamos por ahí? –Inquirió el simpático Urahara._

_-Pues ya esta… -Jinta suspiro mientras ingreso a la habitación por una de las puertas accesorias –Me costó un poco encontrar el correcto y que se lo pusiera._

Ulquiorra ingreso detrás del pequeño pelirrojo y se paró como un poste en medio de la habitación. Llevaba puesto un gigai, y vestido con una camisa blanca, una larga chaqueta azul abierta hacia delante, unos pantalones negros y medias blancas en los pies.

_-¡Ahora si! ¿Cómo te sientes? –inquirió el rubio._

_-Incomodó… -expreso con su seriedad habitual, sentándose junto a la mesa._

_-Incomodó pero atractivo… -Jorouichi lo miró con atención de arriba a bajo -¿Verdad Orihime-chan? –la astuta morena sin duda causo una sorpresiva reacción en la pelinaranja quien sumergió su vista en su taza de té sin responder a aquella interrogante._

_-Bueno mientras que los demás llegan me gustaría que me adelantarán todo lo que sucedió. –Urahara deposito su abanico sobre la mesa._

_-Si, aún que Kuchiki Rukia me adelantó algo me gustaría escucharlo de sus bocas. –Jorouichi se acomodo en su almohadón._

_-¿RUKIA? –Inoue la miró absorta._

Flash Back…

_-Tendremos que poner en sobre aviso a la sociedad de almas Ichigo. –Rukia salto por sobre el alambrado mientras su cuerpo falso se desplomó en el piso._

_-¡Espera Rukia! –Ichigo la miró con preocupación._

_-Descuida estaré aquí antes de que terminen las clases –una amplia puerta Sekai se abrió frente a ella -¡Chipi encárgate de mi cuerpo! _

_-¡Si! –Exclamó aquella alma modificada en el interior de la joven._

_-Más te vale… -murmuro Ichigo._

Rukia corrió a lo largo del túnel tras ingresar a la puerta Sekai. Toda aquella movida en el submundo le producía escalofríos. Si Ulquiorra decía la verdad, los espadas podían ser revividos en breve y quizás levantarse contra el Sereitei ¿Y cual sería el verdadero plan de Nurielle? ¿Por qué querría restablecer las fuerzas del Hueco Mundo? Seguramente no era por mera compañía de otros Vasto Lord.

La muchacha pudo vislumbrar una luz al final del túnel, la cual, atravesó velozmente. Al llegar al otro lado pudo encontrarse con una figura femenina que la contemplo sorprendida.

_-¡Jorouichi-sama! _

_-¡Rukia! Ya no me digas sama quieres._

_-Lo siento es la costumbre… -la chica sonrió tontamente._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? Byakubo tendrá graves problemas con los ancianos si te ven por aquí rondando. Supuse que no te aparecerías por el Seiretei hasta que todo se halla calmado._

_-Es lo que le prometí a mi onii-chan, que esperaría a que las cosas con los ancianos se apaciguara_

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Algo ocurrió…_

_-¿En el mundo humano? _

_-Si, Ulquiorra Shiffer uno de los espadas estuvo hablando con nosotros hace tan solo unos instantes._

_-¡Espera el protegido de Urahara!_

_-¿Lo conoce? –Rukia lo miró sorprendida._

_-SI, claro, él fue huésped de Urahara hasta hace unos meses cuando desapareció._

_-Pues él regreso esta mañana y con noticias un tanto abrumadoras._

_-¿Qué clase de noticias?_

_-Al parecer una de las espadas sobrevivientes tiene en su poder un objeto muy similar al Hokyoku y lo está utilizando para revivir a los antiguos espadas._

_-¡QUE! _

_-Jorouichi no tengo tiempo tengo que informar a los capitanes sobre éste asunto._

_-¡Espera! –la morena la sujeto del brazo impidiéndole escabullirse. -¿Urahara lo sabe?_

_-No, recién nos informamos sobre éste tema. En la tarde Ichigo hablaría con él._

_-Será mejor que se lo diga yo misma de todas formas me dirigía hacia allí ¡Debó darme prisa! –Jorouichi escapo rumbo a la puerta -¡Cuídate Rukia y no dejes que te atrapen! –grito agitando su mano en lo alto._

Fin del Flash back…

_-Y eso fue lo que paso… -Jorouichi bebió otro sorbo de té._

_-Cuando Jorouichi me dijo que Ulquiorra estaba aquí; tuve la necesidad de saber todo lo que estaba pasando –Urahara escondió sus manos dentro de su traje._

_-Además, el tipo te extraño Ulquiorra. Se la pasó llorando por los rincones desde que te fuiste –Jinta hecho a reír a carcajadas pero una imponente sombra se aposto tras él y el chico pudo ver el oscuro y aterrador rostro de Tessai mirándolo fijamente –¡Es cierto!_

_-Lo único que hacía era suspirar todo el día por usted, Ulquiorra-sama –expresó Ururu con parsimonia mientras depositaba otras confituras y un poco más de té sobre la mesa y volviendo a salir de la habitación seguida de cerca por Jinta_

_-¡Como no lo extrañaría mis ventas bajaron un cuarenta porciento! –Sacando su ábaco y moviendo algunas piezas._

_-Deberías avergonzarte… -Refunfuño Jorouichi apoyando la barbilla sobre su mano derecha y el codo sobre la mesa mientras le daba la espalda._

_-¿Por cierto Ulquiorra por que no nos dijiste nada de tú regreso? fue una mala actitud por tu parte por no haberme visitado después de haberte ofrecido toda mi ayuda ¿Tienes idea de cuantas clientas han preguntado por ti?_

_-¡Urahara! –Refunfuño nuevamente la morena._

_- ¿Y cuanto hace que estás aquí? –inquirió el rubio._

_-Una hora o dos…_

_-¿Una hora o dos? ¿Pero y en el colegio? –Inoue que había permanecido callada tomó la palabra._

_-No fue conmigo con quien hablaron…_

_-¿Quieres decir que alguien tomó tú lugar desde el principio? –Inoue sintió escalofrió ¿entonces todo el tiempo trataron con un impostor?_

_-Si_

_-¿Y lo que nos dijo ese Ulquiorra fue cierto?_

_-¿Lo que les dijo? –Urahara la miró absorto._

_-Nos dijo que Nurielle tenía una esfera que era capaz de revivir a los espadas. Él mencionó que Nurielle, utilizando las peculiaridades de un alma humana, cuya firma energética coincidiera con la de alguno de los espadas fallecidos, y un Hollow de gran poder, como los menos grandes, podía recrear a un espada muerto utilizando algo de sus cuerpos originales._

_-Si, Rukia mencionó algo acerca de ello. –Acotó Jorouichi._

_-Yo no fui quien les hablo de ello pero es verdad –Ulquiorra pareció no inmutarse con la confesión._

_-¿Entonces tú no eres el verdadero Ulquiorra Shiffer? –Urahara estaba confuso._

_-No, soy solo una copia del verdadero cuarto espada._

_-No eres Ulquiorra… -Inoue bajo la vista por unos momentos. Los presentes notaron tal acción. Urahara miró a Jorouichi y luego a Ulquiorra quien se había ensimismado mirándola._

_-Ulquiorra Shiffer está muerto._

_-Pero tú eres técnicamente él… así que él aún esta entre nosotros ¿Verdad? –Urahara lo miro sonriente y Ulquiorra solo evito responderle._

_-¿Qué quiere decir Urahara-sama? –Inoue alzó súbitamente la vista._

_-Pues que el Hokyoku los creo ¿Verdad?_

_-Si… -Inoue asentó con la cabeza._

_-Y luego sus restos fueron utilizados por una sombra del Hokyoku para revivir._

_-Técnicamente así es. –Acoto la morena._

_-Bueno no sé ustedes pero no hay mucha diferencia entre el anterior Ulquiorra y éste. _

_-¡Claro que la hay! –Contesto Inoue sin pensar provocando que todos la miraran _

_-¿Por qué lo dices Orihime-chan? –Inquirió el rubio con suspicacia. La situación le resultaba más cautivadora que un buen libro de novelas románticas._

_-Pues… ahh –la chica comenzó a balbucear mientras bajo la cabeza avergonzada y acalorada._

_-¡Ahh ya veo te gusta el chico! –Afirmó Jorouichi con desfachatez riendo a carcajadas._

_-¡NO SE POR INSINUA ESO! –la pelinaranja pudo sentir un abrazador fuego carcomerla desde adentro; hecho un breve vistazo a Ulquiorra, el chico la miraba con naturalidad como esperando una respuesta._

_-¿no es verdad? –insistió la morena._

_-Yo solo digo que no se parecen en nada… bueno si se parecen físicamente; el pelo –mencionó mientras estiraba un mechón del cabello del chico –ambos tienen esas líneas verdes debajo de sus ojos –Tocando sus mejillas –sus manos son frías… -acariciándole la mano mientras parecía haberse extraviado por unos instantes. Ulquiorra solo la miraba con atención._

_-¡AJA! –Jorouichi apresuro aquella descripción._

_-Solo digo que físicamente son idénticos, pero… -la chica lo miró a los ojos. El resplandor de aquellas esmeraldas la hechizaba de tal forma que le costaba hablar. _

_-¡Entonces! –la morena podía percibir el aura emanada de ambos jóvenes y parecía que uno y otro se habían comunicado incluso más allá de las palabras y el tacto._

_-Es como si… él hubiese entendido… -Inoue apartó su mano de la del joven y la contemplo –Lo odiaba… -dijo tras una larga dubitación. Los presentes la observaron bastante taciturna. -¡LO ODIABA! No lo niego… me torturaba cada vez que nos veíamos… jugaba psicológicamente conmigo presionándome… intentando hacerme perder toda esperanza y fe en mis amigos ¡LO ODIABA! Por que lo único que hacía era cruzar dos o tres frases retorcidas sumiéndome en el pánico, en el miedo, en el terror más inaudito… no quería temblar… no quería que supiera que le temía… -Inoue se abrazó con fuerza y cerró los ojos como rememorando todas aquellas escenas en su mente. –Sabía que si Aizen se lo pedía me mataría sin titubear. Era como enfrentar a una mascota sin sentimientos que asesinaría sin piedad si su amo se lo pidiese. Lloraba cada noche… esperaba que me asesinara… que en cualquier momento entrará a mi celda y ese fuera mi fin… hasta que me acostumbre a ello… a la idea de morir. Si no era Ulquiorra otro espada me asesinaría, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Comencé a convivir con la muerte… _

Inoue comenzó a llorar. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que contaba abiertamente su experiencia en el Hueco Mundo. Agacho la cabeza para que aquel dolor no traspasase la barrera que construyo tras aquella odisea.

Jorouichi y Urahara se miraron con seriedad y volvieron a clavar su vista en la muchacha. Ulquiorra pudo sentir algo indescriptible en su interior, algo que le oprimía el corazón y le anudaba la garganta. Era la primera vez que sentía esa sensación en él y todo lo que podía hacer era recordar su accionar o más bien el del verdadero Ulquiorra durante la estadía de Inoue Orihime en Las Noches.

_-Lo siento… -Exclamó el pelinegro acariciando con su mano izquierda la naranja cabellera de la melancólica muchacha. Este accionar dejó perplejo a Urahara quien veía que sus enseñanzas habían rendido algunos frutos._

Inoue lo miró ahora a los ojos y Ulquiorra pudo observar las cristalinas lágrimas resbalar hacia sus mejillas. Por un momento sintió un fuerte envión en el cuerpo, pero se contuvo.

_-Pero luego supe… -mirándolo a los ojos –supe que había despertado cierta curiosidad en él… intentaba comprender lo que era tener un corazón… -Secándose las lágrimas del rostro con las manos –Fue entonces cuando deje de temerle… por que no importaba lo que hiciese conmigo yo confiaría en mis amigos y mi corazón estaría con ellos y él no tendría esa oportunidad… -Inoue se levanto de sopetón –Disculpen necesito ir al tóale agachando la cabeza._

Inoue salió disparada de la habitación. Cerró la puerta corrediza tras ella y caminó con rapidez hasta el cuarto de baño. Lloró amargamente, ¿tanto le costaba dejar atrás el pasado? Al parecer las heridas causadas durante su cautiverio aún estaban arraigadas en lo profundo de su alma.

Abrió la canilla del lava manos y se refresco el rostro. Al secarse centro su atención en su mano. Inconscientemente había acariciado la mano de Ulquiorra, y no solo eso, su rostro, su cabello, otra vez había cometido una estupidez.

Las imágenes en su cabeza la llevaron al día en que Ulquiorra murió. Pudo ver su figura comenzar a desvanecerse en el viento, su mano intentando alcanzarle, su mirada melancólica, las cenizas revoloteando a su alrededor "su mano" la mano del chico se desvaneció. Sabía que él había comprendido y ella también.

Ulquiorra había despertado algo en su interior más allá del miedo, la tristeza o la lastima; él la había cautivado a su manera alojándose en algún lugarcito oculto de su corazón. Inoue sabía que cuando todo aquello terminará ella volvería a su antigua vida y a sus inquebrantables sentimientos por Ichigo. Pero el volverlo a ver era algo que jamás imaginó y esa mota diminuta en su corazón, que esgrimía claros y profundos sentimientos por Ulquiorra, crecía día con día dentro de su pecho.

La pregunta que ahora acudía a su mente era ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que ella sucumbiera a sus encantos? Si aquel sujeto con el que lidio en la mañana, hubiese sido Ulquiorra, el verdadero, éste que había aprendido a conocer y a tratar en los meses pasados, de seguro habría permitido que él la hiciese su mujer. Amaba a Ichigo, lo sentía en su corazón y ese sentimiento era lo que aún la mantenía indemne ¿Pero por cuanto? Tenía deseos de que la abrazara de que la besara de que la estrechara contra su cuerpo y ambos se dejaran llevar por el fuego, la pasión, la lujuria y el deseo.

Sus hormonas se habían alborotado tras las perturbadoras imágenes recreadas por su imaginación. Se mordió los labios intentando contener el calor emanado de su cuerpo. No entendía como Ulquiorra podía ocasionar tal choque de emociones en su interior. Hacía un momento lloraba desconsoladamente y ahora ardía de deseos imaginando escenas eróticas con él. La muchacha volvió a lavarse el rostro y a contemplar su reflejo en el espejo que colgaba frente a ella.

Mientras tanto…

_-Supongo que Orihime-chan se tomará u tiempo. –Sentenció Urahara al notar la tardanza._

_-Veo que le has dejado muchas huellas imborrables –refunfuño Jorouichi pero el pelinegro no le contesto –Pero también hay algo distinto… más allá de los dolorosos recuerdos._

_-No se a que se refiere…_

_-Lo descubrirás a su debido tiempo –la morena sonrió con complacencia._

_-Por cierto Ulquiorra ¿Aún quieres que cumpla mi pacto? –Urahara lo miró a los ojos con seriedad -¿O has encontrado una razón para vivir? ¿Quizás allí en el Hueco Mundo? –el rubio sonrió maliciosamente. Ulquiorra lo miraba impávido -¿O tal vez aquí halla una poderosa razón para que continúes con vida?_

_-No tengo razón para seguir viviendo y usted hizo un pacto conmigo; me dará muerte en ocho semanas._

_-¡uff! Supongo que aún te quedan dos meses para recapacitar._

Inoue, quien había regresado del baño, iba a ingresar a la sala cuando escucho las ultimas frases pronunciadas ¿Entonces Ulquiorra aún estaba dispuesto a destruir su vida? Permaneció detrás de la puerta de papel completamente inmóvil.

_-Dime Ulquiorra ¿permanecerás aquí o en el Hueco Mundo?_

_-Aquí…_

_-Hay un problema sabes… -Urahara se llevó la mano a la barbilla mientras suspiraba. –Verás Jorouichi se quedará un tiempo conmigo y me temo que no tengo un lugar disponible en estos momentos._

_-Entiendo…_

_-Si puedo ofrecerte trabajo pero me temo que no estadía._

_-Me las arreglaré._

_-¿Quizás puedas pedirle a algún amigo que te aloje un tiempo? –Jorouichi se percato instantáneamente para donde apuntaba Urahara, el tema era si el espada entraría en el juego._

_-Haré que Ururu prepare tus cosas, aquí están tus libros de la escuela, el uniforme y algunas mudas de ropa._

_-Gracias…_

_-¡INOUE! –grito una voz masculina._

_-¡No grites Ichigo! –dijo una voz femenina haciéndolo callar._

_-Tatsuki tiene razón Ichigo esta no es tú casa debes ser más educado –murmuro Ishida._

_-¡Qué mierda me importa! Además estamos aquí por Inoue._

_-Vaya ¿que no te enseñan modales? –gruño Jinta._

El escandaloso grupo fue conducido hasta la habitación en donde se hallaban Urahara, Jorouichi y Ulquiorra.

_-¿Dónde esta Inoue? –Inquirió el pelinaranja disgustado._

_-Tranquilo Kurosaki-san, estará aquí en un instante._

_-¿Cómo esta? –Tatsuki lucía preocupada._

_-Siéntense por favor –Señalándoles un lugar en la mesa._

_-¡Más te vale que este bien! –Ichigo miró a Ulquiorra con desprecio._

_-Estoy bien Ichigo. –Inoue apareció tras la puerta que daba a las habitaciones._

_-¡Inoue! –Tatsuki corrió a abrazarla._

_-¿Estas bien Orihime? –Ishida se ajusto los anteojos._

_-Si, lamento que se hallan preocupado por mí de esta manera._

_-Podrías haber salido gravemente herida… -Chado se acomodó en un almohadón junto a la mesa._

_-Por suerte gracias a ustedes estoy a salvo –expresó más animada._

_-Debes cuidarte más Inoue… -Ichigo la abrazo con fuerza, lo cual produjo un claro desagrado en Ishida, quien entendía cuan perjudicial era esas demostraciones de afecto de Ichigo para con Inoue._

_-Lo haré… Ichigo… -correspondiendo aquel abrazo._

Ururu volvió con más te y otras masitas que sirvió para los recién llegados. Luego se retiro dejando un ambiente un poco tenso tras de si.

_-¿Y bien Ulquiorra vas a contarnos lo que ocurre?_

_-No puedo decirles nada que ya no sepan._

_-Esperas que crea que tu noviecita y tú no traman algo –Ichigo lo miró con seriedad._

_-No… pero eso no es mi problema –Contesto el pelinegro._

_-Tranquilo Ichigo… -Ishida volvió a actuar como intermediario -¿Dinos Ulquiorra por que ese sujeto igual a ti quería lastimar a Inoue?_

_-Buena pregunta Uryu… -señalo Urahara._

_-¿Y por que se parecía a ti? –Acoto Ichigo._

_-Era un espada del tipo camaleón._

_-¿Camaleón? –pregunto Tatsuki._

_-Puede hacerse pasar por quien quiera, esa es su especialidad._

_-¿Y por que parecerse a ti? ¿Por qué quería lastimar a Inoue? –Ahora fue Chado quien tomó la palabra._

_-No es una información que ella comparta conmigo._

_-¿Y supongo que tampoco sus planes verdad?_

_-No…_

_-Qué conveniente ¿verdad chicos? –Ichigo bebió su té molesto._

_-Nurielle quiere repoblar el Hueco Mundo con los espadas, es una forma de que mantenga su poderío ante otras facciones en el submundo._

_-¿Estas diciendo que no le interesa atacarnos u al Sereitei? –Inquirió Ishida._

_-No… eso sería un suicido. El Hueco Mundo no tiene el poder suficiente como para cometer un acto de esa magnitud. –Aclaró Ulquiorra._

_-Pero no me cierra el por que querría atacar a Inoue –añadió Tatsuki._

_-Cree que la ausencia de la humana, aquí, podría retenerme en el Hueco Mundo._

_-¿A ti? –Tatsuki miró a Inoue al igual que los demás._

_-Cree que tengo un interés particular en esta humana, pero no es así._

_-Estas diciendo que ella cree que entre tú e Inoue… -Ichigo comenzó a reír._

_-Ya le aclaré, hace tiempo, que esta mujer no significa nada para mi yo solo vine para que Urahara cumpliera su pacto._

_-¿Y por que la salvaste si no significa nada para ti? –Tatsuki lo miró con seriedad –Es decir, si ella no significa nada, no te hubieses molestado en salvarla ni enfrentar a tú amigo._

_-¿Que dices Tatsuki?... –Inoue la miró perpleja._

_-Ese sujeto no es mi amigo y solo lo hice para disculparme._

_-¿Disculparte? –Todos se miraron anonadados._

_-Urahara dice que cuando uno comete errores debe pedir perdón. Es una forma de pedir perdón. –Exclamó confuso._

_-¿Estas diciendo que lo hiciste para redimirte? ¿Con ella?_

_-Con todos ustedes… es mi forma de pedir disculpas a todos no solo a esta mujer –sentenció con desprecio._

_-Eres un buen alumno Ulquiorra. –Urahara sonrió satisfecho._

_-De todas formas me intranquiliza que esa mujer este creando un batallón de espadas en el Hueco Mundo. –Jorouichi se sintió incomoda con toda aquella cuestión._

_-¡Bueno jóvenes no los estoy echando pero se ha hecho un poco tarde! –suspiró Urahara tras mirar el reloj del aparador._

_-Será mejor que hoy te quedes en casa Inoue. –Dijo Ichigo poniéndose de pie._

_-¿Qué? ¿No creo que sea buena idea yo? …_

_-No puedes quedarte sola, ese sujeto u otro puede regresar e intentar hacerte daño._

_-Pero Ichigo…_

_-Descuida dormirás con Yuzu –acotó –luego veremos como haremos para que estés vigilada._

_-Gracias Ichigo. –Coloreando sus mejillas levemente._

Todos salieron de la casa de Urahara con rapidez. Afuera unas cuantas gotas impías caían con vehemencia, acrecentando el frió y la humedad del lugar. Ururu le trajo a Ulquiorra sus pocas pertenencias, las cuales las había colocado en un bolso pequeño.

_-¡Muy bien cuídense todos! Les pido que nos mantengan al tanto. –grito Urahara_

_-¿Quieres que los acompañemos Ichigo? –preguntó Ishida abriendo su paraguas de mano que solía llevar de reserva en su valija._

_-Descuida estaremos bien. –Abriendo el paraguas que Urahara le había prestado._

_-Ishida me acompañará a casa Inoue –Tatsuki la abrazo –Cuídate, nos vemos mañana en la escuela._

_-Yo me voy a casa –Chado se despidió y se perdió corriendo hasta la avenida._

El grupo se despidió y cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivos hogares. La lluvia caía cada vez con más potencia. Inoue se aferró con fuerza del brazo de Ichigo mientras compartían el paraguas bajo la lluvia.

La chica se sentía tan reconfortada y tranquila, tan segura a su lado que olvido completamente a cierto pelinegro que la observaba, a lo lejos, parado junto al umbral de la cerca de entrada de la tienda de Urahara.

Ulquiorra la vio partir con melancolía, colgada del brazo del hombre a quien amaba. El chico se acomodó la chaqueta protegiéndose de la lluvia que había empapado su cabello y su rostro, y camino en dirección contraría a la parejita que ahora doblaba la esquina.

_-¿Estas seguro de esto Urahara? –Inquirió Jorouichi tras observar la escena._

_-No lo se Jorouichi, no lo sé, pero lo cierto es que se me acaba el tiempo._

_-Bien, no discutiré contigo, pero eres cruel por dejar a un chico indefenso bajo la tormenta._

_-Créeme Jorouichi, Ulquiorra no es para nada un indefenso. Además, esa no era precisamente mi idea._

_-¿Qué pasará si tus planes y estrategias no resultan como lo __prevés__?_

_-Supongo que deberé cumplir mi promesa…_

Ambos permanecieron parados en el pórtico de la tienda por unos instantes mientras la tormenta resoplaba y enrarecía en Karakura.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

* Orihime Sweet Princess

* Chikytina

* Hime Phantomhive

* Megami Mars

* EldaCifer07

Muchas gracias chicas por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fan fic.

Se aceptan sus críticas y comentarios, eviten los tomatazos por que ensucian mi monitor jejej saluditos


	16. Cuidados Intensivos

**Capitulo XVI **

"**Cuidados intensivos Parte I"**

Dos días habían pasado desde aquel atentado contra la vida de Orihime y de la reunión en casa de Urahara. La lluvia no había amainado durante ese tiempo y lograba instaurar un gélido invierno en toda la ciudad.

Ulquiorra llegó al colegió completamente empapado. Había vivido los últimos dos días en el parque de Karakura. Tenía hambre, frío y ni un solo céntimo para adquirir algo caliente en la cafetería ni en una de esas extrañas maquinas de bebidas.

Dejó algunas cosas en su taquilla. Sacó sus libros que había guardado y que aún estaban mojados por la tormenta del día anterior. Le dolía la cabeza y no entendía por que ¿Sería un mal funcionamiento de su gigai? ¿Sus partículas espirituales estaban mermando? Pudo sentir un leve mareo apoderarse de su cuerpo falso haciéndolo tambalear. El chico se apoyó contra su taquilla mientras respiraba algo agitado. Definitivamente debía hablar con Urahara sobre aquellos defectos en su nuevo cuerpo.

El chico camino hasta el salón de clases como pudo y se sentó en su banco. Los alumnos lo miraron sorprendidos pero ninguno se le acercó. A pesar de su atractivo, su introvertido carácter, no le había permitido sociabilizar con nadie. Se dejó caer sobre banca mientras respiraba dificultosamente.

La campana marco las ocho de la mañana y un apresurado grupo de jóvenes se internó con prontitud al aula. Tatsuki y Orihime habían ido por algo caliente antes de empezar las clases y se habían visto retrasadas en las maquinas del pasillo. Aquel retraso casi les causa una severa amonestación por parte de su maestro.

Al ingresar al salón Inoue pudo avistar a Ichigo algo taciturno y pensativo. Chado sacaba sus libros e Ishida se acomodaba en su lugar; pero lo que llamó poderosamente su atención, fue un empapado muchacho cuya cabeza caía pesadamente sobre la banca.

Tatsuki e Inoue se miraron algo atónitas. Era la primera vez que veían al muchacho tan desgarbado.

_-¡Señoritas pueden sentarse de una vez! –refunfuño el maestro quien ya quería comenzar las clases._

Ambas se ubicaron con rapidez en sus lugares antes de que fueran reprendidas nuevamente. Durante la hora de clase Ulquiorra a penas si podía mantener fija su atención. Se sentía mareado y preso dentro de aquella vestimenta falsa. No entendía por que aún seguía con esa estupidez de hacerle caso a Urahara y tener que portar uno de esos cuerpos o incluso tener que asistir a un mediocre establecimiento educativo, cuando él, ya había sido espiritualmente preparado e instruido en diversos tipos de conocimientos.

El chico podía sentir un claro zumbido en sus oídos, un dolor en el pecho y cabeza, mareos, visión difusa y un potente escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo. Tiritaba levemente, lo que trató de controlar por todos los medios posibles ¿Acaso su cuerpo falso iba a explotar? A lo mejor, el mismo, poseía un mecanismo auto destructor por mal funcionamiento. Debía deshacerse de ese gigai lo antes posible.

La campana del almuerzo sonó. Todos se levantaron con rapidez al igual que Ulquiorra quien salió disparado como un rayo. Un profundo sentimiento de que su cuerpo explotaría lo aquejaba y alarmaba. Necesitaba encontrar un buen lugar para abandonar su gigai. Subió las escaleras del edificio hasta llegar a la azotea; aun llovía intensamente.

El joven intentó separar su cuerpo espiritual de aquel cuerpo material, pero por alguna extraña razón, parecía que estaba adosado al mismo. Intentó varias veces el mismo procedimiento sin ningún resultado positivo ¿Acaso estaba atrapado en un cuerpo que explotaría? Podía sentir el calor apoderarse de todo su ser, ya era demasiado tarde la bomba se había accionado y él estaba atrapado en aquella prisión de carne. Ulquiorra se desvaneció en la azotea del colegio mientras la lluvia caía impunemente sobre su cuerpo.

_-¿Inoue trajiste algo para comer o quieres ir a la cafetería? –Inquirió Tatsuki._

_-Traje algo… -Dijo centrando su mirada en el banco vació de Ulquiorra._

_-¿Chicas vamos a la cafetería, vienen? –preguntaron los tres muchachos parados en medio del salón._

_-Nos quedaremos aquí, trajimos el almuerzo._

_-Bueno nos veremos en un rato. –Contesto Ishida._

_-Tatsuki ¿Ulquiorra se veía muy mal hoy verdad? –Inquirió Inoue tras la partida de sus tres amigos._

_-Ulquiorra se veía algo enfermo ¿Pero eso es posible? Digo él esta muerto._

_-No esta muerto Tatsuki… pero no se si pueda sentirse mal… _

_-¿Por qué no lo buscamos? –Tatsuki sonrió con complicidad._

_-Si, estoy algo preocupada._

_-Vaya ¡Mostrarás abiertamente tus sentimientos por él! –la pelinegra rió._

_- No es eso… solo…_

_-¿Solo que?_

_-Estoy preocupada._

Tatsuki y Orihime buscaron largo rato por el establecimiento, pero por más que dieron vueltas en círculo y prestaron el mayor detenimiento posible intentando localizarlo; no había ni rastro del espada.

_-No esta… -Inoue suspiró preocupada._

_-¿Crees que se haya ido? _

_-No lo se, ya buscamos en la enfermería, en la cafetería, en los salones, en los pasillos, en las escaleras, en la sala de educación física… -Inoue se sentó al pie de las escaleras algo frustrada._

_-Será mejor que regresemos Inoue, pronto tocará la campana. –Tatsuki intentó animarla pero la chica se veía muy deprimida. -¿Lo amas Inoue? – le pregunto afectuosamente._

_-Yo… no se si puedo llamarlo amor… pero siento algo… -La chica calló._

_-¿Algo como que? -Tatsuki se sentó a su lado._

_-Sabes que Ichigo siempre fue un amor casi platónico ¿Verdad?_

_-Bueno si pero…_

_-Claro que mis sentimientos por él eran y son más bien inocentes… hasta cierto punto noto que mi amor por él es más puro… más juvenil._

_-¿Quieres decir que él no te despierta sentimientos tan "salvajes"?_

_-Exacto… en cambio Ulquiorra es tan… tan… "sexy" cuando él me toca… me besa o me ve con su melancólica mirada… siento que aflora una Orihime que no estoy segura de querer confrontar._

_-Es complicado Inoue. –Tatsuki suspiró._

_-Lo sé… pero aun que lo niegue me encanta que rompa mis esquemas…. –La pelinaranja agacho la cabeza y la sujeto entre ambas manos. –Me doy cuenta de que ya no soy una niña… y que mis deseos no son los de una pequeña._

_-Y ya no lo eres Inoue, pero tienes que enfocarte en lo que deseas._

_-Lo sé… y no es fácil… además…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-No estoy segura de lo que siente Ulquiorra o si él y esa tal Nurielle tienen una relación…_

_-Bueno yo creo que le atraes, aun que hace todo lo posible para no demostrarlo._

_-¿Tú crees? –Mirándola anonadada._

_-Claro que si Inoue, pero tú tonta obsesión por Ichigo te nubla la mente y el panorama, recuerda que a veces el árbol no nos permite ver el bosque_

_-Yo se que Ichigo y yo ya no tenemos posibilidad de regresar e intento no pensar más en él… -respondió poco convencida._

_-Pues díselo a tú corazón y a tú mente Inoue por que no haces más que correr a sus brazos._

_-¡Ahh! Por que es tan complicado… si tan solo supiera que debo hacer…_

_-Supongo que lo sabrás cuando sea el momento ¡Vamos! –la pelinegra se puso de pie y le extendió la mano._

Una nueva hora había pasado. Las clases ya casi llegaban a su fin y Orihime veía con inquietud el banco del desaparecido espada. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no había aparecido? ¿Realmente estaba enfermo? En la mañana no se veía nada bien y que ahora no estuviera allí le provocaba leves palpitaciones llenas de angustia.

_-¿Qué dices Inoue? –Inquirió Ishida más la chica se había ensimismado mirando por el ventanal del salón._

_-¡Oye Inoue! –grito Ichigo._

_-¿Que ocurre? –preguntó algo exaltada._

_-Parece que no estuvieras aquí Orihime. –Chado se puso el bolso al hombro dispuesto a marcharse con rapidez –Yo me marcho chicos tengo que asistir a mi empleo de medio tiempo._

_-Cuídate Chad –Ichigo lo saludo con un movimiento de su mano._

_-¿Y bien que dices Inoue? ¿Quieres quedarte en casa de Ichigo o en mi casa? –Reformulo Ishida mirándola fijamente –No creo que mi padre tenga inconveniente así que estarás vigilada por hoy._

_-Yo… -Inoue volvió a centrar su mirada en el banco del pelinegro, sus cosas aún estaban arrumbadas sobre el mismo_

_-¿Alguien ha visto a Ulquiorra Shiffer? –Inquirió el maestro antes de que todos sus alumnos se escabulleran del salón más solo le respondió un claro murmullo._

_-¡Yo lo buscaré profesor! –grito Inoue._

_-¡QUE! –Ishida e Ichigo se miraron sorprendidos._

_-¿Acaso estas loca Inoue? –pregunto el pelinaranja en voz baja._

_-Voy a buscarlo estoy preocupada Ichigo –saliendo a toda prisa de aquella aula._

_-¡Espera Inoue!_

_-¡Déjala Ichigo! –la pelinegra lo miró con seriedad._

_-¿Pero que dices Tatsuki? ¡Ulquiorra puede hacerle daño!_

_-No lo hará. Vamos Ichigo no me digas que no te has dado cuenta –Tatsuki sonrió mientras terminaba de juntar sus libros._

_-¿Cuenta de que?_

_-De que Orihime siente algo por ese espada. –Acotó Ishida llevándose la mano izquierda a la barbilla._

_-Y si mis observaciones son correctas creo que Ulquiorra siente algo por ella._

_-¡ULQUIORRA! ¡Si es más frio que un tempano!_

_-Pero no puedes negar los sucesivos actos heroicos que ha tenido para con ella Ichigo –esta vez fue Ishida quien tomó la palabra –esas reacciones en un chico que no suele expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente a las personas dice mucho ¿no crees?_

_-Supongo… aún que no olvidemos que él es un Hollow y querámoslo o no, está envuelto en algo turbio. –Ichigo se llevó las manos a los bolsillos mientras veía fijamente la puerta tras la cual se había perdido Orihime hacia tan solo unos instantes._

Inoue volvió a la enfermería. Tenía la esperanza de dar con el chico allí pero sus expectativas no rindieron sus frutos deseados. Hacia casi diez minutos que rondaba la escuela y no había podido encontrar a Ulquiorra.

La muchacha se detuvo frente a los ventanales que llevaban a la escalera; afuera, el cielo se hallaba abrumado y ensombrecido por varios contoneantes y pavorosos nubarrones que emitían portentosos destellos de luz y ensordecedores rugidos, los cuales, iluminaban el interior de aquel recinto.

¿Con aquella semejante tormenta donde había ido Ulquiorra? ¿Se habría escapado de la escuela? Orihime cerró sus ojos e intentó por un momento localizar el reiatsu del cuarto espada.

_-¡No está! –exclamó enfadada y preocupada._

¿Acaso Ulquiorra había partido al Hueco Mundo? ¿Acaso había vuelto con esa tal Nurielle "su prometida"? Volvió a subir las escaleras pero esta vez con lentitud y pereza, estaba cansada de correr y dar vueltas por el colegio en vano.

Suspiró, y sus ojos se elevaron hacia la puerta de la azotea. Ahora que caía en cuenta, era el único lugar en donde no había buscado ¿Estaría el pelinegro allí? Corrió con desesperación e ingreso con prisa a la misma; para su sorpresa y espanto, Ulquiorra yacía desfallecido en el piso. Su cabello y su ropa estaban empapados y el joven permanecía inmóvil boca a bajo.

_-¡ULQUIORRA! –la chica se acuclillo a su lado e intento darlo vuelta. -¡Ulquiorra! ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Reacciona! –acariciándole el rostro._

Inoue toco su frente. Ardía en fiebre ¿Cómo era posible que un cuerpo falso tuviera fiebre? ¿Por qué Ulquiorra se veía tan mal? Desplego con rapidez su escudo regenerador. Le acarició el rostro mientras la lluvia mojaba su ropa y su cabello. Apoyó su frente contra la del chico. Hacía frío y la lluvia no ayudaba en tal situación.

Tras unos minutos la pelinaranja notó con espanto que su técnica de curación no funcionaba.

_-¡ULQUIORRA! –grito._

"No importa lo que diga mi padre Ulquiorra, yo te amo y te amaré por toda la eternidad"

"No tienes por que enfadarte, sabes que a la única persona que amo es a ti"

"Nos casaremos y seremos felices juntos, ya lo verás, después de todo soy la única mujer que puede darte toda la dicha que mereces"

"¿Por qué te vas? ¿Por qué me dejas? Sabes que mi decisión es estar contigo ¡No quiero a alguien más!"

"Me has mentido, siempre lo has hecho; jamás te importe ¿no es así? ¿Cómo pudiste mentirme? ¡TE ODIO ULQUIORRA!"

Un estruendoso sonido pareció confundir su mente y sus oídos. Un destello de luz lo encegueció y la poca vitalidad de su cuerpo pareció esfumarse, ensombrecida, bajo parpadeantes y diminutas figuras blanquecinas.

Cuando despertó se hallaba en un lugar oscuro; más oscuro y tenebroso que la noche. Solo podía ver la luna brillar solitaria sobre el firmamento.

No sentía nada, no había dolor ni sufrimiento. No apreciaba ningún tipo de emociones ni alegría ni tristeza ni odio ni amor, nada, no había ni una pizca de aquellas sensaciones que alguna vez fueron parte importante de su humanidad. Lo único que identificaba en su interior era un inmenso vacio, y era tan grande que parecía consumirlo, desgarrarlo desde su interior.

Quería olvidar, alejarse, perder lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia ¿Por qué había ido a parar allí? ¿Por qué estaba solo? ¿Acaso así debía ser?

Se alimentaba y consumía pequeñas criaturas inmersas en la oscuridad. Los sabores eran desagradables pero el tiempo pareció nublar los pocos recuerdos que aún guardaba de la comida y de lo que fue alguna vez su vida.

Flotaba, como nunca antes pudo hacerlo. Eso le daba rapidez, la velocidad requerida para ser el más furtivo cazador. No importaba cuanto lo dañasen el jamás sufriría ¿Cómo sufrir si se carece de eso que llaman emociones?

Necesitaba más; esas insípidas presas no saciaban su hambre y su instinto animal. Podía pensar, no era una simple criatura nocturna. Podía elegir las hora más oportunas para alimentarse, saber que presas atacar, cuales eran sus puntos débiles. Disfrutaba devorándolas y consumiendo su esencia, pero no se conformaría con algo tan simple quería más… más… mucho más…

_-Ulquiorra Shiffer, ese será tú nombre de ahora en adelante…_

_-¿mi nombre?..._

_-¿Es tú nombre no es así? ¿Ulquiorra?_

_-¿Ulquiorra?_

_-Únete a mi Ulquiorra y podrás saciar y satisfacer tus ansias de más, de entender…_

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-Mi nombre es Aizen… Aizen Sousuke. –El sujeto sonrió con sarcasmo pero para él solo era una oportunidad de más._

_-Te has ganado el derecho de ser la cuarta espada Ulquiorra Shiffer, esto lo pone interesante. –Exclamó el sujeto de cabello amarronado y mirada escueta._

_-Muchas gracias Aizen-sama –hincándose ante él._

_-Ya esta lista la siguiente generación. –Dijo Tousen ingresando al palacio de las noches._

_-Haz que Gin la traiga ante mí._

_-Entendido Aizen-sama…_

Aquel sujeto de mirada zorruna no tardo en ingresar al palacio acompañado de una figura envuelta en una sabana larga. Ambos se pararon delante del trono donde Aizen habitualmente se sentaba.

_-Déjame verla Gin._

El sujeto de cabellos claros la descubrió con rapidez dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y preciosa figura.

_-Ha salido perfecta Aizen. Lo más parecido en poder y habilidad si lo quieres llamar de alguna manera._

_-¡Excelente! Acércate Nurielle…_

La muchacha, antes de avanzar, dio un pequeño vistazo hacia su posición y Ulquiorra pudo apreciar sus ojos, su rostro angelical y también pudo percibir su maldad. La mujer sonrió y luego esquivo su mirada para ver fijamente a Aizen.

_-Tousen te llevará a las facciones de Harribel, asegúrate de aprender bien allí. Pero no olvides nunca que tú me sirves a mi "Nurielle Andevallete" –Dijo besándola en los labios._

Esa fue la última vez que la vio. Sabía que existía, él fue testigo de su creación. La conocía y ahora recordaba quien era pero por alguna razón no existían sentimientos en su interior, solamente indiferencia.

_-Con respecto a la información que me has traído Ulquiorra, me parece que ésta mujer Inoue Orihime es sumamente interesante… quiero su poder. –Apoyando su mano izquierda en la barbilla y el codo en el apoyabrazos de su trono. –Enviaré a un espada por ella…_

_-¡Permítame ser quien cumpla esa misión Aizen-sama! –Hincado unos cuantos escalones más abajo._

_-¿Tú lidiarás con la humana? Tengo entendido que es muy sentimental ¿Lo tolerarás Ulquiorra? –acercándose a él y mirándolo fijamente._

_-Descuide yo cumpliré su orden y la traeré ante usted, mi señor Aizen._

_-Entonces ve Ulquiorra y quizás eso satisfaga tú curiosidad –Exclamó el sujeto castaño que ahora pasaba a su lado con total indiferencia perdiéndose en uno de los pasillos del palacio._

¿Curiosidad? Era eso lo que despertaba esta mujer en él. Algo que creía perdido ¿Acaso esta humana era la representación misma de todo aquello que una vez dejo morir?

_-La próxima palabra que digas será "sí". Si respondes cualquier otra cosa, rodarán cabezas. Pero no la tuya... sino las de tus amigos. No preguntes nada. No digas nada. No tienes derechos ni opciones. En tus manos está la cuerda que sostiene la guillotina sobre los cuellos de tus compañeros. –Temblaba podía verlo a la distancia, le temía, ella le tenía pavor, y no era para menos -No te equivoques, mujer. Esto no es una negociación... es una orden. Aizen-sama desea tus poderes y me ha pedido que te lleve conmigo. Sólo lo diré una vez más... ven conmigo, mujer. _

No la odiaba ni la estimaba, simplemente era su carcelero. Pero últimamente disfrutaba atormentarla tras sus cortas visitas. Le gustaba ver sus reacciones ante sus insinuaciones retorcidas y sombrías. Ella lloraba, temblaba. Sabía que moriría. Bastaba una orden de Aizen para que él ejecutara aquella despiadada decisión.

_-Te he traído la comida. Come. Tu misión aquí es mantenerte con vida. ¿Qué pasa? –Notando su estática figura mirarlo altaneramente -¿Es que quieres que te la inserte por la garganta o prefieres que te la inyecte vía intravenosa? Come._

Aquel dominio que poseía sobre la mujer humana lo hacia sentir poderoso, superior y en más de un aspecto, pero había algo, algo que anidaba en su interior, algo que había muerto en su anterior vida, la cual, apenas si recordaba; algo, que despertaba su curiosidad.

_-¿Qué es el corazón? ¿Si te abro el pecho, lo veré ahí? ¿Si te abro el cráneo, estará ahí? _

Ella ya no temblaba, no le temía ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo y cuándo fue que perdió aquel absoluto dominio sobre ésta mujer? ¿Por qué ella confiaba tanto en los demás? ¿Acaso eso que llamaba corazón era la causa? ¿Era por eso que él ya no era distinto? ¿Pero como era posible, él ya no tenía corazón?

_-¿Me tienes miedo, mujer...? –Ese era su indiscutible final pero aún no entendía toda aquella metafórica idea de lo que era un corazón ni donde hallarlo ¿o tal vez si?... -Ya veo... esto que esta en mis manos... ¿Es un corazón?_

Tengo envidia por un corazón, tengo gula por un corazón, tengo codicia por un corazón, tengo orgullo por un corazón, tengo pereza por un corazón, tengo ira por un corazón; Por un corazón... tengo lujuria por todo acerca de ti.

Ese fue su final. Todo había acabado. Lo comprendía… Tal vez… o tal vez necesitaba vivir, necesitaba recordar lo que era tener un corazón.

_-¡ULQUIORRA! –exclamó una voz femenina a la distancia._

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién lo llamaba y por que? No podía pensar en alguien que lo llamará con tanta vehemencia ¡NADIE! ¿O quizás?

_-Ulquiorra… despierta… -Exclamó una voz femenina muy suavecito. –Despierta… _

Pudo sentir una calidez en su rostro que intento reconocer. ¿Quería abrir los ojos pero por que le costaba tanto?

_-Ulquiorra… ya estás bien… mírame… _

El joven pudo abrir sus ojos con mucha lentitud y percibir a duras penas una silueta de largo cabello susurrar a su lado ¿Quién sería? ¿Quién se preocuparía por él acaso era?

_-Nu… Nurielle… -La figura guardo silencio y pareció apartarse de su lado ¿Acaso se había equivocado?_

No podía fijar la vista. Se sentía mareado y débil, no se había sentido así desde que tenía memoria. Él era el cuarto espada, uno de los Hollows más fuertes del Hueco Mundo y sus fuerzas no habían estado tan mermadas desde que lucho con Ichigo Kurosaki. Intento recuperar la potencia en sus músculos; hizo un esfuerzo intentando sentarse pero el movimiento fue completamente en vano.

_-¡Ohh… ohh! ¡Tranquilo chico no puedes levantarte tan rápido! Déjame que te examine._

_-¿Quién es usted? ¿Urahara? –intentando vislumbrar la figura_

_-No soy Urahara. Mi nombre es Kurosaki Isshin, y tuviste un principio de pulmonía. Es raro en un sujeto que lleva un gigai pero quizás se deba a que el mismo esta fallado o algo así. Bueno será mejor que te deje descansar otro poco. ¡Más vale que te recuestes! –Gruño el sujeto a quien luego de un buen rato pudo divisar con normalidad._

_-Gracias señor Kurosaki. –Sentenció la vocecita de Inoue._

-_De nada, solo cuídalo quieres._

_-Lo haré… gracias… -Viéndolo partir._

Inoue regreso con rapidez junto al convaleciente muchacho pero para su espanto el chico estaba tirado en el piso. Había querido moverse y aquel temerario acto había concluido en un doloroso desparramo en el suelo de la habitación.

_-¡ULQUIORRA! ¿Qué haces? –acuclillándose a su lado e intentando levantarlo._

_-¿Qué quieres mujer? –pregunto el chico con indiferencia._

_-¿Qué, que quiero? ¿Acaso crees que he estado cuidándote aquí por los últimos tres días como para que eches por la borda todo mi esfuerzo? –Inoue lo asió con esfuerzo hasta sentarlo en el borde de la cama._

_-¿Dónde estoy?_

_-Estas en mi casa Ulquiorra; ésta era la habitación de mi hermano Sora –Recostándolo sobre la cama._

_-¿Tú hermano?_

_-Así es… él murió hace varios años y desde entonces vivo sola aquí –cubriéndolo con las cobijas cuya acción no fue interrumpida por el chico quien solo se limito a mirarla preguntándose si aquello no era un sueño. –Mis padres murieron cuando yo era una niña y mi hermano se hizo cargo de mí; cuando él murió tuve que arreglármelas por mi misma y eso es lo que he estado haciendo o al menos intentándolo. –Inoue sonrió._

_-¿Estas sola? –el pelinegro la observo sentarse con cuidado en el borde de la cama justo a su lado._

_-Bueno tengo a mis amigos y eso es suficiente por ahora… -la chica intentó sonreír nuevamente –pero tú me preocupaste Ulquiorra._

_-¿Yo? ¿Por qué te preocuparías por un enemigo? –mirándola incrédulo._

_-¡No eres un enemigo! ¡No para mí! –sentenció algo espantada._

_-¿Entonces que soy para ti mujer?... –pregunto con calma._

_-¡Ahh! ¡Dejé la comida en el fuego! _

Inoue se excuso con rapidez y salió a toda prisa de la habitación eludiendo aquella incomoda pregunta. Ulquiorra pudo observar con detenimiento la habitación. No había mucho allí, un pequeño escritorio de madera de pino, una mesa del mismo material, un pequeño armario enclaustrado en la pared de color madera, unas estanterías vacías, una mesita de luz con una lámpara, la cual se hallaba apagada debido a que la luz principal del techo se hallaba encendida. Sobre la mesa de luz había dispuesto unos remedios, un termómetro y algunos paños inmersos en una pequeña fuentecita con agua.

Hubo algo que llamó poderosamente su atención y fue que sobre el escritorio se hallaba depositado un enorme conejo de felpa de color blanco que supo reconocer casi al instante, pues era el mismo que él había ganado en la feria aquel día que se marchó ¿Por qué aquel objeto seguía en las manos de la humana?

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, la muchacha, ingreso a la habitación con una bandeja acompañada de un vaso de agua y un humeante plato de sopa.

_-Muy bien aquí esta la cena… -depositando la bandeja sobre la mesita de luz y ayudando al, aún debilitado espada, a sentarse en la cama. –Debes comer algo para que te repongas cuanto antes._

_-¿Por qué me tienes aquí encerrado? _

_-No estas encerrado Ulquiorra, y yo no soy tu carcelera, simplemente estás aquí como mi invitado._

_-¿Invitado?_

_-¡Tanto te sorprende! Te encontré desmayado en el suelo de la azotea, casi no respirabas y ardías en fiebre. Intenté curarte con mi poder pero no pude hacerlo estaba muy preocupada…_

_-Eso ya lo dijiste… -Mirando el plato de sopa humear ahora sobre su regazo._

_-¡Pues lo estaba! Tuve que hacer grandes vericuetos para traerte hasta aquí, incluso, el escuchar los refunfuños de mis amigos._

_-Quizás lo mejor hubiese sido que no me ayudases mujer. –Tomando su sopa._

_-¿Esta rica? –pregunto ella aproximando su rostro al del joven lo que llegó a causarle a Ulquiorra un súbito ascenso de temperatura._

_-Si… lo está, esta deliciosa… -exclamó a media voz apartando su rostro ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Acaso él podía avergonzarse?_

_-Cuando mi técnica no funcionó intentamos ubicar a Urahara pero él se ha ido por una semana y como no sabíamos a quien acudir el señor Isshin nos ayudo._

_-Supongo que no ha de haber sido grato para Kurosaki Ichigo –bebiendo otro poco de aquella cena._

_-No, claro que no, pero finalmente ayudó. No iba a dejar que murieses en ese lugar Ulquiorra._

_-Quizás cometiste un gran error mujer…_

_-¡No lo creo! –Mirándolo a los ojos –¡Se que no me arrepentiré! –Inoue pudo notar el desconcierto en el joven y eso le genero un fuerte deseo de abrazarlo, pero seguramente produciría una gran catástrofe si lo hacia mientras comía, así que se reservo ese placer, al menos por ahora. -¿Y dime por que te enfermaste? –Inquirió con curiosidad._

_-¿Enfermar? Yo no enfermo… -dijo con autosuficiencia._

_-Ulquiorra… tienes pulmonía… -mirándolo con ternura._

_-Debe de ser algún defecto en el gigai –afirmó_

_-El señor Isshin cree lo mismo ¿Pero que te dijo Urahara y que te pasó para que estuvieses así? –Acomodándole un mechón de su renegrido cabello el cual caía sobre su rostro._

_-Yo… -Ulquiorra la miró ¿Por qué sentía más calor que antes? ¿Por qué la humana lo trataba así? ¿Acaso todo esto era obra de Nurielle, era eso una ilusión? –Esto es una mentira ¿verdad? … -dejando rudamente la cuchara sobre el plato._

_-¿Mentira? –Inoue lo miró perpleja._

_-¿Eres tú Nurielle? –agachando la mirada._

_-¡NURIELLE! –Inoue se sintió enfadada y se paró de sopetón -¡VOY A LA COCINA POR ALGO! –dijo de mal humor ¿Por qué Ulquiorra solo pensaba en esa mujercita? Esto la fastidio pero a la vez aquellos celos le produjeron algo de risa_

_-¿Por qué ríes? –Inquirió el pelinegro al verla ingresar al cuarto._

_-Por nada… solo me reía de mi misma… pero no soy Nurielle… -guardando silencio unos instantes -Ulquiorra ¿Quieres que le avise que estas enfermo? –La chica volvió a sentarse a su lado pero esta vez su rostro trasmuto a tristeza y agachó la cabeza. –Entenderé si es lo que deseas… Creo que puedo hacerle llegar el mensaje –mirándolo ahora a la cara._

_-Será mejor que no te acerques a ella mujer… - volviendo a consumir su sopa._

_-¿Por qué, ella me odia?_

_-No lo sé… pero creo que no le agradas…_

_-Pues que bien por que ella a mi tampoco. –Sentenció furica cruzándose de brazos mientras agitaba su precioso y largo cabello._

_-Pero Nurielle es muy peligrosa y además es un poderoso arrancar._

_-¡Pues no le temo! ¡Y a partir de hoy seremos rivales! Hasta que entienda que no puede vivir haciéndole daño a los demás… -sentenció finalmente con enojo._

_-¿Rivales? –Ulquiorra la miró aun más confuso. El chico terminó de comer y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa de luz volviéndose a recostar en la cama._

_-¡No entiendo que le ves! –dijo enfada caminando por toda la habitación._

_-¿Verle?_

_-Entiendo que es bonita_

_-¿Bonita?_

_-También debe de verse sumamente sexy pero no es algo con lo que no pueda competir._

_-¿Competir? –podía sentir una extraña pesadez apoderarse de su cuerpo._

_-¡No voy a sentirme celosa por ella! –exclamó con vehemencia._

_-Celos… -Ulquiorra sentía un severo cansancio así que se acurruco un poco más en aquella cama y cerró los ojos._

_-Descansa… -Exclamó ella acariciándole el rostro con suavidad -¿Ulquiorra si yo te pidiera algo lo harías? –inquirió con suavidad cerca de su oído. Ulquiorra se había entre dormido y una extraña pesadez se apoderaba de su cuerpo falso dificultándole tomar coherencia de lo que vivía._

_-Si… -respondió despacito y suspirando._

_-¿te quedarías conmigo para siempre? –besándole la mejilla._

_-yo… si… -exclamó con dificultad casi perdiendo la conciencia._

_-Es una promesa… Ulquiorra… -besando con suavidad aquellos dos deliciosos labios._

_-Inoue… -susurro él sumergiéndose en un profundo letargo._

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

* Orihime Sweet Princess

* Chikytina

* Hime Phantomhive

* Megami Mars

* EldaCifer07

Muchas gracias chicas por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fan fic.

Se aceptan sus críticas y comentarios, eviten los tomatazos por que ensucian mi monitor jejej saluditos


	17. Cuidados Intensivos Parte II

**Capitulo XVII **

"**Cuidados intensivos Parte II"**

El domingo traía un clima más prometedor. Desde la última semana el paisaje de Karakura lucía gris, húmedo y fresco. Aquella mañana, por fin, los negros y altaneros nubarrones abrieron una extensa brecha celeste en el firmamento. El sol se hizo presente entibiando la mañana y los corazones entumecidos de los ciudadanos.

Inoue se desparramo en la cama. Podía sentir la más increíble y cálida sensación en su interior. Ulquiorra la había llamado por su nombre; esta era la primera vez que lo escuchaba pronunciarlo.

Abrió a penas los ojos pero aún hacia frío como para salir de debajo de sus cobijas. Suspiró con ímpetu mientras se colocaba boca a bajo sobre su cama. El beso de la noche acaricio sus pensamientos y su cuerpo reaccionó con una potente descarga eléctrica que le tensionó cada musculo. Volvió a suspirar para liberar aquella rígida energía de su ser.

Su anaranjado cabello se desparramaba sobre su espalda y en parte sobre la almohada. Abrazó aquel suave cojín deseando con todo su ser que, aquel, fuera el chico que ocupaba últimamente sus pensamientos. Tenía razón cuando le confeso a Tatsuki que Ulquiorra despertaba en ella a una Orihime que le costaba controlar, una mujer más atrevida y sexy que en esos momentos tenía todas y cada una de sus hormonas alborotándole el cuerpo.

De pronto, una a una, imágenes inquietantes le turbaron la mente con pensamientos eróticos y carnales. Esta nueva Orihime no estaría satisfecha con tanta facilidad, no como lo estuvo con Ichigo; está nueva mujer deseaba poseer y ser poseída con extrema urgencia. ¿Acaso este era el pecado llamado lujuria? ¿Podría contenerlo?

Se acarició el cuerpo mientras se tumbaba de costado. Podía sentir sus dedos resbalar y contonearse por su cintura y sus pechos. Había hecho "eso" muy pocas veces, quizás por mera curiosidad o autoexploración o recordando el rostro de Ichigo en más de una oportunidad, pero esta vez, la única persona que acudía a su ser era él, Ulquiorra Shiffer.

Su carcelero sin duda había despertado muchas emociones en ella, miedo, terror, ira, dolor, pánico, ansiedad, nerviosismo, felicidad, celos, deseo, lujuria. Sin duda estos últimos eran los que más frecuentemente la asaltaban.

Se mordió los labios para evitar gemir demasiado fuerte. Se volteo boca arriba y fijo su mirada al techo de la habitación. Ahora podía tener un mayor contacto con su cuerpo y con sus partes más intimas. Deslizo con suavidad la mano derecha hacia su ropa interior acariciándose con delicadeza.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba volviéndose loca o ya lo estaba? Otro intenso suspiro la hizo contonearse sobre la cama. Respiraba con dificultad. Un potente calor la envolvía y la sacaba de quicio.

_-¡Ulquiorra! –exclamó a media voz retorciéndose de placer._

_-¿Por qué haces eso mujer? –Dijo una voz omnipresente lo que llegó a sacarla de transe._

_-¡ULQUIORRA! –grito sentándose sobre la cama y descubriendo la figura estática del joven sentado en el piso y apoyado sobre la puerta de su habitación. -¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? –grito jadeando._

_-Desperté hace un rato y no sabía que hacer._

_-¿Y VINISTE AQUÍ? –intentando cubrirse con las cobijas el torso y su camisolín algo desgarbado por aquel jugueteo._

_-Si… -contesto él con normalidad aún sentado a unos cuantos metros de la cama de la chica._

_-¡Ahh! Por que no vas a tú cuarto yo… luego te prepararé algo para que desayunes. –Dijo respirando dificultosamente y bastante avergonzada. Ella aún se encontraba algo "Indispuesta" necesitaba deshacerse del chico cuanto antes o enloquecería._

_-¿Por qué lo haces? –inquirió él nuevamente._

_-¿QUE COSA? –tratando de obviar el tema._

_-No es la primera vez que te veo hacerlo –Ulquiorra se paro con algo de dificultad. Inoue pudo contemplarlo aún vestido con su pijama._

_-¿De que hablas? Será mejor que te retires…_

_-Habló de aquella vez en el parque y…_

_-¿En el parque? ¡¿ENTONCES LO HICIMOS? –grito algo abrumada y avergonzada._

_-¿Te refieres a tener sexo? –inquirió él parándose junto a su cama._

_-Si… ¿A que más me referiría? Es decir lo recuerdo claramente, tú, yo… en la sala de los espejos. –Inoue bajó la mirada unos instantes._

_-Eso fue una ilusión…_

_-¡ILUSION!_

_-Fue una proyección creada por Nurielle para probarte y probarme. Ella quería saber que sentías en verdad por mí._

_-¿Y tú la observaste? –Inquirió espantada._

_-Si… -respondió con total indiferencia._

_-¿Por qué? –Inoue se sintió abochornada y se dejó caer sobre la cama con pudor._

_-Por curiosidad…_

_-¡A excelente! Y debió parecerte gracioso ¿Verdad? –La chica aparto su rostro mirando un punto perdido de la habitación._

_-Luego lo hiciste con aquel sujeto, mi copia… -Ulquiorra asió con ímpetu la manta de la cama y la aparto estirándola con fuerza hacia atrás._

_-¿QUÉ HACES? –inquirió espantada._

_-¿Por qué lo haces mujer? –el chico le acaricio la entrepierna con rapidez y zambullo su mano bajo la rosada ropa interior de Orihime._

_-¡Espera que haces! N-no –La muchacha pudo sentir los dedos del muchacho acariciarla con intensidad. -¡DETENTE ULQUIORRA! –intentando detener aquella arrebatada acción por parte del joven._

_-¿Por qué? ¿No es lo que deseas? ¿No es lo que hacías hace solo un instante? –penetrándola._

La muchacha sujeto con su mano la del chico intentando retirarla de sus partes intimas pero por alguna razón no tenía la fuerza para luchar contra aquel adversario y por otro lado sentía que el calor de su cuerpo se acrecentaba aun más.

Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás sumergiéndose en su almohada mientras percibía aquella intromisión en su interior desprender un dolor agudo que le carcomía el alma.

Respiraba agitadamente. Por un momento su mente se tornó en blanco. No pensaba, no hablaba, solo balbuceaba sonetos incomprensibles acompañados de quejidos y ronroneos.

Su cuerpo se aflojó poco a poco. Soltó la mano del espada y se aferró ahora a sus sabanas. Podía sentir aquella penetración con más libertad y brío.

¿Acaso estaba soñando? Esta debía de ser alguna tonta jugarreta de su imaginación ¿Por qué Ulquiorra le haría todo eso? ¿Por qué el chico respondería con tal acto descabellado para alguien sin sentimientos? ¿Por qué a ella le gustaba tanto?

Volvió a retorcerse y a jadear con fuerza. Se había convertido en una criatura presa de la lujuria y el deseo que solo respondía al tacto de aquel despiadado tirano, quien la miraba con curiosidad mientras sumergía sus dedos en el interior de su sexo.

Ulquiorra se sentía extraño. Estaba aún mareado y confuso. No entendía por que le hacía eso a la mujer humana pero de alguna manera sentía cierto gozo o disfrute al tenerla nuevamente bajo su merced.

No se había sentido así por nadie más desde que era un espada. Ninguna arrancar le había nublado el juicio y la mente como lo hacía esta humana.

Aumento el ritmo solo para verla retorcerse con más ahínco sobre la cama. Mientras Inoue jadeaba, él, podía escuchar un claro pálpito en su interior. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un corazón? ¡IMPOSIBLE! Él no tenía corazón.

Se sentía más mareado y aturdido pero no estaba dispuesto a liberar a su presa con tanta facilidad, no esta vez.

Inoue acaricio su mano, introduciendo la suya junto a la de él. Ulquiorra la miró perplejo pero la chica parecía estar fuera de si. Presionó con fuerza los dedos del joven sintiendo una más exquisita y clara penetración.

Inoue casi no podía respirar solo se contorneaba sobre la cama ante aquella perturbadora pero reveladora experiencia. Lo gozaba cada segundo y en ese momento no quería que todo aquello se esfumase; si aquella experiencia era recreada por su vívida y fantasiosa imaginación, deseaba con toda su alma que prosiguiese hasta las últimas consecuencias.

_-¡Ulquiorra! –Jadeo –No puedo… no… puedo… más… Ulquiorra –balbuceo a media voz._

El chico pudo sentir la contracción y el apretón de sus dedos, seguido de un pegajoso liquido. La miró con naturalidad mientras la chica respiraba agitadamente.

Ulquiorra se recostó a su lado. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, estaba mareado y por un momento su respiración se sentía como pesada. Inoue pudo percibir la mano del chico liberarla y acostarse a su lado respirando dificultosamente.

_-¿Ulquiorra? –Acariciándole la frente y notando el calor de la misma. –Tienes fiebre otra vez ¿Cuánto hace que estas fuera de tú cama? _

_-No lo sé… -Dijo él susurrando en su oído._

_-El doctor Isshin dijo que debías permanecer recostado y sin tomar frío –Besándole la frente._

_-gracias… por cuidarme… mujer… -tras esta frase entre cortada se desvaneció sumiéndose en un profundo sueño. Inoue lo cubrió con sus cobijas y se acurruco a su lado._

_-Gracias a ti… Ulquiorra… -acariciándole el cabello._

En la sociedad de almas…

Rukia había permanecido la última semana en la casa Kuchiki. A pesar de sus intenciones, y de intentar salvaguardar la integridad de todo el Sereitei, sus acciones no eludían el traicionero acto de evitar a toda costa su casamiento con Ashido.

La muchacha rodo bajo sus cobijas y entre abrió los ojos con dificultad al oír el claro gorgojeo de las aves en el jardín de la mansión.

Se levanto con pereza; acomodó su cama, y termino de vestirse y asearse. Abrió la portezuela que separaba su habitación del jardín permitiendo que la luz del sol invadiera de lleno su habitación y su rostro. Le costo unos cuantos segundos acostumbrarse a la brillantes del sol cuando una alta sombra se dibujo sobre ella.

_-¡Onii-chan! –exclamó espantada._

_-Buenos días Rukia… -habló la alta figura de cabello negro y semblante rígido._

_-¿Hay novedades acerca de los espadas? ¿Los 46 decidieron algo? ¿Cuándo podré volver al mundo Humano?_

_-Volver… creo haberte dicho que tratarás de no volver aquí hasta que las cosas entre la familia Kano y los ancianos Kuchiki se calmaran._

_-Lo se Onii-chan pero no podía permanecer impasible y no avisarles todo lo que esta aconteciendo en el Hueco Mundo._

_-Entiendo… -Byakuya comenzó a caminar por el ancho pasillo de madera que lo adentraba al interior de la mansión. –Sin embargo tú presencia aquí es arriesgada e innecesaria, podrías haber enviado a alguien en tú lugar._

_-¿Acaso ya no soy libre de ir y venir por la sociedad de almas y el mundo humano?_

_-Me temo que la familia Kano ha pedido que permanezcas en la Sociedad de Almas hasta que el asunto del casamiento sea completamente solucionado._

_-Lo siento onii-chan… lo que menos hubiese deseado era traerte más problemas…_

_-Pues si es lo que querías no te hubieses fugado con el humano Kurosaki Ichigo._

_-Yo… lo amo onii-chan…_

_-Aún así es una bajeza y un acto deshonor el que te hayas escapado de tu propio casamiento. Si fuésemos castas sin importancia no habría problema Rukia, pero somos Kuchikis, una de las familias nobles más respetadas de todo el Sereitei._

_-No tengo intenciones de seguir huyendo de esto Onii-chan, pienso enfrentarme a quien sea, incluso hablaré con los ancianos y con el propio Ashido para intentar disculparme pero no me casaré solo por que otros así lo dispongan._

_-Creo que no entiendes Rukia… -Parándose frente a la puerta de la sala de estar, cuya perilla sujeto. Byakuya la miró con atención. Rukia pudo notar cierta preocupación en él, que ella, había aprendido a identificar hacía muchísimo tiempo. –No tienes otra opción Rukia… -profirió él a media voz._

_-¿A que te refieres? –Interrogó con preocupación._

En Karakura…

Ichigo permanecía sentado en el marco de la ventana de su habitación. Su vista yacía inmersa en el horizonte. Hacía un buen rato que no se había movido de aquel lugar y no importaba cuanto lo había llamado Yuzu, para que se alistara a cenar, el muchacho, parecía extraviado en el espacio tiempo inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

La puesta de sol aún lucía fulgurosa y esplendida, engalanando el cielo con tintes dorados, cobrizos, rojizos y violáceos. La mente de Ichigo no pudo evitar vislumbrar el rostro de la pelinegra fundido en una de aquellas nubes del atardecer. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y cerró el puño con fiereza estrujando su camisa color azul.

Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea dejar que Rukia se marchase. Aún que la pelinegra le juro que regresaría quizás esa acción no le fuese permitida o peor aún, quizás alguno de esos locos ancianos Kuchikis se la arrebataría tras alguna engañosa estratagema.

La extrañaba, tanto, que jamás pensó que la muchacha se convirtiese en una parte tan indispensable para él ¿o quizás siempre lo fue? pero su orgullo, su afición por las peleas y el tratar de salvaguardar su vida y la de sus amigos, lo había conducido a una desesperante lucha sin fin en la cual su vida solo discurría de un conflicto en otro.

¿Por qué Rukia no había vuelto a su lado? Ya había pasado una semana de su partida y esta interrogante lo mantenía inquieto.

La idea de ir a buscarla había acudido a su mente reiteradas veces ¿Pero cómo? El único que tenía una forma segura de entrar era Urahara, y éste, se había dado misteriosamente a la fuga desde hacía más de una semana. Tampoco había tenido mucha suerte con aquel tipo afro que resguardaba su zona en la ciudad. Si hubiese podido echarle mano, seguramente, lo forzaría a abrirle una puerta Sekai escabulléndose así al Sereitei. Su padre por otro lado no había sido muy cooperativo al respecto; tenía la estúpida idea de dejar que las cosas simplemente se amoldasen ¿No entendía ese viejo que el esperar podría ser la peor idea del mundo? ¿Por qué los adultos se tomaban las cosas con tanta calma?

Ichigo suspiro frustrado y sujeto con ambas manos su cabeza con fuerza. ¿Donde estaría Rukia? ¿Acaso había cambiado de idea? ¿Quizás había preferido contraer matrimonio con ese idiota de Ashido y él esperándola como marmota? ¿Pero Rukia no haría eso o si?

_-¡Maldita sea Rukia, regresa pronto! –Gruño sumido entre ambas manos._

_-¿Te gusta hablar solo Kurosaki Ichigo? –Exclamó una voz burlona que el muchacho supo identificar casi inmediatamente._

_-¡Grimmjow! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Cómo es que…? –mirándolo flotar unos cuantos metros por delante suyo_

_-¿Que hago?… pues simplemente te hago una visita de cortesía. En cuanto a como es que me acerque a ti sin que te percatases, pues puede ser por dos razones; una que eres un idiota, lo cual seguramente sea tú respuesta, y lo segundo, que el ser una copia de Grimmjow me da cierta ventaja táctica podría decirse._

_-¿Acaso quieres luchar? ¿Es por eso que estás aquí? –Poniéndose rápidamente en guardia._

_-Estúpido humano… si hubiese querido enfrentarte no estaríamos hablando._

_-¿Entonces que quieres? –chisto._

_-Hablarte acerca de un secretito que incluye al Sereitei y al capitán Aizen._

_-¡Aizen esta prisionero! –balbuceo con recelo._

_-Pues no estará así por mucho tiempo sabes…_

_-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué planean?_

_-Digamos que Nurielle tratará de liberar a su señor a como de lugar y se valdrá de cualquier método para lograrlo ¿Entiendes?_

_-Esa mujer no puede ingresar a la Sociedad de almas –Acoto con severidad._

_-¿Cómo crees que ingresan Hollows allí? –Grimmjow sonrió cínicamente._

_-¿Estas diciendo que lo hará? –mirándolo fijamente. –De todas formas ingresar allí sería un suicidio los capitanes no son piezas tan fáciles de abatir._

_-Crees que los Espadas no podremos enfrentarnos a los altos mandos del Sereitei ni siquiera sabrán los que los golpeo. –Grimmjow echó a reír a carcajadas._

_-Si es así por que me lo dices. Sabes que informaré a la sociedad de almas._

_-En parte por que quiero que lo hagas. Nurielle no es más que una zorra con un extraordinario poder, y al igual que Aizen, tiene cierta influencia manipuladora sobre los revividos espadas y sobre otras criaturas que ahora mismo esta creando. No tengo la más mínima intención de servir a otro señor. Es el momento oportuno para que me haga con el poder y el trono del Hueco Mundo y que mejor forma que sacar a esa mujercita del medio. Cuento con la fuerza de los capitanes para plantarle batalla y así deshacerme fácilmente de esa escoria y de los espadas que la apoyan._

_-Veo que has cambiado mucho Grimmjow en tiempos pasados tu mismo le hubieses hecho frente… -Ichigo lo miró con seriedad mientras el espada se giraba en el aire pero volteaba a mirarlo antes de partir._

_-Tú lo has dicho, el verdadero Grimmjow hubiese actuado arrebatadamente, pero yo aprendo de mis errores Kurosaki Ichigo. –El espada esbozó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y se marcho esfumándose en el aire._

_-Supongo que deberé molestar al viejo… -suspiró rascándose la cabeza._

En casa de Inoue…

La pelinaranja llegaba a casa abarrotada de víveres para la cena y para reservar en la alacena. Empujo con el pie la puerta de madera hasta que la cerró tras de sí. La sala estaba casi a oscuras. Tanteo como pudo la mesa de aquella habitación y deposito las bolsas con mercadería sobre la misma, mientras se quitaba una gruesa bufanda de su cuello, y colgaba las llaves cerca de la puerta donde encendió la luz.

La casa estaba en un completo y absoluto silencio. Parecía que la soledad otra vez la aguardaba en aquel hogar; la misma sensación que la acompañaba desde la muerte de su hermano Sora. Inoue suspiró y acomodó unas cuantas cosas en los muebles de la cocina mientras intentaba rehuir a ese insistente sentimiento de soledad. De pronto, recordó al joven espada. Ya no estaba sola en la casa y de seguro Ulquiorra le haría compañía durante un largo periodo o al menos era lo que esperaba.

_-¡Ulquiorra ya estoy en casa! –grito con alegría correteando hacia la antigua habitación de Sora donde descansaba el pelinegro. _

Por un momento se sintió feliz de no ser el único ser viviente en aquel departamento y aquella felicidad la desbordaba y le hacía casi flotar en puntillas de pies hasta la habitación del chico; mientras, podía recordar aquel gozoso despertar de hacía una semana. ¿Podría ocurrir algo más intenso entre ella y el pelinegro? Esta imagen pareció saturarle la mente de ideas incongruentes y acaloradas.

_-¡Ulquiorra! –Tomando la manija de la portezuela e ingresando a la habitación._

Para su espanto, el joven espada, no se hallaba en el cuarto. Encendió la luz y lo busco con la mirada pero solo encontró la cama desarmada y la habitación aseada.

Corrió hasta su dormitorio abriendo con brusquedad la puerta del mismo, pero el resultado era tan evidente que en su rostro se dibujo una mueca de dolor e inconformismo. Ulquiorra se había ido.

Inoue recorrió todo el apartamento pero no había ni señales del muchacho ni de una posible nota que le indicara su paradero; simplemente se había esfumado. ¿Cómo podía haberse marchado tras unas pocas horas de ausencia?

Orihime tomó la bufanda la cual envolvía con rapidez en su cuello, y las llaves de la casa, y escapo con prisa tras la puerta.

La oscuridad ya se había hecho presente en la ciudad y sin duda ese factor no le permitiría encontrar con prontitud al huidizo pelinegro; sin contar, que quizás, cabría la posibilidad de que, el joven, hubiese abandonado Karakura. ¿Pero por que ahora? Con todo lo que habían vivido en la semana se marchaba así sin más.

Las mejillas de la muchacha se ruborizaron con rapidez por el increíble frío invernal ¿Dónde podía estar Ulquiorra con ese clima?

La chica se dirigió a casa de Urahara pero lo único que encontró allí fue la tienda cerrada y vacía. Corrió hasta la escuela pero era domingo así que la misma estaría cerrada. Reviso la casa de sus amigos, las cuales, avisto desde la vereda pero tampoco pudo percibir el reiatsu de Ulquiorra y por otro lado era ilógico que el chico estuviese allí ¿Dónde se había metido y más tras padecer el resabio de una fuerte gripe? Finalmente y algo exhausta decidió volver a su hogar.

¿Y si Ulquiorra había corrido a brazos de Nurielle? Eso no podía ser cierto y más tras prometerle que permanecería a su lado ¿Por qué Ulquiorra le mentiría así? Por otro lado el chico no era muy consciente de aquel juramento hecho bajo circunstancias poco habituales en él.

_-¡Pero una promesa es una promesa! –grito en medio de la oscuridad mientras caminaba por los poco alumbrados senderos del parque._

A su mente acudieron aquellas sombrías y turbadoras imágenes vividas en la sala de los espejos en donde Nurielle y Ulquiorra se besaban apasionadamente. Las manos de pulpo de la rubia le ponían la piel de gallina. Tenía un fuerte rencor acumulado en su interior que seguramente descargaría sobre cualquier pobre criatura que se cruzara a su paso.

Si Ulquiorra realmente la había dejado para volver con aquella protuberante, desabrida y agria rubia; de seguro, era por que la amaba ¿Pero realmente era capaz el chico de sentir amor por una mujer?

Esta ultima idea le dio un súbito arranque de ira pateando con fuerza una latita de gaseosa que yacía arrumbada junto a un cesto de basura; alzándola por los aires hasta golpear, estridentemente, contra un farol de calle, el cual, parpadeo amenazante tras el zarandeo.

_-¡Ulquiorra Idiota! –grito exasperadamente mientras se frotaba las manos para recuperar el calor perdido._

_-¿Qué parte de no quedarte sola no comprendes aún mujer? –Interrogó una voz masculina apareciendo en escena._

_-¡Ulquiorra! –mirándolo anonadadamente -¿Realmente eres tú? –inquirió._

_-Si, lo soy… -dijo el chico mirándose con rapidez._

_-¿Cómo se que eres el verdadero? –retrocediendo varios pasos ante el lento avance del muchacho y conteniendo el ardiente deseo de abrazarlo._

_-No tienes manera de saberlo... –Dijo el chico deteniéndose súbitamente._

_-¿Por qué te fuiste? Aún no estas curado completamente y esta mañana tenías fiebre. –dijo sonrojándose un poco, pues se sentía nada menos que su mujer._

_-Ya estoy mejor, no necesito que cuides de mí. –Contestó con indiferencia._

_-No seas infantil. No estas del todo sano, así que vuelve ahora conmigo –demando la pelinaranja._

_-No soy tu juguete mujer y tampoco soy tu súbdito. A la única persona a la que le debo lealtad es a Nurielle no a ti. –contestó descaradamente._

_-¡Entonces la prefieres! ¡Prefieres a esa mujer!_

_-Si tuviera que elegir entre Nurielle y tú la elegiría a ella, eso debe quedarte muy claro mujer. Yo soy un Espada y quiéralo o no estoy a su servicio._

_-¡PERO A ELLA NO LE IMPORTA EN LO MÁS MINIMO QUE ESTES CONGELANDOTE AQUÍ! –grito tras ver algunas pertenencias del chico junto a un árbol cercano._

_-Nurielle respeta mi decisión de perecer y es por eso que estoy aquí no lo olvides –alejándose y perdiéndose detrás de unas matas._

Inoue permaneció taciturna mientras algunos copos de nieve comenzaban a caer sobre su largo y precioso cabello. Frunció el seño compungida ¿Por qué Ulquiorra era tan cruel con ella? ¿Por qué si después de lo vivido en aquella extraña mañana, él, la había hecho tan feliz? Hacía tantos años que no se sentía realmente acompañada. A pesar de que el muchacho solo estuvo una semana en su casa; ese tiempo, basto para que ella creara aquel lazo y sensación reconfortante de no estar sola nunca más.

Si bien, tenía a sus amigos, cada uno de ellos disponía de su propia vida, sus familias e intereses; y al volver a casa, la misma y monótona rutina la aguardaba detrás de aquellos muros forjados de soledad.

Orihime junto algo de valor y coraje; recogió las pertenencias del chico y lo siguió.

_-¡No puedes dormir a la intemperie podrías volver a enfermarte! –Exclamó tratando de contener una mota de angustia acumulada en la garganta. Ulquiorra quien yacía sentado a los pies de un desojado árbol la miró con recelo._

_-Largo…_

_-No tiene sentido que estés aquí ¡Ya vámonos! –dijo tras tironearle de un brazo intentando moverlo de aquel caprichoso y gélido lugar que el chico había adoptado._

_-Suéltame… -dijo con indiferencia batiendo su brazo con fuerza y arrojando a la pelinaranja unos cuantos metros más adelante._

Orihime pudo sentir el escalofrío y el duro golpe tras caer redonda en el piso. Por un instante había olvidado que clase de hombre era Ulquiorra. No trataba con un niño ni mucho menos con un hombre corriente; el muchacho era una poderosa espada que había hecho sudar a más de un arrancar; y sin duda, había sido un formidable contrincante para Ichigo, tras la incursión de éste en el Hueco Mundo.

_-Bien… -levantándose con algo de dificultad. El golpe, había sido más severo de lo que parecía. –No voy a forzarte a que me acompañes… -aproximándose a él rengueando un poco pues le dolía el tobillo –pero al menos trata de cuidarte –Exclamó con tristeza._

Inoue se quito con lentitud la bufanda y la ato al cuello del muchacho y con su abrigo lo cubrió para que no tuviese frio. Ulquiorra la miró pasmado ¿que clase de actitud delirante llevaba a cabo esta mujer humana?

_-Al menos así no tendrás frió… -sonrió – Si cambias de opinión te espero en casa… _

Inoue le beso la mejilla con ternura y se levantó con rapidez ¿Por qué cometía tantas locuras cuando estaba con él? ¿Acaso no le importaba en lo más mínimo su propia vida? Sabía que Ulquiorra podía arrebatársela sin esfuerzo pero lo único que ocupaba su mente era aquella segura afirmación en la cual el muchacho le dejaba bien en claro que solo Nurielle llevaba las de ganar.

La muchacha regreso con lentitud al hogar. Tenía la esperanza de que el chico la siguiese pero tras varios reojeos sobre su hombro no pudo distinguir ni una pisca de la silueta del apuesto pelinegro. Ingreso a su casa bastante triste y contrariada. Se sentía al igual que un niño a quien le ofrecen un dulce y luego se lo arrebatan. Se hallaba vacía, ingrávida, y juraría que aquella figura inmaterial a la cual llamaban alma se había desquebrajado, otra vez, en innumerables trozos.

Abrió la ducha, se quitó la ropa, y se sumergió con lentitud en la bañera. Se dejó arrastrar por el vapor del agua, el cual, flotaba apaciblemente en el ambiente. Suspiró esperando que sus sentimientos y sus sueños fuesen a parar a un profundo olvido; con suerte, la ducha la ayudaría a calmar el dolor y la pena que la carcomía por dentro. Mientras, silenciosos testigos cristalinos, se escabullían lentamente por su rostro.

Todo aquel contraste la sumió en un suave letargo el cual fue interrumpido tras sentir la irrupción en la bañera de una figura algo gélida, la cual, la trajo en si con rapidez.

_-¡ULQUIORRA! –Exclamó sorprendida y abochornada tras ver la desarropada figura masculina. La muchacha aparto la mirada pero pudo sentir la intromisión del chico en la bañera._

_-No quise hacerte daño mujer… -Sentenció respirando junto a su oído lo que acelero el corazón de la pelinaranja._

_-¿Por qué volviste? –Exclamó ella casi tartamudeando._

_-No iba a hacerlo pero… -el muchacho callo súbitamente y pareció extraviar su mirada en los protuberantes senos de la pelinaranja quien noto aquella acción e instantáneamente se los cubrió con ambos brazos._

_-¿Pero que? –Inquirió agitada al sentir el cuerpo desnudo del pelinegro acomodarse sobre el suyo._

_-Pero no puedo dejarte… no aún… -el chico suspiró junto a sus labios. Esta vez no podía alegar fiebre o cualquier otro raro síntoma. Esta vez era él quien deseaba poseer a la mujer humana y estando en su sano juicio, el deseo y el calor generado en su interior, parecía apagar aquella frialdad asidua de su falso cuerpo y hacerlo reaccionar como si fuese un verdadero ser humano._

Ulquiorra se apartó un poco ¿Acaso lo que deseaba hacer era lo correcto? Inoue lo miró con ansias ¿Por qué el chico tardaba tanto? ¿Por qué ella solo podía pensar en "Eso"? ¿Por qué el cuerpo le temblaba?

-¿_Me tienes miedo mujer? –inquirió él apaciblemente mirándola a los ojos tras notar el temblequeo._

_-¡ULQUIORRA! –exclamó ella abalanzándose sobre su boca._

Un fuerte golpe en el living la trajo a la realidad. La Joven se sacudió en la bañera algo aturdida. Miró en todas direcciones pero no había rastros de Ulquiorra ¿Acaso había sido victima de una fantasía? ¿Otra vez era atormentada por aquellos deseos estimulantes consumiéndola en un mundo irreal?

_-Ulquiorra… -profirió llorisqueando. –Prefieres a Nurielle… ¿tanto la amas?_

La chica se frotó el rostro con fuerza, como intentando sustraer aquellas incomodas lagrimas en su rostro. Otro golpe en el living la puso alerta ¿Acaso no estaba sola? ¿Venían para hacerle daño o quizás?

Orihime se levanto con rapidez de la bañera. Le latía el corazón con fuerza provocando un estruendoso sonido en el interior de su pecho. Se envolvió en un toallón rosado con algo de torpeza, tragó saliva y abrió con ímpetu la puerta del baño. Camino por el corto pasillo que comunicaba con los dormitorios. Podía sentirlo; le ardían los ojos por tanto llorar, le temblaban las piernas por el nerviosismo y su mano izquierda sujetaba fuertemente la parte superior del toallón.

Se asomó en el living, casi con brusquedad y sin pensar en lo más mínimo en su bienestar. La apuesta figura masculina la miró atónito.

La muchacha jadeaba, su cabello y cuerpo estaban humedecidos y desde su posición notaba el temblequeo de su frágil pero protuberante silueta.

_-Ul… quio… -los labios le temblaban incontrolablemente. La inundaba una indescriptible felicidad, mayor a cualquiera que haya sentido en su vida._

_-Me quedaré un tiempo más aquí mujer… -dijo él con parsimonia._

_-¡ULQUIORRA! _

Inoue echo a llorar y corrió junto al muchacho arrojándose a sus brazos de un arrebato. En el trayecto soltó la toalla que cubría su cuerpo, la cual rodó hacía sus pies y fue abandonada en el camino.

La muchacha se aferro con fuerza al cuello y espalda de Ulquiorra. Por alguna razón necesitaba sentirlo contra su cuerpo. Comprobar que realmente todo aquello no era producto de su imaginación; de otro divague psicológico martirizante que asiduamente la asaltaban.

_-Ulquiorra… -abrazándolo con fuerza y llorisqueando en su hombro._

_-¿Por qué lloras mujer? –inquirió algo descolocado el apuesto espada._

_-Abrázame fuerte Ulquiorra… -sumiendo su rostro en el hombro de éste._

_-mujer… -balbuceo._

_-Solo hazlo… aun que sea por esta vez, aun que sea por compasión ¡Abrázame!_

Al chico le tomó unos instantes más decidirse a tomar aquella iniciativa; y el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer aferrado contra sus fríos ropajes, de alguna manera, le inhibía más allá de un simple abrazo.

_-Por favor… -le suplico ella aún más compungida._

Ulquiorra dejo de resistirse a los encantos de la hermosa muchacha y la rodeo entre sus brazos. Despacito, y con suavidad la atrajo aun más hacia él tomando un contacto más íntimo con su húmeda y tersa piel.

_-Aún tengo restos de nieve sobre mi ropa… -aclaró él algo nervioso. ¿Acaso un espada de su talla y de su carácter podía sentirse así? ¿Sería toda aquella disparatada acción producto de otro mal funcionamiento de su gigai?_

_-¡Te amo! –mirándolo a los ojos. –Estoy enamorada de ti Ulquiorra Shiffer… -acariciándole el rostro._

_-Mujer… sabes que no soy él… -apartando su rostro._

_-¡Lo eres! Eres más Ulquiorra que aquel chico cuya mano no pude sujetar, eres más Ulquiorra de lo que crees… eres él y eres tú por que estoy segura de que descubrirás lo que es tener un corazón… -Tomando la mano izquierda de Ulquiorra, apartándola de su espalda, para conducirla a la altura de su propio corazón._

Orihime lo apreso con fuerza nuevamente y lo besó. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo entendía que su paso por Las Noches, no había sido por meras circunstancias o casualidades de la vida y mucho menos por que a Aizen le resultase interesante su poder, e incluso, iba más allá de ayudarle a sus amigos; ella, había acudido a Las Noches para descubrirlo a él y para enseñarle, posteriormente, que sin importar lo que pasará, él, la había cautivado, embelesado e incluso había causado un severo embrujo en su alma.

Descubrirás que ya posees ¡Mi corazón!

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

* Orihime Sweet Princess

* Chikytina

* Hime Phantomhive

* Megami Mars

* EldaCifer07

* LuFer Gosh

Muchas gracias chicas por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fan fic.

Se aceptan sus críticas y comentarios, eviten los tomatazos por que ensucian mi monitor jejej saluditos


	18. Ansiedad y Hormonas

Capitulo XVIII

"Ansiedad y Hormonas"

Otra semana voló, y mientras tanto, el joven espada y la pelinaranja, de alguna manera, aprendían a convivir juntos. A la chica le tomó unos días más acostumbrarse a la presencia de un hombre en la casa. Desde la muerte de su hermano Sora, no se había visto tan coartada al tener que compartir el baño o el no poder pasearse tranquilamente con ropa interior por la casa o limpiar más a menudo o incluso cocinar doble; todo eso sumado a sus clases diarias y el constante lidiar con sus propios sentimientos y deseos que parecían querer jugarle en contra esos días.

Ulquiorra se había mantenido distante esa semana. Orihime apenas si lograba cruzar con él dos o tres palabras que estrictamente hacían referencia a la cena, vamos juntos al colegio y la frase más larga ¡Ulquiorra espera, olvidas tu almuerzo!

Esta situación generaba en la pelinaranja ansiedad y nerviosismo. El muchacho la había visto desnuda de eso no había dudas; además, él y ella fueron cómplices de un excitante encuentro matutino, y para rematar, la muchacha le había confesado abiertamente sus sentimientos a pesar de no haber recibido por ellos ningún tipo de respuesta. Cada vez que Orihime intentaba hablar con él sobre aquel jugueteo mañanero, el chico, la eludía audazmente. Por lo general Ulquiorra solía ser directo pero esta vez se mostraba continuamente huidizo.

_-¡No se que hacer Tatsuki! –la muchacha se desparramó en el piso de la cancha de básquet mientras la pelinegra la observaba atónita._

_-Pues jamás creí que un chico se te resistiera tanto. –Tatsuki rió con ínfulas y volvió a centrarse en el partido que se suscitaba más adelante._

_-¿Acaso no le gusto? –Orihime se sentó y apoyó la cabeza sobre las rodillas._

_-¡POR AQUÍ ISHIDA! –grito Ichigo dispuesto a apoderarse de aquel balón con rapidez eludiendo a dos o tres contrincantes._

_-¡AHÍ VA ICHIGO! –grito el muchacho arrojando la pelota._

_-¡ES MÍA! –río satisfecho._

_-¡CUIDADO ICHIGO! –grito Keigo._

El balón jamás llegó a sus manos pues fue interceptado en el aire. Ulquiorra había saltado con gran habilidad antecediendo a su adversario y comenzó a correr hacia el otro extremo de la cancha.

_-¡Tsk maldita sea! –gruño el alto pelinaranja arremetiendo contra el pelinegro quien corría a una velocidad increíble._

Ichigo logro anteponerse al espada; pero éste, audazmente arrojo el balón a Chado que jugaba en su mismo equipo. Ichigo los miró confuso y enfadado. ¿Acaso a Chad también le estaba cayendo bien el espada?

Las muchachitas gritaban como locas y coreaban el nombre de Chado y Ulquiorra; lo que pareció fastidiar a Orihime, quien no pudo evitar gruñir enfadada y apretar más sus piernas mientras tensaba la mandíbula.

Keigo e Ishida corretearon a Chad, pero el moreno habilidosamente, volvió a pasarle la pelota a Ulquiorra. Antes de que el pelinegro la tomara entre sus manos, Ichigo, se la arrebato con un hábil salto delante de él.

El pelinaranja sonrió satisfecho. Se disponía a alejarse de aquel sector, cuando pudo sentir un potente tirón en su mano, y ver a Ulquiorra rodearlo hábilmente; dribleándolo, apoderándose del balón, y mirándolo cínicamente a los ojos antes de proseguir con la jugada.

_-Aún te apresuras Kurosaki Ichigo… -Profirió en voz leve._

Ichigo lo miró estupefacto tirar un triple desde fuera del área, y contemplar, aquella patética esfera de cuero, ingresar por el estrecho aro con parsimonia.

Otro bullicio y varios silbidos se produjeron en la cancha. Desde lo alto las muchachas que habían ido a ver el partido vociferaban como locas. Nadie sabía desde cuando el chico solitario se había convertido en un apuesto y sexy príncipe capaz de provocar fantasías y suspiros por toda la escuela.

Un grupo de señoritas había comenzado un pequeño grupo de fans que con el correr de los días había ganado adeptas por montón, y cada vez que el pelinegro abría su taquilla, cientos de tarjetas y cartas perfumadas, caían redondas a sus pies.

_-Punto para el equipo azul –dijo el profesor tras tocar su molesto e irritante silbato. –¡El equipo azul le ha ganado al naranja! –Exclamó con fuerza para ser escuchado tras todo el bullicio. –Jóvenes pueden ir a las duchas… -dijo finalmente._

_-¡No puedo creer que hayamos perdido! –Dijo Keigo quien se acerco a las muchachas junto con Mizuru._

_-Pues esta vez nuestro equipo contaba con jugadores extraordinarios. –Mizuru, vestido de azul, sonrió y saco su celular del bolsillo._

_-Solo tuvieron suerte… -Refunfuño Ichigo al acercarse tras ellos._

_-Yo no lo diría de esa manera… literalmente barrieron el suelo con nosotros Ichigo. –Se apunto Ishida colocándose los anteojos._

_-Bueno creo que el partido estuvo bastante parejo. Pero con Chado en el equipo azul, no les sería tan fácil encestar chicos. –Tatsuki sonrió._

_-¡y Ulquiorra jugo muy bien…! -exclamó Inoue con emoción._

_-¿Pues yo diría que tiene ventajas? –gruño el pelinaranja._

_-¿A que te refieres Ichigo? –Keigo lo miro desconcertado._

_-Se refiere a que Ulquiorra ha jugado antes este deporte; por eso es muy bueno. –Chado salvo la situación sumándose al grupo._

_-No solo es bueno en el básquet; es un excelente nadador. El profesor quiere que compita en las interestatales esta temporada –Añadió Mizuru._

_-Pues nadie quiere enfrentarse a él en el club de Karate. –Tatsuki se torno pensativa. _

_-Por el bien de sus adversarios sería mejor que no lo hicieran. –Ishida se ajusto los anteojos._

_-A mi no me parece muy fuerte –Acoto Keigo._

_-Las apariencias engañan… -Añadió Mizuru –Tengo entendido que sus calificaciones han superado a la de nuestro jefe estudiantil, el cual, parece sumamente abatido últimamente. –El pelinegro pudo recordar con total claridad el rostro de aquel pequeño sujeto, tras lo cual rió, pero volvió a sumergirse en la pantalla de su móvil._

_-¡Y sin duda ha aumentado su numero de fans! –Tatsuki sonrió contenta mientras observaba más adelante el cumulo de chicas rodear al pelinegro quien las miró con algo indiferencia y las oía sin prestarles mucha atención._

_-¡Esas muchachas son como babosas! –Exclamo Orihime furiosa._

_-Inoue-chan ¿No me digas que te gusta ese chico? –Inquirió Keigo algo deprimido._

_-¡Claro que no! –se apresuró a aclarar la susodicha._

_-Pues si mis fuentes no me fallan, se dice que tú y él viven juntos, y que planean casarse en cuanto terminen la preparatoria._

_-¡¿QUÉ? –grito la pelinaranja._

_-Ahora veo por que los chicos de la escuela andan tan deprimidos últimamente. –Tatsuki hecho a reír descaradamente y volvió a observar la figura de Ulquiorra que se dirigía rumbo a los baños._

_-En contra de Ichigo; la mayoría, creía que tenía posibilidades. Pero con Ulquiorra, al parecer, muchos se han dado por vencidos. –hablo Mizuru sin dejar de ver el teléfono que sostenía en su mano derecha._

_-¡Ummp! –Ichigo se mostraba claramente desairado, pero ninguno de sus amigos hizo algún comentario "extra" con respecto a su ruptura con Inoue, y las ineludibles atracciones que sentían, los dos pelinaranjas, por los pelinegros._

_-Chicos iré a bañarme. –Sentenció Chado_

_-Si, vamos todos… -Acoto Ichigo saludando a las muchachas con la mano y partiendo tras el mastodonte moreno. _

Tras terminar las clases nuestros jóvenes héroes se veían claramente desganados y algo cansados. El día había sido largo y tedioso; y el frío, no ayudaba demasiado.

Orihime guardo sus útiles con rapidez al ver al pelinegro alistarse para partir. Esta vez, no permitiría que se fuera solo.

Ulquiorra se puso su abrigo y partió hacia su taquilla, en donde, recogió algunos libros y se cambió de zapatos. Al cerrar aquel pequeño mueble, con algo de rudeza, respiro suavemente y observó con detenimiento a una preciosa muchacha de cabello semilargo color rubio y ojos verdes, que le extendió tímidamente, una carta con ambas manos para que él la tomara.

_-Mi nombre es Hiruka, se que no me conoces pero… -balbuceo la jovencita muy nerviosa –Quisiera que la aceptaras –exclamó con esfuerzo. Ulquiorra simplemente la ignoro y se dispuso a marchar. -¡Espera! ¿Acaso tienes a alguien a quien querer? ¿Es verdad que tú e Inoue Orihime son pareja? –Insistió la muchacha siguiéndole los pasos._

Ulquiorra se giro con lentitud y sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro de la angustiada joven quien temblaba levemente de impotencia.

_-No… no estoy interesado en esa mujer… -sentenció con frialdad._

_-¿Pero viven juntos no es así? –Inquirió preocupada._

_-Mi vida personal no es de tú incumbencia. –Señaló con desprecio tras lo cual se volteo y se escabullo de aquel sector dejando a una muchacha melancólica y confusa quien corrió rumbo a los salones. _

Detrás de una fila de taquillas, Inoue, suspiró acongojada ¿Acaso no significaba nada para Ulquiorra? Las actitudes del chico la confundían en sobremanera. Ulquiorra era como una caja llena de sorpresas, cuyo contenido, podía tomarte realmente desprevenido.

_-¿No deberías seguirlo? –sugirió Tatsuki quien la alcanzó tras salir del aula._

_-La mayoría de las veces no lo entiendo Tatsuki-chan –volviendo a suspirar._

_-¿Por qué no pides un consejo más maduro Inoue?_

_-¿Más maduro? _

_-Si, de alguien más experimentado en estos temas._

_-¿Y a quien puedo pedírselo?_

_-Pues no se… -ambas se tornaron pensativas unos instantes._

_-¡A Ishida-kun! –Dijeron al unisono._

_-No, creo que mejor no. –Inoue rápidamente rechazo su propia idea._

_-Tienes razón, sería un tanto incomodo charlar de estos temas con un hombre. ¿Y que tal Matsumoto? _

_-¡Matsumoto! ¡Es verdad ella puede aconsejarme! – dijo llena de felicidad._

_-Pues dos cabezas piensan mejor que una Inoue._

_-Pero…_

_-¿Pero que?_

_-Pues según Ichigo ha tenido problemas para contactar con la sociedad de almas. Al parecer están algo alterados con todo lo que ocurre en el Hueco Mundo._

_-¿Es por eso que Ichigo a estado de tan mal humor verdad?_

_-Así es… supongo que no ver a Rukia no le ayuda mucho… -Inoue suspiró._

_-Bueno ¡Anímate! –Tatsuki le golpeo con fuerza la espalda lo que la hizo trastabillar. –Ya encontraremos la forma de contactar con ella._

_-¡Ya lo tengo! –grito la pelinaranja entusiasmada recordando algo. -¡Acompáñame Tatsuki-chan!_

La pelinegra, fue arrastrada con rapidez fuera del establecimiento, por una presurosa muchacha, quien sonreía contenta y rebosante de una renovada satisfacción.

Ulquiorra, se paró frente a la puerta del apartamento dispuesto a ingresar la llave en la cerradura. Cuando pudo percatarse de que un potente reiatsu emanaba desde el interior del mismo. Notó además, que la puerta se hallaba sin traba de seguridad, ya que seguramente había sido forzada. Al parecer, todo aquello era un trabajo muy prolijo. Abrió la puerta con seguridad e ingreso tranquilamente al interior del recinto.

_-¿Eres tu? –dijo con indiferencia tras ver a un sujeto rubio vestido de verde y con sombrero ridículo._

_-¡Hola, hola mi joven aprendiz! –exclamó con algarabía Urahara batiendo su mano en el aire._

_-No soy tu aprendiz… -sentencio con indiferencia depositando sus cosas sobre un sofá del living._

_-¿Y como te ha ido en la escuela?_

_-Bien…_

_-Pues yo diría que te va excelente –rió el rubio._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-¡Es un secretito! –le contesto burlonamente. –Leí tú nota en la tienda y ponías que querías verme, aún falta un mes para que cumpla mi promesa. –Urahara coloco ambas manos en las mangas de su casaca de invierno. –Me ofrecerías un té. Quise prepararme uno pero no me gusta inmiscuirme entre cosas ajenas. –luciendo una sarcástica mueca en su rostro._

Ulquiorra lo miro despectivamente y se dirigió a la cocina donde puso agua a calentar. Tomó luego sus cosas de la escuela y se dirigió a la habitación que actualmente ocupaba.

_-Veo que Inoue Orihime tiene una casa muy confortable… -rió mirando el panorama mientras el chico servía el té._

_-Quiero deshacerme de este Gigai. –Sentenció con firmeza alcanzándole la taza al rubio. –Esta defectuoso…_

_-Y es por eso que he venido ¡Ohh este té es delicioso! –Exclamó con júbilo tras saborear aquel liquido.. _

–_No he podido separar mi cuerpo espiritual de mi cuerpo falso e incluso he padecido de una enfermedad._

_-Entiendo… -dejando la taza sobre la mesa tras beber un sorbo. –Pero antes que nada déjame decirte algo Ulquiorra ¡No podrás deshacerte del gigai por el momento! Me temo que te haz colocado uno de los gigai de prueba que tenía en el almacén. Seguramente, Jinta, te lo dio por error. –Sonriendo con malicia._

_-Con este cuerpo soy vulnerable…_

_-Lo sé… pero estoy trabajando en ello créeme. Jorouichi y yo estamos intentando conseguir los componentes para deshacerlo completamente sin dañar tu cuerpo espiritual, pero ¡Créeme! No son elementos tan sencillos de adquirir._

_-Debería acabar con tu vida… -Ulquiorra lo miró seriamente._

_-¡Ohh! Si haces eso nadie podrá ayudarte a salir de ese gigai. –Ocultando su rostro tras su abanico -Por otro lado, quería darte la lista de entregas de la semana entrante. Quiero que el lunes que viene vuelvas a trabajar a la tienda. Tessai quedará a cargo de la dulcería mientras yo busco los materiales para ayudarte; y además, podrás ganar algo de dinero para colaborar con Inoue Orihime. Supongo que mantener a otra persona no ha de ser tarea sencilla. –Urahara lo miró seriamente._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo debo permanecer así? –Inquirió Ulquiorra no muy convencido de aquel trato._

_-Bueno a juzgar por las condiciones del gigai de prueba yo diría… -Urahara se tornó pensativo –unos dos meses… -sonriendo satisfecho._

_-Sabes que deberás cumplir tu promesa antes de eso._

_-Pues si quieres morir supongo que podré realizar ese acto sin que te quites el gigai pero… -guardando silencio nuevamente._

_-¿Pero que?_

_-El gigai dañado se vuelve inestable. Para poder destruirte, junto al gigai, debemos hacerlo fuera de la ciudad._

_-¿Inestable?_

_-Si, es una prueba que hice en los prototipos más nuevos. Le he añadido a los gigai varios rasgos humanos, los cuales, los hacen más convincentes, casi, normales. Esto ocasiona que tu cuerpo espiritual no se desgaste tanto y por ende la energía quede conservada en el interior del traje. Para deshacerte de la energía de sobra deberás trabajar tu cuerpo; desde hacer deportes, como correr diariamente o actividades intelectuales, las cuales ya haces, hasta… -Urahara sonrió molestamente o eso le pareció a Ulquiorra._

_-¿Hasta que? –mirándolo inquisidoramente._

_-Bueno una de esas opciones podría llegar a ser de lo más placentera, pero claro esta, no es algo para críos. –Urahara se levanto con rapidez de aquel asiento y se dirigió rumbo a la puerta dejando a Ulquiorra confuso e intrigado._

_-¿Cuál es esa opción? –volvió a replantear el pelinegro más directamente._

_-¿Quieres saberlo? –Urahara sonrió con algo de malicia._

_-Así es… -declaró sin mucha emoción._

_-Pues bien… ¡Ya que te veo tan intrigado! –Urahara sonrió con cinismo mientras lo observaba con atención. –Aquí tienes un pequeño documental; con solo verlo entenderás de lo que hablo. Eso si, no lo veas con Inoue Orihime dando vueltas, puede ser un tanto perturbador para las chicas. –Entregándole un pequeño disco compacto._

_-¿Aquí me explicará la técnica? –tomando aquel raro objeto._

_-Umm… si, digamos que lo comprenderás ni bien lo veas. Recuerda que reencauzar esa energía mal acumulada en tú interior, ayudará a auto sanar tu gigai sin sufrir molestas enfermedades. Aquí te dejo la lista de la tienda e intentaré localizar los elementos que necesito para ayudarte con rapidez. Por otro lado no le digas a Kurosaki ni a los demás nada de estos consejos que te estoy dando._

_-¿Consejos? –Ulquiorra lo miró confuso._

_-Podría no entender nuestro pacto pasado y ser un problema, ya sabes, su temperamento –Sacando su abanico de dentro de la manga y ocultando parte de su rostro. –Muy bien me retiro ¡Ponlo en practica! –grito saltando por la baranda del apartamento hacia la calle._

Urahara se escabullo con rapidez del apartamento dejando a un Ulquiorra completamente confuso. El muchacho miró el CD con cuidado, la pregunta era ¿Cómo debía mirar esa cosa? Tendría que preguntarle a Inoue como ver un documental.

Orihime y Tatsuki caminaron un largo trecho, tras salir de la escuela, para llegar a una amplia casona algo desgastada por los años y la humedad. Un pequeño portón, hecho de rejas negras, resguardaba la entrada, protegiendo la vivienda de curiosos y malandrines.

Inoue pudo percibir claramente un reiatsu disimulado protegiendo todo el perímetro de aquella casa. Se aproximó hasta la reja, y allí llamó al portero eléctrico.

_-Adelante Inoue Orihime… -Sentenció una voz masculina._

Tatsuki y la pelinaranja se miraron inquisidoramente tras aquel recibimiento extraño. Ambas muchachas ingresaron al lugar y se apostaron junto al portal principal de la casa.

La madera, de aquella puerta, parecía haber sufrido unos cuantos rasguños y rajaduras, lo que llamó la atención de las dos chicas. Sobre sus cabezas una farola de techo colgaba abanicándose suavemente por la ventisca invernal. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido por un instante. A Inoue todo le parecía viejo, desgastado y triste, en parte no entendía por que la abatían sentimientos tan extraños. Era como revivir recuerdos tormentosos y dolorosos sin siquiera estar enterada de ello. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Orihime miró a Tatsuki la chica estaba cabizbaja y al parecer se hallaba presa de las mismas emociones que ella.

_-¡Hola muchachas! –Exclamó jovialmente un joven de cabello rubio semilargo._

_-¡Buenas tardes Hirako-san! –Inoue se vio sorprendida por la súbita aparición del chico tras la puerta principal._

_-¡Se ven preciosas! –El rubio suspiro y comenzó a sonreír con picardía. Inoue y Tatsuki se observaron aún más extrañadas._

_-¿Quiénes vinieron Shinji? –Pregunto otra voz detrás._

_-Dos bellísimas muchachas, Rose… _

_-¡Así, déjame verlas! –Exclamó eufórico un sujeto de cabello rubio quien acudió a la entrada con rapidez._

_-¡Oigan no las atosiguen al menos déjenlas entrar! -profirió otro sujeto de cabello gris con un numero 69 grabado en la mejilla._

Inoue y Tatsuki tuvieron la clara impresión de que aquellos sujetos tenían sus hormonas alborotadas. Los tres chicos parecieron venírseles al humo lo que las hizo retroceder espantadas ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

_-¡SHINJI IDIOTA! –grito una voz femenina quien acudió al lugar embistiendo contra el rubio Vizard, haciéndolo trastabillar y rodar por el porche cuesta a bajo. _

_-Chicos será mejor que tomen aire… -Sentenció una muchacha de pelo negro atado en una cola, quien dobló una revista y la acomodó bajo la axila._

_-¡O pueden quedarse y hacernos sentir de mejor humor! –profirió vivazmente otra joven de cabello verde._

_-Creo que será mejor que busquemos a Love… -Replicó Kensei al ver el furioso rostro de Hiyori._

_-¡Rayos, cada día golpea más duro! –Shinji se froto la cabeza con parsimonia y se sacudió la ropa._

_-Ya vámonos, cuanto más lejos estemos de aquí mejor. –Sentenció Rose agitando su larga cabellera rubia._

Los tres partieron con rapidez dejando a dos muchachas confusas y a otras tres iracundas.

_-¿Qué fue todo eso? –Inquirió Tatsuki ingresando a la sala de aquella casa._

_-Es que Mashiro llevo a cabo un experimento… -Exclamó Lisa sentándose en un sofá._

_-¿Qué clase de experimento? –Inoue las miró atónita._

_-Pues quería saber que efectos tienen las hormonas sobre nuestros gigais y cuerpos espirituales, así que cree una maquina capaz de potenciarlas o inhibirlas. –Dijo la muchacha peli verde sonriendo con picardía._

_-Por que no mejor les aclaras que tú único objetivo era estimular a Kensei –Sentenció Lisa con desprecio._

_-Bueno… puede que "ese" haya sido el objetivo prioritario del experimento. –Mashiro hecho a reír._

_-Y por tu culpa Shinji se comporta como idiota y nosotras tenemos estos… -Hiyori hecho a llorar súbitamente. Inoue y Tatsuki volvieron a observarse._

_-¿Qué les ha ocurrido? –Inquirió Orihime._

_-Nuestros ánimos también se hallan alterados en un cambio cíclico. –Explico Lisa. –Y los muchachos parecen estar en celo. –sentenció con picardía._

_-Vaya… -Tatsuki miró aquel disparatado trió sintiendo algo de melancolía._

_-Quizás lo mejor sería que partieran de aquí pronto. Los efectos de mi aparato aún están vigentes por aquí y me temó que puedan verse afectadas. –Explico Mashiro abanicándose con su mano como si la hubiese agobiado un golpe repentino de calor._

_-¡Esperen! Necesito su ayuda…_

_-¡Ayuda! –las tres Vizards miraron a la pelinaranja atónitas._

_-Necesito contactarme con Matsumoto, en la sociedad de almas, y me temo que no hemos podido localizar a Urahara y a otros shinigamis, es por ello que nos hallamos algo incomunicados y me urge hablar con ella._

_-¿A la mujer gato protuberante? –Hiyori se desplomó en el sofá._

_-Pues si… -Inoue se tornó pensativa. –Pensé que ustedes podrían ayudarme a comunicarme con la Sociedad de Almas._

_-¡Nosotros llevamos una guerra personal con esa gente! ¿Por que crees que nos comunicaríamos con ellos? –refunfuño Hiyori quien ahora se mostraba de un humor pésimo._

_-¿Necesito hablar con ella sobre un asunto?_

_-¿Un asunto? –Exclamó Mashiro nostálgica._

_-Si… es algo urgente…_

_-¡Lo siento pero una comunicación con la Sociedad de almas va contra nuestras reglas! – bufo Hiyori. _

_-Por favor chicas… necesito que me aconseje… -Inoue se sintió mucho más triste._

_-¿No entiendo por que la urgencia? –Lisa la miró con atención._

_-Lo que ocurre es que a Inoue, un chico espada, la esta volviendo loca; hormonalmente hablando. –Sentenció Tatsuki echando a reír desaforadamente._

_-¡Parece que mi maquina ya les hizo efecto! –grito Mashiro._

_-¿Un espada? ¿No salías con Kurosaki Ichigo? –Inquirió Lisa._

_-Eso es historia antigua Lisa. –Rió Hiyori. –Según me dijo Shinji ella e Ichigo pelearon y parecen algo interesados en otras personas._

_-Así que te sacaste el gustito ¿Y como es Ichigo en la cama? –Pregunto Mashiro descaradamente. _

_-¡MASHIRO! –gritaron las otras dos tras oír la pregunta._

_-Ichigo y yo no llegamos a ese punto en nuestra relación._

_-Ohh Ya veo, eso quiere decir que estas interesada en otro hombre y con él si estas dispuesta a llegar más lejos. –Inquirió Lisa sin pelos en la lengua._

_-Pues… si… -Orihime se sintió algo acalorada._

_-Me gusta las mujeres que no sufren por causas perdidas –Mashiro dibujó una débil mueca en su rostro._

_-¿Tú quieres que la mujer gato te aconseje? –Inquirió Hiyori._

_-Así es… me gustaría saber como actuar con él… es algo esquivo últimamente._

_-¿Algo esquivo? –Pregunto Lisa intrigada._

_-Si… a mi me encanta, me excita, me enloquece y daría lo que fuera por que, no sé, fuera más cariñoso y atento conmigo… pero Ulquiorra no es el chico del tipo demostrativo._

_-Si, es como querer abrazar un iceberg. –Dijo Tatsuki con indiferencia._

_-Umm –Mashiro se tornó pensativa. –Podríamos alterar algunas hormonas en él… umm… _

_-¡Estas loca es un Espada! –gruño Hiyori._

_-¿Y que? sería un espécimen interesante, además Inoue se vería beneficiada. –Riendo pícaramente._

_-Pero yo no quiero que este influenciado por algo para saber si me ama…_

_-Técnicamente lo que la maquina hace es exteriorizar ciertos aspectos de nuestra personalidad algo latentes; eso es todo. Si ese chico siente algo por ti simplemente lo exteriorizará._

_-¿Y si no siente nada por ella? –Pregunto Tatsuki._

_-Pues al menos lo sabrá... –acotó Lisa._

_-¿Qué dices Orihime, aceptas? –Mashiro la miró con seriedad. _

Varias horas después…

Eran casi las diez de la noche en Karakura. Ulquiorra, tras investigar detenidamente el reproductor de DVD entendía básicamente como funcionaba; claro está, que según las enseñanzas de Tessai y Urahara no debía tomar nada prepotentemente sin primero cerciorarse de que la dueña de aquel aparato se lo prestará. Todo aquel juego humano de preguntas y respuestas le parecía sumamente intrincado y una perdida absoluta de tiempo. Pero, estando en el mundo humano y sobre todo en casa de Orihime, debía respetar al menos las conductas básicas de comportamiento.

Toda esta reflexión lo llevó temporalmente, a aquel suceso acaecido hacia unos cuantos días en la habitación de la mujer humana. Estaba claro que en ese momento no era dueño de sus actos, pero por otro lado no se sentía culpable ni mucho menos por haberla "tocado" ¿O acaso debía sentir algo en particular?

Recordar el rostro de la muchacha y sus leves gemidos lo perturbaron por un momento. No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo podría resistir aquella convivencia, pero por ahora no le quedaba otra opción más que acatar órdenes.

El muchacho preparó algo de comer a pesar de los incongruentes ingredientes que Inoue solía almacenar en la alacena y la heladera. Sirvió la mesa y espero un buen rato. Tras la ausencia de casi media hora decidió cenar por su cuenta, asearse y prepararse para pernoctar.

Orihime ingreso sigilosa a su apartamento; si el experimento hecho por Mashiro salía bien, notaría los efectos en el joven espada en poco tiempo.

La sala estaba a oscuras. La pelinaranja camino silenciosa hacia la cocina mirando el reloj de la pared; el mismo marcaba casi las doce. Estar bajo el influjo de aquella extraña maquina le había arrebatado varias horas de su tiempo.

Orihime pudo apreciar sobre la mesa de la cocina un pequeño banquete tapado debajo de un paño. La chica lo descubrió con cuidado para notar un persistente y exquisito aroma emanar de aquella cena inusual. De pronto un indescriptible temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo. Un calor emanaba desde sus entrañas fluyendo hacia su sien y parecía desorbitar todos y cada uno de sus sentidos.

La muchacha se sostuvo con fuerza del respaldo de una silla. Le faltaba el aire, e intentaba ingerir enormes bocanadas para recuperar el aliento. Sufría de un creciente sofoco que le provoco un fuerte mareo. Intento desanudarse el moño del uniforme escolar, desabotonar los primeros botones de su camisa, pero cualquier intento era en vano; solo se dejo desvanecer en un asfixiante sueño.

Ulquiorra percibió con total claridad la llegada de la muchacha al apartamento, pero después de bañarse y cambiarse no tenía muchos deseos de encontrarse con la mujer humana.

Finalmente y tras mucho dudar decidió que no podía esperar para ver aquel video entregado por Urahara; si había una posibilidad segura de no estallar en mil pedazos debía hacer todo lo posible para evitar aquel fatídico fin.

Se recostó en la cama, ya vestido con su pijama y accionó el control remoto de aquel raro aparatejo utilizado por los humanos.

La cinta hecho andar y tras varios logotipos de colores pudo ver la alta figura de Urahara dibujarse en la pantalla.

_-Te doy la bienvenida, mi joven aprendiz, a este modulo en particular; el cual, déjame decirte, te llenará de grandes ventajas. _

_Lo primero y más importante, ésta técnica, te permitirá desgastar una cantidad bastante considerable de la energía sobrante que generas como un arrancar, y que yace acumulada en el interior de tú gigai defectuoso. Lo segundo si practicas mucho –En este punto Urahara no pudo evitar reír, aún que intento disimularlo con rapidez. Esto generó desconfianza en el joven espada. –Bueno… si prácticas, accederás a descubrir un aspecto de los seres humanos que quizás no hayas explorado aún, pero que te permitirá sacar buen provecho de ello. _

_Bien te deseo suerte y te pido que mires con atención cada una de las escenas ¡Chaito! –Expreso con júbilo mientras daba paso a la película._

El chico simplemente centro su atención a las imágenes dibujadas en la pantalla de aquel artefacto. No entendía mucha de las conductas humanas reflejadas en aquella cinta, pero en muchas otras se veía completamente reflejado. Por un momento, mientras reparaba en las actitudes de aquellas figuras en el televisor, pensó que Urahara no comprendía que él no era un niño, de echo, contaba con más de un centenar de años, y si bien había renunciado a muchas actividades "humanas" por que simplemente no le apetecían o no las recordaba, no significaba que desconociera completamente todos los pormenores entre dos seres humanos.

Su pensamiento se fue aquietando hasta sumirse por completo en la película. Varios minutos después pudo oír un potente golpe desprenderse de la habitación contigua. Seguramente la mujer humana buscaba la manera de llamar su atención, pero él no tenía por que acudir junto a ella cada vez que a ésta se le ocurriera. Por otro lado, había algo que le molestaba profundamente de aquella familiaridad que la joven pelinaranja había desarrollado hacía él, y en parte, era esta la causa de que la estuviese evitando en los últimos días.

Inoue despertó tumbada en el suelo de su habitación. No sabía No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado ni exactamente cuantas veces se había desmayado hasta llegar a su cuarto.

La muchacha se incorporó como pudo y se acomodó un poco su desgarbado cabello. Miró el reloj que descansaba sobre su mesa de noche, marcaba las 11 de la mañana ¿Tanto había dormido? Se sentía pesada, incomoda y un poco atolondrada, quizás más que de costumbre. Tomó algo de ropa de su closet, una toalla limpia y se escabullo hacia el baño donde se aseo pertinentemente, se peino y termino de vestirse.

Un silencio sepulcral reinaba en la casa ¿Acaso Ulquiorra no la había oído llegar en la madrugada? ¿Acaso no había percibido su desmayo? ¿Estaría dormido?

Inoue salió del baño y se dirigió a la lavadora en donde coloco su ropa, mientras disimuladamente oteaba el horizonte. ¿Dónde estaría Ulquiorra? La chica suspiro emocionada, si Mashiro tenía razón su maquina tenía que ocasionar en el muchacho un subidon de adrenalina que lo hiciera más "emocional".

Camino con parsimonia hasta la habitación del chico y se aposto como soldado frente a su puerta. Orihime dudo durante casi un minuto si llamar o no a la puerta hasta que por fin decidió. Esperó respuesta un buen rato y volvió a tocar, pero al parecer, Ulquiorra se hallaba profundamente dormido.

Cierto cosquilleo en su estomago la alentó a abrir con suavidad la puerta de la habitación y a adentrarse muy despacito; pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar la habitación vacía. Al parecer, el pelinegro se había esfumado. Su cama estaba hecha y la habitación pulcramente ordenada. Un escalofríos le recorrió la medula ¿Acaso Ulquiorra se había ido? Inoue corrió hasta el closet del chico y lo abrió con brusquedad, pero para su tranquilidad y consuelo, todas las pertenencias del muchacho aún se hallaban en aquel lugar.

_-¿Dónde estará? –Inquirió con el ceño fruncido._

**En casa de Ichigo…**

El apuesto pelinaranja se dedico esa mañana a atormentar a su padre desde temprano. Necesitaba ir a la Sociedad de Almas a como diera lugar; y en ausencia de Urahara, quien debería ayudarlo era ese molesto sujeto a quien conocía como su progenitor. Esta vez los papeles se habían invertido y era el escueto muchacho quien parecía empeñado en alterar a un ocupado Isshin.

_-¡Vamos viejo necesito ir! –Bufó molesto._

_-Si fueras un autentico shinigami no necesitarías de mi ayuda para ir a la Sociedad de Almas._

_-¡Soy un autentico shinigami!_

_-No, no lo eres –tomando una taza de café con parsimonia. _

_-¡No lo entiendes! La Sociedad de Almas podría estar involucrada en muchos problemas si permitimos que los arrancars hagan lo que quieran._

_-Creo que la Sociedad de Almas no tiene nada de que preocuparse mientras los Hollows permanezcan en el Hueco Mundo._

_-Ese es el problema, ¡No piensan quedarse allí! ¡Son seres muy peligrosos!_

_-¿No estarás exagerando Ichigo? –Isshin lo miró de mala manera._

_-¡Claro que no, planean algo lo se!_

_-De seguro Urahara los ha puesto al tanto; y además, la Sociedad de Almas cuenta con excelentes shinigamis que podrán hacerse cargo de esos pormenores._

_-Pues no son "simples pormenores" como tu los llamas; y de seguro Rukia necesitará de nuestro apoyo para informar lo que esta aconteciendo con los Hollows._

_-Supongo que ahí esta el problemilla… -Isshin suspiró y volvió a beber café._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Sabes a lo que me refiero… desde que Rukia ha partido al Sereitei has estado un tanto "ansioso". Entiendo que las hormonas a tu edad estén completamente alborotadas pero creo que podrás resistirlo un tiempo más.  
>-¡No es lo que piensas!<em>

_-¿A no? –Isshin se paró de su silla y se dirigió a la clínica dejando a su hijo mayor sumamente contrariado.  
><em>

**En casa de Ishida…**

_-Supongo que no habrá inconvenientes mientras no esté._

_-Claro que no, padre._

_-Esta de más decirte que debes cuidar la casa Ishida. –Un refunfuño fue lo ultimo en enarbolar el rostro del viejo Quincy esa mañana, antes de partir a un congreso de medicina en la ciudad de New York._

Ishida simplemente decidió pasar el día haciendo lo que de mejor humor lo ponía, practicar su puntería. En los extensos jardines de la mansión, Uryu, gozaba de un amplio campo de entrenamiento al que asiduamente solía visitar en ratos de soledad. Estaba claro que tras la derrota de Aizen, necesitaba entrenar fervorosamente día con día para alcanzar un estado optimo, para que su nivel pudiera igualarse con el de los mejores Quincy de todas las épocas; además, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Ichigo lo rebasará otra vez. Estaba claro que el shinigami sustituto gozaba de un increíble poder en crecimiento, pero no podía pretender que siempre fuese Kurosaki Ichigo quien les salvara las papas del fuego, esta vez no.

La flecha fue lanzada con avidez; dando de lleno en el centro de aquel círculo de paja, destrozándolo en varios pedazos, lo que pareció satisfacer el rostro casi inmutable del Quincy quien se seco el rostro algo sudado con una pequeña toalla.

_-¡Excelente! –esbozo una voz femenina aplaudiendo con gran entusiasmo._

_-Disculpe joven… -un hombre mayor se aproximo con mucho respeto al anonadado muchacho, quien lo miró con recelo. –La señorita me solicito una reunión urgente con el joven; al parecer, lo que debe decirle debe de ser de suma importancia señor. –Ishida lo miró confuso ¿Qué parte de no ser molestado no entendía la servidumbre?  
>-No te enfades con él, Ishida-Kun. –Expresó sonriendo fervorosamente Tatsuki, quien se aproximó a él con prontitud.<br>-Esta bien… puede dejarnos Haku…_

_-Muy bien… Ishida-sama… -El hombre hizo una reverencia y se retiró._

_-¡Ohh vaya! ¡SAMA! –Tatsuki rió como una niña._

_-¿En que puedo ayudarte Arisawa-san? –Inquirió el chico con rudeza, mientras cerraba su arco y se aproximaba a un banco, donde se sentó, apoderándose de una botellita de agua apoyada sobre el mismo.  
>-Hay algo muy importante que he venido a decirte Ishida-kun… -Tatsuki se aproximo a él hasta pararse a su lado.<br>-¿Y que es? –inquirió con total indiferencia bebiendo un sorbo de agua._

_-¡TE AMO ISHIDA-KUN! –Dijo tras tomar un hondo respiro._

_-¿Qué? –Uryu se puso de pie con rapidez mientras observaba el iluminado y renovado rostro de lo que al parecer, veía como una atractiva y sexy pelinegra. ¿Desde cuando Tatsuki le parecía tan atractiva y sexy?_

Ishida la miró con atención de arriba a bajo. La chica lucía una corta minifalda negra, medias bucaneras abrigadas, zapatos de medio taco, camisa color borgoña y campera abrigada de piel color blanca.

_-¿No tienes frío?... –expreso tosiendo y tratando de disimular aquel incomodo relojeo de la preciosa morena. El chico se puso de pie con nerviosismo._

_-A decir verdad… si… pero no es algo que no se pueda quitar._

Tras proferir estas palabras la muchacha se abalanzó sobre el desprevenido Quincy tumbándolo sobre aquel banco y besándolo desenfrenadamente.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

* Orihime Sweet Princess

* Chikytina

* Hime Phantomhive

* Megami Mars

* EldaCifer07

* LuFer Gosh

* JIMEOTAKU

Muchas gracias chicas por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fanfic.

***Sepan que ya estoy terminando el capitulo veinte así que lo tendrán muy pronto por este canal mientras disfruten los dos anteriores saludos.**

Se aceptan sus críticas y comentarios, eviten los tomatazos por que ensucian mi monitor jejej saluditos


	19. Referencias

**Capitulo XIX **

"Referencias"

Varios días atrás…

_-Lo siento onii-chan… lo que menos hubiese deseado era traerte más problemas…_

_-Pues si es lo que querías no te hubieses fugado con el humano Kurosaki Ichigo._

_-Yo… lo amo onii-chan…_

_-Aún así es una bajeza y un acto deshonor el que te hayas escapado de tu propio casamiento. Si fuésemos castas sin importancia no habría problema Rukia, pero somos Kuchikis, una de las familias nobles más respetadas de todo el Sereitei._

_-No tengo intenciones de seguir huyendo de esto Onii-chan, pienso enfrentarme a quien sea, incluso hablaré con los ancianos y con el propio Ashido para intentar disculparme pero no me casaré solo por que otros así lo dispongan._

_-Creo que no entiendes Rukia… -Parándose frente a la puerta de la sala de estar, cuya perilla sujeto. Byakuya la miró con atención. Rukia pudo notar cierta preocupación en él, que ella, había aprendido a identificar hacía muchísimo tiempo. –No tienes otra opción Rukia… -profirió él a media voz._

_-¿A que te refieres? –Interrogó con preocupación._

Byakuya abrió la puerta frente a ellos con rapidez para mostrarle a la joven e inexperta shinigami en los aprietos en los cuales se encontraba.

Rukia miró con rapidez el cuadro que se suscitaba frente a sus ojos. Sentados en la mesa principal del living se hallaban los dos ancianos Kuchikis, cuya desagradable presencia no le alegro la mañana. En otro extremo de la misma, otras dos personas de edad avanzada que sin ninguna duda, debían de pertenecer al clan Kano por sus extravagantes vestiduras. Frente a ellos se hallaba Chōjirō Sasakibe ni más ni menos que el teniente de Yamamoto Genryüsai, y finalmente sentado en cuclillas y dándole la espalda, la pelinegra pudo distinguir el rojizo cabello de Ashido.

_-Siéntese por favor Kuchiki Rukia. –Indico Sasakibe, quien al parecer actuaba como mediador. _

Rukia miró a Byakuya con algo de temor pero este a penas le dirigió la mirada y se escabullo de la habitación dejándola completamente sola.

La muchacha lo miró perderse tras la puerta de la sala con algo de temor, pero su cavilación no duró demasiado, pues nuevamente el teniente comandante le ordeno sentarse. Rukia camino un tanto rígida hasta sentarse junto a Ashido, quien no la miró en absoluto lo cual le causo una profunda tristeza, pues en el poco tiempo que se conocían el chico jamás le mostró un desaire como le planto en ese mismo momento.

_-Se me ha llamado aquí para interceder en este conflicto entre la familia Kano y la familia Kuchiki. –Dijo Sasakibe con autoridad y firmeza. –No suelo intervenir en pormenores y discusiones entre familias, pero ambos linajes son dos de los más importantes en la sociedad de almas, y por una cuestión de respeto e intentando salvaguardar el orden, he decidido proceder como intermediario. _

_-Se lo agradecemos… -Expresaron a coro los cuatro ancianos. _

_-Tengo entendido que este casamiento iba a llevarse a cabo sin ningún inconveniente; las familias y los prometidos estaban de acuerdo con todo lo pactado con anterioridad ¿Podrían explicarme que es lo que ha ocurrido?_

_-La joven Kuchiki Rukia se ha fugado el día antes de su boda. –Sentenció de mala manera una de las ancianas pertenecientes al clan Kano. Rukia miró a Ashido pero éste permanecía estático en su posición._

_-Ya veo… -Sasakibe se acarició el cabello y miró a ambos jóvenes. -¿Qué tiene para decir en su defensa señorita Kuchiki? ¿Entiende que un compromiso como el que se ha entablado entre las dos familias no puede ser tomado a la ligera o a chiste?_

_-Mi intención jamás fue la de burlarme del clan Kano, y mucho menos, tomar mi relación con Ashido tan a la ligera._

_-¿Y como llamas a tus acciones pasadas? ¿Actos de rebeldía? –Interrogo muy molesta la anciana sentada frente a ella de kimono almidonado y seño fruncido, perteneciente a la familia de Ashido._

_-De ninguna manera… simplemente… -Rukia bajo la cabeza y respiro hondo para intentar calmarse, toda aquella acusación le producía una fuerte opresión en el pecho._

_-¿Simplemente decidiste que nuestra familia era inferior a ustedes, los Kuchikis, verdad? ¿Es por ello que no consideraste a Ashido como un digno compañero? –Inquirió el anciano de la familia Kano._

_-¡Eso no es verdad! –Exclamó defendiéndose. –Ashido es un hombre maravilloso y un extraordinario shinigami, amigo, compañero; es leal, divertido, sensato, atractivo… -La pelinegra se tornó pensativa. Los demás ancianos la miraron extrañados._

_-¿Pero? –Interrogo Sasakibe._

_-No me malinterprete… Ashido es mucho más de lo que cualquier mujer pudiera pedir…_

_-¿Entonces cual es el problema muchacha? –Hablo el teniente._

_-El problema es que se merece a alguien que lo ame intensamente, alguien que pueda hacerlo feliz._

_-¿Y crees que no podrás hacerlo, Rukia? –Ahora Ashido tomó la palabra y la miró fijamente a los ojos. _

_-Ashido… -Rukia lo miró con tristeza. Se le partía el corazón al ver su triste semblante._

_-La familia Kano debe entender que el clan Kuchiki no ha estado enterado de las acciones rebeldes de esta jovencita. –sentenció el anciano Souka._

_-¿Quiere decir que no pueden controlar las acciones irregulares de los miembros de su propio clan? Eso los deja muy mal parados y no solo a ustedes, al líder del clan Kuchiki también. EL no poder controlar las actitudes libertinas de su hermana menor es algo intolerante para todos los clanes._

_-¡LIBERTINAS! –Grito Rukia algo enojada._

_-¿Acaso negarás el hecho de que mientras permanecías en el mundo humano mantenías un affaire con el shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo? –Exclamó el anciano Kano arrojando unas fotos sobre la mesa._

_-¡¿COMO?_

_-¿Cómo las conseguimos? –Inquirió la anciana con soberbia._

_-Te mandamos a seguir. Después de que huiste como una rata de la Sociedad de Almas, no tuvimos más remedio que investigar los motivos detrás de tu furtivo escape._

_-¡ME ESPIARÓN! –Rukia comenzó a ver las fotos en donde se veía claramente que ella e Ichigo se besaban bajo la lluvia, ocultos bajo un reparo de autobuses._

_-¡Y no solo con el shinigami sustituto! –Sentencio el anciano revoleando otras fotos sobre la mesa en donde la chica aparecía acompañada de Ulquiorra charlando bajo una sombrilla en un patio de comidas._

_-Dios mío… - la anciana Kuchiki se abanico el rostro con la mano. Nunca en su vida imagino que el clan Kuchiki fuera preso de la indecencia y un descaro tan desmedido._

_-¡Respira Ukiko, respira! –sentenció alterado Souka Kuchiki._

_-¡Eso no es verdad, Ulquiorra es un amigo! –Se defendió la pelinegra incorporándose espantada. ¿Porque la familia Kano buscaba ensuciarla de esa manera?_

_-¿Y Kurosaki Ichigo? –Ashido volvió a mirarla fijamente a los ojos y la pelinegra pudo ver melancolía en ellos y desazón._

_-Ashido…_

_-¡RESPONDE INMEDIATAMENTE! –Grito la anciana de Kimono almidonado._

_-Jovencita, me temó que las acusaciones en su contra son muy severas. –Sentenció Sasakibe tras el largo silencio de Rukia. –Entiendo, por lo que han escrito en éste contrato prenupcial entre ambas familias, que el clan Kano tiene derecho a tomar resarcimiento por los perjuicios ocasionados en todo éste escándalo. _

_-¿RESARCIMIENTOS? ¿Qué clase de resarcimientos? –Inquirió abrumada._

_-Pues… -Sasakibe relojeo una carpeta que se hallaba sobre la mesa. –Según consta en el documento, poseen el derecho de hacerse con parte de los títulos y pertenencias del clan Kuchiki._

_-¡Esperen un momento! Yo jamás firme un documento así. –Afirmó la pelinegra con rapidez._

_-El líder Byakuya Kuchiki fue quien firmó dándole validez al mismo._

_-¡Mi onii-chan!_

_-¡Eso es un disparate! –Sentenció Souka, mientras Kuchiki Ukiko sentía que le iba a dar un síncope._

_-Al parecer Kuchiki Byakuya tenía plena confianza en su hermana. –La anciana del clan Kano sonrió triunfante y con bastante malicia._

_-¡VES LO QUE CAUSASTE MOCOSA! –grito Ukiko jadeante._

_-¡YA BASTA! –Rukia miró a Ashido y le extendió la mano mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. -¡Ven conmigo Ashido!_

El pelirrojo la miró con atención; la asió de la mano y ambos se escabulleron con prisa de la habitación. Rukia pudo escuchar con total claridad los gritos agonizantes de los ancianos Kuchiki. Ambos corrieron un buen trecho hasta alejarse de la mansión y de aquellos indiscretos y metiches ancianos.

Rukia respiró agitada y se desplomó a la sombra de un robusto árbol. Ashido la miró pensativo mientras ésta jadeaba con dificultad intentando recuperar el aire perdido tras la carrerilla.

El muchacho se aproximo a ella, la miró a los ojos, y antes de que la chica pudiera escabullírsele de entre las manos la beso.

Si bien aquel beso era dulce, tierno y sin duda apasionado, no era poseedor de la ardiente sensación que despertaba en ella los besos del pelinaranja. Ashido aparto su rostro y la miró con seriedad a los ojos.

_-Te amo Rukia…_

_-Ashido… yo… -la muchacha lo aparto y camino dos o tres pasos para tomar algo de distancia entre ambos._

_-¿No sientes nada por mi? ¿No te gusto ni siquiera un poco?_

_-Te quiero Ashido… -mirándolo a los ojos –pero no de la manera en que te gustaría._

_-Pero se que con el tiempo llegarás a amarme Rukia, lo sé. –Afirmó._

_-¿Y mientras que, que harás Ashido? ¿Convivirás con una mujer que no te ama, que no te desea? _

_-No decidas por mí, yo haré que me ames, eso te lo juro Rukia._

_-¡YO AMO A KUROSAKI ICHIGO! –sentenció de manera rotunda. –Lo amo… -bajando la mirada._

_-Pero él es un humano y tú eres un shinigami, un alma desencarnada, que al igual que yo, ya ha vivido su periodo en el mundo humano. Rukia, tú y yo ya hemos cumplido un ciclo allí como seres de carne y hueso. No crees que sería egoísta de tu parte pretender que ambos pueden ser felices en esas condiciones. –Volviendo a aproximarse a ella._

_-Buscaremos la forma Ashido, lo haremos… -dándole la espalda._

_-Supongo… -Rukia pudo sentir un fuerte tirón en su cabello y una poderosa fuerza que la acorralo junto a aquel árbol, comprimiéndole, y limitando su capacidad de acción. –Que eres muy testaruda Kuchiki Rukia. Es una lastima…_

_-¡QUE HACES ASHIDO! –gritó intentando zafarse._

_-¿Qué hago? –Riendo. –Muchas personas llamarían a esto ¡Venganza!_

Ashido tomó un objeto extraño del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo introdujo con fuerza en el interior de la espalda de Rukia. La muchacha al sentir aquella intromisión entre sus partículas espirituales pegó un agudo alarido que fue silenciado por la mano del pelirrojo, evitando así, que aquella señal de alarma llegará a oídos de algún indiscreto metiche.

La pelinegra sintió que las fuerzas con las que había intentado oponerse para liberarse la abandonaban. Su cuerpo comenzó a sumirse en un profundo letargo del cual ya no pudo despertar.

_-Lo lamento, Kuchiki Rukia… -Ashido sonrió satisfecho._

Día presente en el mundo humano…

Inoue había pasado todo el fin de semana solitaria en su hogar. Ulquiorra había vivido durante dos días en casa de Urahara y al parecer no tenía la más mínima intención de regresar, a pesar de las insistencias de la joven pelinaranja, quien había recurrido a varias excusas muy poco confiables para ocasionar su regreso.

La mañana del lunes, la muchacha, se había levantado temprano para asearse y desayunar correctamente antes de ir a la escuela.

Orihime suspiro con fuerza intentando amainar la tristeza que había irrumpido en la soledad de su hogar. Caminó hasta la habitación de Ulquiorra en donde ingresó. Se tumbó en la cama que ocupaba actualmente el pelinegro, aferrándose de sus cobijas y almohada. Su aroma, aún impreso entre las telas, le alegro un poco su compungido corazón.

Su pensamiento pareció extraviarse por un tiempo; sumido, en intensos interrogantes de vital importancia. ¿Por qué Ulquiorra la ignoraba de esa manera? ¿Acaso ella lo incomodaba a tal punto que su sola presencia se volvía intolerable? Tal vez el chico solo buscaba que lo dejasen en paz y vivir sus últimos días carentes de cualquier revuelo femenino ¿O tal vez entre él y Nurielle pasaban más cosas de lo que el introvertido Ulquiorra le revelaba? Esta situación le aprisionó el corazón alojando en el fondo de su garganta un bloqueo y una fricción que le provoca intensas e incontenibles ansias de llorar.

En la escuela de Karakura…

El apuesto espada había llegado con tiempo suficiente al establecimiento como para evitar posibles acosos y asedios de las atolondradas mujeres humanas, como ya las había bautizado Keigo tras un ataque de celos.

Ingresó al salón silencioso y taciturno, encontrándolo para su fortuna, libre de presencia humana. El chico deposito su valija sobre su pupitre y camino con las manos en los bolsillos hasta el enorme ventanal del salón. Allí, se sentó pensativo mientras se dejaba embelesar por el pintoresco amanecer. Un recuerdo sucedió a otro arrastrándolo a una etapa de su existencia un tanto incongruente.

Flash Back…

_-¡IDIOTA! –grito Inoue quien recogió el conejo de peluche y lo arrojó con furia, golpeando con rudeza a aquellos desfachatados amantes; tras lo cual, cayó despatarrado en el suelo sin surtir un contundente efecto._

Ulquiorra apartó sus labios de Nurielle y la miró confuso. Inoue respiraba agitada y furica. Era como ver a dos personas totalmente distintas; la sumisa mujer que solía contemplar con asiduidad y ésta otra quien ahora se asemejaba más a una fiera salvaje cuyos instintos se hallaban a punto de asesinar sin miramientos a dos presas desatinadas.

_-¡Eres un idiota, idiota, idiota! ¡TE ODIO ULQUIORRA! –volvió a gritar dando media vuelta y escabulléndose con rapidez de aquel sector._

La mujer humana partió del lugar con rapidez tras presenciar aquel acto de traición por su parte, aún que Ulquiorra no estaba muy seguro de si toda aquella escena romántica entre él y Nurielle era tan desubicada.

Nurielle hecho a reír a carcajadas aún sumida entre sus brazos. Al parecer las reacciones de la muchacha la tenían sin cuidado causándole más gracia que preocupación.

_-Vaya, vaya Ulquiorra-Kun parece que esta loca por ti –echando a reír nuevamente._

_-No le veo la gracia a esa afirmación. –Profirió el con naturalidad._

_-¿No me digas que no te has dado cuenta de que a la polilla le gusta codearse con la flama? –Intentando cubrir con su mano la escueta sonrisa de sus labios._

_-Entre la mujer humana y yo no ha pasado ni pasará nada… -decreto llevándose las manos a los bolsillos._

_-Pues no es exactamente lo que me han dicho mis fuentes Ulqui-kun… perdón Ulquiorra. –Nurielle lo miró con gracia y algo de frialdad. -¿Qué pasaría si ella sintiera algo por un espada; más precisamente aquel que fue su carcelero? –Nurielle toco con la punta de su dedo índice, un cristal a su derecha, y luego se llevó el dedo a la boca con picardía mientras lo miró fijamente. -¿Qué te pasaría a ti Ulquiorra? Tú que te jactas de un exagerado nihilismo como forma habitual de ver la vida. ¿Qué dirías o mejor dicho que harías?_

_-No tengo intenciones de cruzar este tipo de palabras contigo. –Ulquiorra se alejo un poco de su posición dispuesto a escaparse de aquel laberinto de cristal; pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso seguro, un espejo se formo frente a él impidiéndole el movimiento._

_-Esa mujer solo te desea para una cosa Ulquiorra… solo te utilizará al igual que un juguete, una marioneta sin vida que podrá desechar cuando le plazca. –Susurro la rubia emponzoñando su aura._

Una silueta pareció dibujarse en el cristal develándole al joven espada una situación poco concebida por su imaginación.

El cabello de la mujer humana se tambaleaba de un lado al otro acariciándole la espalda. La chica se notaba visiblemente agitada, y en sus ojos algunos destellos vivaces le dieron la clara pauta de que estaba llorando ¿Por qué lo hacía, por él? ¿Valía la pena que derramará copiosas lagrimas por un enemigo, por alguien sin futuro?

La chica corrió con furia hasta golpear contra uno de aquellos espejos, contra el cual se detuvo, acrecentando su llanto y el temblequeo de su endeble cuerpo.

_-¿No se que buscas con esto Nurielle? –Inquirió mirándola con su habitual frialdad._

_-Solo observa Ulquiorra… estoy segura que nos será de provecho para el futuro. –La muchacha volvió a sonreír con malicia._

_**-No llores mujer. –Ulquiorra pudo ver su figura dibujarse en el espejo.**_

_**-Ul… -Profirió ella sin poder formular su nombre.**_

_-¿Nurielle que es lo que pretendes? _

_-Ya te dije es solo un experimento… -Acariciándole la barbilla mientras se colgaba de su espalda rodeando con sus brazos parte de su cuello y pecho._

Inoue alzo un poco su vista para encontrarse con el rostro del joven reflejarse en el cristal frente a ella. Ante aquella extraña visión su voz pareció haberse fugado súbitamente. Intentó esgrimir algunas sílabas pero era inútil nada salía de lo más profundo de su garganta.

_-__**Las mujeres humanas son extrañas he impredecibles. –Dijo el chico notando como se empañaba el cristal causado por la cálida respiración de la muchacha. -¿Por qué lloras? –Inquirió tras notar que sus comentarios no surtían ningún efecto.**_

El joven espada se retiró un poco para luego girarla con brusquedad sobre el cristal quedando ambos frente a frente. Miró con extrañeza las lagrimas de la muchacha escabullirse por su rostro mientras ésta fruncía el seño con tristeza.

Ulquiorra aproximo su rostro al de la joven quien lo negó con brusquedad girando con violencia su cabeza, como evitando confrontar aquel perturbador rostro.

Inoue esperaba un inmediato desaliento por parte del espada tras su acto de rebeldía pero al parecer sus conjeturas no darían el resultado esperado.

La muchacha, quien yacía apresada entre los brazos del arrancar, pudo sentir un cambio de textura en su mejilla izquierda y una fresca brisa recorrer ese sector de su rostro. Ulquiorra relamía sus lágrimas como si se deleitase con el helado más exquisito del mundo.

_**-Son saladas… -pronunció con cierto asombro haciendo que la chica lo mirara.**_

_-Te mostraré lo que ella desea de ti Ulquiorra Shiffer. –Aseguró la joven espada. Ulquiorra pareció extraviarse con algo de asombro tras las imágenes dibujadas en aquel exhibidor._

Inoue sintió un fuerte envión en su cuerpo he intento propinarle con su mano izquierda una fuerte bofetada, pero éste le sujeto primero, la mano izquierda y luego la derecha, fuertemente contra el cristal.

Ulquiorra volvió a presionarla con ahínco percibiendo con mayor nitidez, no solo su agitada respiración, sino también la exuberante silueta de la pelinaranja, quien al sentirse comprimida de esa manera por el cuerpo del joven, suspiró algo excitada.

El chico acerco su rostro un poco más al igual que su cuerpo que parecía acoplarse en sincronía casi perfecta al de la muchacha.

_-¡Ahh! Esto si que es excitante… -profirió Nurielle suspirando sobre su oído derecho._

Inoue empujo un poco su rostro hacia adelante rosando a penas los labios de Ulquiorra, pero el chico volvió a presionarla contra el cristal y a mirarla estupefacto.

Inoue sentía su cuerpo desfallecer. Era como si se encontrase bajo los efectos desintoxicantes de un poderoso narcótico que había corrompido hasta su alma y que no podía controlar por ningún medio conocido.

_**-Te… quiero… -dijo Inoue con voz suave, tras una dura contienda entre su mente y sus cuerdas vocales por pronunciar esa frase con coherencia.**_

Tras liberar aquellas divinas palabras el pelinegro pudo observar su propia figura arremeter contra la mujer humana hasta poseer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, fundiéndose ambos, en un vaivén incontenible que arrancaba más de un suspiro de aquellos dos libertinos amantes.

_**-¡Ulquiorra! –Jadeo la muchacha mientras se entregaba al deseo y el placer.**_

_-¿Por qué lo haces? –Ulquiorra se giró para contemplar la agraciada figura de la joven arrancar que ahora sonreía con mayor malicia._

_-Solo quería mostrarte de que va todo este juego absurdo que has iniciado en el mundo humano Ulquiorra._

_-¿Juego absurdo?_

_-Parte de mi poder es proyectar algunas ilusiones en el subconsciente de las personas, técnicamente lo que ves no ha sucedido, es decir la muchacha yace inconsciente; lo digo por si te preocupa. –Caminando sensualmente frente a él apoyando su espalda contra uno de los cristales._

_-No has respondido a mi pregunta ¿A que llamas juego absurdo? –Inquirió más serio que de costumbre._

_-¡Hay Ulqui, Ulqui! ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta verdad? –Jugueteando con uno de sus cabellos._

_-¿Cuenta de que?_

_-Tú… -Nurielle camino hacia él y con su dedo índice acaricio su barbilla aproximando sus labios a los del chico y rozándolos levemente. –Tú no eres Ulquiorra Shiffer… -Sentenció por fin tras un corto suspenso mientras apartaba su rostro y lo miraba con gracia._

_-Que estupidez… –Sentenció con firmeza dándole la espalda dispuesto a escabullirse de allí a como diera lugar. _

Ulquiorra alzo su brazo y su mano, apuntando con su dedo índice la escandalosa imagen de su doble y de la mujer humana, los cuales, jadeaban semidesnudos amándose en el suelo. Un zero negro-verdoso comenzó a condensarse en su mano.

_-Tú me conoces Ulquiorra… no soy una de esas personas a las que le gusta mentir. No eres Ulquiorra Shiffer, la cuarta espada de "Las noches" y uno de los arrancars más temidos. Su cuerpo se desvaneció después de pelear contra el shinigami sustituto y todo lo que quedaba del verdadero Ulquiorra no eran más que cenizas, pero "Yo" he sido capaz de devolverte la vida, de resucitar tu cuerpo espiritual. –Ulquiorra detuvo su zero instantáneamente y la miró confuso._

_-SI no soy Ulquiorra quien soy…_

_-Eres una copia, la copia más fiel que jamás haya sido creada. Forjadas de las cenizas mismas del antiguo espectro. Tú fuiste una de las primeras "reliquias fantasmas" la primera de muchas. –Nurielle le acarició el rostro. –Déjame que te explique Ulquiorra. Ven conmigo y te mostraré la verdad, te mostraré tú origen y a tu verdadero amo._

Fin de Flash Back…

_-Buenos días… -Exclamó una voz femenina abstrayéndolo de aquellas imágenes dibujadas en su mente. –No has ido a casa en estos días… -Inoue sonrió torpemente intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. Era la primera vez después del experimento que se encontraba con su conejillo de indias o así lo llamó Mashiro._

_-Buenos días… -respondió el pelinegro caminando hacia su banca donde se acomodó sin prestarle mayor importancia._

_-¿Cómo no sabía si traías almuerzo preparé uno extra? –Dijo sonriente parada junto a él. La muchacha lo miró detenidamente por un instante; Ulquiorra se veía un poco raro. -¿Quieres que almorcemos juntos? –Volvió a insistir._

El salón de clases se tornaba concurrido con cada minuto trascurrido y muchas de las nuevas seguidoras de Ulquiorra miraban aquella escena expectantes e impregnadas de cierta bronca contenida.

Ulquiorra parecía abstraído y concentrado en algún punto perdido del pizarrón; por lo cual, la muchacha intentó insistir.

_-¿Quieres que almorcemos juntos?_

Flash Back de Inoue…

_-Muy bien con estos ajustes deberían bastar –Aclaró Mashiro._

_-¿Bastar para que? –Inquirió intrigada._

_-Deben ser suficientes para alterar a tú chico; para que éste demuestre su verdadero sentir hacia ti._

_-¡DE VERDAD! –grito sonriente y rebosante de ánimo._

_-Si, claro. –Mashiro fue presa de un potente abrazo que la dejó algo atónita._

_-¡Te lo agradezco Mashiro! –Intentando escabullirse de la habitación._

_-¡Solo recuerda que cuanto mayor sea el tiempo a tu lado, mayores serán los efectos! –Grito antes de que la chica dejara la sala._

_-¡Siii! –Grito la pelinaranja abanicando su mano con alegría mientras se alejaba._

_-Solo espero que los cambios no generen una reacción en cadena de emanación externa incontrolable. –Cruzando los brazos y tornándose pensativa._

Fin del Flash Back…

_-¿Qué me dices Ulquiorra? –Inquirió contenta. –Hay mucha comida y no podría comerla yo sola, además de que no sería prudente para mi figura, aún que según Tatsuki nunca cuido de ella. –Inoue hecho a reír nuevamente pero…_

_-¡Cállate! –Sentenció el chico con firmeza y seriedad._

_-Ulquiorra… -Inoue lo miró acongojada._

_-No quiero comer y no quiero escuchar tú voz al menos por éste día. –Sentenció sin mirarla a los ojos._

_-Si… yo… comprendo… -Dijo intentando sonreír. _

Inoue se retiró cabizbaja de aquel lugar hasta ubicarse en su asiento en donde guardo la comida y saco los útiles de la valija. Mientras realizaba este acto mecánico sintió una profunda y mortal herida reabrirse en su corazón.

Tatsuki entro sonriente al salón de clases y se sentó en su banca junto a la muchacha, a quien notó algo melancólica.

_-¡Buenos días Inoue-chan! –Sonrió feliz._

_-Buenos días Tatsuki… -Inoue trato de imitarla más su sonrisa forzada fue identificada instantáneamente por la pelinegra._

_-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cómo te fue con el experimento?_

_-Bueno aún no veo ningún resultado… -apoyando la cabeza y los brazos sobre su banca._

_-¿Pero has estado con él como para alterarlo químicamente? _

_-No, Ulquiorra no ha parado en casa en todo el fin de semana. Parece que tenía cosas que hacer en lo de Urahara._

_-Bueno no debes de preocuparte por ello de seguro tú y él se entenderán a la perfección muy pronto. –Exclamó feliz sacando sus útiles de la valija y sonriendo con efusividad._

_-¿Pasó algo Tatsuki? –Inquirió la pelinaranja al verla tan rebosante de alegría._

_-Claro que no ¿Qué tendría que pasar?_

_-Bueno no sé, es raro verte tan contenta a primera hora de la mañana por lo general no suele ser así. Además estuve esperándote para venir juntas al colegio pero como se hacía tarde y no llegabas decidí venir sola._

_-¡Ehh, bueno, es que tuve algo que hacer antes de… venir! –Sentenció nerviosa._

_-¿Tenías algo por hacer? –La pelinaranja la miró confusa._

_-Si… nada importante… solo unas pequeñeces… -La muchacha carraspeo un poco para aligerar la tensión acumulada tras la charla._

_-¿Pero Tatsuki tú…?_

_-Buenos días –Profirió una voz masculina._

_-Buenos días Ishida-kun –Dijo Inoue cortésmente correspondiendo el saludo, pero para su sorpresa Ishida miró fijamente a Tatsuki unos breves instantes y luego se sentó en su banca tras no recibir ninguna contestación de ésta mientras revolvía su valija intentando pasar desapercibida._

_-¿Pasó algo entre Ishida y tú, Tatsuki? –Preguntó asombrada por el extraño e incomodo encuentro._

_-¿Qué? ¡no, claro que no! Creo que me distraje buscando algo y no preste atención. –Respondió la susodicha tratando de hacerse la desentendida._

_-Buenos días –Exclamaron Chado e Ichigo quienes nuevamente llegaban sobre la hora por haberse visto involucrados en otra tonta pelea._

_-Buenos días a los dos. –Inoue sonrió pero claramente el rostro de Ichigo se veía abatido, y no por la dura golpiza._

El profesor ingreso unos minutos después al salón de clases dispuesto a comenzar con las duras asignaciones a las cuales se veían enfrentados los alumnos en las ferias anuales de la preparatoria.

_-Bueno como todos sabrán dentro de una semana será la feria anual de esta institución y como todos los años entre los salones se designa una temática en particular, la cual, desarrollarán en ese periodo. Este año nuestro salón debe realizar una obra de teatro así que haremos una breve votación para elegir una obra ganadora de entre todas las que se postulen. Por su puesto esta de más decir que no se aceptarán obras que se refieran a videojuegos –Se escucho varios ¡Uhh! por lo bajo acompañado de incontables resoplidos –Y tampoco aceptaré obras de animes o mangas –Aquí volvió a oírse otra hondonada de expiraciones abrumadas por la noticia. –Así que espero que sean creativos._

Después de idas y venidas, de papeles arrugados y risotadas causadas por ideas extravagantes, todo el salón estuvo listo para llevar a cabo la elección de la tan esperada obra.

_-Bien llevaremos a cabo la votación. Yo extraeré uno de los papeles de las obras que han postulado, y ese será el definitivo. –Afirmo el maestro._

_-Creo que ya estamos mayorcitos para estas tonterías –refunfuño Ichigo en cuya mente solo había una simple idea "Ir en busca de Rukia lo antes posible"_

_-Que bueno que te agrade la idea Kurosaki, por que serás uno de los protagonistas. –Bufó el maestro._

_-Tsk… -Chisto algo enfadado._

_-La obra elegida será "La leyenda de Tanabata" –leyendo en voz alta el papel tras su pronta extracción de una caja._

_-¡Que! –Muchos se vieron sorprendidos con la historia _

_-¡Yo me ofrezco reescribir la obra y renovarla para que pueda ser actuada!–Comentó el jefe estudiantil enarbolando su mejor cara de autosuficiencia. – La tendré lista esta misma tarde._

_-Excelente Fushitaka, ni bien tengas los papeles nos dispondremos a elegir a los actores. Ahora continuaremos con las clases._

_-¡No! –gritaron a coro._

Durante toda la clase Inoue pudo percibir un aura amenazante proveniente de sus compañeras de curso. No entendía porque parecía ser victima de fijas miradas y sobresaltantes escalofríos que le recorrían el cuerpo de punta a punta.

Al parecer tras correrse aquel rumor de que Ulquiorra vivía con ella no era mira de buenos elogios entre el plantel femenino de la preparatoria de Karakura.

La muchacha trago saliva y miró con recelo a su alrededor, algunos de sus compañeros la miraban alegremente ¿Acaso tenía algo en la cara? Por fin la hora del almuerzo llego dándoles un merecido descanso a los extenuados jóvenes.

_-¿A donde vas Tatsuki? ¿No almorzaremos juntas? He traído comida de sobra para los dos. –Sentenció Inoue al verla levantarse con prontitud de su asiento._

_-Es que necesito hacer algo antes, pero puedes esperarme aquí. –Agitando su mano en el aire y excusándose para partir con rapidez del aula._

Para sorpresa de Orihime, Ishida se levanto de su asiento y se retiro con prontitud.

_-Vamos a la cafetería Inoue –Sentenció Ichigo._

_-Esperare a Tatsuki chicos… -exclamó no muy convencida de que la pelinegra volviese._

_-Nos vemos al rato. –Comento Ichigo quien se retiro con Chado._

_-Adiós… -Orihime los contemplo partir con parsimonia. Hecho un rápido vistazo al asiento de Ulquiorra pero el chico ya se había marchado._

Varias horas mas tarde…

Inoue se abrigo con cuidado. Si bien el invierno no había llegado aún, el clima se comportaba de manera extraña desde hacia unos meses. Prácticamente el otoño había sido lluvioso, ventoso y frío; parecía que el invierno le pisara constantemente los talones y embadurnará de tristes semblantes los rostros de los ciudadanos de Karakura.

_-Adiós Inoue –Proclamaron unos muchachos desconocidos, vestidos con uniforme escolar y aspecto revoltoso mientras la veían deslizarse por la acera de piedra rumbo a la calle._

Orihime los miró con indiferencia y comenzó a transitar solitaria por las callecitas de la ciudad. Tatsuki se había marchado con una tonta excusa, sabía que algo le pasaba y que ese algo tenía que ver con Ishida pero por más que lo pensara y pensara, no le cabía en la cabeza el tipo de conexión entre aquellos dos personajes, los cuales, parecían ignorarse mutuamente, al menos hasta hoy.

Ichigo y Chado corretearían un Hollow de último momento, y tras una rápida excusa, ella, decidió regresar al hogar. No estaba de buen ánimo como para atacar a una de aquellas criaturas. Se sentía cansada, desgastada y abatida como para ir a infligirle daño alguno a esos seres; después de todo Ulquiorra no era tan distinto a uno de aquellos Hollows. Su mente la llevo nuevamente a recaer en el enfermizo recuerdo del pelinegro, quien no solamente la ignoró durante todo el día, si no que además, se había marchado sin esperarla. Seguramente iría a resguardarse a lo de Urahara.

¿Acaso el chico decidiría vivir allí? ¿Y si mentía, y si en realidad todo aquello era una tapadera para encontrarse con Nurielle? Orihime sacudió su bonito cabello anaranjado para intentar disipar aquella perturbadora idea y prosiguió con su callada y meditativa caminata.

Al parecer el plan de Mashiro no había dado resultado. La chica busco la llave de su apartamento en la valija recayendo en esta última reflexión. ¿Sería que en verdad lo que había fracasado no era el experimento de Mashiro sino que Ulquiorra no sentía nada por ella? La muchacha suspiró acongojada. Tanto se había equivocado con Ulquiorra.

Orihime ingresó a su hogar mientras intentaba recabar mentalmente alguna mínima información que le aseverase que el chico en realidad la quería, pero por más que recapitulo no pudo hallar ningún evento exacto que le permitiera ratificar que en verdad existiese ese sentimiento en él.

La casa estaba tan vacía y solitaria como la dejo en la mañana. No había rastro de Ulquiorra ni de que hubiese parado allí. Inoue suspiró enojada y frustrada ¿Ulquiorra no entendía que ella lo amaba? ¿No comprendía que su indiferencia le causaba una severa punzada en su frágil corazón? ¿Por qué jugaba despiadadamente con sus sentimientos, porque?

Tomó las llaves de su apartamento con enfado. En su cabeza dos vocecitas le instaban a tomar medidas completamente contradictorias.

_-No vayas Orihime… ¡No debes permitir que te traten así! ¡Tú vales mucho como para permitir que un hombre como Ulquiorra te menosprecie! ¡Además él tiene que entender que así como uno ama puede dejar de hacerlo sobre todo si no se cultiva con amor y esmero! –Grito una vocecita chillona de su subconsciente._

_-Puede que este confuso y que quizás todo sea muy nuevo para él. Seguramente no sepa como actuar contigo. –Sugirió otra vocecita dulcemente._

_-¿Cómo que no lo sabe? Es hombre después de todo, eso es algo básico que cualquier ser puede experimentar. -Sentenció rudamente la primera voz._

_-Pero él no es un hombre, es un Hollow, alguien que quizás tuvo una existencia muy difícil…_

_-¡Pero no tiene ningún derecho de tratarnos así! –Replico la voz enfadada._

_-¡YA BASTA! –grito Orihime. _

La muchacha soltó las llaves del apartamento y corrió hacia la habitación de Ulquiorra en donde se acurruco otra vez sobre la cama. Parecía que aferrarse a aquellas cobijas le daba un poquito de calor a su adolorida alma.

_-Siempre terminas aquí no es así –susurro otra partecita de su ser. –Ninguna relación es fácil Orihime pero la más maravillosa aventura puede aguardarte a la vuelta de la esquina. No debes temer, entiende que el amor no es propiedad de nadie, tú eliges entregarle tu corazón a Ulquiorra pero el amor sincero no pide nada a cambio. La muchacha se sorprendió de aquella reflexión._

_-No quiero que él muera… -murmuro entre sollozos._

_-Y si ese es su deseo nada ni nadie puede impedírselo ni siquiera tú… si lo amas debes respetarlo darle su espacio, su lugar, su tiempo…_

_-Pero Ulquiorra se irá, lo perderé para siempre y no quiero perderle. Prefiero que sea feliz con alguien más, prefiero que este con otra persona antes que saber que ha muerto._

_-Eso es muy equilibrado por tu parte, pero llegado el momento podrás superarlo. –Inquirió aquella voz en su cabeza, la cual hablaba con gran madurez. Quizás era una parte de su ser que pocas veces dejaba fluir como ahora._

_-Lo amo tanto que prefiero renunciar a él… prefiero que él viva… Aun que me odie y me desprecie prefiero saber que estará con bien y será feliz…_

_-¿Darías tú vida por la suya Inoue Orihime? –Inquirió la voz._

Mientras Inoue cavilaba somnolienta esta ultima pregunta en otro lugar una sonrisa picará fue ocultada por el batir de unos largos cabellos dorados, los cuales, eran reflejados por la luz de la luna acrecentando su belleza y brillo.

_-¿Lo harías, darías tú vida por Ulquiorra, Inoue Orihime? –Dijo sonriendo frente a un pequeño espejo de bolsillo que sujetaba en su mano derecha y sobre el cual se dibujaba la figura de la pelinaranja recostada sobre su cama._

_-Si… lo haría… -Contesto ésta desvaneciéndose en un profundo letargo._

_-Entonces que así sea… _

La figura cerró el espejo con rapidez y se irguió en medio de la noche parándose sobre una estrecha cornisa. Extendió sus manos delante de su cuerpo y con un lento soplido generó frente a ella un espejo redondo de unos sesenta centímetros de diámetro.

_-¿Quieres que lo haga Nurielle? –Inquirió una voz masculina a sus espaldas._

_-Si Deathli… pero no la mates, solo hiérela… ya sabes, dispara en algún lugar de poca importancia pero que sangre mucho. Deseo que nuestro querido Ulquiorra-sama la vea padecer._

_-Pero mi señora ¿no mantendría a la chica indemne? –Inquirió una voz femenina a su derecha._

_-¿Acaso cuestionas mis juicios Salen? –Nurielle le hecho una fría mirada a la joven de cabello negro semilargo que se hallaba hincada a su derecha, y dicha acción basto para que ésta guardará silencio y bajará su cabeza._

_-Lo siento mi señora… _

_-Hazlo Deathli…_

_-Si… ama Nurielle…_

Un sujeto alto, cabello largo color castaño y ojos claros, extendió su mano derecha por delante de su cuerpo y de su ropaje extrajo la Katana que se hallaba ajustada en su fajín. Cuando la hubo sujetado, el arma se estiró y comprimió, destellando brillos plateados hasta adquirir la forma de un arco.

Deathli tenso aquel arco sobre el que apareció una flecha luminosa con la que apunto aquel espejo formado por Nurielle.

_-Lo siento señorita… -suspiró el espada y lanzó con fuerza aquella flecha que se interno de lleno en el interior del espejo._

Los tres visitantes miraban expectantes aquel seguro impacto que daría de lleno sobre el cuerpo inerte de la mujer humana, pero antes de que la flecha traspasará completamente el espejo dimensional creado por Nurielle, e impactará sobre una adormecida Orihime, un fuerte impacto destruyo la flecha provocando un estallido de vidrios y luces que volaron por el interior de la habitación.

Inoue se levanto sobresaltada para encontrarse con la silueta de Ulquiorra esgrimiendo una barra de luz verde de gran longitud parado delante de la cama y dándole la espalda.

_-¡ULQUIORRA! –Grito algo espantada por aquel ruido espantoso._

_-Esto no es un juego Nurielle… -Dijo el chico mirando una circunferencia de cristal flotar algunos centímetros del techo._

_-Sabes que solo quería divertirme Ulqui-Kun –La muchacha hecho a reír a carcajadas._

_-¿Qué ocurre? –Inoue no entendía muy bien toda aquella escena. Intentó incorporarse en la cama pero una punzada en su bajo vientre la detuvo por completo._

_-Sería una insensatez de tu parte considerarte mi rival Orihime-chan… tú nunca, jamás, lo serás. Solo eres una niña temerosa llena de jugarretas que intenta capturar a su presa a cualquier costo._

_-¡No tienes derecho a hablarme así! –sentenció furica agitando su cabello y meneándolo sobre su rostro tras querer levantarse._

_-Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo… pero ya que te gusta jugar de esa manera así lo haremos –Echando a reír_

Tras aquella risotada de Nurielle el espejo se destruyó pulverizándose en mil añicos y desparramándose por el suelo. Ulquiorra guardó aquella vara de color verde desvaneciéndola entre sus manos y se giró para mirar a la mujer humana quien permanecía sentada en su cama.

La muchacha guardó silencio y permaneció cabizbaja parecía que intentaba reunir fuerzas de algún tipo para poder salir airosa de aquella habitación.

_-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó el pelinegro con su habitual y gélido tono de voz._

_-Nada… -Inoue se aferro a una cobija, que se hallaba sobre la cama, bastante adolorida y se cubrió el torso y el abdomen sujetando la misma con ambas manos. –Tenía frio y decidí venir por otra cobija; como ya no te quedas aquí supuse que no habría problema. – Levantándose de la cama caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación sin mirar los amenazantes ojos verdosos del espada._

_-¿Estas bien? –Inquirió él tras notar aquella indiferencia._

_-Si tienes hambre hay comida en la heladera… -Deteniéndose junto al umbral de la puerta y sin girarse, para después continuar hasta su habitación donde se encerró._

Ulquiorra encendió la luz de su alcoba para notar el desfiladero de minúsculos cristales que retozaban sobre el piso de madera.

El chico pudo sentir un dolorcillo en su mejilla izquierda. Al llevar la mano a aquel sector de su rostro pudo comprobar que su intento por detener la flecha le había costado una leve herida de guerra que ahora permitía aflorar unas gotas de sangre de aquel cuerpo sintético.

Se acerco a la cama y pudo percibir sobre la misma una mancha de sangre enarbolar una de sus cobijas. Inspiró hondo y caminó con rapidez hasta la puerta del cuarto de la mujer humana.

_-¿Estas bien mujer? –Reformulo en voz alta más lo único que pudo percibir fue el ruido de objetos arrojados al piso. –Voy a entrar… -exclamó con decisión._

_-¡No, estoy bien! –gritó la pelinaranja al otro lado._

_-Entraré de todas formas… _

_-¡No! –Sentenció la chica pero el pelinegro forzó la entrada de su habitación penetrando raudamente en su interior. -¡Vete! –Tapándose el cuerpo con la cobija hurtada del cuarto del espada. _

Ulquiorra caminó hacia ella rápidamente y la miró con severidad a los ojos como si buscase que su peor enemigo se declarase culpable de múltiples fechorías.

_-No puedes entrar así a mi cuarto ¡Este lugar es privado así que vete por favor! –Sentenció Orihime indignada, pero en vez de rehuir tras su severa misiva, el chico, estiro con fuerza de la manta destapando su abdomen cubierto completamente de sangre._

_-Estas herida… -Ulquiorra se acuclillo a su lado intentando ver aquella lesión._

_-No es profunda… -gimió Orihime adolorida –pero no he podido sanarla. –Sujetándose su abdomen y embadurnándose aún más su mano con sangre._

_-Eso es por que no he podido frenar por completo el flechazo y parte del cristal de Nurielle se halla incrustado en tu vientre, ese cristal tiene propiedades muy superiores a tu técnica de sanación. –Intentando apartar la mano de la joven para observar la herida. _

_-¿Se ve mal no es cierto? –la pelinaranja comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras podía notar como aquella herida incrementaba su dolor y hemorragia. _

_-Tengo que extraerlo… -Ulquiorra la miró a los ojos con parsimonia y ella pudo notar aquel brillo que la enloquecía en su interior._

_-¿Va a doler verdad? _

_-Si… -parándose a su lado._

_-Genial… verdaderamente genial… -bufó quejumbrosa._

_-Acuéstate… -Le indico el chico._

_-¡QUE! –dijo algo acalorada._

_-Hazlo antes de que el cristal siga penetrando en los tejidos de tu cuerpo. _

La chica se recostó sobre la cama como pudo. Ulquiorra se acercó aun más a ella y con gran habilidad comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa y el uniforme escolar.

_-¿Qué haces? –Inquirió confusa y más adolorida._

_-Guarda silencio mujer. –Sentenció con firmeza mientras le abría la ropa dejando su torso y abdomen al descubierto y notando no solo el respirar agitado de la muchacha sino también los borbotones de sangre que ahora habían ganado camino hacia su blanco brasier. –Respira profundamente –le indicó él, ubicando su mano casi un metro por encima de la herida._

_-¡Me duele! _

Inoue pudo sentir una aguda contracción en su bajo vientre y un intenso dolor desprenderse del mismo. Por un momento, mientras intentaba concentrarse en las luces del techo, pudo sentir el recorrido del trozo de cristal, atravesando sus tejidos hacía afuera.

Ulquiorra mantenía la misma posición. Un leve flujo de energía negro-verdosa se concentró en su mano con lo cual parecía llevar a cabo aquel traumático proceso de extracción. Sabía que cuando Nurielle se proponía algo no pararía hasta conseguir sus objetivos y en este caso, solo uno ocupaba la mente de la muchacha.

El espada incremento la energía de atracción en su mano y el cristal salió expelido por la herida del cuerpo de Inoue hasta sujetarlo con firmeza. Durante este proceso la pelinaranja se retorció, aún acostada sobre su cama, aferrándose con fuerza de sus sabanas y pegando un agudo alarido de dolor. En ese momento pudo sentir un cúmulo repleto de ira crecer en su garganta, si tuviese la oportunidad de hablar seriamente con esa mujer le diría un par de verdades o al menos lo intentaría.

_-Ya esta hecho… -sentenció él._

_-Gracias… -jadeo ella extendiendo el escudo sanador sobre su cuerpo mientras respiraba aún agitadamente –Realmente tú novia me detesta… -profirió aún recostada mirando el techo –Lo que menos deseo es tener que pelear con alguien, pero no se si la próxima pueda contarla –Dijo suspirando._

_-No lo es… -dijo el pausadamente._

_-¿Qué? –Inoue lo miró atónita._

_-Nurielle y yo no tenemos esa clase de relación._

_-Si claro… -expresó indignada tras recordar el trato que últimamente el chico había tenido para con ella._

_-Es verdad… -Sentándose sobre la cama, a su lado. –Mujer… -Ulquiorra la rodeo entre sus brazos, mientras ella permanecía recostada, y la miró a los ojos con fijeza._

_-Ul… Ul… Ulqui… orra… -Balbuceo ella nerviosamente ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?_

_-Mu… -Ulquiorra la miró a los ojos sin terminar la frase como si internamente recapitulase eso último en su interior. –Inoue… Inoue Orihime… -reformuló tras unos segundos –Yo quiero… -aproximándose lentamente a ella mientras por su cabeza sus pensamientos giraban en tornó a aquel documental creado por Urahara._

_-¿Qué pasa? –Inquirió algo asustada ¿otra vez estaba fantaseando?_

_-Quiero… yo… -Aproximando su rostro a pocos centímetros de una anonada Orihime –Quiero… poseerte… -Sentenció por fin intentando besarla._

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

* Orihime Sweet Princess

* Chikytina

* Hime Phantomhive

* Megami Mars

* EldaCifer07

* LuFer Gosh

* JIMEOTAKU

* Orihime No Miko

Muchas gracias chicas por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fanfic.

***Sepan que ya estoy terminando el capitulo veinte así que lo tendrán muy pronto por este canal mientras disfruten los dos anteriores saludos.**

Se aceptan sus críticas y comentarios, eviten los tomatazos por que ensucian mi monitor jejej saluditos


	20. Dos cuerpos una misma alma

Capitulo XX "Dos cuerpos una misma alma"

El tiempo pareció detenerse por unos instantes mientras la pelinaranja reflexionaba sobre todo lo que le acontecía. Primero que nada había ingresado indiscretamente a la habitación del pelinegro con quien no tenía una muy buena relación últimamente. Segundo se había dormitado o eso le parecía; todos aquellos destellos de colores y la escenita protagonizada por Nurielle le sonaba de muy mal gusto y bastante descabellada ¿Realmente Nurielle se atrevería a atacarla en su morada? Tercero Ulquiorra la había vuelto a salvar de una muerte segura; y por último tras vivir una escena dolorosa pero sexy, su rescatador le proponía, súbitamente, ser suya.

Mientras Ulquiorra parecía sumergirse aún más en aquel descabellado acto de intentar besarla, Inoue, cavilaba confusa ante el seguro avance del chico.

¿Por qué Ulquiorra querría que ella y él fuesen un solo ser? En las últimas semanas el chico había logrado audazmente eludirla descaradamente. Los rumores románticos que circulaban en la escuela, eran rápidamente cercenados por el pelinegro produciéndole un fuerte desengaño amoroso.

¿Y si todo lo que vivía era producto de una loca fantasía? Esta idea pareció cuadrar en su mente y darle rienda suelta a sus ideas superfluas sobre un amor no correspondido.

_-¡NO ME TOQUES! –grito imprimiéndole un fuerte cachetazo._

El rostro de Ulquiorra dio un medio giro tras recibir tan fuerte reprimenda. Luego la miro desconcertadamente y se aparto de ella con rapidez.

_-¿Qué te crees que caeré nuevamente en ese jueguito? ¡NO LO HARÉ! –La chica se aferro a su sabana cubriendo su rostro contra la almohada. – Desaparece… DESAPARECE ¡DESAPARECE! –grito finalmente._

Inoue respiró profundamente y tras no oír ningún tipo de ruido se giro para ver el contorno de toda la habitación. Tal como lo había pensado, Ulquiorra no se hallaba en ella. La puerta de su cuarto estaba cerrada y todo parecía de lo más normal.

_-Era un sueño… -Suspiró._

Esa noche durmió algo estresada y contrariada, necesitaba quitarse esa tensión del cuerpo y todo el estrés emocional que Ulquiorra le había ocasionado en el último mes.

La chica se levanto con pereza de su cama tomó un toalla del armario y se dirigió al cuarto de baño donde se dio una merecida y necesitada ducha. Esa mañana no había logrado desperezarse con facilidad seguramente producto de aquel letárgico sueño de la noche anterior. Se cepillo el cabello, se lavó los dientes, se envolvió en su toalla y se escurrió como zombi fuera del baño para posicionarse junto a la puerta del mismo donde suspiró.

_-Buenos días… -Esbozó una voz particular que la chica supo identificar al instante._

_-¡Perfecto otra alucinación! –murmuro suspirando mientras agitaba su bonito cabello anaranjado intentando desperezarse._

_-¿Cómo estas mujer? –balbuceo el espada._

_-Pues para tu información estoy muy bien sin ti, así que por que no te esfumas como siempre haces. –Dijo malhumorada mirándolo a la cara._

_-¿Eso es lo que deseas? –Inquirió él con indiferencia mientras la observaba impostar una figura autoritaria con sus manos sobre las caderas y envuelta solamente en su toallón._

_-¿Acaso crees que necesito de tu presencia? ¿Crees que no podría vivir sin ti? ¡Escúchame bien amigo! –Exclamó encarándolo acusadoramente con su dedo índice apuntando al pecho del espada. –¡Eres como el capitán frío!_

_-¿Quién? –Ulquiorra la miro confuso._

_-El capitán frío. Eres cínico, cruel, insensible, despiadado, egoísta –Decía golpeándolo en el pecho –Y además eres una criatura sin corazón. Si piensas que estás alucinaciones me afectarán estas muy equivocado ¡Yo las creo, YO LAS DISIPARE! –sentenció increpándolo una vez más._

_-Creo que estás averiada mujer… -profirió el muchacho llevando sus manos a los bolsillos._

_-¡Claro que no! El único averiado aquí eres tu Ulquiorra Shiffer ¡Entiendes! –La chica noto la contemplación algo desorbitada de aquella aparición, sin duda, era la copia más fiel creada por su mente, pero claro esta las anteriores también lo fueron. –¡Solo eres un estúpido Hollow! –refunfuño dándole la espalda. –Esas criaturas deberían ser destruidas completamente, de la primera a la última, solo son escoria. –La chica cerró los ojos mientras formulaba aquella frase; estaba tan dolida que proferir aquellas sílabas le traían una falsa paz a su corazón._

_-Eso crees… -Dijo una voz masculina algo tenebrosa. –Entonces esta criatura debería despedazarte y luego devorar tú alma. _

Orihime sintió un duro apretón contra la pared de aquel pasillo y un fuerte golpe en su frente la trajo a la realidad. Esta era la alucinación más real que jamás haya tenido.

Intentó moverse pero ahora pudo sentir el cuerpo del chico comprimirla más contra aquella pared y su respiración tibia rozar su oído izquierdo.

_-¿Qué me impide matarte? –Recito en su oído._

_-¡SUELTAME! _

Ulquiorra la giro con rapidez para quedar ahora frente a frente. La chica pudo percibir como los ojos de espada se tornaban rojos como la sangre dándole un aspecto más diabólico.

_-Tú… no eres él… -Dijo algo agitada. Si todo aquello era una fantasía por que su cuerpo reaccionaba acaloradamente._

_-Tal vez… -Los ojos de Ulquiorra volvieron a tomar su tinte normal. Otra vez le refregaban en la cara su falsa identidad_

_-Eres una alucinación…_

_-¿Una alucinación? –el chico la miró confuso sin soltarla._

_-Si… creada por mi mente. Una alucinación que aviva un sentimiento sin razón… -La chica se torno cabizbaja. –A Ulquiorra no le preocupo; por que habría de hacerlo, solo soy una simple humana… -Ulquiorra la miró impávido mientras la chica escabullía su mirada. –Él solo quiere morir, por que le preocuparía un sentimiento tan absurdo como el que le puedo ofrecer. Yo no soy como Nurielle… ella es como él… es… es… una espada. –Mirándolo a los ojos. -¿Entiendes?_

_-Mujer…_

_-Yo solo soy… una estúpida… -dijo lloriqueando. –Por eso te creo a ti, una aparición que es completamente opuesta a él, alguien que me ve como una mujer y no simplemente como a un estorbo. Alguien que me amaría tanto como yo a él, sin reticencias ni dubitaciones, sin pensar en morir mañana, solo un chico para quien sería su estúpida razón para vivir ¡PERO ESO NUNCA SERÁ VERDAD! ¡NUNCA!_

La chica se soltó con fuerzas y corrió hasta su cuarto dando un fuerte portazo y tumbándose en la cama mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Después de unos escasos minutos pudo sentir un peso en uno de los lados de su cama ¿Acaso la alucinación la había seguido?

_-No soy una alucinación ¿Por qué crees que lo soy? –inquirió con tranquilidad._

_-¡POR QUE LO ERES! Ulquiorra no ha venido aquí desde hace más de tres días, me grito en el colegio como si fuera basura. –Decía mientras lloraba y se atragantaba con su propia saliva. –Para él solo soy un estorbo… -Aferrándose a su almohada compungida._

_-Urahara me pidió que lo asistiera en la tienda por que Tessai estaba enfermo… -dijo con serenidad –Por eso me quede allí el fin de semana. En cuanto a lo de ayer a la mañana… no tengo excusa mujer… es solo que tú me confundes. –Llevándose la mano al rostro ocultando su cara a la joven quien ahora lo miraba estática._

_-¿Te confundo? –Orihime se seco rápidamente las lagrimas ¿Acaso había cometido un error? -¿Eres Ulquiorra? –Inquirió incorporándose, acariciándole el rostro y escudriñándolo minuciosamente. La chica toco sus labios, le tiro de los cabellos mientras el joven la miraba con parsimonia ante sus atolondrados actos._

_-Lo soy… -contesto él con prudencia. El chico noto como aquella toalla de baño parecía acortarse con las maromas de la pelinaranja._

_-¡NO PUEDE SER! –grito espantada._

¿Acaso había actuado tan estúpidamente con el verdadero Ulquiorra? Podía sentir la vergüenza agolparse en su estomago. La muchacha quizá soltar sus cabellos y apartarse de la esbelta figura del espada pero el chico le sujeto con fuerza las muñecas. Pudo escuchar un claro zumbido en sus oídos mientras Ulquiorra la desnudaba con la mirada. En su estomago unas enormes mariposas revoloteaban atolondras y un intenso calor se dibujo en sus mejillas.

-_Tú me confundes… mujer… -Ulquiorra la trajo hacia si y la beso con intensidad._

Inoue no podía creer lo que ocurría ¿Ulquiorra la besaba? Sin duda era el verdadero pues noto sus labios algo inexpertos, como la primera vez que se besaron en el jardín de la escuela. La chica gimió algo excitada; ahí estaban nuevamente sus hormonas alborotadas.

El chico al notar aquella entrega simplemente la soltó y la empujo sobre la cama. Ambos se miraron por un instante. Inoue sujeto sus cabellos con la mano izquierda mientras que la derecha le acarició la mejilla con deleite. Ella podía sentir su excitación; si bien el espada parecía calmo e inmutable como siempre, algo en su interior lo estaba consumiendo, era como si una gélida fachada estuviera a punto de desmembrarse dándole paso a un ser preso de la lujuria y el placer.

_-Ulquiorra… -Suspiró ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos._

_-Mujer… yo… no he hecho esto… desde… –El chico la miró incomodo._

_-Yo te ayudaré… Ulquiorra… _

Tras pronunciar esta frase la chica lo atrajo hacia si besándolo con intensidad. El joven pudo sentir un incontenible calor envolverlo completamente como si fuese devorado por un poderoso zero disipando su alma en el olvido.

Orihime se sentía a gusto; la chica lo giro con rudeza sobre la cama, esta vez él era su presa. Se posicionó sobre él con rapidez, de ninguna manera le permitiría escapar esta vez. Ambos se miraron por un instante mientras internamente sus pensamientos los consumían en esplendorosas llamas de deseo y éxtasis.

La chica miró el reloj despertador sobre su mesa de luz; el mismo, marcaba la siete y cinco de la mañana, solo faltaba una hora para el colegio y no estaba dispuesta a limitar su tiempo.

Tomó su celular y marco un numero. Ulquiorra la miró impávido mientras por su cabeza rondaban las imágenes de aquel indecoroso video ofrecido por Urahara.

_-Hola –Profirió una voz al otro lado del tubo. _

_-Tatsuki…_

_-Buen día Orihime –Replicó la chica contenta. –Justamente iba a pasar a tu casa para ir juntas a la escuela._

_-No vengas Tatsuki… -La chica contuvo el aliento. Ulquiorra había desenvuelto su toallón el cual rodo hacia sus caderas._

_-¿De que hablas no irás a la escuela? –Insistió la chica mientras la pelinaranja solo podía concentrarse en el jugueteo de la lengua del pelinegro en su pezón._

_-No iré… -dijo conteniendo un gemido al sentir un leve mordisquito en el pezón izquierdo y las manos del pelinegro ganar carrera hacia sus muslos._

_-¿Por qué no irás? Sabes que los chicos se preocuparán… -Insistió Tatsuki._

_-Inventa algo Tatsuki… después hablamos…_

_-Pero… -La pelinegra no pudo decir más, la muchacha colgó, y arrojo con rudeza el teléfono celular a un lado de la cama, mientras suspiraba extasiada tras sentir el jugueteo de las manos y la lengua de Ulquiorra._

_-Ulquiorra… -jadeo._

La chica cerró los ojos por un instante dejándose llevar por aquella sobredosis de placer al cual se veía sometido su cuerpo. Inoue pudo sentir el cuerpo del chico reaccionar a todo aquel subidon de calor y sentir una urgencia crecer en su entrepierna, eso pareció volverla un poco en si, después de todo, por una vez al menos, ella deseaba tener el control.

Volvió a empujarlo contra la cama con algo de rudeza; el espada respiraba muy agitado mientras la contemplaba en todo su esplendor moverse levemente sobre sus caderas. Parecía que sentir aquel contacto de su virilidad contra su femineidad la estaba sacando completamente de quicio.

_-Mujer… -Jadeo. Ulquiorra la sostuvo de las caderas con fuerza antes de que aquel suave movimiento lo consumiera completamente._

_-No es justo… -refunfuño ella._

La pelinaranja se inclino sobre él besándolo con premura. La chica abrió su boca permitiendo que sus lenguas rozaran y juguetearan endulzando aquella extasiante entrega. Orihime beso su barbilla, su cuello, relamiendo cada centímetro de aquella pálida piel, mientras podía oír con total claridad los suspiros enajenados, liberados por el pelinegro, mientras ella le propinaba pequeños mordisquitos en aquella zona.

_-No es justo que solo yo esté desnuda… -dijo incorporándose un poco y subiéndole el suéter._

Ulquiorra se incorporó un poco para permitir que la chica lo desvistiera, pero en aquel proceso podía sentir un potente fuego carcomerlo desde su pelvis. Era la primera vez, desde que tenía memoria, que se sentía de esa manera. Jamás en su vida como espada se había visto relegado de esa manera por nadie y menos por una mujer.

Orihime le quito el suéter, la camisa y volvió a arrojarlo sobre la cama. Se sentía nada más y nada menos que una diosa, "Su" diosa. Sentía ansias incontenibles por ser suya pero no deseaba que aquel jugueteo erótico acabase vertiginosamente; después de todo, hacía tiempo que deseaba esto y no permitiría que expirara en algunas cortas piruetas.

Relamió su pecho, mordisqueo sus pezones, su abdomen. Cada beso que le daba parecía infundir en Ulquiorra una intensa llamarada que lo hacía retorcerse sobre la cama.

_-Mujer… -profirió excitado tras sentir las manos de la chica desabrochar su cinturón y el cierre del pantalón del instituto._

_-No me digas mujer… -Inoue volvió a besarlo con intensidad. –Dime Ori- hi –me… -balbuceo graciosamente manteniendo a su presa amordazada entre sus piernas._

_-Pero mu… -El chico no pudo terminar la frase ya que sintió un brioso agarre en sus partes íntimas que le hizo contener la respiración._

_-ORI… HI… ME –deletreo la chica con altivez y gracia. Jamás se había sentido tan poderosa como hasta ese momento. Si se enfrentará a un poderoso arrancar estaba segura de que lo vencería con la mirada, o al menos eso creyó, pues el pelinegro la giro con rudeza sobre la cama posicionándose ahora sobre ella y mirándola a los ojos con cierta picardía que la joven no terminaba de creer._

_-Orihime… -balbuceo a media voz besándola con rudeza mientras terminaba de acomodarse entre sus piernas._

_-Hazlo Ulquiorra… -Lo increpó. –Hazme tu mujer…_

_-Orihime… -Ulquiorra volvió a besarla mientras que se introducía en su interior. La chica gimió con fuerza, algo adolorida, al sentir aquella dura penetración._

_-¡Ulquiorra! –La chica se sacudió un poco, pero el pelinegro volvió a besarla y acariciarla de manera que aquella odisea no le resultara tan brusca. –No me dejes Ulquiorra… -dijo acariciándole el rostro mientras lo miraba dulcemente._

_-Sabes que yo hice una promesa con Urahara… -contesto él mirándola a los ojos._

_-Pero también hiciste una promesa conmigo… -suspirando._

_-¿Una promesa? –Observándola confuso._

_-Si, prometiste que te quedarías para siempre a mi lado._

_-Yo no soy un ser humano como tú, llegará el día en que esas diferencias se noten, llegará el día en que ya no estés aquí…_

_-Entonces te encontraré… te lo juro Ulquiorra… ¡Yo te encontraré! –La chica volvió a besarlo –Por favor… muévete –le suplico ella._

El chico la sujeto con su mano izquierda de la cadera mientras que su mano derecha se aferraba a las sabanas. Una vez que estuvo firme comenzó a moverse en su interior. La chica gimió adolorida; ralentizo un poco aquella penetración para darle algo de tiempo para lubricarse.

_-¡ULQUIORRA! Te amo Ulquiorra… _

Las embestidas fueron aumentando, consumiéndola en una deliciosa agonía que le provocaba un intenso fuego expelido por su garganta en forma de quejidos y suspiros.

Ulquiorra intentaba concentrarse en aquella fragua infernal, pero los balbuceos de la peli naranja lo descontrolaban; llegó un punto en que solo podía concentrarse en el goce que aquel vaivén, provocado por su cuerpo falso, le ocasionaba a la sexy peli naranja quien lo apresó aún más entre sus piernas.

Ambos se besaban desenfrenadamente mientras las embestías los consumían en calor y deseo. La cama rechinaba sin cesar mientras sus cuerpos desnudos rozaban enardecidos uno con el otro.

El chico se detuvo súbitamente; se incorporó hasta sentarse sobre sus piernas. Orihime lo miró absorta. Ulquiorra jadeaba y sus ojos habían enrojecido nuevamente. El chico trato de dominarse, era como si sus poderes Arrancar no pudiesen ser contenidos dentro de aquella figura falsa creada por Urahara.

Jamás en su corta vida como espada había perdido el pleno control sobre su potencial, pero ahora lo sentía, en su interior, aquel juego iniciado con la mujer humana lo sacaba completamente de su eje; a tal punto, que ahora sentía que debía enfocar su atención en el control de aquel poderoso reiatsu capaz de destruir a la frágil criatura que ahora yacía completamente desnuda y jadeante sobre la cama.

_-No te detengas Ulquiorra… -le suplico ella, pero pudo notar como el chico cerró sus ojos y respiraba hondo intentando mantener el control._

Inoue se incorporó un poco, le acarició el torso y se acercó a su barbilla la cual comenzó besar con intensidad. Ulquiorra abrió sus ojos con premura, aún sus poderes Arrancar yacían desbocados, al igual que las sensaciones que la muchacha le ocasionaba.

_-No puedo hacerlo… -Balbuceo él._

_-Si puedes… solo enfócate en mi Ulquiorra –La chica le acaricio el rostro con ternura_

Ambos se miraron por un instante consumiéndose mentalmente el uno al otro; aquella relación no solo era física, espiritualmente sus almas vibraban fundiéndose en un solo individuo, en un solo ser.

Ulquiorra la empujo sobre la cama y la sujeto ahora por las caderas con ambas manos; no sabía si la chica tenía razón, pero aquella extraordinaria recreación no podía ser detenida así como así.

Inoue volvió a gemir al sentirse penetrada nuevamente. El pelinegro solo cerró sus ojos moviéndose rítmicamente en su interior. Sentía cada dura penetración volverla completamente loca. Ella se sujetaba con fuerzas de las sabanas mientras su cuerpo era conducido hacia la gloria.

_-¡ULQUIORRA! –grito._

El chico pudo sentir como su miembro era apresado por la lujuria. La chica jadeaba intensamente, jamás en su vida había tenido un orgasmo y ahora entendía por que todas las mujeres buscaban alcanzar aquel subidon hormonal que ahora colmaba todo su cuerpo y su espíritu de una sensación mágica, de un frenesí escandaloso que solo le pedía más.

_-Mujer… -Ulquiorra aún intentaba calmarse. Según Urahara este tipo de actividades debería evitarle el sentirse a punto de explotar, pero otra vez el rubio le había tomado el pelo._

_-Aún no te has venido Ulquiorra… -susurro jadeante._

La chica se incorporo sonriente y lo insto a recostarse sobre la cama. Los ojos del espada aun brillaban enrojecidos y sus pupilas titilaban intensamente. El pelinegro cerró sus ojos llevando una mano sobre su frente e intentando respirar pausadamente ¡Necesitaba retomar el control de su reiatsu! Pero parecía que su pelinaranja acompañante no pensaba darle esa tregua.

El joven sintió cierta frescura en su miembro eréctil seguida de cierta calidez y humedad. El chico abrió sus ojos desconcertado contemplándola sonreír como una niña.

_-¡Siempre quise hacer esto! –replico sonriente mientras volvía a su inacabada tarea._

_-Mujer debes… -Sintiendo la lengua de la chica juguetear con su virilidad –de… bes… deten- ner- te… -balbuceo tragando saliva mientras su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar por la excitación._

_-Llámame por mi nombre… Ulquiorra…_

_-¡Orihime! –grito arqueándose sobre la cama después de unos minutos._

El chico sintió una explosión calorífera recorrer su cuerpo y su miembro; un cosquilleo en la pelvis, casi alucinógeno, lo aflojo y relajó a tal punto que sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

Jadeaba intensamente intentando calmarse por completo; para su fortuna su reiatsu se aplacó y doblegó ante su mente consciente mientras permitía que la pelinaranja lo acariciará y se sentara nuevamente sobre él.

La chica se acarició los labios y luego sacudió con fuerza su bonito cabello anaranjado suspirando profundamente intentando contener el calor que aquel jugueteo le había propinado indirectamente a su organismo.

_-Te dije que podías hacerlo Ulquiorra –La chica sonrió feliz. -Iré a preparar el desayuno._

_-Esta bien… -susurró él cerrando sus ojos algo exhausto._

Inoue lo beso con ternura mientras el chico descansaba. Se levanto con ansias buscando un bonito camisolín en su armario, con el cual se vistió.

La muchacha salió eufórica de su habitación. No podía creer lo que había ocurrido, su mente se resistía a aceptar esa realidad, por fin ella y Ulquiorra habían dado rienda suelta a sus instintos amándose con ímpetu.

En la cocina preparó algunas tostadas, mermelada, jugo y té; lo coloco sobre una bandeja prolijamente y se dirigió contenta a su habitación, sin dudarlo ese día el pelinegro sería su prisionero; éste pensamiento le robo otra bonita sonrisa de su rostro.

La joven giró con dificultad la perilla de su habitación e ingresó a la misma trayendo consigo aquel exquisito pero pesado desayuno. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al cerrar la puerta del cuarto tras de si pudo ver al espada abrochándose la camisa del instituto y con los pantalones puestos.

_-¿Qué haces? –Dijo anonadada._

_-Debemos ir a la escuela… -comentó él con indiferencia._

_-Pero… yo creí que estaríamos aquí… solos… todo el día… -¿Qué rayos estaba pasando acaso en diez minutos sus planes se habían ido al tacho?_

_-Tú amiga dijo que debemos ir –Sentenció tomando el celular de la joven de encima de la cama y entregándoselo._

_-¡Que! –depositando la bandeja sobre la cama y mirando aquel aparatejo parpadear. -¿Hablaste con ella? –inquirió mientras el chico se ponía el suéter._

_-Si… apresúrate o te dejaré –caminando hacia la puerta con parsimonia._

_-Pe-ro… yo… quería… -La chica lo vio salir de la habitación. -¡Rayos! –gruño fastidiada._

Orihime caminaba rezagada por las frías calles de Karakura. En su cuello una preciosa bufanda se agitaba por la gélida ventisca que le hacía más dificultosa caminar con rapidez por aquella subida. ¿Por qué rayos Tatsuki tenía que arruinarle el día? Se sintió furiosa tras éste pensamiento, pero al recordar el rostro del pelinegro y sus gemidos al amarse, le proporcionó un calorcillo remolón que le hizo sonreír estática en medio de la acera.

_-Apresúrate mujer… -Dijo Ulquiorra desde lo alto de aquella subida mientras la miraba impasible sonreírle a la nada._

_-¡Ya voy! –grito la chica apresurando el paso._

En ese instante Ulquiorra pudo sentir un leve reiatsu. Esa débil firma energética solo podía provenir de un arrancar, de uno capaz de pasar completamente desapercibido por los shinigamis. El muchacho busco con la mirada y no muy lejos, detrás de unos árboles, pudo distinguir una fugaz sombra que se oculto tras los mismos al ser descubierta fisgoneando; sin duda Nurielle ya había dado su paso.

_-¿Qué ocurre Ulquiorra? –Inquirió la muchacha confusa al verlo estático mirando la nada._

_-Nada… -contesto con frialdad._

_-¡ehh! –El chico continuo el paso. -¿Qué raro? Juraría que sentí algo –murmuro centrando su vista en unos árboles cercanos. –La chica no pudo instigar mucho con la mirada aquel paraje pues sintió un jalón en su mano derecha._

_-Vámonos… se hace tarde… -insinuó él apresando su mano con la suya._

Inoue al percibir este acto sintió un profundo calor brotar hasta sus mejillas, dándole un bonito color rosado. Sintió por primera vez que ella y Ulquiorra eran algo más, algo que se había forjado incluso desde su estadía en las noches y que ahora se consumaba incluso con ese simple apretón de manos, seguramente las cosas cambiarían y esa ansiedad provocaba en ella un gran cumulo de felicidad.

_-Te quiero Ulquiorra. –sentenció a media voz mientras caminaba arrastrada por su mano._

Los dos llegaron a las corridas a la escuela. No hubo disculpa que evitará las amonestaciones y amedrentamiento por parte de los profesores. Tras pasar media mañana en el salón de disciplina por fin pudieron unirse al revuelto grupo de estudiantes que ahora se agolpaba en cerca del pizarrón principal mientras una larga lista de afiches con nombres ocasionaban alegrías y espantos.

_-Tranquilos los nombres ya fueron sorteados y no pueden ser cambiados. –refunfuño el presidente estudiantil._

_-Pues yo me rehusó completamente a formar parte de esta estupidez. –sentencio Ichigo de mal humor. _

_-¡De todas formas participarás Kurosaki! –bufó el profesor._

_-¿y quienes hacen del pastor y de Orihime? –inquirieron algunos estudiantes inmersos en el tumulto._

_-¿QUE PASA AQUÍ? –pregunto Inoue al entrar al salón, más fue recibida por miradas confusas, iracundas y otras un tanto lujuriosas._

Inoue se sentó pesadamente en el reborde de de la azotea. Hacía frío pero prefería comer allí que soportar las frías y despiadadas miradas de sus compañeras tras enterarse que ella sería una de las protagonistas de la obra de teatro.

_-No puedo creer que me odien tanto… -Refunfuño tomando un jugo._

_-Seguramente es por Ulquiorra –río Tatsuki –su club de fans esta muy activo últimamente._

_-¡Pues que se las aguanten! –gruño._

_-¿A propósito que paso entre tú y Ulquiorra Orihime? –Inquirió la chica con suspicacia._

_-Lo amo Tatsuki… -la chica sonrió mirando al cielo mientras imaginaba la escena matutina._

_-Seguramente ha de haber sido movidito ¿verdad?_

_-Fue genial… no se como explicarlo…_

_-Bueno no entres en más detalles por la cara que traes lo has dicho todo. Lamento haberte hecho venir, pero el profesor nos quería ver a todos y los chicos preguntaban algo inquietos, sobre todo al no verte ni a ti ni a Ulquiorra._

_-Comprendo… -la chica suspiro._

En otro lugar de la escuela…

Ulquiorra salto desde un sector de la azotea del campo de deportes, hasta unos árboles cercanos. Se había pasado los últimos diez minutos esquivando a mujeres extrañas que al parecer lo asechaban más de lo usual.

El chico bajo de un solo salto al jardín posterior de la escuela y allí se aproximo hasta una zona poblada de pinos cubiertos por una capa blanca de una prematura nieve invernal.

_-¿Por qué estas aquí antes de tiempo? –Inquirió mirando hacia uno de aquellos árboles mientras mantenía las manos en los bolsillos._

_-Mi señora Nurielle quería tener noticias suyas Ulquiorra-sama. –Una mujer de cabello semilargo castaño y vestida con una túnica blanca se asomo detrás de un enorme pino._

_-Ya le dije a Nurielle que cumpliría con mi parte… por que no deja de atraer la atención hacia mí. Si Kurosaki Ichigo o Inoue Orihime se percatan de algo sus planes se desbaratarían irremediablemente. _

_-Mi señora no desea que usted olvide quien es… y por que ha vuelto._

_-No lo olvido Salen –Dijo dándole la espalda. –Solo espero que ella recuerde sus propias promesas –dijo con el rostro de lado observándola de reojo antes de marcharse de aquel lugar. –Díselo…_

_- Se lo diré Ulquiorra-sama. –La chica hizo una reverencia y se marchó con una increíble rapidez._

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

* Orihime Sweet Princess

* Chikytina

* Hime Phantomhive

* Megami Mars

* EldaCifer07

* LuFer Gosh

* JIMEOTAKU

* Orihime No Miko

Muchas gracias chicas por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fanfic.

Se aceptan sus críticas y comentarios, eviten los tomatazos por que ensucian mi monitor jejej saluditos


	21. Terror en el festival

**Hola después de tanto y a pedido del público subo la conti de este fic les aclaro que no es tan largo y pido mil disculpas pero anduve con pocas ganas y tiempo de escribir hasta ahora. De aquí en más creo que dividiré los capítulos en partes más cortas para que ustedes no esperen tanto las contis y a mi no me de pereza completar mínimo diez hojas de word en fin... aquí vamos con la primera parte de este capitulo.**

**Capitulo XXI**

"**Terror en el festival"**

Inoue ingreso algo congelada a su hogar. Dejó las llaves en la entrada, se quito los guantes y se froto las manos.

_-¿Por qué rayos hace tanto frío? –suspiró intentando calentárselas frotándolas unas con otras._

_-Por que es casi invierno… -acotó el pelinegro cerrando la puerta tras de sí._

_-Qué raro que Urahara te dijera que no fueras ¿Será por el frio? –mirándolo pararse frente a ella._

_-Supongo… -el chico la miró estático._

_-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto sonriente tras notar el impase._

Ulquiorra soltó su valija con rapidez y la beso. Inoue sintió como era comprimida contra la pared del vestíbulo. El fuerte agarre ocasionó que su valija también terminará despatarrada en el suelo.

_-¿Dónde esta Ulquiorra y que haz hecho con él? –Dijo la chica mientras respiraba excitada._

_-Muj… -el chico se detuvo –Orihime… -reformuló –quiero estar contigo… -besándola intensamente._

_-Yo también… Ulquiorra._

Ambos comenzaron a desvestir al otro con algo de rudeza. Las primeras en rodar por el suelo fueron las bufandas y los abrigos; luego los suéters y las camisas. Orihime se sentía como en el cielo en los brazos del hombre que amaba, pero el destino suele ser cruel y nuestras esperanzas no suelen cumplirse como las deseamos. Muchas veces las circunstancias se tergiversan y lo que era un sueño fantástico puede convertirse en una horrenda pesadilla.

Varios días después…

Inoue se desperezo en su cama con dificultad, pues pudo sentir con toda claridad un tibio abrazo sujetarla con fuerza desde su espalda rodeando su cintura. La chica sonrió y se giro despacito para contemplar al bello ángel que descansaba plácidamente al otro lado de la cama. Le acarició con delicadeza el rostro apartando un delgado mechón de aquel renegrido cabello del pálido rostro del espada. Sería todo aquello un sueño. La chica suspiro y lo beso suavemente para comprobar que todo aquello era más que una alucinación.

La mañana trascurría apacible al igual que la semana. Los alumnos de la secundaria de Karakura se encontraban muy animados terminando de ultimar detalles para el festival escolar. La obra de teatro sería todo un éxito ese año. Los organizadores esperaban mucho público, pues las actuaciones de Orihime y el renovado galán Ulquiorra Shiffer, parecían atraer al género femenino y masculino con fascinación.

Mientras las muchachas cocían sus trajes y los chicos terminaban de arreglar el escenario, un solitario joven miraba con impaciencia el cielo. Extrajo de su bolsillo el teléfono celular y marco un número, se llevo el auricular al oído intentando percibir algún soneto tras el mismo pero decepcionado y ofuscado término por cerrarlo y guardarlo en el mismo lugar.

_-¿Aún esperas su llamado? Eres muy iluso Ichigo._

_-Bahh que quieres que haga… -Bufo mientras contemplaba al recién llegado. –Ishida… ni siquiera tengo noticias suyas._

_-¿Haz convencido a tu padre o a Urahara? –ajustándose los anteojos._

_-No, ambos se han hecho los idiotas últimamente._

_-¿Y Jouruichi?_

_-He intentado localizarla pero al parecer tampoco anduvo por aquí. La verdad es que ya no se que hacer. –bajando su cabeza._

_-Bueno quizás mi padre sepa como ir al Seiretei…_

_-¿Y crees que nos lo diga? –Ichigo pareció despedir cierto brillo de sus ojos._

_-La verdad… _

_-¡Si!_

_-Es que no… pero no perderíamos nada intentándolo…_

_-Muy gracioso… -sentencio ofuscado._

_-¿Por qué no le preguntas a Ulquiorra de seguro el puede abrirte alguna garganta y llegar a la Sociedad de Almas?_

_-¡Primero muerto!_

_-No digas que no te lo dije… -Ishida sonrió, se ajusto los anteojos y se dispuso a alejarse del lugar cuando…_

_-¡ICHIGO, ICHIGO! –grito Keigo quien corrió con dificultad hasta su posición y se destartalo sobre el césped._

_-¿Y después preguntas por que insisto en que hagas ejercicio? –Bromeo al verlo en tan mal estado._

_-Esta aquí… -balbuceo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire._

_-¿Quien? –río._

_-¡RUKIA!_

_-¡QUE! –grito el pelinaranja._

_-RUKIA… en el jardín –insistió fatigado._

_-¿RUKIA? ¿En verdad? –Ichigo sintió un poderoso impulso recorrer su cuerpo como una potente electricidad, y corrió con prisa._

_-¡Espera Ichigo! –grito Keigo pero nada ni nadie podía detenerlo._

_-Vaya menos mal que la doncella enana apareció antes de que Ichigo echara espuma por la boca. –Rió Ishida._

_-Debemos ir antes de que lo mate… -Keigo se incorporó con dificultad. Ishida lo miró con asombro y luego contemplo la figura de Ichigo perderse en el horizonte._

No podía creerlo después de aquel interminable lapso separados por fin ambos se verían. Quien diría que la extrañaría tanto, sus ojos, su cabello, su voz gruñona y algo apática.

_-¡Rukia! –exclamó contento mientras se dirigía rumbo al jardín._

El pelinaranja atropello a varios estudiantes por el camino pero ningún obstáculo lograría hacerlo desistir de aquella carrerilla.

Un grupo de adolescentes la circundaban, ella estaba allí. Podía divisar en la lejanía sus renegridos cabellos balancearse con la suave brisa otoñal.

_-¡RUKIA! –grito feliz yendo a su encuentro._

_-Ichigo… -ella sonrió al verlo desfallecer y recogerse sobre si mismo para recuperar el aliento. -¿Cómo estas Ichigo?_

_-¿Cómo estoy? ¿Qué clase de estúpida pregunta es esa? Creí que ya no volvería a verte. –Mirándola a los ojos._

_-¿Por qué creíste algo así? Aun que me halla casado ustedes siempre serán mis amigos y estaré aquí para visitarlos el tiempo que fuese necesario. -Rukia sonrió y entrecerró sus ojos dándole un molesto toque de felicidad en su rostro o eso creyó Ichigo._

_-¿Estas bromeando verdad? –Inquirió con sarcasmo._

_-¿Bromear? –la muchacha lo miró incrédula. – ¡Sabías que regresaría a la sociedad de Almas a casarme Ichigo! –bufó molesta._

_-¡QUE! –grito provocando que sus compañeros lo mirarán azorados._

_-Tranquilo Ichigo… -profirió Mizuru._

_-¡Casarte y una mierda! Fuiste a informar a los capitanes sobre los planes de Nurielle._

_-Pobrecito de ti –tocándole la cabeza con descaro y burla. –Fui a casarme Ichigo veo que el frio te afecto el cerebro._

_-Rukia… -exclamó una apacible voz no muy lejana._

_-¡ASHIDO! –grito la joven corriendo a su encuentro y arrojándose a sus brazos. -¡Te extrañe! –comentó feliz besándolo en los labios._

_-Pero si me fui solo un momento… -bromeo él._

_-Pues para mi ha sido una eternidad… -contemplándolo embelesada._

_-Al parecer las cosas no están bien… -Suspiró Ishida quien corrió detrás de su desbocado amigo._

_-Ichigo… -Keigo se sumó a la humillación y rechazo público sufrido por el pelinaranja._

_-¡Me permites un momento! –expresó de mal humor arrastrando a Rukia por el brazo lejos de aquel desgraciado._

_-¿Qué haces Ichigo? Me estas lastimando. –Intentando zafarse._

_-Desde cuando eres tan debilucha Rukia ¿Qué se supone que haces? –gruño molesto apartándola de la muchedumbre_

_-¿Qué quieres? –Inquirió tras ser liberada por su captor a varios metros de los curiosos y chusmas._

_-¿Qué es toda esta estupidez Rukia? ¿Es un juego? ¿Es alguna especie de reiatsu descontrolado que te hace comportarte como una desquiciada? ¿Acaso perdiste la memoria? –tocándole la frente._

_-¡No me toques Ichigo! –Apartando con brusquedad la mano del joven._

_-Rukia… -profirió con tristeza. -¿ACASO LO PREFIERES A ÉL? –grito exasperado._

_-Yo amo a Ashido, Ichigo… es solo que no quería lastimarte… -confesó ella._

_-¡Eso no es verdad! –el joven la miro confuso y melancólico._

_-Ichigo… siempre seré tu mejor amiga…pero tú y yo no somos iguales Ichigo. Yo soy un shinigami y tú un humano comprendes que esa es una gran diferencia. –Acariciándole el rostro._

_-Cuando te fuiste de aquí no pensabas eso Rukia… no se que te haya pasado no se que te ha hecho ese sujeto pero yo se muy bien lo que sentimos el uno por el otro y no voy a darme creerme esta cursilería._

_-Amor… que te parece si entramos… -sugirió Ashido acercándose a ambos._

_-Si, claro… -Mirándolo aproximarse a ellos. Ichigo en cambio le lanzo su mirada más furtiva. –Lo siento Ichigo… -Rukia lo contemplo compasivamente tomó la mano de Ashido y se dirigieron hacia el interior del establecimiento._

_-¡Rukia! –Ichigo quiso seguirlos pero fue sujetado por el brazo de Ishida quien se ajusto los anteojos tras contemplar el insólito desplante de la pelinegra. -¡SUELTAME ISHIDA! –expreso iracundo._

_-Tranquilizate Ichigo es obvio que algo no esta bien…_

_-¡Crees que no lo se! Tsk… -bufó molesto escupiendo el césped._

_-Debes conservar la calma ante todo._

_-Sabes que esa no es mi especialidad Ishida._

_-Lo sabemos Ichigo pero es evidente que Rukia no era la misma. –Comentó Keigo quien se sumo al grupo._

Los tres adolescentes se tildaron unos instantes mirando la entrada del colegio, la cual, minutos antes había atravesado la incoherente parejita.

**En otro lugar…**

_-Has oído Yugi, parece que Orihime y Ulquiorra están saliendo. –Comento una jovencita morena de grácil cabellera y contorneada figura, a su amiga de cabellos dorados y tez pálida._

_-¿Tú crees que en verdad esos dos hagan buena pareja Yugi? ¡No me hagas reír! –fanfarroneo la otra mientras bajaban las escaleras._

Orihime caminaba cargada de varios objetos de utilería que utilizarían en la obra. Para su mala suerte Mizuru había dejado olvidada una de aquellas preciadas cajas a los pies de las escaleras. La chica subió trastabillando de tanto en tanto mientras su mente solo podía concentrarse en su hermoso pelinegro cuyos ojos verdes la mantenían hechizada durante las últimas semanas.

Lamentablemente su curso la llevó a encontrarse cara a cara con dos de aquellas mujercitas que últimamente asediaban a su Ulquiorra, aún que sonará extraño aun no podía formular la simple palabra "novios" o incluso dibujarla vagamente en su mente.

_-Buenas tardes… -formulo algo confusa parada en el descanso de aquella escalera._

_-Justamente hablábamos de ti Inoue… -bufo la pelirrubia._

_-¿Así? –inquirió disimuladamente._

_-Decíamos lo poca cosa que eras para Ulquiorra. –Ambas echaron a reír._

_-Si fuera poca cosa para él no estaríamos juntos. –Esta contundente frase insto a ambas competidoras a dejar de reír y a mirarla furtivamente._

_-Solo por que él se divierta contigo no significa que te ame. –Exclamó furiosa la morena._

_-Seguramente eres un entretenimiento para él esta claro que ninguno de los dos congenian son personas completamente diferentes. –Exclamó la otra satisfecha._

_-¿Y creen que él amor se fija en diferencias? –sonriendo lo que pareció molestar aún mas a ambas contendientes._

_-Es inútil discutir con ella Yugi… _

_-Si Chuhiro, en verdad que hay algunas personas que no desean ver la realidad. _

Ambas caminaron enfadadas atravesando el descanso de la escalera con una increíble rapidez y soberbia que causo gracia en Orihime. Mientras ambas muchachas se alejaban escaleras a bajo la pelirroja continuó con aquella odisea de cargar los objetos de utilería al salón de clases.

Inoue estaba segura de que habría muchas mujercitas que no estarían de acuerdo en aquella relación que mantenía con Ulquiorra, pero que más le daba, así tuviese que enfrentarse al colegio entero lo haría gustosa por defender su aguerrido amor.

Recorrió los pasillos de clases con una sonrisa en el corazón que fue obnubilada por la presencia de su chico quien permanecía estático con las manos en los bolsillos mirando a través del ventanal hacía la entrada del colegio. Inoue alzó la mano para captar su atención pero noto que un grupo de muchachos también miraba hacia aquella dirección cuchicheando por lo bajo.

_-¡Es preciosa! –profirieron efusivamente mientras parecían babear más que de costumbre._

_-Yo diría que es casi tan linda como Orihime. –Sonrió uno de aquellos sujetos mientras contemplaba abstraído a través de la ventana._

_-No creo que lo sea… -acotó otro._

_-Yo creo que es mucho más hermosa. –Señalo el primero._

_-¿Tú que crees Ulquiorra? –Mirando a su lado al taciturno pelinegro quien también se había abstraído en la ventana._

_-Que va a decir él si esta claro que Inoue y Shiffer son ¡NOVIOS! –fanfarroneo el otro._

_-¿En verdad lo piensas? –Inquirió uno de aquellos tres muchachos._

_-Bueno eso se comenta pero se lo ve tan abstraído por la rubia visitante. –hecho a reír descaradamente mientras miraba al pelinegro concentrado en la muchacha en el jardín que alzó la mirada y sonrió abanicando su mano en el aire._

_-¡HOLA ULQUIORRA! –grito la voz femenina._

Inoue, inmediatamente al escuchar aquella voz y tras el cese de las risotadas por parte de sus compañeros, quienes ni se habían percatado de su presencia, y la tildada mirada de Ulquiorra en el paisaje, se arrimó con prisa a una de las amplias ventanas del pasillo. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver nada más y nada menos que a la ex novia y su, ahora consolidada, archienemiga Nurielle Andevallet quien gritaba como loca saludando al chico a quien había divisado desde el jardín en el segundo piso.

_-¡PARECE QUE SE CONOCEN! –exclamó uno con asombro._

_-Rayos no es justo… -acotó el otro._

_-Ulquiorra ¿acaso tienes algo con esa muchacha? –Le reclamó el último._

_-Ummph… -formuló reacio tras abstraerse otros escasos segundos mirando a la atractiva mujer que lo saludaba._

Ulquiorra dio media vuelta y camino en dirección contraria a Orihime quien había permanecido estática y silenciosa hasta perderse al otro lado del pasillo.

_-Vaya parece que tiene un romance con dos mujeres preciosas… -bufó uno de los chicos con envidia._

_-No lo culparía… -acotó el otro agachando la cabeza mientras lo miraba doblar el corredor para tomar la escalera contigua._

_-Que mala suerte tenemos chicos…_

_-¡Si! –gritaron al unísono._

Inoue sintió que le temblaban las piernas ¿acaso debía dudar de la lealtad de Ulquiorra? Estaba claro que ella y él eran mucho más cercanos que antes pero aún no había logrado descifrar cual sería la futura respuesta del pelinegro al tener que enfrentar tan sombrío futuro a manos de Urahara. Para empeorar las cosas Nurielle hacía su aparición en el colegio ¿Qué rayos quería esa mujercita?

La muchacha soltó la caja con brusquedad llamando la atención de sus atolondrados compañeros que no tuvieron tiempo ni de saludarla, pues la joven corrió a toda prisa siguiendo al amor de su vida. Algo en el corazón le instaba a cometer aquella persecución; quería confiar en él al cien por cien pero no se fiaría de esa arrancar, eso jamás.

Bajo las escaleras a toda prisa ¿Adonde había ido Ulquiorra? ¿Acaso estaba con ella? Corrió con las manos en el corazón mientras su precioso cabello se zarandeaba en el aire.

_-Ulquiorra… -Susurro._

Por otro lado Ulquiorra bajo las escaleras del colegio con cierta rapidez poco común en él ¿Por qué Nurielle estaba allí antes de tiempo? ¿Qué se supone había planeado ahora?

Camino rumbo al jardín de la entrada donde rodeo la misma hacia un lugar algo apartado de los transeúntes cotidianos del establecimiento. Junto a uno de aquellos deshojados y tristes arboles pudo ver ondear el largo cabello de la joven quien lo esperaba con parsimonia.

Lucía un hermoso traje color carmín con una falda corta y ajustada, al igual que la chaqueta, una preciosa bufanda cuadrille anudada en su cuello y unas largas botas que llegaban hasta sus rodillas de color borgoña.

_-Por fin llegas Ulquiorra… -Esbozo con una sonrisa descarada en su rostro._

5


End file.
